The Academic
by Jawsett
Summary: Academic, the epitome of Technological superiority. Six years ago, young Naruto received a gift from a dying friend that turned him into one. Follow Academic Naruto Uzumaki as he enters the shinobi life with his Remote Tablet and the arsenal of crazy weapons. [smart(er) Naruto, AU]
1. Chapter 1- The Gift

**Prologue: The Gift**

_Journal Entry 1_

_Date, unknown... place, unknown. This might be the last entry for my journal. The Alteum shard in my chest cavity that powers my whole being is running out of energy. I will not last long. _

_I landed in this place called Konoha from the identifier feature of my remote device. It located a strong energy source that perhaps I can use… for my survival. _

_My ship is still running on basic power, but not enough for travel… it does not matter though as I don't have more time. I trekked upon the village to locate the power source, to my surprise its power level are enormous._

_I cannot compute though. My basic skills for survival urge me to look for the power source so I can live, but I do not have the wills to do it. Was it because of my emotional response regarding to the truth of my well-being I am not human after all, and I just found it out recently. So was my 'sister' who isn't actually who she is as I thought. She was my creator, and she sent me as a test subject for safe travel… that means she really meant it for me to have a limited lifespan and everything I know of, my earlier memories were actually implanted. _

_I miscalculated… the lower proximity of my body has shut down, leaving only the necessary power for my upper body to function. Because of that, I laid simply on the darkened streets of Konoha. I detect the power source nearby… heading towards my location._

_It was… a boy, a six-year-old boy._

* * *

**The Academic**

_by Jawseft_

* * *

It was midnight already when a blond child with tan skin, abnormally short stature and whisker marks on his cheeks walked through the darkened streets of Konoha.

The village has a curfew and the boy knew that he was the safest going out at this time, free from anyone that harmed him so far for no reason.

He was out foraging for food, an activity he has done for weeks already since he ran away from the place where he was openly armed in the eyes of children, the orphanage.

Upon entering a familiar dark alley, one of his usual patrol routes for food, he met something new in the scenery. A female, perhaps in her early adults.

Naruto despite being wary of the female slowly approached her. He identified some traits that the female didn't belong In the area. Her clothes weren't dirty or tattered as his and she was clean. Also, her hazel eyes didn't look at him in the ever familiar hate and scorn.

"M-miss?" Naruto asked, somehow still wary… a natural reaction already from his exposures in the past.

"Hey there… what's your name?" Asked the female, somehow in a weak voice.

"N-naruto" Naruto replied.

"Why are you out? Its… way past your bedtime Naruto" The female said. Naruto's lack of answer confirmed that he was really homeless.

"A-are y-you okay miss?" Naruto asked, noticing the shallow breaths of the female. The female simply smiled to which Naruto realized the familiar smile of acceptance.

"I'm dying" The female bluntly said.

"D-dying? I-ill take you to the hospit-tal" Naruto spoke, somehow worried. The female did a chuckle.

"You're the type of someone to avoid others Naruto. I can see it in your eyes"

"H-huh?" Naruto asked.

"No, the hospital can't help me. No one can" The girl spoke. "Hey Naruto… do you have something inside you? Just a question" The girl asked, somehow feeling that if she dies, she might die as if not alone, as she was… ever in her life all along.

"H-huh?" Naruto asked. He was pondering for a right answer.

"I know that look… you can tell me. I'm going be gone later anyways, right?" The girl asked with a gentle smile. Naruto couldn't help but smile also. "But, uhh, mind helping me here? It's kind of uncomfortable lying on the ground. Just carry me to rest my back at that wall" The girl said and Naruto happily complied.

* * *

"W-what do y-you mean about 'that look'?" Naruto asked. The girl smiled.

"I'm alone like you were Naruto, Anyways, mind telling me about what's inside you?" The girl said. Naruto looked down, nervous.

"I d-don't really know nee-san" Naruto said looking at the girl who just smiled at her. "The adults just call me a fox… or a d-demon. Maybe I am one, if I really deserve everything" Naruto replied and could not help tear up. The girl surprisingly gave him a hug that calmed him down.

"If you were Naruto, you would have left me alone to die" The girl said. "You're not a demon. But you contain one I am sure of it. The demon and you aren't the same Naruto, know that. Some others are not thinking right, forget them okay?" The girl spoke to which Naruto nodded.

A beeping sound was heard and the female took out her remote. It was yellow, but with a weak coloring. It is shaped like a simple rectangle, almost palms size but a bit bigger with smooth edges. It contained a screen that covered three- fourths of the gadget. The remaining part was a transparent clear button at the center which is below the screen. On the top most side was a small LED bulb. The girl tapped the screen as if pressing a button. Its identifier feature designated she was close to shutting down. She wasted time talking to Naruto but somehow she felt happy. Then she got an idea.

"Naruto, we just met… but you're the only person ever to see me as… a friend. You might not know my story but, I'm giving everything to you. Think of it as what would friends do okay?" The girl said.

"W-what?"

The girl giggled. "You know Naruto, for a six-year-old… you sure are smart. And you know, next time even if you don't want to, be polite. And you should have asked my name…" the girl said with a gentle smile.

"A-ano… w-what's your name nee-san?"

"Commelina" The girl said.

"Komerina?" Naruto asked somehow finding it hard to pronounce the name. Commelina just giggled.

"Close enough. I'm uploading my instructions and… my autobiography in this remote. Everything you need is here. This is only yours okay?" Commelina said. Naruto's eyes were now wet with his tears shed.

"Why? Why you are so calm if you know you're going to die. The hospital is close, I can take you there. Please…" Naruto said.

"Listen, when you die… I guess you feel some sort of acceptance. I'm just happy to have met someone as a friend. I will never be missed in my place Naruto, but know I am somehow contented knowing someone will miss me, or at least you'll remember me. I guess that's my only wish" Commelina said with calm emotion.

"I will remember you Komerina-san! Y-you are m-my first friend" Naruto said. Commelina did a smile that made Naruto happy.

* * *

Few minutes have passed, Naruto stayed with Commelina and vowed to not fall asleep, so that he can be with her every minute until she passes on. Sadly, he fell asleep and Commelina did not bother waking him up.

Commelina studied Naruto's gentle sleeping face. She brushed a strand of blond hair and then sighed.

"Thank you Naruto…" Commelina uttered. She placed a hand on Naruto's stomach then she smiled. "I'll give everything for you Naruto. For no reason at all, you gave me contentment, and I am happy" She uttered. Then she took out her remote and tapped the screen to attempt something new.

[Precede application of bio-core upon chest cavity. Requires past unit presence nearby.]

Commelina tapped the word 'Academic'. A screen popped up and showed the description.

[A job specialization where one specializes in the study of a certain branch, in this case the study of the features brought by the Remote]

Commelina then tapped back to the previous instruction so it can proceed. She then pressed the transparent button that was glowing red inside.

[Scanning new recipient]

The LED like bulb glowed blue and shot a beam of light towards the blond. Naruto was bathing in blue light. After a few seconds, the light ended.

[Naruto Uzumaki, with consent from XD-09 a.k.a Commelina for specialization. Commelina's bio form will be neutralized and some data enhancement will be downloaded upon Trainee Naruto Uzumaki. Proceed?]

Commelina didn't bother thinking of it and clicked 'yes'. A beam of light shot through Commelina's body and suddenly, she glowed blue.

[Initializing data conversion]

'Naruto, you contain an energy being that can power up the technology. This is all I give, use it well' Commelina thought as she sadly looked at the sleeping Naruto' Commelina placed the remote into one of Naruto's short pocket.

Commelina's body then started to disintegrate into blue particles, and then her body vanished. The light beam ended and now a new tab appeared on Naruto's Remote screen.

[Specialization starting]

Another beam of light shot from the remote's bulb to Naruto's chest. Then it was over which made Naruto surprised as nothing happened.

[Specialization complete. Naruto Uzumaki now identified in the Remote archive as Academic XD- 21]

"Naruto" A faint voice of Commelina uttered. Naruto simply stirred in his sleep at this.

* * *

Naruto woke up and realized Commelina was gone. It was still dark, meaning he must have only slept from a few minutes to perhaps an hour or two.

"Komerina-neesan?" Naruto said and looked around. He found no one but himself in the dark alleys. Tears flowed from his eyes and he quickly wiped them as he stood. His shifting place made him felt something heavy in his side pocket. He took the object and his eyes became wide upon realizing it was the object Komerina used.

The Remote, the device's name felt right in Naruto's hand. Its screen then glowed in a light bluish white light. Naruto then saw the tab on the screen written as:

[XD-21 a.k.a Academic Naruto Uzumaki]

In truth Naruto didn't recognize the letters aside from his name characters. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. In curiosity, he tapped the tab and it vanished.

[Proceed boot up power source? (Power source detected inside XD-21]

Naruto again couldn't read what the character say but after a few seconds new characters appeared in two new tabs.

[Yes] [No]

The 'yes' tab was highlighted in green in Naruto's surprise. Somehow because of this, he tapped the highlighted one.

[Booting commence… Please do not attempt shutting down during the process]

After that new tab appeared, the LED like bulb and Naruto glowed in blue light that illuminated the dark area whole.

* * *

Naruto woke up groggy and squinted his eyes upon bright illumination of the area he was at. He then realized it must have been day and people might see him. He got up in panic and then opening his eyes and studying the area, he realized he was not outside… but rather inside. He was inside the Hospital if he recalled the sterile smell, and the generally white sheets, blankets, curtains and walls.

Then he found out by sight and hearing that he wasn't alone in the room. On one side of the room was the familiar Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of Konoha. The man smiled upon Naruto seeing him.

"Jiji-san?" Naruto said. He spoke in a tone that made the Hokage wonder what's wrong. Naruto was now recollecting the events before he passed out. He looked around… looking for the Remote. Then he thought of something. Should he trust the Hokage with the knowledge of the remote?

"Yes Naruto, I am happy to see you" Hiruzen replied. "Naruto, you've been missing for three weeks, tell me what happened." He added directly.

"I was hiding from the villagers, they beat me up on the first day when I go out to look for food" Naruto answered. He felt a thug in his hospital gown pocket, he knew it was the Remote… how it got there was a mystery for Naruto.

Hearing this the Hokage mentally growled. "Go on please"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me why did you run away from the orphanage"

"They're mean. Even the kids were hurting me." Naruto replied simply. His eyes started to water upon recalling the events that occurred in the past. Seeing Naruto now on the verge of crying, the Hokage took a sit at Naruto's bed and hugged the boy. Naruto now proceeded crying out the memories he experienced.

"Naruto, everything will be okay from now on" The Hokage said as he rubbed Naruto's back gently. 'That's it… About this, I wont be lenient'

Naruto, after being checked out was given an apartment by the Hokage for him to live in. The care takers of the orphanage were put to jail upon receiving evidences from witness including Naruto and the orphanage children that weren't spared from a snake jounin's interrogation. The children though weren't punished, but exposed a bit to Anko Mitarashi's way of obtaining evidence… Hirzune deemed them productive and obedient citizens in the future because of their fear afterwards.

Hiruzen publicly announced a more severe case in regards to Naruto's treatment. The civilian council opposed the Hokage's action, claiming that he was making a special consideration to Naruto who was a civilian. Hiruzen and even the elders countered that the issue is not about being special about Naruto or even his status, but the issue of a child being exposed to violence which is a basic offence. The council shut up about that and ended up fuming in their own of their failure to bring justice upon Naruto who was the demon incarnate.

Eventually, two years earlier Naruto was enrolledi n the academy. So that rather than staying all day in his apartment, he can be monitored while attending classes. . He never told anyone about the Remote's existence that was always ever in his pocket even he misplace it some place at times.

* * *

_Six years later…_

Naruto was twelve when he skipped school again to take a walk into a secluded forest inside Konoha's walls. He never bothered about his education as after failing twice already to jutsus he can never do.

On his hand was his Remote to which the screen was glowing, meaning that it was online. IN the time skip, despite the Hokage's more direct actions in regards to Naruto's treatment from the villagers, the people still did offensive things for the blond, only this time more discreet and easily covered by the civilian council to which Naruto loathed ever since. It was this that he adopted a loud persona that then became a habit for him… not that he mind since he never cared what others think anymore as he deemed everyone is made that way.

In his current class, he was somehow agreeable to Iruka Umino, though recently he avoided the chunin instructor upon being taken offence to a scolding in regards to his class skipping and failures.

He was the deemed dobe in the class, by his classmates and even his instructor. He scored the lowest in everything even taijutsu. He fails to do every jutsu thought and discussed in the class, even the basic three which he now knew the theories behind it as he went it over against and again in his academy life plus two extra years. Also, the fact that he was blatantly ignored by other instructors did help either.

There was a reason though for his status as dead last. He never bothered taking seriously the shinobi aspects. He can't do jutsu as his chakra was used for something else. He failed taijutsu as the academy style was different from his own developed style and the written and oral exams where boring in Naruto's tastes.

Naruto was an Academic, which was his explanation for his failures in the Ninja academy. All his knowledge revolved around his specialization. It was his choice in honor for his first made friend six years ago. Too bad he didn't show it to everyone though as that was his decision.

He thought of it and he knew it was a smart choice, if the hated Civilian Council gets to know about his ability, they would do anything to take it away from him. In his eyes, the civilians with exception of a few, were bad crowd. That is why he kept the Remote's existence and being an Academic a secret to everyone, until he becomes a genin where he would be under the Hokage's control now.

That is the summary on why he was deemed worthless by people who knows him. He was the dead last.

He goes to this area of the forest which again was rarely stumbled upon mostly to either train himself and read something in his remote.

In training, he still copied the taijutsu and physical training of the academy as he knew it was tested and recommended by the shinobi of the village as the basic body conditioning of the lifestyle. He does stretching, kicks and strikes but ignored the katas or forms in the Academy taijutsu style.

In the shurikenjutsu part, he only followed the wrist and arm training and ignored the throwing mastery of projectiles. It wasn't like he's going to need throwing anyway, as one, he was broke and usually will be scammed if he makes purchase and two, for him, throwing shuriken and kunai is useless.

He usually stays there until a few hours. Then he goes back to the academy and just ignores the scolding of some 'righteous' classmates, taunts of him being a loser and Iruka's scolding and preaching that he should be serious in his ninja career. In response, he would just smile and act as if brushing off any insults and hurt he gets. Usually if he was bothered by what one would say to him, he would concentrate more in his mind and just mentally recite any random instructions that involve his gadget.

If he did attend class, he would listen simply in the boring lecture, though he would fall asleep afterwards or simply fall asleep for when he sleeps late in the previous night, tinkering with his Remote.

He never once touches his remote in the Academy for six years though, as he knew he could never take chances… ever.

Despite being lonely, as he was ignored by 99 percent of the population in the village, he was happy just being himself. His Remote features a lot of things to do with it. Like some games that was installed inside, listen to music, study (despite he hates studying, but heck, it was his profession… though he would get interested a few minutes of forced reading) and if he was up to it which was rarely, read novels stored in it.

But all that cannot be done while he was in public, especially at the academy… hence another reason for him to skip classes.

Naruto felt he stayed out of the Academy long enough. He was now atop one tree branch, a few feet above the ground and simply sat there with his back at the tree trunk. He jumped from that distance and landed on the ground then did a quick front roll to distribute the force of impact.

He rubbed of the leaves that got stuck on his spiky blond hair and then trekked towards the Academy. Naruto now wore an orange track suit with a white swirl and tassel on the sides, a red swirl on the back and large white-collar. He wore orange pants and blue shinobi sandals. On his head was his goggles that prevents his spiky bangs to fall over his forehead.

"What have you been?" Iruka said in a scolding tone. Naruto just arrive the academy grounds.

"Out Iruka-sensei" Naruto said not looking at the chunin.

"Naruto, how many times have I been telling you? You need to be more serious and responsible if you want to finally graduate. Look at you, you have failed the exams twice already" Iruka said.

"I would have passed if not for the exams covering just doing a single jutsu" Naruto replied. He bit his tongue for almost snapping at the chunin.

"If you practiced more, you would have passed already" Iruka retorted. Naruto wanted to tell him back that he can't do bunshin or any ninjutsu because his chakra and even the fox's chakra was being used somewhere else… as power for things Naruto contains. But instead he just became quiet as if being affected by what Iruka has said.

"Just go to the class, because of me looking after you, you have delayed your classmates" Iruka said.

'Good, it's payback for them being so… them' Naruto thought. The two then headed to the classroom.

Entering the room after a few seconds of silent walking in the halls of the Academy, Iruka went to the front of the class that quieted down after his arrival.

"Because of Naruto's disruption he just caused, I'm going to conduct a surprise exam for everyone. Line-up for henge!" Iruka said and ordered earning groans from his students.

"This is all your fault Naruto" Uttered Shikamaru though Naruto completely heard him because he was standing next to him and also, it was supposedly intended for Naruto to hear.

"Yeah, why can't you be like Sasuke-kun! Sheesh" Ino complained, stomping her foot.

'It's not like you guys can't do henge' Naruto thought in reply. "You think I care" Naruto uttered, his head down.

"What was that!?" Ino threatened, raising a fist.

"Nothing" Naruto replied. 'I would like to shoot you down if you hit me ever'

Everyone perfectly did their henge, upon Sasuke Uchiha's turn, which was before Naruto, the fangirls screamed in cheer. He flawlessly did his jutsu and after dispelling t, he did a smirk that made the fangirls scream more. Naruto sneered at this and shook his head mentally. 'Show off'

"Okay Naruto, its your turn!" Iruka called.

Naruto walked to the front and sighed. 'Here goes the taunts after' Naruto thought. He did a rat hand seal and focused on his chakra. "Henge" He said. A poof of sound was heard and besides him appeared a sickly looking Iruka laid on the ground. This sparked the whole class to laugh loud (exception of some students like Sasuke who smirked then looked a the window to brood, Hinata that was blushing and Shino who was… being Shino).

"You surely want to become Hokage? What a joke!" Kiba spoke earning more laughter.

Naruto willed himself to calm down. That was his dream in his younger years… but now he realized it will never happen cause he hated the village as a whole. Instead he just looked down and walked back to his seat which was to his displeasure ever since, next to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Loser" Sasuke uttered then looked away. It's no use getting mad about the taunt as the fangirls might erupt again which was trouble as somewhere daughters of the hated civilian council.

'Damn you all' Naruto cursed and just took a deep breath, hoping the clock turns quickly to four so he can leave.

* * *

The next day. Naruto woke up and sighed. He took out his Remote and tapped the home screen. He tapped the calendar tab and saw it was that day… the final exams.

"I wish this was either a written one or a sparring, at least I would pass those. " Naruto told himself. He got ready and went out to the academy.

A few minutes later, Naruto was groaning… turns out the exam was again, about ninjutsu, by doing a bunshin. It was Naruto's turn and he went inside the classroom. There, two chunins came to view. Iruka who somehow was pale a bit for no reason and Mizuki… the chunin Naruto was wary of the most as he can sence hate vibes from the light blue or green haired man.

"Okay Naruto, just do a bunshin and its all over" Iruka said.

Naruto sighed. 'Mind as well get this over with huh' He thought. "Bunshin no Jutsu" He uttered after focusing his chakra. A poof was heard and in front appeared a sickly clone of Naruto. Seeing the clone despite already expecting brought pain in Naruto's chest. He glanced hopefully at Iruka, hoping perhaps since this wash si third try, the chunin would pass him. He practically knew stuff to mind already from being in the academy for four plus two extra years.

"Naruto…" Iruka said. "You fail" He added.

"Can you please consider Iruka-sensei? I have been here more than two years already" Naruto pleaded in desperation.

"I would agree Iruka-san, he has been here long enough" Mizuki surprisingly sided with Naruto.

"No. The others did three clones without problem. What he did was not even a distracting one" Iruka said with a hard face. Naruto hearing this somehow felt disappointed upon the chunin. He did a hesitant bow to the two in general and silently left the room.

Passing through the halls, he couldn't help but tear up. He was expecting failing again but hearing and experiencing was different, it made a pang on his chest. He took a deep breath and muffled the threatening-to-fall tears as he got out of the academy.

Outside was a crowd. His classmates with their parents congratulating them. Naruto walked fast away from the area looking down. Though he still heard some villagers gossiping about him that it's a good thing he fails because he was a demon.

Walking through the streets slowly, he was met by Mizuki who asked for him to talk.

They walked towards one of the higher grounds and Mizuki surprisingly apologized for Iruka's behavior. He told Naruto about Iruka being there for him and then… the special exam.

"So what say you Naruto, will you take it?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto stode up surprisingly. "No thank you, I'll take it next year" Naruto said and walked away, making Mizuki be left in the area in surprised then fuming.

* * *

It was night-time and Naruto was at his usual hang out, the forest. He now was sitting on his familiar branch and looking through his Remote. On his head were back ear headphones playing music for him to pass the time. Then he saw the search lights upon the village. He removed his headphones so he can hear the area. Sirens wailed and made Naruto tilt his head.

Then below the ground was the familiar Mizuki who didn't find him surprisingly. He was running away from something and Naruto can tell he was anxious.

Naruto then saw a large scroll he was carrying.

Then it clicked upon Mizuki's surprising behavior… he simply stole the scroll.

[Possibility of promotion if apprehending the criminal was successful]

Naruto saw these words upon his Remote. It was the 'Siri' feature that enables the Remote to answer some questions in the area. It was handy to Naruto as it somehow sometimes provides common sense responses if he asks about it or sometimes at random if something the Remote's sensors in the are catches.

Naruto smiled at the thought. 'Thank you Siri!' Naruto thought as he jumped to the ground startling Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei, you should return the scroll" Naruto said.

Mizuki seeing him breathed in relief. Then he smirked. "What are going to do about it… demon?" He said.

[Prank idea: Pretend of innocence upon the term]

The robotic female voice was heard in Naruto's now on the neck headphones. He mentally smirked upon the idea and decided to follow it.

"D-demon?" Naruto asked, feigning surprise.

"Yes! Didn't you know? Twelve years ago, the nine tailed fox attacked Konoha. You are the Kyuubi!" Mizuki said somehow in glee. He hated Naruto and this opportunity granted him to show his hate as he now wasn't necessary forced to be nice anymore.

"B-but the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime!" Naruto said. Mentally he shook his head in Mizuki's idiocy like the other villagers. He already knew about the demon sealed inside him as that was his power source. He also knew he was slowly killing the Kyuubi by disrupting its chakra construct.

"Heh! That's what the Hokage told everyone to keep it a secret! He was brainwashed by you! You're just acting blind… everyone knows who you really are a demon!" Mizuki yelled. Then he took out his strapped Fuuma Shuriken. "Now that I have the opportunity, I will kill you and will be praised as a hero!" Mizuki added.

Then he did a throwing position and threw the wind shuriken at Naruto. "Die demon!" He yelled at so. He was surprised though when he caught Naruto's smirk.

'Obtaining item from Inventory… Commelina's Cannon' Naruto thought. A habit of him in the past when he takes items in his build in inventory feature of the Remote. It hides items and makes them into data stored by the Remote to his Genetic makeup. Therefore it was convenient for him to always have things whenever he was at.

A light was seen and suddenly Mizuki heard his shuriken bounce off from something metal. The light died down and Naruto now was seen holding a meter and a half long contraption. It was mainly cylindrical. On one end was a hole and on the other was blunt like a base. Near the base on top was where Naruto's one hand holding the 'cannon' handle bar. The handle was simple metal with soft padding for comfort. It also has some sort of switch where Naruto's fingers can just perhaps retract. The thumb grips the handle bar while the rest of the fingers rest somehow in the switch. His other hand was at the top middle of the 'cannon' where another's handle bar was at. This is the main handle that lets Naruto support the a bit heavy weapon. Naruto did not waste time and countered by gripping the switch on located under the handle bar found near the base part of the weapon. Upon the switch's contact with the handle bar, the cannon fired a projectile where Mizuki saw only as air. He was quick to parry it with the kunai.

Upon impact despite successful in the parry, he took a step back as it shook him from the force. His defense was left open because of this and was hit by Naruto's second shot… at the head.

Mizuki felt like being punched by a strong arm and therefore, the bull's eye made him knocked out.

"And you told me I suck at hitting things" Naruto said with a smile as he walked towards Mizuki.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Hokage Administrations building with the scroll and Mizuki on his back. He mentally grumbled as he was having a hard time carrying the unconscious chunin with a bruise on his head. Upon nearing the building, ANBU surrounded him. Seeing them, Naruto in relief threw Mizuki on the ground and did a stretch.

"Damn, you guys saw me after exiting the forest, why couldn't you have carried Mizuki instead?" Naruto grumbled. Some ANBU snickered and pick up Mizuki then shunpoed away.

"Uzumaki-san, the Hokage requires your presence with the scroll" The cat mask ANBU said who remained. Naruto nodded then the ANBU shunshined away.

Naruto's cannon currently was inside his 'inventory'. He could have put the scroll in his inventory when he was carrying Mizuki but refrained from it as he still wasn't a genin yet and people might get suspicious.

He went on his way inside the building.

Entering the door to the familiar Hokage office, he found Hiruzen sitting at his table.

"Naruto" Hiruzen greeted.

"You know huh" Naruto uttered being direct to the point upon seeing the crystal ball on one side of the table.

"Yes" Hiruzen said. "Why haven't you told me anything in regards to your gadget?" Hiruzen asked somehow his face showed Naruto he know what he was talking about. Before Naruto can protest about Hiruzen spying, Hiruzen added. "I know everything in this village as you can see from this" Hiruzen tapped the crystal ball.

"Oh…" Naruto uttered.

"I know you're always using this 'Remote' if that's correct when you're alone. Tell me, when did you have it Naruto?" Hiruzen said. He has speculations that Naruto got it six years ago when he first saw it but he wanted Naruto to tell him.

"Six years ago jiji. I'm afraid the council might take this" Naruto said taking the remote that was on his pocket.

"Can I see it?" The Hokage asked. Naruto hesitated but went over and handed the Remote. Upon contact with the Hokage, the Remote's screen died down. "Hmm" Hiruzen said studying the gadget.

"It only turns on when I hold it. It uses my chakra and the Kyuubi's to power" Naruto said. Hiruzen paused what he is doing remembering the more important topic. Before the old man can speak up, Naruto interrupted. "I know about the Kyuubi ever since. I use it to power that and other things after all" Naruto said.

"I see…" Hiruzen said. Surprised and relieved he didn't have to tell the bad news. "And I hated the villagers for hating me because of it" Naruto added surprising the Hokage.

"Naruto, you have to be more lenient with them. They lost their loved ones and experienced fear because of the Kyuubi twelve years ago." The Hokage said.

"I know that. And I don't care honestly Jiji. That isn't really an excuse for them to harm me and making my life hell. Even my classmates also" Naruto said shaking si head and somehow looking hurt. "I'm tired Jiji" Naruto added. "I'm still twelve. I don't deserve this" He added. Inside, the Hokage felt hurt for Naruto, he was right after all… Naruto was always doing a façade where in side he was really affected.

Hiruzen sighed. He saw Naruto's eyes which was full of pain and emotion. Naruto was right; it wasn't an excuse for everyone to treat him that way. "Then why study to be a shinobi Naruto?"

"Because you live in this village. Teuchi and Ayame too" Naruto added making Hiruzen pause. It was a shock for him I regards to Naruto's answer. He felt flattered that Naruto really cared for him in that way.

"I see. And Naruto, because of this. It would be a shame for me to not promote you. You did defeat a chunin after all and Konoha could need your… talents" Hiruzen said and handed back the Remote to Naruto. It then turned on upon contact with Naruto's hands. "Amazing" Hiruzen uttered.

"Really? Jij-san! Thanks!" Naruto perked up, somehow happy. "Oh and here" Naruto added, placing the scroll at the table.

Hiruzen opened his drawer and took out a spare forehead protector. He handed it to Naruto who shakily took it in excitement. "Apprehending Mizuki will also become recorded as your first B-ranked mission. You will receive your pay for tomorrow. You also are needed here for your picture and profile to be taken and filled up. Congratulations" Hiruzen said.

Naruto felt happy and could not help but feel giddy inside.

"Since you're a shinobi now, and I know your frustrations on not being able to use your 'Remote', you will be granted clearance to use it. As long as you won't cause unnecessary harm… you do know the rules right Naruto?" Hiruzen said. Naruto hearing this did an open smile.

"Y-yes Jiji! Oh uhh I mean thank you Hokage-sama!" Naruto said with a quick low bow that made Hiruzen chuckle.

"Now it's late, you should be heading home now Naruto. Again report here tomorrow by eight okay?" Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and ten left through the door. Hiruzen was left looking at where Naruto exited.

"Unexpected events" Hiruzen told himself. Now that everything was over, he can either rest in his mansion or read about a certain book. He chose the latter option without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2- Meet the Teammates

Jawseft: Someone hacked into my account. It could either by my brother, cousins or some hacker, my password was easy though(already changed). I really felt bad because one of my stories was... really hard work utilized. So here is a new story as recreating past works is tricky and it wont be the same and this idea bothered me ever since.

The story will be close to cannon. Warnings include; violence, possible gore, mature topics and possible pathetic angst. Pairings- i am not good with them but still is pending who will be paired with who. This also contains what to be known as bashing (Sasuke, Sakura, etc) but ill make it logical as possible (Naruto is hated, its normal for other twelve and thirteen year olds to act like this and not anyone is good or perfect). I apologize for my excessive use of passive voice and hidden verbs. English is not my main language but I do hope you understand my writing.

**_Updated 3/ 19/ 13: Add. warning... Naruto will have a hard life till chapter 14. Please bear with the hero suffering and note that this isn't Naruto bashing. _**

At the end of the chapter is a list of Naruto's equipment for the reader's convenience... and lastly... REVIEW please.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or gain any profits in this fanfic. Some other references too I do not own especially Dragon Nest.

* * *

**The Academic**

_Meet the Teammates_

* * *

A loud siren sound echoed throughout Naruto's bedroom. The blond woke up and tapped the glowing screen of his Remote, to turn of the alarm. He looked at the window which was still dark.

Looking back at the screen of his device, he saw it was five in the morning. Naruto sigh as he got up from his bed and headed to the rest room for him to take a bath.

Naruto, now with a towel wrapped in his waste and another one on his hair sat at his bed and took out his Remote.

[Monday… Last day in the academy]

Naruto was excited to join the graduates, which was everyone in his class. He also was glad that he no longer have to hide his Remote as he now was a genin and he can just tell everyone it's his weapon like shuriken, kunai, ninken and smoke bombs were.

Two days ago, Naruto defeated Mizuki and possibly saved Konoha from further trouble by returning the scroll of forbidden seals that Mizuki stole. That deed earned him the promotion and his B-rank payment as a reward.

The next day, which is yesterday, Naruto reported to the Hokage office for his picture to be taken and him to fill up his profile. Then he got his payment, where he decided to shop for clothes. He instead bought light combat boots and gloves, as he deemed it would be more insulating and protecting than his blue shinobi sandals.

Naruto closed the window and started dressing up his clothing.

Now as an academic, Naruto decided to not wear his upper track suit. Instead he wrapped its sleeves on his waste, exposing his simple black shirt thereby exposing his toned forearms.

He wore his new forehead protector hanging on his neck as on his forehead where his goggles that he will use if he is in 'Academic' mode.

Being now a shinobi, no one in the village can refuse him to enter shops or buy without him complaining to the nearest ANBU or shinobi police. If he was overcharged, he too can complain and it will put a bad name for the offender.

It happened yesterday when Naruto was going shopping. After a few complains, the shopkeepers of Konoha that used to scam and refuse Naruto learned to simply let Naruto shop like normal villagers. Their daily lives were more important than hating the demon after all.

Now dressed up, Naruto went out after locking his apartment. He walked and ignored the few people's glares like as always. Now though he never bothered smiling at them which was a surprise to some hateful villagers. His change in outfit too added to the surprise.

It was still Six in the morning when Naruto went towards a coffee shop.

Naruto was seldom an early riser so therefore if he does need to wake up early, he needs coffee to wake himself more.

The coffee shop was on his eyes for months now, as the aroma was captivating if he passes by in his life as an academy student. Now that he's a genin, with his forehead protector for everyone to know he braved the place.

The staff frowned upon his enter but they heard the rumors of Naruto actually fighting back now and declaring his rights as a shinobi. Konoha is a shinobi village and civilians were granted clearance to set up establishments to cater Konoha's shinobi. Naruto was a shinobi and also, he was one of the few costumers now as it was still early (they just opened).

Naruto knew the waitress is hesitant to approach him. He saved everyone trouble by walking to the counter and simply ordered a latte (he's still twelve and hate the simple bitter taste of normal coffee).

A few minutes later, he took his order from the counter as the waitresses where still hesitant. He rolled his eyes upon the getting his order.

He then sat at his chosen table, away from the filled with costumer ones and took out his Remote, to which he played games much to the ones present in the coffee shop curiosity. They never bothered asking what Naruto is holding though as they are wary of him.

The employees and the costumers after a few minutes got tired of constantly watching Naruto who was busy on his game and his latte, so they sighed and went on with their business as somehow to their surprise, Naruto was… keeping to himself.

A few minutes later and a cup empty of latte, Naruto went to the counter to order a takeout of latte since he loved the taste. The orders weren't really expensive surprisingly and he has plenty of money. He ever since never took breakfast as in the past he was used to hunger, that was when overcharging of the villagers were happening.

He looked at the time at his Remote and saw it was still six thirty. He shrugged and walked towards the Academy.

A few minutes after, Naruto saw there were already of his classmates present. The classroom was almost full and perhaps like him, were excited for the last day of class. He sat by his assigned seat and smiled to himself, he was feeling giddy inside as he finally graduated.

"What are you doing here Naruto, last days of school is for graduates only" Naruto heard Shikamaru's lazy voice.

"I graduated" Naruto responded with a point towards his forehead protector.

"What a drag" Shikamaru uttered and he left back to his seat.

"If it's a drag Shikamaru, why bother walking from your seat, to mine then back?" Naruto asked, somehow pissed of Shikamaru's tone. Shikamaru in turn was surprised his mind was question if the blond was really Naruto in front of him. Somehow, he was taken aback as he was not prepared for Naruto's comeback and also the tone signified the absence of the usual Naruto.

"I was curious" Shikamaru responds somehow. Naruto hearing this just shrugged of which made Shikamaru go back to his seat.

"That was different" Chouji said between munching his chips. Shikamaru just sighed and observed Naruto who's back was facing him. The blond seems to keep to himself, again… a very different trait.

Everyone in the classroom now was interrupted in their activities when a loud commotion was heard at the classroom entrance. Seeing it as Ino and Sakura, the rivals… they went back to what they were doing.

Naruto now opened his take out, somehow since class hasn't started yet and he thought it might get cold. Sipping his latte, he let out a contented sigh that his seat mate, Sasuke Uchiha noticed.

The brunette too noted the change upon Naruto. His outfit, his 'aura' and even the way he retorted back at Shikamaru was a surprise. He didn't even know Naruto drinks coffee. He shrugged it off though as he didn't care… it was only Naruto, the class loser.

"Hey Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Yelled Sakura in her usual tone when interacting with the 'idiot' and 'useless' Naruto.

The blond, hearing this frowned in which Sakura noted.

"What are you frowning for idiot? And no, I won't go out on a date with you. And since this is last day of class, I'm telling you this… never ever will I go out with you baka!" Sakura yelled, somehow feeling good about her for telling what she really feels.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Okay? Good, then… you're forehead annoys me. Didn't you know that you're perfume smells like sweat and candy?' Naruto thought. Then he got an idea. He feigned a mocked hurt and simply moved away.

Somehow he was slow for Sakura's taste so she pushed Naruto out of the way bluntly that Naruto cursed and mentally mumbled. He was thinking though that since this will be the last time he'll interact with her, he'll let it slide… along with all the harsh treatment Sakura showed him even when he still liked her.

Sakura wasn't the prettiest in class. That spot was reserved for Ino in Naruto and the other's opinion. He liked Sakura more in the past though since she was the insecure child once… then something happened and Sakura became unbearable. He avoided squabble with her though as she knew she would go to her parents which were important shinobi of the village- more reasons for the civilian council to take actions upon him, the village pariah.

With Ino… she could be likable. But hell for Naruto, the Yamanaka looks and acts stupid when she becomes a fangirl, in which was always.

Naruto sighed and simply enjoyed the remaining amounts of his latte cup which was noted by other newcomers in class like Sakura or Ino.

A few minutes after, Iruka arrived with a smile. His eyes first trailed upon Naruto who avoided gazes with him. 'I guess he still felt bad about me failing him' Iruka thought with a mental frown. He was actually surprised when the Hokage sent him Naruto's promotion form and the evidence of his graduation by his order. He single-handedly apprehended Mizuki, a chunin and somehow saved the village of further complications in regards to the scroll of forbidden jutsu. It wasn't mentioned how Naruto defeated Mizuki though and he was curious upon it as Naruto was… the worse student ever to not have abnormal status in the academy.

He began his yearly speech to the graduates who listened intently (to his surprise). Then he announced the team placements, he noted Naruto was placed in team seven; with Sakura- highest in written and theoretical and Sasuke- the rookie of year. It was tradition to balance out team strength of teams. Naruto had the worse grades but, with his teammates, the average strength would be equal to the other teams.

Upon announcement, Sakura groaned when knowing she was teamed with Naruto. The blond too groaned inside himself and cursed the heavens for making his genin life a possible hell. When Sasuke was called, Sakura cheered… somehow showing a bipolar-like behavior. Sasuke's reaction was a mental one. He simply found it a waste of time to have weak teammates.

After that was lunch break. Naruto simply headed ate a packed bun silently in the classroom.

Then after that break, team seven was left in the classroom still waiting for their jounin sensei. The last jounin picked is own students already thirty minutes ago.

Sasuke was now growling. Sakura was looking at Sasuke in her own fan girly fashion. Naruto lastly had enough of waiting and not doing anything so he took out his remote.

He was seated a few seats away from Sasuke and Sakura.

'Music? Or games?... why don t I do both!' Naruto thought as he tapped the screen of his Remote. Sasuke somehow saw Naruto holding something, peculiar.

"What is that dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto, who had his headphone on (that somehow he got from nowhere) didn't hear Sasuke as he only heard his Pop music playing and the sounds of the First person Shooter game he was playing.

Sakura then looked to what Sasuke was meaning about. She saw the Remote and wondered what is it. "Hey Naruto! Sasuke-kun talked to you!" Sakura said and was rewarded with the same response as Sasuke got... noting.

Fuming, she marched towards Naruto and bluntly took out the headphones much to Naruto's surprise.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled n protest.

"Naruto! Listen to people when they talk to you! And what is that?" Sakura asked.

'Bitch' Naruto thought. Before he can respond, Sakura quickly took the remote which power down and the screen turned black.

"Give it back Sakura" Naruto said. Sakura didn't respond but studied the Remote. She didn't notice though the lack of honorifics… but Sasuke did. "I said give it back!" Naruto yelled. Sakura, not used to being screamed b someone who was supposed to hopelessly like her was shocked.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked in a scolding tone.

"Give me back my Remote Sakura" Naruto said, trying to calm himself down. He knew Sakrua wash si teammate; he couldn't fight against her even if he really wanted to now.

"Why should I? If all I know, you could just have stolen it from someone… baka" Sakura said. Hearing this, Naruto was now shaking n supressed anger. Sasuke knew and was surprised at Naruto's change. He silently looked at the exchange.

"I didn't steal it. Its mine and I want it now" Naruto said, adding venom to his voice as he couldn't help it. Sakura sensed the threatening gesture couldn't believe what was happening. Five years she appeared dominating towards Naruto and that spam of years made her be assured that she's better than the class loser.

"You might want to give it to him now" Said a new voice that surprised the three genin. It was an older man with bleached white hair spiked sideways. His mask that covered three fourths of his face and the headband showed him to be a mysterious but weird person to the three. "I am your jounin sensei by the way. Meet me at the rooftop" Kakashi said.

Sakura being aware of authority, complied to what the Jounin said and handed back the remote. She quickly went towards Sasuke to walk with him.

Naruto glared at Sakura and left first the room in a flash. The remote, now online was tucked in his chest as if Naruto's life depended on it.

A few minutes after, the three with the Jounin looked at each other.

"Okay, let's begin with introductions" The white-haired jounin said.

Sakura being the most vocal and sort of a teacher's pet especially in Naruto's eyes spoke . "What would you want to know sensei?"

"How about likes and dislikes, dreams for the future… stuff like that" The jounin shrugged.

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself first sensei? So umm we can follow" Sakura asked.

"Oh me?" The Jounin asked. "Well I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… or my dreams. And I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi replied. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke frowned.

'All I ever knew was his name!' Sakura thought.

"Now it's your turn. Go first pinky" Kakashi said. The nick name made Sakura frown but then she smiled as she began her introduction.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. The thing I like is…" Sakura said, then glancing at Sasuke while blushing. She shook her head and continued. "Umm My dream for the future…" Sakura glanced again, now blushing more then she giggled. "Oh my!" The three boys earned a sweat drop on their temples. "My hobby is…" Sakura said then glanced and blushed at Sasuke. "What I dislike is Naruto and Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled. Naruto raised an eye brow at that.

'Great, a fangirl' Kakashi thought. 'and she dislikes a teammate while… crazy for the other one' He added. "Now broody, you're up next" Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things and I have no particular likes. I don't want to use the dream word but… I have an ambition. To revive the Uchiha Clan and to kill…" Sasuke said darkly. "A certain man" He finished earning Sakura to blush, Naruto to mentally roll his eyes and Kakashi to mentally sigh.

'I thought so…' Kakashi noted. Then he looked at Naruto and was surprised upon some change. He read the files and he saw the boy some times in the past. Naruto was a happy go lucky boy and was always smiling. He too was loud and loved attention. But now, he was silent and Kakashi knew he was thinking to himself a lot than saying it…

"Next you blondie" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded earning more confusion for the jounin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen... though I hate the three minutes for it to be ready…" Naruto said but was interrupted by Sakura with a snort.

"Ramen?" Sakura said but somehow she stopped when Kakashi plainly looked at her.

"I also like the people who likes me and my Remote." Naruto said while somehow tapping the sides of his pants to feel the remote in his pocket. "What I dislike is everyone who I don't like… I FREAKING HOPE THEY FUCKING DIE OR SOMETHING." Naruto literally yelled surprising the other three.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. Another glance upon Kakashi prompted her to stop.

Naruto wasn't looking at anyone, instead he just looked down. "And my dream is…" Naruto paused. In truth he can't consider protecting his precious people his dream as the only has a few. "Just to become stronger" He finished somehow finding is answer.

"As if" Sakura said while Sasuke snorted. Kakashi though knew what Naruto's tone meant. He was bothered on how different is this Naruto from his expectations. Then the first thing he realized that this team might have the worse team work ever if what he just saw in the first minutes with them was enough.

"Anyways, that's enough of that" Kakashi said looking at each of his students. "We will start out duties tomorrow" Kakashi added. "First we are going to do something that just involves the four of us… Survival training"

"Wait survival?" Naruto asked.

"That's our duty? Training?" Sakura followed. "But we already trained in the academy sensei" She added.

Kakashi did a chuckle. "I'm your opponent but that isn't normal training" Kakashi said. Saying that, the three genins were surprised.

"What do you mean Kakashi" Sasuke asked. Kakashi now chuckled louder.

"What so funny sensei?" Sakura said. 'Hey! Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha, be respectful!'

"No well, its just that. When I'm going to tell you guys… you'll flip" Kakashi said.

'Flip?' Naruto thought.

Then Kakashi became serious all of the sudden in his face. "Out of the twenty seven graduates this year, I think only nine will be chosen as genin. The training is a difficult exam with a pass rate of sixty-six percent" Kakashi said making three genin's eyes go wide.

"Haha, I told you you'd flip" Kakashi happily said, noting the faces of Sakura- nervous, Naruto- serious and Sasuke- glaring.

"Then what was the point of graduating genin?" Naruto asked somehow realizing the point. Graduating for him after all was a miracle and he can't afford to be sent back.

"Oh that. That's just to select those who would have a chance to become genin" Kakashi said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

'I can't fail this!' Naruto determinedly thought.

"Tomorrow, you will be graded in the battle field. Skip breakfast tomorrow, you'll only just throw up. And bring every shinobi tool you need" Kakashi said. The last sentence made a glimmer in Naruto's eyes that Kakashi noted.

'I wonder what he is planning, oh well he looks like an idiot. What's with the heavy clothing anyway?' Kakashi thought. "Here are the printouts; details are there so reads it. And don't be late" Kakashi said, handing the three each a piece of printed paper.

"Throw up? Is it that tough?" Sakura wondered. 'If I fail this, I won't be with Sasuke-kun… penitence of love'

Sasuke just crumpled the paper much to Kakashi mental pouting.

Naruto on the other hand was more confused in regards that the paper contains too much Kanji. He only was fluent with Kana though, not the symbols which he found boring. 'That's it, I'm studying kanji like hell. Why would everyone write like this anyway? Kana is much better to look at!' Naruto thought.

"Okay, ja ne!" Kakashi said and vanished with a shunshin, leaving small amounts of leaves where he stood.

Naruto upon Kakashi's leave wordlessly walked away to the two. Sakura pestered Sasuke about dating her whom the Uchiha refused and left after Naruto.

Sakura in the end walked home somehow to think of something to impress Sasuke.

That night Naruto, in his simple clothes, an old but clean shirt and just boxers mindlessly read the printout.

"I can't fail…" Naruto uttered. Then he took out his Remote and lied down on the his back while tapping the Remote for the memo's tab.

"Let see, currently I have the skillset… "Naruto said as he checked his arsenal.

* * *

The next day Naruto was the first to arrive at the location of the survival test, Training Ground Three. Since it was still six in the morning (he drank latte on the way which cured his sleepiness and grumpiness) he simply sat at a base of a tree that was near the bridge located in the training area. He took out his remote and played music.

The song was entitled "Mr. Taxi". Usually Commelina's saved sound tracked featured pop music and even some where kind of girly, Naruto came to appreciate them as he liked Commelina's taste.

While listening loudly to music, with his headphones again that he took out of nowhere, he sort out his inventory.

Arriving at the area, the change in Naruto was visible. Currently at Naruto's back attached his orange and brown. cannon. Some civilians seeing this tilted their heads while the shinobi wondered what does it do. They heard the rumors about Naruto's deed in capturing Mizuki some somewhere curious- the ones that has less hate upon the blond.

On Naruto's right hand was a thicker glove. Unlike his other normal black glove (that matched his boots), this glove other than being thicker was more detailed. It shared the color scheme of the Cannon; orange and brown.

It was his power glove, extend the inventory feature of his remote. It was practical to use the Power Glove rather than the remote in battle, as it was designed for it. True, he can out items in his inventory with the remote but the power glove is more efficient as it also hold an anti-gravity feature that somehow makes objects light.

Technically it too was Commelina's but seeing as Naruto was the owner now, it was his. Upon ownership, Naruto changed the color scheme of his weapons and gadgets. The Remote from yellow became orange. The cannon and Power Glove too shared the same color fate.

He was done in a minute with his last minute checking. So the rest of the wait, he decided to play a first shooter game.

Sasuke Uchiha arrived at six thirty. Upon arriving at the training area, he saw Naruto who was again playing with the contraption that he didn't know of. Naruto seemed to enjoying what he was doing, with his headphone playing loud music that he can hear, the game he was focused on and his position. He was thinking Naruto was an idiot for not being 'tensed' like he was. He didn't acknowledge the blond who actually removed his headphones and paused his game for him to greet. He just walked to the bridge and looked at the water. Naruto instead shook his head and went back to his game and music.

"Why bother for politeness, jerk" Naruto uttered.

Sakura arrived next after a few minutes. She rolled her eyes upon seeing Naruto with his activity. Seeing Sasuke caught her attention in which she trailed upon the brunette at the bridge like a loyal mutt.

Seven came and now, Naruto exited his game application and paused his music application. He went towards the bridge, with his Remote in his pocket to ask if his teammates knew where Kakashi is somehow.

"You guys know where Kakashi-sensei is?" Naruto asked.

"How would we know baka?" Sakura asked.

"Seriously Sakura, I was just asking. I can't know everything like why is Kakashi-sensei late" Naruto retorted leaving a surprised Sakura and a surprised Sasuke. Naruto left back to his tree to play again and listen to music.

Two hours after, Kakashi arrived.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled accusingly.

'Something tells me this will be a normal thing for this team' Naruto thought. His head phones where now in his inventory and he walked to the bridge where Kakashi met Sakura and Sasuke. Standing now, the three saw Naruto's weapon.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei did tell us to bring all ninja tools, so I have this" Naruto said, not caring if he answered the question or not.

"Oh yeah… Hey guys! Good morning!" Kakashi said making the three genin to spout a sweat drop on their temples. "Follow me, lets head to the stumps over there" Kakashi said.

Kakashi placed an alarm clock from his back pack and set it. "I'll set this for noon"

Then Kakashi took two bells from his pants pocket. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take them before the alarm rings which is before noon" Kakashi explained. Then stomach growling was heard.

"Those who can't get a bell by noon gets no lunch" Kakashi happily said, with his eye smile showed. Sasuke and Sakura mentally groaned upon realization while Naruto instead just nodded.

"I'll not only tie you into the stump, but also I'll eat in front of you" Kakashi added. "You only need to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied into a sump with nothing to eat. And the person who doesn't get the bell also fails, meaning so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy" Kakashi explained.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto gulped down in nervousness. Kakashi then walked to the open area that covered sort of the training ground.

"You can use anything and you won't get the bell if you don't come at me with the intent to kill" Kakashi said.

"But, you'll be in danger!" Sakura protested in worry.

"Don't worry… you won't" Kakashi replied. "So let's, start!" Kakashi declared. On his word, the genins were fast on their feet to leave the area.

* * *

Paraphernalia:

Remote- The Academic's literal remote. It also acts as a device for convenience. Basically it handles communication, statistic analysis of equipment, basic tool for identification and data storage. It features certain apps for different purposes; entertainment, study and calculations.

It is powered by the Kyuubi's chakra. It also requires Naruto's chakra in small amounts for it to disable the standard lock feature. The lock feature is a feature of the device that prevents others from using the remote- basically the remote powers down or hibernates when not in contact with the Academic. If it hibernates long enough, the Remote activates its feature where it teleports back to data into the Academic's presence, hence Naruto's pocket. It has the Inventory activation feature.

Currently, it has several apps like; Music Player, Some Gaming Apps, Alarm Clock App, Time App, Archive App...

Inventory- Basically a hidden limited 'storage'. With the use of the Remote or the Power Glove, it turns non kinetic objects to data (electrons) which is stored upon the 'inventory' which is the Academic's nerve system. The limit for the inventory is thirty items.

Power Glove- a right hand glove that contains the inventory activation feature. It also has an anti- gravity property in which makes items carried by the glove, have less weight then normal. More practical to be used than the Remote because of its design. It also is made up of an alloy that resists molecular vibrations (excellent armor, temperature resistant).

It also has a transfiguration property specifically for Academic Alloys (the main metal for all Academic equipment).

Cannon- Once owned by Academic XD-08 (Commelina), it is now on XD-21's name (Naruto Uzumaki). A standard weapon for Academics. Its maximum range is twenty meters. Ammunition require only air and power source. Then standard attack for the cannon is enough to make targets flinch as the air shots create inst piercing, but blunt damage. It contains its own Inventory feature independent from the main Inventory, where its purpose is to contain and store grenades and other device for combat. The items seems to come out from the cannon's base.

Academic- A specialized path that one focuses its knowledge upon what is called the Remote. Academics are the epitome of technological superiority where they combine technology and 'magic'. The academic to be one requires a power source that is enough to power up and support the Academic's devices. The academic's brain is in control of the said devices as the devices share its date code with the Academic's brain structure.

In summary, Academics are observed to have the abilities; digitalizing objects and storing them in their system and vice versa, transfiguration of their equipment, more memory capacity (passive, academics do not realize this though as their memory capacity is exhibited in their memory about some applications of their remote, not practical topics) and dexterity/ multitasking.

(All Academic Equipment shares the same Alloy that makes up the Power Glove. The alloy has a unique property of easily digitalization)

(Academic XD-21 though does not know this as he is still twelve. He do knows the basics of the profession, which was the least requirement- literacy of the gadgets simply. )

(Currently, Naruto's inventory involves; Cannon, Power Glove, Some instant ramen packs- four slots, Bread buns- 2 slots, a Latte Cup, Gamma-chan- Naruto's Wallet, His apartment Key and a handkerchief)

* * *

updated 3/14/13:

Additional warning: Everything will go downhill from chapters two to fifteen. This isn't a Naruto bashing story, its just he's living an unjust and unfair life. You have been warned. After that, he will eventually have a better life.


	3. Chapter 3- Worst Team Ever

**The Academic**

_Worst Team Ever_

* * *

Paraphernalia: (Minna-san, please take the time to read this section)

**Cannon**- Naruto has the ability to change the shape of his cannon into other gadgets such as; **Propeller**- used in travelling faster than foot and also for dodging, **Wrench**- Used for melee attacks and **Mallot**- A combo attack for stunned opponents since its hard to use if the target inst immobilized.

**Napalm Grenade**- Naruto throws a red grenade that appears on his Power Glove. Upon impact, the grenade explodes, releasing small waves of flames of the targeted area.

**Bomb**- Naruto loads his Cannon with a simple bomb. Preferably used while airborne as upon firing, not only it flinches targets but also it pushes Naruto backwards in the air because of the recoil.

**Stun Grenade**- A yellow grenade that induces a high chance of stunning anyone caught in the explosion.

-o-o-o-

"The basics of a ninja is to hide oneself well" Kakashi said, reciting a familiar and memorized passage from a bok during his academy years. 'They hidden themselves well. Good then' Kakashi looked around.

Sakura was hiding under a bush, Sasuke was hidden in a tree's crown of leaves and currently Naruto was hidden the furthest, a few trees past deep inside a mini forest.

"Let's see. Hatake Kakashi" Naruto uttered to himself. He took out his Remote to look through the Konoha archives that the Remote has stored in its memory. The remote's screen lights were currently at the lowest setting. Naruto mentally did this before he took out his gadget to not make Kakashi see him easier with the screen lighting. It was a basic tactic that was drilled upon the academy students.

Naruto, upon hearing Kakashi's declare of 'start' quickly hid now on his hiding place. He didn't need to read about or listen in sources about a shinobi hiding first as it was obvious for everyone (even him) that Ninjas hide.

He remembered where Sakura and Sasuke hid themselves, seeing them at a glance upon him heading towards is current hiding place. He doesn't care about them though as the revelation of the number of bells means that one would really have to fail. He has to get one of the bell first.

Naruto looked towards the Archive App of his Remote.

[Hatake Kakashi, Male, 26, Jounin, 009720]

Naruto read the basic information.

[Academy Graduation Age- 5, Chuunin Promotion Age- 6, 1 134 missions total; 42 D-rank, 20 C-rank , 63- B-rank, 8 A-rank… note: information out-dated last division of missions tally, rank mid chuunin. Special note- ex ANBU (captain)]

Naruto's eyes were wide. 'I didn't know him, as one of the best ninja in the village sans Jiji, and those Sanin!' Naruto thought. He glanced at Kakashi who still was standing where he was at before the exams started.

'Damn it, I need to get serious. But I might hit my teammates in the process. Can't have that happening since sensei didn't order harming others. If they stole the bell from sensei, I would really love to get it from them. Hehe' Naruto thought. 'Back to the topic, what to do…?'

* * *

Kakashi was surprised when Naruto again didn't follow his personality profile. He predicted the blond would not hide at all and rather charge at him… blindly. He definitely needed to re check the Academy's records.

Suddenly, he sensed shuriken spinning towards him. 'Hmm, an arc throw' Kakashi noted as he saw the several shuriken thrown by someone was travelling in an arc. If he didn't dodge, he would get hit by the projectiles for sure despite being peculiarly thrown. Kakashi did a side step and calculated where the shuriken came from. He didn't need to do though as ninja wire that was revealed by the sun's glisten was attached to the shuriken and also to the person controlling it.

Then Kakashi realized. 'Oh! The wire controls the shuriken' Kakashi thought as he nimbly did a jump up as the shuriken rebounded from their targeted spot that Kakashi dodged previously and headed towards him.

'Too bad I know where you are now' Kakashi said as he rushed to the location- a top of a tree.

* * *

Naruto saw the shuriken swarming upon Kakashi but failed. He then noted the ninja wires trick was useful but for him, he has no use for it.

'My teammates are my rivals this time. I can't just blindly attack and help them get information from Kakashi at my expense. It doesn't say I can't use them though.' Naruto thought with a grin.

He chose the furthest hiding spot so he can do this observe first then attack.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he failed now to see Kakashi but he did see the ruffle upon ther tree base where he knew Sasuke or Sakura was at (from the swarm of shuriken cleverly attached to ninja wire for limited manipulation id air). The area was covered by vegetation.

'He's fast!' Naruto thought.

* * *

'He's fast!' Sasuke mentally gasped in surprise. Previously he was sure Kakashi wash heading towards him as he was revealed in his location. He thought of simulations on how to prep against Kakashi, he settled for close combat then but now that Kakashi is gone, he was wary.

'I know he used Kawarimi. He replaced himself with something to get away. But his speed alone was that fast… not to mention his dexterity. So this is a jounin?' Sasuke thought then he smirked, thrilled for a strong opponent to test his skills.

* * *

'So there you are Sasuke' Kakashi thought as he observed Sasuke a few meters behind the Uchiha. 'Time for the first lesson for the basics' Kakashi lunged upon the Uchiha in speeds that definitely surprised the prey.

Kakashi did a straight jab, in which Sasuke instinctively blocked with his arm. Sasuke felt a slight pang of pain in his forearm, he was thinking how strong Kakashi's attacks where despite being blocked.

Sasuke countered with a low kick in which Kakashi redirected his punching arm that was still hold of by the forearm of Sasuke to block the kick. The sudden movement made Sasuke lose his forearm blocking upon Kakashi that now turned around and did a back side kick.

Sasuke's eyes briefly widen at the attack, he was happy he honed his instincts fast enough to do a cross block. He was still launched though from the power and technique of Kakashi's kick. He stumbled back then did a roll to balance himself then he stood, crouched and ready.

"Shinobi Basics No. 1: Taijutsu" Kakashi said. Then he lunged upon Sasuke's surprise.

* * *

Naruto was awed when he saw Sasuke coming out from the leafy area where he was fighting against Kakashi . The Uchiha didn't use his legs to move though; he was launched perhaps from Kakashi's attack. Naruto didn't see much as he couldn't see the details (his eyes were just… normal) but he did see Sasuke's ruffled features. He too saw Sasuke was pissed which was really making him feel good.

* * *

"Now to find my other students" Kakashi told himself as he did a mental thought of using Kawarimi to 'dissapear' from perhaps anyone who was observing him.

Sasuke, angry took a kunai from his holster and charged upon the area where he was hiding at, only to find that he was alone.

"Damn it" Sasuke swore and he proceeded to track Kakashi down.

* * *

Sakura was dashing through the woods. Unlike Naruto, her hiding spot did not feature an open sight to the ruffles where Kakashi and Sasuke fought. She was worried for Sasuke, he might be the one that was unfortunate to face her Jounin-sensei. Upon seeing the disturbance, she left her hiding place and trekked through the forest in a long arc so she can still be hidden while changing directions.

Her leave form her hiding place though made her fail to see Sasuke being kicked out of his hiding place nd into the area, or the events after that when Sasuke- with a kunai charged back.

A glimpse of white made her heart skip a beat. She skidded quickly into a stop and crouched low. A few meters away, she saw Kakashi who was looking to the other direction.

'Good, now I can attack. I hope Sasuke-kun is alright' Sakura thought, readying a kunai.

"Sakura" Her eyes went wide upon hearing Kakashi's voice behind her. She turned around and saw Kakashi doing a hand seal. Then petals covered the area she was standing on. A few seconds later, the petals vanished along with Kakashi but a new arrival appeared.

Sasuke Uchiha was groaning and panting in pain. On his back and sides where kunai and shuriken sticking over his flesh. His clothes were tattered and burned. One of his legs was twisted into an unnatural angle. Lastly he was coughing up blood and his left arm was now just a stump.

Sakura's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Sakura… h-help" Sasuke weakly pleaded.

Sakura couldn't take it as the sight of a battered body which was her Sasuke-kun was overwhelming her. She did one thing… she screamed in horror then fainted.

* * *

Naruto perked to his left. 'Sakura?' He thought. That scream he heard was a scream of horror that made the backs of his hair stand up.

'So she's caught, okay. Need to get serious… Kakashi is not to be messed with' Naruto composed himself.

* * *

"Okay, I think that was a bit much" Kakashi commented, looking at Sakura's unconscious but horro struck form- complete with foam bubbling from her mouth.

"Anyways, Shinobi Basics No. 2: Genjutsu" Kakashi said with a smile to no one in particular. Then where he stood was replaced with a log upon a poof of smoke.

'I thought she has the best aptitude for genjutsu… not including Sasuke with Sharingan of course'

* * *

Sasuke whisked his head in the direction of the scream he was sure was Sakura. To make her scream like that, Kakashi must have done something. He shivered a bit. He needed to step up his game, he was rookie of the year and an Uchiha after all.

* * *

Kakashi looked around after stopping a bit for his senses to work. He can't smell Naruto or even hear him and the blond was his next target.

'The Academy listed him as having the worse aptitude for stealth as he is loud, but I can't even find him' Kakashi thought. He went back to his dash to look for Naruto.

A few minutes after, Kakashi could not still locate where Naruto is.

'This is pretty unusual. Now I give up, nothing the academy stated on their report match this blond idiot… or if he even is an idiot. Mind as well get back to Sasuke, I had fun antagonizing him and plus… I need to know what happens next in the book!' Kakashi thought as he changed direction and headed towards the open clearing where he knew Sasuke was waiting.

* * *

Sasuke turned around upon hearing Kakashi exit the mini forest and was walking towards him. He tensed upon that and flipped a kunai from his left arm to his right; he crouched in a battle ready position.

"Oh, ready eh?" Kakashi commented. Sasuke just grunted a 'hn' in response. "Hmm" Kakashi voiced, and then slowly his hand reached into his pouch attached on his right thigh. The action made Sasuke and even Naruto who was observing the area wide eyed. To the two boy's surprise, Kakashi took out an orange book.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"This? It's obvious right?" Kakashi just replied the he opened his past time and started reading.

"Are you reading?" Sasuke asked more.

"Just go on with what you planned, this is more important than you… _Uchiha-sama_" Kakashi spoke, his eyes quickly scanning the words of his book. He did a perverted giggle that made Sasuke snap and Naruto afar to raise an eyebrow.

Sasuke hearing the mock tone charged. He threw his kunai for distraction. Kakashi on the other hand raised an arm and 'hooked' his finger upon the kunai's ring. He then playfully twirled it without a care.

Sasuke threw another kunai, this time Kakashi's kunai holding arm moved on its own (from the looks of it). Kakashi's held kunai parried Sasuke's projectile then he giggled as his eyes was still on the book.

With a growl Sasuke flashed hand signs, this time Kakashi's attention was on Sasuke's.

'A genin couldn't have that chakra for that jutsu' Kakashi noted.

'**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**' _Fire Style: Great Fireball. _Kakashi took a deep breath and blew, releasing forth a flamethrower fire of fire that went straight for Kakashi.

'Then I guess I have to take a pause in my reading. This one has promise, as expected from his clan' Kakashi thought as he looked and saw bright orange- yellow in the area.

* * *

Naruto's mouth moved as if he was saying a 'wow' statement. Then he saw the area where Sasuke's flames burned was evident in the lack of Kakashi or a stump of the jounin.

'Where is he?' He thought. Then he looked at Sasuke. He observed that Sasuke might be arrogant or cocky but he has skills. Though it wasn't an excuse for Sasuke to use Naruto as something to feel good for himself. Because of him, Naruto was hated by most of the female population. Not that he liked them back either, as he was the ugly Naruto and he deemed fangirls, shallow with a tinge of dense traits and Sasuke to be… a bastard.

* * *

"He's Gone" Sasuke noted. He in panic looked around. 'He's not behind, the sides… above' He thought then a voice spoke beneath him to his surprise.

"Below you" A hand quickly grabbed Sasuke's left foot. "**Doton: Shinjuu Zanjuu no Jutsu**" _Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Technique. _Sasuke was quickly brought down to the earth by the hand of Kakashi's that grabbed hold.

Sasuke looked up with a glare, pissed off by being immobilized by someone who's a noby in his eyes.

"Shinobi Basics No. 3: Ninjutsu" Kakashi said, looking down at Sasuke. "I suppose you're above the others in this area… or the other two." Kakashi commented. Then he turned around and walked away. "I suppose they say an exposed nail should be hammered in" Kakashi added while chuckling to himself.

"Damn you!" Cursed Sasuke.

His face was away from the Uchiha as he headed to the forests. The normal features gone and now was replaced by a more serious one.

'Where is Naruto' Kakashi thought grim. He needed to gauge Naruto's abilities as he was convinced Naruto isn't the 'Naruto' as described by the instructors.

* * *

'Wow, humiliated!' Naruto thought. Then he grinned. 'Show time!' He added as he checked his Power Glove. After that, he took out his Cannon from his back and walked to where Kakashi entered the mini forest, which were a few meters where he was hiding.

He heard a rustle and then to his left was Kakashi who was looking at him.

"There you are" Kakashi said.

Seeing the jounin Naruto aimed his Cannon upon Kakashi and clicked the switch, firing an air projectile upon Kakashi.

Kakashi briefly wondered what weapon was Naruto holding and also where he got it. He only saw it at the start of this day but didn't ask what was it when he saw it previously upon meeting his students. He quickly dodged to the side, avoiding a slightly seen projectile that created a dent upon a tree where he was at before.

Naruto fired again, to which Kakashi ran to his left. Naruto continued firing but always was missing. He was still calm though as he continued attacking.

Kakashi while dodging was slowly nearing Naruto. 'It seems I can't just go with un armed combat with him'

Naruto realizing Kakashi was planning to go near him as he was running to dodgeh is shots stopped firing and his arm that has a Power Glove on let go of the Cannon's back handle and switch. He retracted his right arm which has the Power Glove, on it suddenly appeared a red grenade.

'**Napalm Grenade**' Naruto thought. He then threw the grenade towards Kakashi's path.

The jounin was wide eyed upon the new move. His instincts told him to move out of the way and he did. He quickly did a chakra enhanced jump to the right as soon as the red grenade made contact to the ground. Upon impact, the grenade exploded releasing waves of fire in the area where he was once was.

Kakashi briefly thanked himself for following his instinct, he could have been burned by the attack.

His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto fired his cannon at him.

Concentrating, he planned to try a different tactic. The Cannon's projectile suddenly hit a log that appeared after a poof of smoke was heard where Kakashi once stood.

"Kawarimi!" Naruto gasped in panic. He looked around in hopes of finding Kakashi. "Damn it" Naruto cursed. "Need to escape" Naruto added to himself.

Suddenly, his cannon glowed yellow for a brief moment. Then it changed shape in a flash. It became some sort of a propeller with two handles. Naruto took hold of the handle with each hand and ran towards the direction of the deeper in the forest. The propellers begun to spin and Naruto jumped. He was propelled quickly towards his direction.

* * *

Kakashi was left with his mouth open. He planned to use sneak attack tactics as he can't risk getting hit by Naruto's projectiles or the possibility of Naruto's grenades. Seeing Naruto move quickly out of the area with a transforming weapon he has never seen before surprise him.

"That was random" Kakashi uttered. Then he took of where Naruto 'flew' towards.

* * *

Naruto landed on a high tree branch. His 'propellers' now glowed yellow and transformed back into his cannon in a flash.

He looked to where he came from, expecting Kakashi to follow… and the jounin did.

Seeing this, Naruto fired his cannon upon the jounin who jumped away and landed higher at a branch to his left.

'Napalm has a cool down of ten seconds' Naruto's mind wandered. He fired his cannon again to which Kakashi jumped to another branch. While doing so, Kakashi sent a volley of kunai towards the blond. Naruto's eyes became wide and quickly he jumped up in the air.

'**Bomb**' Naruto thought as upon his highest jump upwards, he placed a bomb on his Cannon's nozzle that was conjured by his Power Glove. Then he fired, releasing the bomb instead of a compact blunt-inflicting air shot.

The bomb, unlike the normal air shot the cannon fires was sent in an arc, right to where Kakashi was at. The jounin did a fast kawarimi in which instead of him, a log was hit by the projectile. The log splintered into pisses as the bomb did a small explosion.

Kakashi didn't bother with the now splintered log as after doing his Kawarimi, he threw a kunai.

Naruto upon firing the bomb was pushed backwards from the recoil. His feet collided upon a tree behind him and he quickly jumped forward unto Kakashi, while his cannon transformed again into a propeller with handles. The kunai landed upon the tree trunk where Naruto briefly used to land.

Naruto quickly crossed the distance to Kakashi's surprise. Kakashi quickly did a kick upon Naruto who parried with his now transformed back Cannon. Kakashi winced upon the collision of his feet to the metal. Naruto quickly swung his cannon upon Kakashi who was fast to parry with a kunai.

This was the time Kakashi was able to think.

'He's good… surprisingly' Then Naruto's cannon glowed then transformed in a flash. Now it turned into an oversized wrench to which he slammed upon Kakashi. The jounin jumped up and did a down ward kick.

"Damn it" Naruto cursed as he brought his wrench to block the kick. Then Kakashi chose to land on the wrench and flipped himself towards Naruto's back. Kakashi then kicked Naruto with a turning roundhouse one, hitting Naruto on his sides.

The blond was sent stumbling to his side. He winced from the pain of his ribs and mentally commented that kick really hurt. He brushed of the pain then though as he was used to that damage and charged, swinging his oversized wrench upon Kakashi. The jounin jumped backwards and Naruto jumped upwards.

'Bomb' Naruto inserted a bomb that he conjured with his Power Glove to his recently- transformed Cannon. He fired it quickly and he was pushed to the back with the recoil. The bomb landed to the Kakashi-less ground and exploded. Kakashi jumped and tumbled to the side to dodge.

While still airborne and descending, Naruto fired a shot upon Kakashi who parried the unexpected attack with his kunai. He didn't expect the attack blocked to flinch him though from the impact.

Upon landing and seeing Kakashi's mistake Naruto retracted his Power Glove hand and conjured a Red Grenade.

"Take my Napalm Grenade sensei!" Naruto yelled as he threw the red grenade.

'Nani?' Kakashi thought as he saw the red grenade heading towards him in an arc. Kakashi did a chakra enhanced jump to the left and then he quickly flashed hand seals much to Naruto's surprise.

'He's serious!?' Naruto thought. 'What jutsu is it!' He added.

'Let's take this up to notch ei Naruto?' Kakashi thought. Then his flash hands ended in a rat seal. "**Suiton: Tepuudama!**' _Water Style: Water Bullet. _Kakashi thought as out of his exhale came a water ball that was hurled towards Naruto in fast speeds.

Naruto in panic was fast to move out of the way with his Propeller… thing. He jumped again and Fired a 'Bomb' upon Kakashi who simply dodged. He landed a few feet backwards from where he jumped up.

"You have to do attack better than that Naruto, its getting old" Kakashi commented. Naruto didn't reply and then was reminded of his objectives.

'Damn, the bells!' Naruto thought as he looked at the two bells dangling on Kakashi's side. Naruto fired his cannon upon Kakashi and then he retracted his power gloved hand like when he does when he throws his Napalm Grenade. This time though it isn't a red grenade that was materialized, but a yellow one.

'**Stun Grenade!**' Naruto thought as he threw the grenade upon Kakashi. Kakashi did the obvious dodge, he didn't expect though that the grenade to explode differently. The explosion was minimal, whats different was the aftershock and bright flash of yellow that made him feel dizzy, which he lsot his balance upon his jump and landed ungracefully into the ground. Last thing he saw was a distorted Naruto heading towards him with his Cannon- Propeller and then when close whacked him with an oversized hammer that transformed from his weapon.

* * *

Sasuke got out of the hole he was stuck in. Sakura on the other hand who just arrived earlier and fainted again from seeing 'his decapitated head' talking to her was busy looking at him in forced worry. The Uchiha heard explosions and flashes of red in the distance where Kakashi walked off previously.

The forest animals were disturbed upon the display of fighting deep in the mini forest. Sasuke was now thinking what was Kakashi doing to Naruto. Then a flash of yellow was seen and the mini forest stilled.

"Sasuke-kun, are you really okay?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke did not answer but instead walked towards the location of the disturbance.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura asked, going after the Uchiha.

"It's almost lunch, there's not much time. I need to get the bell" Sasuke said without looking at the female. Sakura paused upon her walk.

'There is no way I can get the bell, at this rate… ill be separated from Sasuke-kun' Sakura thought. "Sasuke-kun, you know… there isn't much time left so. Umm we don't have to push ourselves hard, there's always next time…" Sakura said.

Sasuke in turn looked at her with a glare that made Sakura gulp.

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

"You lived a sheltered life; you don't get what my goal is. I'm an avenger and I must become stronger" Sasuke said.

Sakura then recalled what Sasuke said in his introduction.

"So I can't just settle down like you and others" Sasuke added then proceeded to walk again. Suddenly, the alarm clock that Kakashi set rang making Sasuke bit his lip in frustration.

"Damn it, I wasted time" Sasuke spat to himself.

* * *

Kakashi was sighing. He was feeling a bit of a headache when waking up. The pain on his head too was throbbing as he sported a bruise on his left temple.

Upon waking up a few seconds earlier, he found himself alone in the deep mini forest without the presence of Naruto. He too realized one of the bells was gone, and he concluded, Naruto must have taken it.

Currently, he was heading towards the tree stumps were the Alarm clock was at. At the area was Sakura and Sasuke. The latter was brooding and upon seeing the jounin, glared upon the sensei.

Naruto then showed himself to the three, briefly glancing upon Kakashi.

"I got my bells, so I pass right?" Naruto asked, throwing the bell that Kakashi caught.

Sakura and Sasuke were shocked for Naruto to get a bell.

"Y-you cheated! No one can get the bells since Sasuke-kun didn't get any!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Kakashi-sensei told us we can use anything. So even if I did 'cheat' it's still allowed, right sensei?" Naruto said in retort.

"But that's not fair! You should give your bell to Sasuke-kun! He deserves it!" Sakura said.

"Why?" Naruto asked, disbelievingly for such request that wasn't even asked nicely.

"Cause you're just a loser while Sasuke-kun is from the Uchiha! You don't understand what he has gone through! You just don't care about anything so why should you care about the bell!" Sakura retorted.

More disbelieved, Naruto looked at Kakashi, hoping the sensei could help him. After all, Sakura was not making any sense.

Kakashi on the other hand just sighed. If he wanted to rank which team was the worst so far, it was this one. He thought at least they would at least be cordial to each other but no if evident in this yelling.

"Sakura please stand down for a while" Kakashi said. Naruto smiled at this, sensing his sensei was siding with him. "And Naruto. Yes you got the bell from me…" Kakashi added.

"But you still fail…" Kakashi finished surprising Naruto, making Sakura at least feel good the idiot won't have to pass while she- the smartest kunoichi and her Sasuke-kun failed and Sasuke who mentally smirked.

"B-but why? I-I got the bell right?" Naruto asked, somehow still can't believe what the jouninwas saying.

"Yes, you did but you… all of you didn't get the point of this exercise" Kakashi said, earning three pairs of eyes to look at him in question.

"There's no need for you to get back to the academy though" Kakashi said surprising the genins again. Naruto even had a hopeful look upon them from the confusion he was feeling.

'Wait, I just fainted. But I theorize that maybe Kakashi-sensei wanted us to feel what fighting is like in reality. Yep, love truly conquers' Sakura thought.

"Bah" Sasuke spat, feeling confident about himself.

"Yup, all three of you should quit as Ninjas" Kakashi finalized earning the return of shocked and confused faces of the genin.

"W-what do you mean!" Naruto asked his, voice raised.

"Because all of you re punks who don't deserve to be ninja's" Kakashi replied. Then Sasuke attacked, feeling anger all of the sudden. He needed to be stronger as soon as possible after all, and this man was in his way.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped.

It was all over in a second. Kakashi vanished in the genin's surprise then reappeared in front of Sasuke intercepting his charge. A series of movements after, Sasuke was face down on the ground with Kakashi on top, holding the Uchihas arms on his back , sitting on him and one leg on Sasuke's head.

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun! Hey!" Sakura yelled.

"Are you guys underestimating ninja's huh? Why do you were divided into team for training?" Kakashi asked with a glare.

"Huh? W-what do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke too were confused. They thought they were grouped into teams because of easier testing.

"Basically you guys are not understanding the answer to this test" Kakashi said.

"answer?" Naruto asked still confused. The fact too that eh failed while he did get the bells was still lingering on his mind.

No one spoke a word after that for a while. The genins didn't really know what to say as they didn't know what to 'answer'.

"Geez" Kakashi sighed.

"So can you tell us the answer sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It's teamwork" Kakashi darkly said. He was feeling angry now but he was doing a good job compressing the emotion.

"The three of you working together may have gotten the bells" Kakashi said.

"But I did got my bell" Naruto asked.

"Yes you did" Kakashi said. "But you still failed as you didn't include your teammates"

"What do you mean? You said the purpose of this thing is to get a bell, and I got it. "Naruto replied.

"There are only two bells sensei, why would you expect us to use teamwork if one of us fails anyway?" Sakura asked.

"The purpose of the bells is to make yourselves fight against each other. Hence this is a test" Kakashi explained. "The purpose of my test is for you to work together and forget your own interests under these certain circumstances" Kakashi uttered.

"Yet you guys… Sakura, you were only interested in a teammate rather than your other. I expected you to get the point of this test but you let your personal reasons get in the way for the objective" Kakashi said.

"Sasuke, you heard Sakura's scream yet you didn't do anything. You attacked me alone and though of your teammates were a burden" Kakashi said while looking below towards Sasuke who looked the other way.

"And Naruto, you did got the bell, but if I was more serious you wouldn't have… you just caught me by surprise. But I have no excuse for that though as you used your tools well. But still you failed to get the objective and like the others pursued your own interests" Kakashi said glancing at the blond.

"Duties are done by the team, true individual ability is important but teamwork is much more than that. Individual play disrupts team dynamics and might even cause your comrades in danger or death" Kakashi lectured.

"Anyways…" Kakashi sighed. "… This was just an exercise. I cannot fail this team as a tow thirds of you have potential and also for some reasons involving some higher power that would be troublesome to mess with" Kakashi said. Somehow Naruto knew what the last sentence mean. He glanced upon Sasuke and Sakura and mentally sighed, looking down.

"Eh?" Sakura asked, voicing her and her teammate's new stem of confusion.

"You wouldn't have listened to me if I didn't threaten you all" Kakashi said with an 'eye' smile. "But I expect this team to have team work improve next time. If not I really will keep my word and send you back to the academy or out of the ninja forces" Kakashi said.

"W-wait a minute, th-then we really pass?" Sakura asked somehow confused. The other two were now confused as well. Kakashi was being really hard to figure out.

"Yes, but Sakura train harder. And you guys should start looking underneath the underneath" Kakashi said, somehow subtly glancing upon Naruto.

Kakashi then stood up and headed towards the stumps. Sasuke now freed didn't say a word and followed the jounin. Sakura and Naruto questionably looked at Kakashi who was heading to their location.

Kakashi took out something from behind the stump, it was the backpack he carried earlier. Kakashi took out two lunch cases and placed them to the ground in front of the center stump. Then he took out a string and quickly wrapped Naruto and the center stump with it in the blond's surprise. Sakura and Sasuke snickered at this but didn't say a word.

"Hey!?" Naruto protested.

"This is my first order as your commanding officer. Sasuke and Sakura, finish this lunch. Eat in front of Naruto but don't give him any. If you do, I'll know and you don't want to know what I'm going to do about it" Kakashi said as he finished the know and walked away.

"I have to report upon the Hokage. You can leave after eating" Kakashi said without looking back.

"Hey! Why me?" Naruto yelled in confusion and slowly building anger.

Kakashi didn't reply but instead he poof and replacing him were a small amount of leaves.

"It's because you cheated, that's why" Sakura said in a matter of fact tone. "Well Sasuke-kun, let's eat!" Sakura said happy that she was going to have lunch with Sasuke. She tried ignoring Naruto's presence though as for him, he was like a plaque… annoying to be with, an idiot and ugly.

* * *

A few minutes have passed and Kakashi sighed. He was a few distances away, hidden behind a tree looking at his team. He was disappointed.

He meant that to test them if they really learned, but instead… the didn't. He used Naruto as one, he was somehow annoyed at the blond for knocking him down and two, the blonde was a good person to test the other two as the two seemed to dislike the blond.

"This team will have a long way to go" Kakashi uttered again sighing.

He glanced at Naruto who looked down on the ground. 'He seemed bothered by something, perhaps the fact he was tied up? But that's not It since he didn't show signs of hunger or wanting food from the other two.' Kakashi thought. 'It's either he ate previously… but still he would get hungry from the fight earlier… or he was used to being hungry perhaps?' Kakashi speculated. Then he looked Sakura and Sasuke, eating without a care upon the blond… or even a glance at him.

'I really do not want to pass this team. They're the worse… but the council favors the Uchiha and this is the only chance for the container to pass he was luckily teamed up with him. The council won't be able to do anything in regards for his promotion in higher ranks if he was teamed up with the one they loved. 'Kakashi trailed. He was aware of the Civilian Council's, seldom wants. They wanted the Uchiha as they worshiped him to pass. If he failed his team, then the trouble with the council while minimal was bothersome to handle. He just hoped in the future the team work might improve.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sakura and Sasuke finished eating.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I know we already ate but will you go out with me? We can go to the park and…" Sakura blushingly said but Sasuke just walked away leaving her disappointed. The pink haired girl glanced at the blond as she knew he was briefly looking at her or Sasuke. Her lunch box had still some food left as she ate a little because she was on a diet.

"What?" She asked. "I won't give you any as one, it would abandon protocols of our sensei's orders and two, I pretty much don't care" Sakura said.

"But you were done eating Sakura, should the order be finished then?" Naruto said.

Sakura again was surprised upon Naruto's reply. She was still pissed upon him as she found the blonde annoying to the core and also who was he to talk to her like that? She was the smartest kunoichi, heir of the Haruno clan while Naruto was a nobody… and useless.

She glared upon him and threw the lunch box upon Naruto, the excess food of rice balls and some viands spilling upon Naruto and his clothes. "What do you know? You're just an idiot… " She said and left, her day ruined.

* * *

Kakashi was surprised upon Sakura's actions. He felt bad for tying Naruto up. He didn't know he was that hated even by his own generation. When he deemed Sakura was now away from the area, he shunshined in front of the now down casted Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto uttered in greeting. Kakashi cut of the ropes for Naruto to get free. Naruto now free to move around his hands, slowly wiped the food from his body and clothing. "Thanks" Naruto said without a hint of emotion or even looking at the jounin.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said but was interrupted wen Naruto looked at him with different eyes. The eyes were detached and cold… the look that resembled Minato Namikaze when in battle. In fact, he just realized Naruto really looked like the Yondaime.

"I know the council has ordered you to pass Sasuke… or even Sakura and you get in unnecessary trouble if you didn't and you're the type of man to avoid those stuff" Naruto said. "I was just lucky to be in the team and dot worry I'll do my share. But don't expect me to be friends with Sakura and Sasuke, I know you know how they treated me… and I hate them also. But who cares about what I feel and do? After all, you too hated me with the Kyuubi inside and all" He finished leaving Kakashi a little bit speechless.

"So sensei, do you have more orders for me to do?" Naruto asked now with a little bit of spite in his words.

"N-nothing Naruto" Kakashi replied.

"Then I have to go sensei, ja ne" Naruto said leaving Kakashi behind.

* * *

A/N: Hello. I ask for reviews, as a sort of giving back. It helps the story become at least more popular (even just a little bit) therefore more people can read. Tell me what you dont like or like. What you think. Even justifiable flames are welcome... but since flames aren't justified... well just review. Still felt bad upon the deletion of my old stories_ sighs :(

and yes, I feel bad about making Sakura sort of a b*tch... but she is twelve and spoiled.


	4. Chapter 4- This isnt a C-rank Mission

**The Academic**

_This isnt a C-rank Mission_

* * *

I sighed for the nth time this day. It was a few days after Team seven was formed and from what I can tell and in my opinion…

Here goes… MY TEAM SUCKS…

I didn't say it out loud though, since I reeeeaally do not want to argue with Sakura nor listen to sensei's lecture*cough*whines*cough. I hated my teammates and yes I am sure I really dislike them.

First was Sakura Haruno. She was my crush during my younger years, when she was different… insecure like me. She befriended a blonde named Ino and a few years; after she changed. She chased Sasuke around, became a teacher's pet and a smart ass in class and also loved hitting me. I gave up chasing her after that though during my academy years I maintained a loud persona so the villagers will leave me alone.

It's sort of weird that being loud makes you be ignored by people.

She thinks I'm the stupidest person in the planet. She also thinks I'm really annoying and corrects and lectures me in everything I do wrong… or right.

That is why I ignore her starting the day when I became teammates with her. If she does happens to talk to me, usually in regards to a mission, I pay attention for the details but not to herself. I think I'm making an impact towards her cause in the academy… whenever she was shut down by Sasuke, she used me as a scape goat for her frustrations. I didn't fight back cause… those stupid instructors (luckily they were fired… probably jailed) will have a reason to give me 'punishments' and I don't want to create attention upon the civilian council who also were like the instructors.

I hope they got to jail though… or get killed for no reason.

And when she feels I'm ignoring her, she will nag like some mother that I never had… oh joy.

Then there's Sasuke Uchiha.

I only can describe him in one word, cool acting.

True that people do see him as cool, but man… he tries to be cooler, always hogging the spotlights even when it isn't even needed, tries to act detached even he feels constipated and always tells everyone that he's an avenger and he must kill a certain man.

I feel like going to puke at that.

I know he didn't act that way at first, but I guess it became a habit for him like me acting like an idiot.

I also dislike him because he feels he's superior to everyone, even Kakashi-sensei. I think that was his Uchiha pride or just is related to his cool persona. That isn't even what I call cool…

Then there's this name calling of his. He calls me dobe and not my name. I freakin hate it. He even does that when either Sakura scolds me or Kakashi lectures me for something. When that happens he will say "dobe" then leave. I really want to rip of his lips and make him eat it… uhh wait, that's just weird.

Lastly was his stupid complex. When he gets pissed he thinks he's everything. He asked me for a spar and after a few annoying demands, I complied. I lost of course, opting not to use any tools I have. I'll just wait the right to time to beat him in a curb-stomp-battle. But getting beaten up for no reason because he's an Uchiha sucks though… but I will get back at him someday… politics or no politics. If I refuse, Sakura will then say… or screech.

"Baka! Sasuke-kun ordered you to spar to test his strength! You should follow!" Did I get it right? Uhh yeah I think. Sometimes when it involves Sasuke, Sakura gets stupider than ever.

Then lastly was Kakashi Sensei. Among the three, he was the most reasonable. But he still makes me want to punch someone.

I know he sees the way my team treats me, and my return treatment towards them was just my comeback. But he ignores it and instead lectures me the most which really is annoying and unfair. Did the civilian council pay him to do that? He's supposed to train me… uhh us, but all we do is these dammed Teamwork training.

Did I mention Sakura smells like sweat and perfume mixed? And Sasuke smells… nice. Curse the shampoo that he uses.

I still hate it though.

Now I'm ranting…

* * *

"What's the distance to the target" My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Kakashi-sensei's voice in my headphone. Unlike my teammates and my sensei, I used my gadgets for communication, where they used the issued ones.

"Five meters from Sasuke Uchiha" I replied, looking at my Remote's screen. It mapped out the area and I and my teammates appeared as green dots where the target appeared as a red dot.

"I'm ready" I heard Sasuke speak.

"Me too" Sakura followed

I rolled my eyes at their response since I'm the one who always do the work. I lunged upon the target and caught it. I quickly then held the cat on its neck skin on one hand and supported its bottom with the other. I avoided touching its uhh… butt though by placing its tail beneath.

"Naruto! You're hurting the cat!" Sakura yelled.

I sighed. I read from my Remote's archive that a cat's scruff when held calms it down… and this cat did. It's even purring which was weird since animals have always been mean to me because of the fox.

"Does this look like hurt?" I asked in retort. Sakura fumed at me and took the cat harshly.

Then, Tora… the cat squirmed and hissed, making Sakura have trouble in holding it. "It's scratching me! Sasuke-kun help!" Sakura yelped.

"It's Tora, it has a ribbon on its left ear" Sasuke said making me roll my eyes again since he was calling the shots… again. The two of us ignored Sakura.

"Good. Lost pet "Tora" search mission, complete" I heard Kakashi reply in the connection. I looked at Sakura who still was struggling to hold Tora. She now suffered from small scratches on her arms and in her face.

"Give me that" I said with a shrug. Sakura, receiving the fury of Tora quickly gave me Tora to which it purred again.

"Stupid cat" Sakura spat and left the area with Sasuke. Leaving me to finish the job… again.

* * *

"Tora! It's good to see you! Are you hurt?" Madame Sijimi said. She's the fire Daimyo's wife and she and that cat lived a few kilometres from Konoha… at the Fire Country's capital. Though I just wonder how on earth that cat can arrive here.

I also noticed the "Retrieve Tora mission" has been placed in the genin mission's list. So Tora must have gone to the village always. To my shock though, the mission has been dated even when I was not born. How old is that cat anyway?

"Nyaaaa!" The cat squirmed as it was crushed by the Fire Daimyos wife. Poor cat… I wonder though why it isn't scratching Madame Sijimi…

What a mystery.

We were at the Administration building where Jiji-san and some chuunins, this time Iruka-sensei is working are giving and assigning missions.

"Now, Kakashi's Team 7 mission is…" Jiji-san said while reading the D-ranks mission lists. "Hmm… Babysitting an elderly's grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village, Help with potato digging… " Jiji-san continued. I never bothered listening at that thinking what mission could be less with contact with the villagers.

It's always like this, when we do missions… I do the work- ninety percent. The villagers when seeing me pick me to do the hardest takes as possible like handling manure, picking up animal corpse, cleaning the septic tank… etc. My teammates will just sometimes laugh (wait, not really laugh… just smirk as they won't have to do 'tough' jobs) at first then well they got used to it. Because of that, even if the client doesn't ask me to do the job what I'm mostly assigned, my teammates will "disappear".

I complained to Kakashi about this but then again, when he confronts my teammates, they will point out my mistake and tell him I don't job well. The hell is about that…

Again… I hate my team.

But I get physical training from my chores though, and well… I learned one thing!

I learned to control my sense of smell, I mean… I learned to ignore smells that make you gag and stuff.

"I recommend a C-ranked mission for my team" I heard sensei suggest. Iruka-sensei's eyes were wide upon hearing that and he stood up. Oh boy… mother hen again.

"Those kids just graduated, a D-rank suits them just fine" He said.

"Iruka-san, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto has been doing fine in the last D-ranked m issions ans also, they have completed the quota to be able to take a higher ranked one" Kakashi explained.

"They're still rookies Hatake-san. You couldn't possibly believe that they are ready for a higher ranked mission" Iruka said, glancing upon me while replying. I frowned at the thought of Iruka-sensei seeing me as weak. I thought he should have known by now that I stopped Mizuki, a chunin.

Though he was caught by surprise…

No wait, I haven't even used my skillset yet…

Anyways, Iruka-sensei and me haven't talk or seen each other lately. It was actually now that I first saw him for a couple of weeks.

Not that I would want to see him. He sees me as some idiot and I don't like it.

"They would never grow out of their shells if not exposed to a little bit danger Umino-san" Kakashi calmly replied.

'True… but…" Iruka said but was interrupted by the Hokage.

"Stand down Iruka" Jiji-san said. "If you want… I can tell with your faces, a C-ranked mission badly then I'll give you one" Jiji-san added.

I swear though, during the argument that Sasuke seemed eager for a C-ranked mission.

I admit though, I am also excited about it.

"It's about the protection of a certain individual" Jiji-san said. My eyes went wide and I give in to my emotions.

"Who? A feudal lord?" I said enthusiastically. "A princess? Or a movie star? Or…" I added but then I was interrupted when a fist landed on the back of my head.

Sakura…

"Quiet down you baka! We're in front of the Hokage!" Sakura yelled. I winced at the pain of her fist. I have to admit she can hit… but I didn't like it. I know though even my 'teammates' were excited… she was excited.

"Cam down Naruto and Sakura-san. I'll introduce him" Jiji-san said and then he spoke something on his speaker, maybe to let this guy or girl in.

A few seconds later someone went inside the front door. The slightly old man smelled of sake and sweat, just smelling him made me dislike him. Great, he's the client…

"What's this?" He said. "They're all a bunch of super brats" He added. Then he looked at me. "Especially the shortest one with a stupid looking face" My eyebrows furrowed upon his taunt. "Are you a ninja really? Hey!" He asked as I looked anywhere but him. Though I really have the urge to shoot my cannon at the man's sake bottle, making it shatter and hopefully the glass shards pierce his skin… and maybe Sakura and Sasuke as well…

…okay, that is a violent thought. Need to calm down. But it's hard since I see Sakura and Sasuke feeling good about what the drunkard said. Damn it…

"I am the super bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to give super protection while I get back to my country and finish my bridge" The drunkard said.

"Do not worry Tazuna-san, my students are trained despite their age, they can handle bandits and non shinobi threat with ease" Kakashi said. Then he turned towards us, pack for a week or two. Meet at the village gate main at thirty and don't be late" Kakashi told us. I frowned at the mention of me being tardy.

It didn't take long for me to pack as I just sent seven ration bars (they're really cheap and useful but tastes a bit better than tree bark and stale bread), two instant ramen (for luxury), three set of my outfit (identical) with what I'm wearing now, a clean rug to clean my cannon and Remote and lastly a sleeping bag to my Inventory.

The sleeping bag, rug, sets of outfits and grocery were bought days after I became genin. Somehow lucky for me the villagers I shopped on didn't push me out but subtly raised the prices. I think they did this so that they don't make a scene and I didn't complain at the action since I also don't want to cause drama and paperwork from the ninja police that hate me also.

Luckily I still have lots of money inside Gama-chan… which is also inside my inventory.

Anyways, after packing I just went towards the coffee shop that I frequent second to Ramen Ichiraku and bought two cup latte.

I placed one in my inventory (the heat will be preserved which is a cool feature but I still don't know how… I didn't bother reading about physics… it makes my head hurt) while the other one I drank as I walked towards the village gates.

A few minutes later, Sakura arrived and then Sasuke just after. Seeing me she frowned.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei told us to pack for two weeks. I'm so not sharing you anything I packed" Sakura said in a her way that showed she's smarter.

…well she is… brighter in class though… not smart.

I just mentally rolled my eyes on her 'scolding'. "I did, I just did it faster than you" I said.

Sakura huffed. "Everything is just competition to you. You should stop it since we're not competing n your silly game… idiot" Sakura said. "Right Sasuke-kun?" She asked in a change of tone.

Sasuke just grunted… or whined. I'm glad though his tone is deeper since I might mistake him for an uppity girl.

"I'm sure you missed some stuff, since your clumsy and all" Sakura said.

Okay… that was random, I'm stupid in the ninja arts but never clumsy. I even have a faster reaction time than her seriously since maybe from the Remote games I play… I read it improves coördination and reaction thingy…

And also I seriously was exposed to danger when I was young…

…not remembering the past though as I don't want to brood unlike the other guy on my team. Mentioning Sasuke, he's doing it now…

Sakura was busy looking at him dreamily. No doubt thinking about the fantasy where she and Uchiha kissed, gets married or stuff.

I wonder if she thinks about uhh sex with the guy…

I shuddered at the random thought, curse my stupid wandering imagination…

Back to reality, I decided to listen to music while sipping my latte a few feet away from my thinking teammates.

A few minutes later, Kakashi surprisingly arrived with drunkard guy. Oh yes, Im calling Tazuna-san, drunkard old fart… cause I don't like him and he seriously smells like sake and sweat- reminding me about when men chased me in the past…

…again, not recalling my past…

Kakashi-sensei did his eyes smile upon seeing us. I removed my headphones at my ears and let it rest on my neck. I also closed the music player app on my Remote.

"I take it you packed for two weeks" Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuek nodded and before I can nod Sakura spoke in her… uhh 'teacher's pet' voice.

"Sensei! Naruto didn't pack well! Cause he got earlier than me!"

Okay… I thought I was the one who loves to compete. That's what upset her, when I just arrived a few seconds than her? How stupid.

I sighed as Kakashi looked at me.

I coughed "inventory sensei" . To which he nodded. I just noticed maybe Sakura didn't see my back pack like her. Instead on my back was my cannon strapped sideways.

I told Kakashi sensei about my Remote features a day after his exam. So he knew now what I can do, though I didn't tell him about my other skill set. Just the ones I used in the survival exercise… that defeated him.

"Sensei, I can carry your pack if you like" I said, ignoring Sakura, Sasuke and Drunkard Old Fart.

"No thanks Naruto. I sealed my things in a scroll" He replied and I think he was smiling under his mask.

"Oh…" I replied and nodded.

"Let's go team" Kakashi said and the five of us walked to the exit. Upon arriving at the chunin guards assigned as a watch out for the village, he spoke.

"Team seven, heading out for a C-ranked mission" He announced. The chuunin nodded and let us pass.

The moment we stepped out of the village grounds, I happily raised my fist and yelled "let's go!"

As expected, Sakura scolded. "Baka, what are you so excited about!?"

"It's my first time outside the village. I'm just happy" I replied. To which I really am, I mean it's a new experience for me.

I heard Sasuke uttered "dobe" but I ignored him and mentally smirked when I saw Sasuke was irked when I didn't start a fight like I always did at the academy.

"Hey Am I really going to be protected with this brat?" Drunkard Old Fart spoke, pointing towards me.

"Well I am a jounin so don't you worry Tazuna-san" Kakashi said.

"Hey old man, don't underestimate ninjas" I said with a smile.

"Hah, as if a midget like you can protect me" He replied. I sighed as I thought of something.

I flipped my cannon out of my back and expertly (which isn't an expert move to me though) carried it. This action surprised Sakura, Sasuke and Drunkard Old Fart. Kakashi-sensei just raised an eyebrow.

"Baka! What was that for!?" Sakura yelled.

"Just prepping myself for danger" I replied. Then I simply looked ahead, ignoring the muttering of my teammates.

"As if that thing can be used as a weapon" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Idiot, always picking the biggest weapon. You're even holding it wrong" Sakura said.

Ignoring them especially Sakura made her go to me and attempt to take my cannon to show me how to hold it.

… She thinks it's a mêlée weapon…

Luckily Kakashi-sensei stopped her and we moved along.

"Diamond formation. Sasuke at the front, Sakura and I at the sides. Naruto at the back" He ordered.

"But sensei! Why would Naruto take the back?" Sakura asked.

I'm a long range fighter idiot… wait, you don't know that.

"Cause Naruto is a ranged fighter" Kakashi said. "You should know about that Sakura"

Sakrua looked at me and then to Kakashi in disbelief. "Him? Ranged?" She said. "He can't even throw a kunai properly or even know the simplest jutsu" Sakura said.

"So you don't know huh" Kakashi said while looking at me.

I know the message hinted from his eyes. 'Why haven't you told them?'

Well my answer would be, they don't care and I know Sasuke would demand I give my things to him as he is superior… uhh wait, that would be Sakura's action since Sasuke never demands, asks or even begs.

"Know what?" Sakura asked. Sensei just sighed.

"Anyways, let's go" He says.

A few minutes later, seeing things were normal… and boring I sighed. Sakura was now talking to the Drunkard Old Fart and Sensei about hidden ninja villages.

She's supposed to know that stuff, I mean everything has been covered in the library… and she has access to it.

I guess Sakura isn't a bookworm… she's just bright and aims to be a good student. Well we aren't now in class as we graduated… so like, what now?

…That's her problem.

I'm now scrolling through my Remote, reading about the summary and general information about ninja villages.

I did notice though that Sasuke was glancing at me… specifically at my gadgets. I'm holding my Remote on my left hand while my Right (with the power glove) carries the Cannon which weighted not more than that's uncomfortable for me.

I think he was wondering how can I carry the huge weapon of mine one handed.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I asked while my eyes were still at the Remote screen.

"What makes you think I want something dobe?" He replied.

"You've been glancing at my stuff for a while" I said lowly but enough for him to hear.

"How are you carrying that thing on one hand" He said, though it was a question without a raise of intonation.

I mentally smirked. "I'm just strong I guess" I said making him stop his walk for a bit. Seeing I wasn't acknowledging him, he moved on.

For a while, I have been looking at my remote. I finished reading about the ninja nations and was surprised my village is the strongest ever since. Though some reports claim Konoha's pwer is waning due to the prolonged peace. I agree with it though since I know first-hand that the villagers especially the civilians became arrogant and arrogance is always a bad thing and a weakness.

I was about to close my Archive App when my Remote vibrated (I put it on vibrate). Looking at the notifications screen, I was notified that someone has been detected stalking us for a while- like ten minutes already. I tapped the warning sign and my Remote showed me a GPS scan in the area.

Yep, I have access to Global Positioning System. I guess I have a satellite on my command deep into space…

… Yeah, I read about the general stuff like the world isn't flat and whatever. So I know about this space thing and other stuff.

Two individuals marked n red have been nearby. From what I can see, they're rogue shinobi from Kiri. More information told me that they're the Demon Brothers… chuunin level.

My heart was beating fast. Kakashi-sensei might be a jounin but he was a Konoha shinobi like me so fighting him was okay. But these are Kiri shinobi, enemy of my village and also will not hesitate to kill me.

I'm not worried about dying though as I've been through that but I'm more worried about what to do.

Should I tell my sensei? Perhaps he knows? Or should I just act upon my own accord.

I looked back at the navigation map on my Remote. The Demon brothers now moved ahead of the road were travelling and was in stationary.

… I wonder why would they stay at that place where they can be seen… in the middle of the path?

Then came us the right distance for me to see their location with my own eyes. All I see is a puddle.

…Wait, so they're the puddle? Genjutsu maybe…

… and we passed by the puddle. I though did my best not to stare at the evil puddle.

A few meters now away from the puddle, the two red dots on my navigation map flickered showing activity.

Then Kakashi-sensei was torn to pieces as metal spiked wires easily dismembered him.

I heard Sakura's shriek of terror but ignored it as I'm on adrenaline rush.

In my surprise and relief, Kakashi-sensei reappeared a few feet away, hiding in a nearby bush. He used kawarimi. I knew because his green dot in the Remote screen didn't turn to an 'x', it just moved quickly to the bush he was hiding at.

I saw the red dots on the map heading towards my blue dot. I didn't have to look away from my Remote to see that the Demon brothers were heading towards me.

Before I can act though, Sasuke threw shuriken at the conjoined metal spiky wires of the enemy, making them get stuck at a nearby tree. Then he did a double kick upon each of the demon brothers.

… He's good. I praise him for not cowering like Sakura. I guess it wasn't a surprise since he faced Itachi Uchiha- his brother when he was young and got exposed to a technique known as Tsukoyomi.

The two broke away from their wire weapon and rushed to the opposite their facing, away from the location of the tree where their wire was stuck. One rushed towards me while the other headed towards Sakura and Tazuna, the Drunkard Old Fart.

Sasuke opted to move to the client… not a surprise since well I'm just a dobe after all.

Lucky for me, I'm not the useless idiot everyone thinks. And also, to my benefit, the kiri nin didn't know that my large cannon is a ranged weapon. I fired upon him to his surprise.

I looked back at my Remote as it vibrated again, alerting me with something. Seeing the screen, I saw Kakashis dot now near the Demon brother that I shot at. I looked at Kakashi sensei that knocked down the distracted enemy with a neck chop. Then to my eyes, he vanished a reappeared in front of Sasuke and Sakura, just intime to intercept the demon brother who was attacking.

Then I realized something.

… The Demon Brothers from Kiri are ninjas… chuunin level ninjas… and I thought I recalled were not supposed to face ninjas in this mission. I suspiciously looked at the Drunkard Old Fart who was appeared to be relieved and then to Kakashi who also looked at the old man.

My looking was disrupted when I heard Sasuke speak to me.

"You just stared at your thing and didn't do anything. Useless" He said in a looking- down manner. Okay? Ouch? "You okay? Scaredy cat?" He asked in a taunting tone and a smirk. Oh I would love to either shot his head down or just smacked my Wrench upon it again and again… and again!

Oh yeah… I guess he didn't see me firing my cannon because of the commotion on his and Sakura's side.

I ignored what he said and just walked towards Tazuna and sensei. Though I did see him grunt in annoyance as ignored him. Maybe he was thinking. 'How could he do that to me! An Uchiha!' or whatever was on his 'cool' mind.

"H-how did you read our movements?" One of the brothers asked, now tied down to the tree where their weapon was stuck by the Uchiha.

"On a sunny days like this, when it hasn't rained for days… there's obviously not going to be a puddle" Kakashi explained. His explanation made me realized I missed that logic. Lucky I have my remote though.

"If you knew that, then why did you let the brats fight?" The Drunkard Old Fart asked. Bad move for him as I knew Kakashi was suspicious now.

"There was something I need to find out. Like whom these two were after…" Kakashi replied, looking at the Drunkard Old Fart.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Meaning, were they after… you or one of us? I think it's the former" Kakashi said making Tauzna now show signs of nervousness. "we haven't heard that there are shinobi after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become a B- ranked mission. This was supposed to be a simple C-ranked mission were we simply protect you until the bridge has been completed" Kakashi said. I saw Tazuna now looked down.

"I'm sure you have reasons but lying about the mission creates complications. We are now operating outside of duties" Kakashi said.

"We aren't ready for this mission, let's quit! I mean we just came out of the academy. Naruto is also in shock" I heard Sakura say. Upon my name being mentioned I was surprised. Wait what?

… You're the one who screamed like a civilian…

"Hmm…" Kakashi said. Perhaps thinking, he also was looking at me. "This is maybe too much" He added.

My mouth was left wide open in disbelief. Sakura is using me as a reason? I'm not even traumatized nor injured.

"Were continuing the mission. I'm not scared if you think I am" I said in a calm voice.

"S-stop lying baka! You froze up earlier!" Sakura said.

… and you screamed… My thoughts were interrupted when my remote vibrated. I quickly take a look at it and saw a red dot just to the north of us. He or she was hidden in the bushes. Then the guy (or a girl)'s dot moved away.

Okay, that was a spy and from his or her color, his allegiance isn't Konoha... I better standby for that one in case he or she returns. Unlike before, Ill act on my instinct and screw what happens next.

"Kakashi-san, I have to talk to you" The Drunkard Old Fart said and so began his tale about his life that I didn't bother listening intently. He mentioned someone named Gato though and I looked it up on my Remote's Archive App.

Turns out the old guy's story matched. This Gato was definitely a corrupt rich guy and he is stealing from Wave.

It came to the part when Kakashi asked us three if we continue the mission or not.

I voted yes, so was Sasuke. While upon hearing the Uchiha's word, Sakura added her agreements.

… maybe she'll die on the mission?

Anyways, after that we continued.

A few hours after walking, we arrived at the edge of the Land of Fire territory. Mist started to be seen surrounding us and it was really thick. I looked at my Navigation Map App of my Remote and saw we really are now in Land of Waves.

I saw a greenish dot and came to know it was The Drunkard Old Man's acquaintance. He was going to take us into Wave Island (Land of the Waves is an island).

As we rode the boat, I realized the mist is getting really thick that I can't seem to see everything that's three meters away from me clearly.

Si I relied upon my Radar App. To my shock, I saw the Bridge that the Drunkard Old Man was building on the topography thing of the Map. It was seriously huge!

"I can't see anything from this mist!" I heard Sakura complain.

"The bridge will be seen soon" Old man spoke.

"The wave country is at the base of the bridge" I heard The Drunkard Old man's acquaintance added. I sometimes wonder how does my Radar and Map App see everyone as they were supposed to be. Allies are green, less then allies are less green. I'm blue and enemies.. .all of them are red.

Then I saw the bridge through the mists. Each one of us genin were awed at the sight and couldn't help but marvel at the size. Even Uchiha was amazed and I can see it.

"Better be quiet. Gatou's men might find us. It's better if we pass by the vegetation to be safe" The acquaintance said as he guided his boat.

A few minutes after, we reached land where the boat we road on docked.

"This is it for me. Good bye and good luck Tazuna-san" The boatman said.

"Yeah super thanks…" The Old man replied and we four left the docks and headed to the nearby forest.

"Everyone, be more alert. It seems there's a possibility that the enemy might send in stronger ninja this time… like a jounin" Kakashi advised. I nodded and looked roe closely at my Remote as my eyes were useless now in this mist.

Then a dot appeared, and it was red. Checking quickly on the dot's characteristics, the enemy was the same enemy that left and observed. I already told sensei about it before. He was glad I have surveillance ability… well not really an ability, but it's my Remote so it technically it is…

Hearing about it before, Sakura just scoffed and said I'm delusional. While Sasuke pretended to not care with his cool attitude. I didn't show them my Remote so perhaps they didn't believe me… not that I should show the proof to them anyways since Sakura might demand I give everything to Sasuke or Sasuke might do something.

… Note, I'm never afraid of those pigs (civilian council) but they tend to annoy me a lot with issues like this.

I did show it to sensei before, even my Remote App so he really took my heed.

"Sensei, the previous scout is found again. Three o'clock" I said as I aimed my weapon to that direction, at a certain bush. A fired my cannon shocking Sakura and Sasuke.

"Baka! What was that?" Sakura yelled in surprise. While Sasuke (and Tazuna) was looking at my weapon. I never bothered replying to the teammate as I looked at my Remote.

"Darn it, it used kawarimi" I spat to which Kakashi-sensei nodded. Then another do appeared and it was just in front of us atop a tree. I quickly fired at that direction and a clang was heard.

A zanbatou, a big ass one was deflected from my shot and landed to our east, embedded to the ground as if knife through butter.

"Well if it's the missing nin from Kiri, Momochi Zabuza-kun." I heard sensei spoke. I looked upon where the sword landed and saw a muscular tanned guy… shirtless with mask covering his face like sensei stood. I quickly scanned my archive for that named and my eyes were wide at the info revealed.

[Zabuza Momochi… A-ranked… Former member of the disbanded Seven Swordsmen of the Mist…]

[Seven Swordsmen of the Mist… A- ranked organization from Kiri]

… a jounin and an élite one. I looked at Zabuza who seems to be in a conversation with sensei. I have to attack and not hold back. Before I can do anything though, Kakashi raised a hand to us and ordered us to stay back.

"This one is on a whole another level. Let me fight alone" Kakashi uttered as he revealed his covered eye. I was surprised to see the famed Sharingan I read about. I knew that sensei has the yes though he isn't related to Sasuke. I saw Sasuke in silent rage maybe because of the Sharingan in Kakashi's procession.

The description truly did described that the Sharingan looked magnificent. It's like Kakashi-sensei has a bionic eye implanted on him as the Sharingan eye of his really looked artificial. The tomoes where spinning wildly, it even matched the emotion of sensei's voice when speaking to Zabuza. Then I realized Zabuza was looking at me.

"You there, kid" He said. I looked back at him.

"Who? Me?" I asked.

"It was you who deflected my sword. What's that you're holding" Zabuza asked. Before I can reply anything, Kakashi-sensei beat me to it.

"Naruto don't tell him." He said. "and no one interferes with my fight, its part of teamwork" He added to us three.

Zabuza did a smirk (I can see from his mask). "It would be thrilling to fight against the Legendary Copy Ninja with a thousand jutsus" Zabuza said. "Now let's end the talking. Since I have to kill that old man"

"I'm afraid I won't let you" Kakashi said, readying in a crouch. With this motion, my teammates and I readied ourselves. Sakura and Sasuke went in front of the Drunkard Old Fart's front and side. I filled the last slot to his left.

My teammates readied a kunai in their hands, while I held my cannon tighter.

Zabuza though shunshined away from his spot and I saw his dot on my Navigation App on my Remote that he reappeared on the lake just nearby. He did a hand seal as soon as he appeared via **Shunshin. **

"**Nimpou: Kirigakure. **_Ninja Art: Hidden Mist_" Zabuza did his jutsu, which I think involves the mist surrounding us thickening. I quickly replayed what the jutsu was and quickly imputed it into the Archive App of my Remote.

[Kirigakure no Jutsu… Suiton… Kiri Shinobi specialty where one uses amplifies the area of white veil of thick mist. The user can control the mist's thickness by chakra release]

… Well he blocked my GPS system. But I still have Radar.

"He's gone!" Sakura gasped. I mentally rolled my eyes. I can still see him not leave on the lake's surface.

"Member of the Silent Killing Corps of Kiri. Also an ANBU in the past. He'll come after me first" Kakashi said. "He was an expert in silent killing" He added making Sakura and even Sasuke gulp. I too am nervous but a little bit relieved that I can see where Zabuza is with my Remote.

… and no, I'm not going to announce I have that advantage as Zabuza and… the other guy or girl doesn't know I have that capability.

"You don't even notice until you're already dead" Kakashi added. Seriously, he's not helping my teammates and slightly, me…

"Eight choices… Liver, lungs, Spine, Clavicle Vein, Neck Vein or Brain… which one should I after?" I heard Zabuza's voice echo. I looked back at the Remote screen and still see him not leave his position atop the lake.

… Reminding myself to know water walking and stuff…

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a tingle on the back of my neck. This Zabuza is good. It was the worst killing intent I ever felt. But somehow it was familiar with the other killing intents I experienced in the past by my co villagers so I'm used to it. Should I thank those bastards at home? Nah.

I then noticed my teammates breathing hard and sweating buckets of water. Well they lived a sheltered life, too bad for them. But the client a.k.a Drunkard Old Fart too is having a harder time since he's a civilian, where his system isn't reinforced with chakra.

I recalled the feeling of being exposed by it when I was like six… it was sickening. Even if Drunkard Old Fart is a drunkard old fart (that sounded weird) he shouldn't be feeling this as it's the job of a shinobi to shelter civilians.

… I read that in a novel by the way…

The old man calmed down as soon as I placed a hand on his shoulder (the arm with my Power Glove was carrying my cannon and I put my Remote on my pocket). He looked at me and I did an assuring smile which I guess worked and calmed him down.

"T-thanks kid" The old man said.

I grinned somehow amused he was thanking me since a while ago he was stepping on my already brittle pride. "No problem gramps. Just watch or I guess feel the upcoming fight, jounin vs jounin" I added somehow as a dry humor. To my surprise though, the old man snickered.

I looked at my teammates and they were still in a terror state. Well too bad for them cause I'm not touching them… ever.

"Sasuke, don't worry. Ill protect you guys even if it kills me" I heard sensei said. Interesting, so Sasuke was really shaking for sensei to assure safety upon him first. "I don't let comrades die" sensei said with a smile. I guess that was assuring as Sasuke and Sakura calmed down.

My Remote vibrated and I quickly picked it up from my pocket. To my surprise, Zabuza's red dot was multiplying an was surrounding us. One slipped upon our guard and arrived just in front of the Drunkard Old Man.

"It's over" The clone said. I knew it was just a clone as Zabuza, the real one was still on the lake's surface. He must have used Mizubunshin.

Before I can shoot my cannon, Kakashi arrived anddelivered a strong jab at the clone whom was surprised. Sensei's speed is just scary in my opinion. I forgot to mention sensei copied the Mizubunshin with his Sharingan and his clone was the one now known as sensei. The real Kakashi Sensei was just nearby waiting for a counter. He did a Water clone and then a kawarimi so fast and discreet that if I didn't have my remote, I wouldn't have known about it.

Then it was a clone to clone battle, with Sakura shrieking when Kakashi clone gets slashed by the zanbatou of a lucky clone.

…and to think I was the dead last.

Finally all clones were taken down by each other and it came to a taijutsu fight.

Sensei was a versatile fighter but I think Zabuza in taijutsu was stronger. He has advantage after all I guess with specialization in kenjutsu and is more experienced in that area. Sensei was thrown upon the lake.

"The water feels heavy" Sensei says upon getting up with Water Walking. Then Zabuza quickly arrived on sensei's behind maybe either from Kawarimi with the water or Shunshin.

"Fool" Zabuza said with a grim chuckle. "**Suiton: Suiro.**" He said after a brief set of indistinguishable hand seals.

[Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu… Water Prison Technique ]

I heard my Remote Siri App's voice from my headphones on my neck. And It was right, Kakashi-sensei now was trapped in a water prison. This time I saw sensei's eyes in panic.

I too now felt more nervous. Sensei could drown…

"You may be trying to escape to the water, but that was a mistake Hatake-san" Zabuza said. "You're trapped in a special prison of mine. It makes things tougher if you can move you know?" Zabuza said. I swear that conversation and announcement of sensei's situation was aimed for us… to make us feel fear and despair. "Now Kakashi, we can finish things later, first I'll take care of them"

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. **_Water Clone**"**_ He said in a one-handed hand seal which I thought isn't possible. His other hand I guess was maintaining the water prison.

A water clone emerged out of the water, just in front of Zabuza. The clone walked towards us.

"Wearing forehead protectors like ninjas. But you know what? A real ninja is someone who have survived numerous brushes with death" The clone spoke. The real Zabuza, I saw smirked.

Then the clone did a hand seal… it used Kirigakure making us see a veil of white again.

"Oh no!" Sakura said in worry. Her voice was fully tinged with fear.

"Fuck…" I uttered and quickly looked at my Remote screen. The clone quickly dashed towards … my position. Then a foot collided with my face, sending me rolling to the opposite direction.

"Basically… once you're good enough to be listed on a bingo book, then you can call yourselves as ninjas" The clone added. I heard a laugh as soon as my spin stopped.

"Just a brat" I heard the real Zabuza utter as his laugh ended. I also heard Kakashi-sensei trying his best to say something but alas, the water prison prevents him so. Sasuke charged upon the clone, but a quick two move just sent him back to Sakura.

… He's toying with us, I felt it with that kick. He's laughing from Sensei's worried muffles… I hate it.

I got up and slowly walked towards where The Old Man and my teammates are.

"Hey Old Man, I'm fighting. I need to free my sensei" I said without looking at the Old Fart. Tazuna just grunted knowing I'm not really asking for permission as he isn't my boss… he might be the client but he's in our hands now… his life I mean.

"B-baka! You won't stand a chance!" Sakura yelled.

"Fuck off Sakura" I replied as I checked my cannon (all my gadgets weren't separated from my grip)

"What did you say! You cant tell me that! Im telling sensei what you just said! and you're an idiot! What makes you think you can defeat him even if Sasuke-kun isn't enough!" Sakura yelled. I seriously am restraining myself now to shoot at her big giant forehead…

"You guys will never grow up!" Zabuza said after a laugh that diverted our attention. "Still playing ninja eh? When I was at your age, my hands were already bathed in blood!" He added. "When I was your age, I killed my classmates and other students in my academy that's how we graduate in Kiri. I guess I went overboard but they didn't say anything about killing a hundred!" He said in glee. That expression and the information shocked and scared Tazuna and my teammates more.

"Then I get this moniker… Demon Zabuza" He added as an after tone that made Sasuke stop in his tracks when he charged again. He was stunned by terror alone… his fear.

I'm used to be afraid, true I never dealt with the likes of Zabuza in the past but what I faced is what every philosopher fears in people. Good citizens doing cruel things to the one they feared when threatened and out of options… The villagers feared me… so they abused me and the cold glares even if I asked for help was the worst.

Zabuza does not scare me at all… and I laugh at Sasuke and Sakura's fear. I'm so am fighting now. And Im not fighting alone. I'm a range fighter and Zabuza is mêlée. Of course I'll loose if he gets near…

I quickly looked at my Remote and tapped the screen.

[Summoning Alfredo in 3 seconds...]

[Alfredo Pod will and in 3...]

[2...]

A rumble was heard from the sky and looking at it, a metal cylinder was falling towards the ground. On its top were rocket flares, for direct propulsion.

[1...]

The pod was in color orange, therefore one of my gadgets. It has the size of Kakashi-sensei's height and a half. It landed upon my front that made the earth shook a bit from its weight and speed of impact, and then the cylinder pod opened.

Out came a metal foot. Then inside, two glowing yellow orbs shone. The metal petal casings of the cylinder pods then vanished into blue light revealing a humanoid robot that stood one and a half of sensei's height.

Engine sounds were heard and white smoke came out of its exhaust that was located at Alfredo's hunched back. They numbered four and appeared like trumpet horns.

Alfredo growled in a low tone perhaps from the engine sound being ignited. In all it made a towering presence and it's mine.

… Kochiyose: Arufuredo (_Alfredo_). I thought in grim pleasure upon the surprise of everyone in the area. It's my turn to do the intimidating. That kicked hurt like hell after all.

-o-o-o-

Paraphernalia:

**Navigation App**- a Remote Application that uses both Global Positioning System and Radar to serve as a map. Academics are tactical fighters therefore they need surveilance. The system uses the Archive App of the remote to determine allies and foes.

**Archive App**- a Remote Application where infromation of a certain area is stored.

**Music App**- An application that simply plays stored Music files.

**Alfredo**- An Academic's Tank. It uses a simple A.I system but is hightly specifidied in commands from the Academic. It is fragile like the Academic but is reginfroced with thick metal alloys that grants super armor. (Armor that is needed to break first but regenerates over time if left alone). (Refer to the Story Image for physical description of Alfredo)

* * *

Minna-san! Gomenasai for not updating in the span of close to two weeks! You see, I was out of the island... err country and the place I was spending my holidays with was nice but seriously has a low internet connection... Really slow. So I updated this chapter to be extra long (sorry about that).

Again, I do not own Dragon Nest or Naruto nor gain profits while writing in this story.

Speaking of profits, I need reviews so just review even two or one words... or even no words at all! Every writer wants one and that includes me. But I still will update though even if I dont get one but again the story needs it and well it makes my day! So again, review. (Pardon me for being a whiny, annoying and demanding person for the reviews). Note: it takes me one whole day or half a day without break to create a chapter. I wonder how other writers take long...

This is random but congratulations to Miss Oliva Culpo for winning Miss Universe! haha, shes hell pretty. Janine Tugonon (Is the spelling right?) was a scarily good in miss Universe too. Filipinos really love thair pageants.

-o-o-o-

Special thanks to:  
misteriosayuri- sorry! but here it is!

Tsubakigirl- thank you. im glad you're pleased.

Taylor- he's kick ass already. :D Im sorry for the angst...

N9tjhl- dont remind me! it hurts about the past stories! :(

narutoreader4368- really! thanks! i aim to be better... thanks again

sco23 and aulin- so you guys like sakura to fight against naruto? uhh hmm, let me think... (grins mentally). but sakura isn't the bad guy here... but if thats what you want... hmm...

... and i just realize, the story is now into 2 communities! Thank you very much!


	5. Chapter 5- I Was Right

**The Academic**

_I was right_

* * *

Paraphernalia:

**Bubble Shot**- Shoots a blue projectile of an unknown substance that either traps enemies inside a bubble or protects allies. The projectile explode upon the target and nearby enemies or allies are affected.

-o-o-o-

_Zabuza… _

This blond kid, he intrigues me…

First he uses his weird weapon to knock of my sword. How can he even carry it in one arm and not even break a sweat? Looking at his arms and body, he has muscles and less fat unlike civilians. His arms even are more toned compared to his teammates.

But his weapon, I know its metal… he lacked the muscles for it to be easily carried… seals maybe?

Then that weird glove of his, I see some blue orbs glowing from it.

Lastly, that thing he carries. It's like… I don't know how to describe it. He seems to periodically look at its glowing side and judging from his movement, it's like a map of some sort.

I knew Konoha has some stuff but not that advanced.

And lastly, it doesn't seem to be a kekei genkai… if it is then I wonder who his family where.

Now he seems to have summon something. A rumble from the sky was heard and then this thing… huge thing came and fell in front of him. It opened and those metal casings of the cylinder thing disappeared in blue light.

Out came some kind of object that is similar to that robot stuff I saw in civilian movies and kids toys.

Yellow orbs I think we're its eyes glowed. The robot thing hummed and I know it doesn't emit chakra so it's not living but hell I honestly can say its presence was threatening just a bit.

I'm not threatened by this brat, but experience told me its better to always be vigilant. I have Haku just nearby if something happens.

* * *

_Naruto… _

Arufuredo (_Alfredo_)'s presence made everyone stop to look at him. I couldn't blame them… when I saw it for the first time, it scared me.

… He's mine though and only obeys me.

… Uhh technically I can't give him commands yet, but it sure follows me around… and attacks everything my system (the red dots) thinks as a threat.

Its yellow eyes looked upon the nearest clone of Zabuza. Then it jumped. From the base of Arufuredo's two feet spouted rocket boosters and it flew towards the clone. Arufuredo quickly retracted its left metal arm and slammed it upon the Water clone.

Zabuza clone parried with its sword but I guess Arufuredo's attack was stronger so Zabuza-clone stumbled back. Then Arufuredo did a punch with its other arm- this time, Zabuza-clone was hit on his torso where it became just harmless water.

Seeing the clone gone, I prepped myself. Arufuredo will now attack the nearest next threat- Zabuza.

… Arufuredo might be tough, but it follows a very simple A.I command; so I'm sure Zabuza can outsmart it. That's why I'm getting ready to attack as well.

"Going in" I said and didn't wait for a response.

Arufuredo with its uhh feet jet thing hovered and went on its way towards Zabuza whose eyes were just a bit wide.

…Good, he's intimidated.

"Shit" I heard Zabuza curse. Maybe he didn't expect Arufuredo to actually attack and stuff? He'll plan to dodge and move away. I'm sure about that… but I plan to hit two birds in one stone… or three…

Arufuredo cross the distance with a hover and executed its punch upon Zabuza. He, like I predicted moved away to which Arufuredo followed him by hovering.

... Crap. They were on water and Arufuredo can't stand on the surface like Zabuza can.

Luckily Arufuredo is resilient, it will try and attack Zabuza when possible… and sensei just got freed. I looked again at my Remote. The other enemy's dot is still in the area, waiting… he or she is just a few feet away from where Zabuza is, hiding on a tree just north of me.

"That's it, that thing is dead" Zabuza cursed to which he brandished his zanbatou. I'm not worried though as Arufuredo's metal plate is I think harder compared to most metals here and his armor has Super Armor properties- they regenerate over time.

Lastly I can just resummon a new one since my "Call Alfredo" Skill's cool down is already over.

…Its expected since the cool down time is just ten seconds. If you wonder what 'cool down' is, it means that all of my skills and arsenal has a cool down time to be used again. It's a safety trait that prevents me overusing the Kyuubi's chakra and mine and also give time for my system to create materials necessary for my skills.

Now that Kakashi-sensei is separated from Zabuza, I can use grenades now.

Zabuza is currently parrying Arufuredo's heavy left arm swipe with his great sword. Then he did a kick to Arufuredo's midsection and used his feet as a pivot for him to jump away from the machine. Then his hands blurred as he did hand seals.

… That's a lot of hand seals though and his hands were so dextrous as I can't even see what hand seals he used from the speed of it.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu. **_Water Style: Water Dragon Technique" _Zabuza said and to my surprise, as soon as the seals ended, the water surrounding him rose and quickly formed shape- a dragon. It quickly roared and head towards Arufuredo. I was left stunned from the magnitude of a jutsu.

To my surprise, another water dragon appeared and collided with Zabuza's. Then I noticed just where Kakashi-sensei was at, was him himself using the same technique as Zabuza.

Two water dragons pushed each other. Their impact with each other sent waves of force that I felt on the land. Not to mention the amount of water being used that now formed huge waves that reached even to my ground.

The distraction was enough for Arufuredo to arrive at Zabuza's location and able it to deliver a right heavy hand swipe upon Zabuza. The arm collided with Zabuza's right midsection, earning him to grunt and topple sideways.

I was surprise at his body since Arufuredo's arm swings can snap a tree in two strikes.

But Zabuza was now clutching his injured side; maybe it hurt though it didn't show signs of internal bleeding or whatever… How hard is his body anyway?

Then we felt it all… Kakashi-sensei's killing intent. I can tell he's mad at Zabuza as soon as I looked at him, I flinched. His Sharingan eye was spinning wildly and the back of my hair stood from sensei's simple display of emotion…

… Maybe it's because of chakra that it amplifies emotions and stuff? Anyhow, I guess I'll look up the thing that makes K.I tick later.

"I won't fall for the same thing twice Zabuza, prepare to lose" Kakashi-sensei said in a grim tone that was really different from his lazy, usual tone of use. "Naruto, stay out of the fight" He added. I mentally rolled my eyes, last time he said that… he got caught in _suiro no jutsu_.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I heard Sakura yell in joy and relief. I just realize, they should be joining the fight, we can't afford slacking off if possibility of being killed is still present. I mean, Zabuza could have a trump card and stuff.

… I learn its best to expect the worse in these times.

"I thank you though Naruto. But let me handle the rest" Kakashi-sensei told me. It had a kind tone but also it's an order. I am so not pushing sensei's buttons if he's still pissed at Zabuza. I complied and deactivated Arufuredo with a tap on my Remote. With that action, Arufuredo quickly shut down and became unresponsive; even falling to the lake's surface. Then it vanishes in blue light, its solid materials being converted to data, just like my other gadgets.

"Heh, I guess I got distracted and released the jutsu" Zabuza said. I frowned at that since he really (I can see) was a bit intimidated by Arufuredo's presence.

"You were forced to release it. Big difference" Kakashi said. Then the two vanished.

Reappearing to a nearby place with a clang. Kakashi's kunai with Zabuza's sword. The two broke of in the same time then reappeared to their respective opposite sides.

Kakashi-sensei had the disadvantage of close combat fighting, but somehow he was now copying Zabuza's movements. Maybe it's the Sharingan?

"Reading them" Kakashi-sensei uttered. Then Zabuza's eyes went wide. Then he snapped out of his surprise as he did another set of hand seals, with I can guess Kakashi-sensei mimicking what he's doing. "Freaking eye is pissing me off… Right?" Kakashi-sensei said and asked. He's mocking Zabuza and its working. The Sharingan is really amazing… in my opinion.

"Heh, all you're doing is copying me" Zabuza said, in assurance of his pride mostly.

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Zabuza with Kakashi-sensei yelled at the same time.

Pissed, Zabuza yelled n anger. "Damn you! I'll make it so you can open that mouth again!" I'm surprised he didn't curse. Since I curse a lot… got used to it In the past.

Then the two stopped in a rat hand seal and Zabuza's eyes… I can see he was now shocked that sensei really is copying him. Then his expression turned to fear… I know this; Sensei is using a genjutsu to Zabuza with the Sharingan.

Suddenly everything became muffled as the lake exploded. The lake water rose up and spun around. I heard Sakura scream in panic again. I never bothered rolling my eyes for her lack of control.

Though I do worry about the Drunkard Old Fart… seeing everything must be a lot to him, Civilians were like that after all; innocent.

The waters calmed down. I then saw Kakashi-sensei on a tree with Zabuza now with kunai sticking to his body, on the tree trunk below. He was wet from the water and also his blood stained his skin and clothes.

"H-how? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked timidly.

Kakashi-sensei menacingly readied his kunai*. "Yeah, and you're going to die"

Then my remote vibrated. I heard again Sakura's scream then a grunt. One look upon Zabuza made my eyes wide. Two senbon pierced Zabuza's neck.

My Remote kept vibrating and I looked at the screen. The red dot, its near Kakashi and Zabuza whose dot didn't seem as an 'X' was at. Then I saw to that location a masked boy or girl. His mask on the forehead part has the simple of Kiri insignia on it.

"He's right, you're dead" The boy… or girl spoke. I felt my heart beat fast as this person is the scout- an enemy… and he or she is showing himself in the open… why?

Kakashi vanished to my eyes from the tree branches and reappeared next to Zabuza's form. He place two fingers on Zabuza's neck and after a second he stood up, maybe deeming him dead from sensei's reaction.

"Thank you very much. I have been searching the opportunity to kill Zabuza in a very long time" The boy or girl said. Now I'm confused…

"That mask… You're Kiri's hunter nin" Kakashi said. Hunter-nin? I think they're the ones that hunt missing ninja's of their village. But he or she looks close to my age!

And he's supposed to appear as a yellow dot! Kiri and Konoha are not close tied villages but now were not on war with each other. The system should identify him as a neutral party… but he (or she) appeared as red.

"Yes my duty is to hunt down missing nins. I'm a member of Kiri's Hunter nin team" The masked person said. My eyes went wide…

… Yes! Just a lie! Zabuza isn't dead as what sensei might assume when he checked. If he was, he's marked an 'x' by my Navigation App! And adding that this guy (or girl)'s affiliation isn't neutral… but an enemy… I have to take action now!

'**Bubble Shot**' I thought as I clicked the switch of my cannon. Instead of an air projectile I fire with my cannon usually, it fired a blue substance. I aimed upon Zabuza.

To my surprise, the 'Kiri' Hunter Nin quickly vanished from the place he or she was at and reappeared at the location of Zabuza…. Right unto my blue projectile.

"Naruto!" I heard Sakura yell. Maybe more surprised at my sudden action.

The Kiri Hunter Nin… or not… maybe didn't realize what my Bubble Shot does. It deals splash effect, meaning if it burst near you, you get caught- trapped in an escapable prison of bubble.

What surprised me though is how he blocked the attack. A white rectangular sheet appeared in front of him and the bubble shot splattered on it. Then my expected effect didn't happen. I realized my shot became frozen solid upon contact with the ice.

…What the!

Then the last thing I saw are two barely seen senbon needles heading towards me and then blackness engulfed my vision as soon as I felt a small jab at my chest area.

… Crap…

* * *

Soft breathing…

I realized it was me doing the action. I felt myself on something soft and I can feel I'm inside something warm… it felt nice to sleep in for a while.

… Wait a minute, I then recalled the Hunter Nin from Kiri, who threw senbon upon me. My heart beat rose as soon as I remembered. Where am I?

I paused to sense my surroundings. I can feel my items are at my inventory, having automatically returned to data structures as soon as I became unconscious.

… Damn it, I'm alive, I'm sure. I guess the Hunter Nin was in a hurry of being found out so may be missed my heart?

I tentatively opened my eyes.

"Were fine Naruto" I heard a familiar male voice beside me. A ruffle was heard on maybe I think was bed sheets and then a hand brushed of the strand on my hair.

… That was weird… but felt good.

Sensei, it was his hand. Assured of my safety, I opened my eyes. Sensei's lone black orbs were looking at my blue pair.

"You've been out for four hours now" Sensei said as if answering my question. Then my eyes went wide as soon as I remembered to tell him one important detail. "We're inside Tazuna-san's home"

I heard the room door opening and saw my teammates with the drunkard old fart.

"Sensei!" Sakura gasped upon seeing the two of us awake. It never bothered me that I wasn't acknowledged by Sakura though as I looked in another direction. I learned that it makes me look stupid to just wait for acknowledgement to be given to me.

"How long have you been awake Jounin-san?" I heard a new more mature female voice by the door. Sensei and I looked at her in question.

"She's my daughter, Tsunami" The Drunkard Old fart spoke to which Sensei nodded.

"Just minutes ago Tsunami-san" Sensei replied. "Naruto here just woke up" Sensei added. Tsunami then for some reason went towards me and placed a hand on my forehead. A foreign action that made me uncomfortable… I rarely ever get touched and if I was, mostly blood seeps of from me afterwards.

Oh right, Zabuza… and what happened. I have to ask.

"Sensei, what happened after the hunter-nin threw those senbon at me?" I asked. Then a hand slapped my face. A familiar hand that belonged to Sakura's.

"You idiot! You almost caused a possible war with Kiri! You attacked the Hunter Nin!" Sakura yelled.

… I saved their asses and got myself close to death from a pinpoint projectile then what do I get? The usual slap and scolding.

"Sakura, stop what you are doing now" Sensei's stern voice said. Sakura complied but glared at me.

"Idiot" Sasuke said then looked away. His hands were in his pocket and doing his really cool badass pose as always. I'm being sarcastic by the way… and I'm pissed off at Sakura…

… Then at Sasuke…

"Naruto, I do hope you have a nice explanation in regards to your actions before" Sensei said. I took a deep breath to calm myself. No use being mad at sensei if already half of my team is disappointed at my choice of action. Though I return the sentiments to my teammates…

"I didn't attack the hunter nin, I just attacked Zabuza" I replied.

"He's dead! You want to be hero or something?" Sakura said. Ignored her as I looked at sensei who was in a thinking pose.

"The hunter nin protected Zabuza, that's why you all think I attacked him… or her. In case you haven't noticed, he or she was up above the tree and Zabuza was on the ground" I said, more to Sakura in a way of someone explaining things to a stupid person or a baby.

… Seriously, The hunter nin and Zabuza's place was not that close and even I with a kunai cannot miss that distance… wait, I do but that's another story.

Though with my cannon, I rarely miss…

"Let's say we believe you, why would you attack Zabzua anyway? He's dead you idiot" Sakura said.

I mentally smirked upon my rebuttal. "Then is there a problem me attacking a corpse? He's dead anyways"

"You're so stupid Naruto, you know that right?" She said somehow after a pause maybe from my retort. I saw from my peripheral Tsunami-san and even the drunkard's looks of disagreements at Sakura.

… It's weird seeing people look at me in a right way more than Haruno.

"Then why the hell would the hunter-nin protect an already dead corpse? He or she did said that his or her presence was to kill Zabuza right?" I said somehow raising my voice. Man, Sakura pisses me off.

"Beats me! And who are you to raise your voice upon me baka!" Sakura replied raising her voice too. Wait, what does she think she is? Higher than me?

… and no I don't blame her parents, they're good people. Though uncaring towards me, but they didn't outwardly harm or even did cold glances upon me. (I did a background check upon my teammates, the Harunos are a lesser shinobi clan but have the most density of jounins per clan population… second only to the Hyuuga and Aburame clans.

"Alright, settle down" Kakashi mediated. Then looked at me. "Naruto, what's on your mind" He asked.

"Sensei! You couldn't possibly believe him do you?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Sakura, I don't do favourites upon my students, If Naruto has something to say, he has the right to… and I know he has something to tell us" Sensei said. Okay, another weird feeling… for the first time, I felt justice. Maybe my actions freeing him from the Suiro no Jutsu made him think of me differently?

… Though Sensei always remained neutral… but somehow it feels good to have sort of a chance.

"Zabuza is alive and that Hunter nin isn't a hunter nin from Kiri. He or she maybe is an accomplice… "I replied. Earning silence throughout the room.

"Bah" I heard Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Sasuke-kun is right, your theory is just so random Naruto" Sakura said. I swear she's bipolar seriously… wait I said that in my mind earlier. But it just surprises me how fast her mood can change… not that I ever liked anything of her moods.

"The hunter nin was the scout I detected earlier" I deadpanned. Sensei and Tazuna's eyes were wide.

"You mean the one your Remote thing located? Speaking about it, we saw it disappeared" The old man said.

I nodded and looked at Kakashi.

"It's sort of a kekei genkai of mine" I replied adding reinforcement to cover up any leads of my teammates about anything about the Kyuubi…

… Who's being harvested for its chakra to power up my instruments of destruction and life.

Anyways to emphasize my point I simply took out my remote under the covers as if it was there. In truth it rematerialized in faint bluish white light as soon as I willed it,

"There's nothing there a while ago…" Tsunami-san gasped.

"Yes, that's Naruto's bloodline" Kakashi-sensei added, somehow following my lead.

"It's ridiculous, he doesn't have a bloodline. He's an orphan!" Sakura protested, as if my ability was killing her… which isn't. Though I really would like to shoot my cannon at her limbs or throw a napalm grenade at her face…

…or immobile her with my Bubble Bubble or Stun grenade and whack my wrench upon her plank excuse of chest…

… crap, need to calm myself down…

… oh Bubble bubble sounds better than Bubble shoot… maybe I'll rename the skill.

"If he has a bloodline we should have known it at the academy" Sasuke spoke up.

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha, so he has a bloodline of Sharingan!" Sakura said… that hasn't activated yet.

"What makes you two think you know me that much anyway?" I asked.

"Hmpf, there's nothing interesting about you anyway" Sakura replied.

"I would appreciate you Sakura-san to not be rude upon Naruto-san here" I heard Tsunami said with a glare. Wait… did she just defend me?

Sakura looked at Tsunami in surprise. Maybe she was thinking, why would she defend a loser like me?

"Rude?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I have seen enough of your treatment, he's your teammate am I right? You should be nicer to him. And form what I heard, he did save your lives when your sensei cant at that time" Tsunami-san added.

… It felt heart-warming to be defended… and the looks of Sakura's face felt good too.

Tsunami-san was the first client ever to not make me feel like junk. Well I can't blame her since she's not from Konoha, the place where everyone wants me to rot after dropping dead.

… did I mention I really want to leave that place? Sure there are good guys there like Ramen Ichiraku's Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neesan, and also JIji-san. But well the rest either hates me or doesn't care. And worse, the one who hates me outnumber the indifferent ones.

But didn't leave cause I don't have any place to go and being a ninja is the only thing I know and maybe I'm good at, despite not really following the normal path of the shinobi.

Sakura remained quiet after that. I heard sensei sigh afterwards.

"I agree in Naruto's statement." He said, silencing everyone again.

"It's better if we expect the worst scenario, that's what a ninja must behave. Naruto pointed out a lot of things and also, he was on the look out of the scout. If he said the hunter nin was the scout then I must put faith upon my student. And also, the weapon was senbon, ineffective unless hitting a vital organ. It is used also by acupuncturists and medical people for healing… the accomplice placed Zabuza in a temporary deathlike state" Sensei explained. "So what?" Sakura said in a shrugging manner. I think she and the civilians were the only ones to not get sensei's point. Even Sasuke was brows furrowed.

"How did the hunter in dispose of Zabuza's body?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"How could we know? The hunter nin took the body with him… or her" Sakura replied. Man, she's takes pride on her knowledge but she can be dense seriously.

"The hunter-nin could only have just cut of the head for evidence. Carrying Zabuza which was heavier was a very illogical thing to do. Hunter-nins also usually burn the corpses as soon as they are killed, to erase evidence"

Then somehow piecing things up… finally, Sasuke's eyes were wide.

"You're overthinking things Hatake-san. I mean, isn't the hunter nins job killing missing ninja like Zabuza? And you did deem him dead" The old man said.

"It's more prudent to be vigilant Tazuna-san. Rather than be careless" Everyone remained quiet at that revelation. I saw Sakura and Sasuke had looks of being nervous and the old man was uncomfortable he still isn't safe.

"W-what happened after anyways?" I asked.

"After you were knocked out, the accomplice spoke of the threat of a possible war. But he or she said that perhaps it's because you were young and probably inexperienced that's why the hunter nin simply left with the corpse. I collapsed after that from chakra exhaustion… Tazuna carried you and I back here" Kakashi answered. He then looked at the Old Man. "I am grateful for your actions by the way" Kakashi said.

"No big, you did save me back there and I lifted heavier loads as I'm a carpenter" The old man said. So what did my teammates do? Walk?

"Do not worry; Zabuza wouldn't be up for after a week, being put in that state as well as his injuries from his fight made his body weak for a while. Despite assuming the accomplice knowing somehow medical knowledge, a week is the maximum recovery time I give for Zabuza's condition" Kakashi assured.

… A week. That time isn't enough for the other two to learn new jutsus… or fighting styles. I on the other hand, can learn one skill in that span of time…

"Still even if Zabuza and his accomplice doesn't come, I'm sure Gatou could send another one afterwards. Therefore we will prepare before it's too late. One of a Shinobi's rule" Kakashi sensei said.

"But sensei, what do you mean preparing before it's too late? You can barely move…" Sakura said.

"You guys will receive training" Sensei replied.

"Huh Training?" Sakura asked. "What can a little training do? Our enemy is a ninja you struggled against even with the Sharingan!" She added. How pessimistic of her today. And correction, I didn't struggle… just got caught surprise… and that wasn't Zabuza that knocked me down.

Though I wouldn't want to face Zabuza again… I'm only confident against chuunins, not stronger ones. I seriously don't want to bite more than I can chew…

… Been hit twice during that fight, I have to be more vigilant in not getting hit. My objects vanish when I get knock out, so for me, I really have to improve being a coward.

"Sakura, who saved me while I was struggling?" Kakashi asked. "You guys are growing rapidly…" Sensei added. Then he glanced at me. With an eye smile he happily said "especially Naruto!" My eyes were wide. Did he just complement me? It felt nice… and fuzzy and stuff.

"You're improved the most!" He continued. I did a blush and a smile… I also noticed Sakura and Sasuke glancing at me. Sakura was in a frown and Sasuke was… wait, he's seething?

"But obviously, this is training until I get better. I assume Naruto is up and running somehow, perhaps from your bloodline. Without me though, you all can't beat Zabuza" Sensei said. I nodded in response. I agree with him, lots better to really be prepared than sorry.

The door opened and entered a young kid… his hair is similar to Tsunami-san's hair color. So I assume he's a relative. Maybe a son or a younger brother.

"Oh Inari! Where were you?" Old Man asked.

"Welcome back grandpa" The boy said in greeting as he walked towards Tazuna.

"Inari, say hello to these people" Tsunami said.

"They are ninja that are going to protect grandpa" Old man added happily.

Inari looked at us in a shrugging manner as if were some common people he sees just passing by. "Mom they are going to die" He said. Wait what? Great… an emo… and still a kid.

…it's the same with young boys claiming they're gay even though they are still six…

… okay, that was random information. But really, that brat was rude… and emo…

What? Yo Inari, you don't even know us and yet you think Gatou can defeat us with just a glance. Okay, its immature to argue with a little kid but people like him ticks me off. Even more than Sakura and Sasuke… and that's saying much.

Inari shook his head. "Are you stupid? No one can beat Gatou. If you don't want to die, you should all leave" He said as he walked towards the exit of the room.

"Where are you going Inari?" The Drunkard who I realized isnt drunk asked.

"To look at the ocean in my room" Inari replied. Why?

… Yup, so like an emo… though he didn't have to address everyone that he's sad and stuff. Its kinda pathetic.

"Sorry" The old man said.

* * *

I went out after that, seeing as sensei needs to rest while. Tsunami-san was really kind to me as he offered me food and other things. I declined of course, since I really do not want to impose and I'm not used to kindness…

… that seriously sounded weird.

Training starts the next day so sensei can really rest. Somehow feeling responsible I decided to scan the area for danger. I was outside the house, under a shade of a tree nearby as I looked at the Remote. No red dots all over.

I have to summon Arufuredo again. Being hit by that kick and those senbon really scared me somehow. An Academic is fragile, what's the use of my stuff if they just dematerialize when I get knocked out?

I tapped upon an icon I set for emergencies. I located the skills and ready to tap "Alfredo Call down" or Summon Alfredo.

… I also need to remind myself to improve my accent in these terminologies when I get back home.

I tapped "Alfredo Call down" and like last time, a huge pod from the sky came crashing down just in front of me. The ground shook as soon as the huge and heavy metal cylinder (pod) collided with the surface- it resulted in cracks of the ground by the way and some of the leaves attached on trees nearby fell.

The metal petals opened and then vanished in bluish white light.

Arufuredo now came walking towards me. It only hovers with its feet boosters when it needs to cross a huge distance.

Arufuredo while active and when I'm not fighting will follow me always wherever I go.

I heard footsteps arriving and realized Sasuke and Sakura were in the area looking at Arufuredo. On their hand was a kunai.

Tsunami-san and the Old Man too was looking what's happening. The old man recognizing Arufuredo took a deep breath of relief.

"Baka! You startled us!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry about that" I shrugged. Didn't really thought about the sound I'm going to make. Then I noticed Sakura and Sasuke were looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura asked.

"A friend gave it to me a few years ago" I replied. "Everything I have been hers" I added, reminiscing about Komerina-neesan. Thinking about her reminded me of her accent… or lack of.

I read her journal… she had a lonely life, but it helped me figure out more about this Academic stuff and also gave me tips about it.

"How come we weren't issued with those?" Sakura asked. "And I haven't read about anything you have and also about that thing" I'm confused whether she meant at Arufuredo or my Remote.

"I just told you a friend gave it to me" I clarified. What was she thinking? My stuff was owned by the village? It's mine! Komerina gave it to me only! And most of my life was devoted to know how to use these things! "and my weapons are solefully owned by me, not the council nor even the Hokage" I added.

"What makes you so special dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Special? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Sasuke-kun means how come you have those things. If you ask everyone, I think Sasuke-kun or even I can use those better" Sakura said. I almost could have barfed at what she said.

"So you're implying I hand this to you guys? No way!" I said, somehow now angry.

"We're a team baka" Sakura said.

"Teamwork? Now you ask about teamwork? Ever since this team began, I'm always the one doing work!" I yelled.

"You? Work? All you do is screw up Naruto" Sakura smirked, knowing I'm agitated. Screw up? THey only see my mistakes! Not my chores I do for them! Dammit! I took a mental pause to calm down since I seriously do not want trouble or do things I will regret later on.

"As if. It took me three years to master my Remote" I replied now calm.

"Well you're an idiot so that's why. I think Sasuke-kun can understand that thing in just a week!" Sakura boasted. I took a deep breath again to calm myself. Maybe I should play some First Shooter Games for a while… change the faces I'm shooting at the game to Sakura's… or even Sasuke's.

"Whatever, I'm out" I said. Sakura somehow couldn't believe I was calm suddenly then did her violent approach. Too bad Arufuredo was nearby… its presence made her pause and huff. Then she walked away as soon as Sasuke somehow left previously.

"Sorry about the noise, I just need to summon Arufuredo for more protection." I told Tsunami-san and Old Man.

"W-what is it?" Tsunami asked, somehow intimidated by my guard.

"It's one of his machine things. At least we have more protection this time. Think you can with me tomorrow to the bridge to assure my workers? Also you would be doing it to protect me" Tazuna said.

It sounds a nice idea… but I have training with sensei tomorrow.

"I'll ask sensei. But I think I won't be able to go Old man. I mean we do have training… but depends with sensei." I replied. The old man nodded and Tsunami-san smiled.

"Well I have to go back to the kitchen, lunch is in five" She said as she left.

Hearing that, my stomach growled. The old Man chuckled and left. I wonder what training will sensei give us tomorrow… since all we do is teamwork training and it didn't do anything to the dynamics. And with that, I looked for another tree to sit on and play… maybe I'll read the manual later.

* * *

A/N: Note that Naruto here is a glass cannon type fighter. He can dish out damage but lacked defense. Probably he is weak in close combat (he should stay the hell away from Rock Lee). Sakura's parents in this story are shinobi, not the usual members of the civilian council. She thinks Naruto as usual and since shes like twelve, shes bound to have irrationalities... same as Sasuke and even Naruto. The difference is that Naruto lived alone so he's more of an independent thinker compared to others. Sasuke on the other hand is really competent, problem of his is that since from the praises he received constantly and being the best, he's sort of arrogant. (In cannon he has a really high superiority complex to others and inferiority complex to his brother)

The two think Naruto as dead last... so they expect him to be weak. Stay tuned on how they will react in regards to Naruto's showed battle ability.

Basically,Naruto's sort of a techy modern aged guy... he's not a genius but he has common sense. He even isn't knowledgeable in smart stuff like physics... he just knows his gadgets and street smart related things.

I think I did an okay job not making him overpowered. I mean his fighting strength is weak, he's not that smart- just wise and lastly he is weak in shurikenjutsu, taijutsu and even ninjutsu since he focused on his weaponry more.

Please review to tell me what you think, hate and other stuff.

-o-o-o-

Special thanks to:

Legionary Prime-

LordofBones- I apologize but you have read that this is a bashing story. like what you said, Sasuke's traumatized and bitter therefore... he's not nice to some useless kid like Naruto. Im not only bashing but im following what his personality in cannon entails.

Asou- your rev made me laugh. thanks

Starter- thanks! and reeeaaaally sorry with the spellings. i do check them but i miss them and i apologize for my incompetence.

Tanuki-san-chan-kun-whatever- Yeah, its basically based on Dragon Nest. So expect Ducks!

Lanaught- here it is!


	6. Chapter 6- Training Begins

**The Academic**

_Training Begins_

* * *

Paraphernalia (Equipment) (Skill also included):

**Quick Shoot**: Naruto presses the trigger of his cannon seconds more than the usual, resulting in the cannon to fire three shots consecutively though with the cost of not being able to fire a few more seconds. The range has four meters additional.

-o-o-o-

_In the dark streets of Konoha, blue eyes scanned around. A young boy was found expertly hidden among thrash bins. With an unknown signal, he dashed easily among the obstacles, heading to his preferred destination, a targeted trash bin with a certain discarded item that he spotted with his young but wise eyes._

_At this time of the day, people outside is a rarity from the village at this time. The shinobi who are active at night especially high ranking ones and the ANBU are an exception but at this area of the village, ninja rarely pass by the area. The blue eyed boy knew this hence this part of the village was his hunting grounds for food during this time, at dawn. He knew people are asleep during at this hour, but he can never be too careful. After all, for his young mind, every villager is a threat; even with their angry cold glares aimed at him, which was them most painful thing he indirectly can receive._

_The kid dashed, jumped and stalked around the thrash bins and other things, taking note especially of nocturnal animals such as cats as they tend to get loud when stepped or startled on. His objective was to obtain his breakfast… the only meal he regularly eats, though somehow dawn was a little early for breakfast._

That was one of Naruto Uzumaki's daily experiences when he was five. A distant memory and now… just a dream.

Blue eyes opened and scanned the surroundings. Naruto can only see blackness and outlines where faint light of moonlight shine. He can hear crickets outside and one was somehow inside the room and also the faint breathing and the occasional snore of his sensei and his teammates nearby.

He rummaged at his right pocket where he grasped his Remote. He tapped the screen where instead of a bright bluish white light of illumination, was replaced with a faint dark blue light; a feature that passively activates to avoid him being discovered during dark occasions if he was on missions.

[3: 58]

Naruto mentally nodded at the time. He always wakes up before four in the morning whenever he dreams about his past, which was a common occurrence. Not that he minded as he was used to waking up early or have less amounts of sleep. He got up, arranged his sleeping bag and left the room discreetly.

As he silently went down the stairs, he checked his Navigational App. On the Satellite Map showed he can see every green dot was inside the house, sleeping and safe. The blue dot of himself and also Alfredo, which was just near the front door, unmoving, was also shown and for his relief, no red dot was visible at the scanned area.

'Should I scan the whole island?'

Naruto nodded a yes to himself so he simply dragged the map with his two fingers and then it showed the whole geography of the island that is Wave. Just north of his location, a little bit also north from the main village of the small country ,a tree house(?)where shown.

'Crap'

Two dots had identifications and Naruto knew those two were Zabuza and the one with the ice technique. 'Ill look through them later' Naruto thought in finish as he arrived at the front door of the house. Unlocking the locks, and then opening the door as silently as possible, he waled out and saw Alfredo simply standing nearby.

Walking a little bit to his front he paused to obtain something from his Inventory. Tapping through his remote, he tapped the icon for his desired item to be materialized; a cup latte, he was still sleepy after all.

As he took a sip from his still hot beverage, he looked around, somehow appraising the small forest around the house. He found his spot where he slept the day yesterday and walked towards it. He took a sat at the tree trunk base and decided to do some skimming with his arsenal. Even if he was on a mission, this time of the day is dedicated for his training.

He looked up and wondered. 'I wonder what sensei will make us do later for training. It's the first training we will be doing… not including those blasted teamwork exercises'. Ignoring the thought, he continued his activity as soon as his drink was all gone. After that, he did a slow jog.

He simply jogged around the house with his cannon and power glove equipped, while doing so he noted Kakashi somehow out of the house though he was still limping as Kakashi walked. The jounin as Naruto noted simply watched him near the front door, and then went back inside afterwards. That was four thirty.

A minute after that, Sasuke went out and saw Naruto simply jogging around the house. He smirked upon seeing him to which Naruto noted but paid heed to. Because of this action and well Sasuke being used to be making Naruto become aggravated, he gritted his teeth.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" He said. Naruto did not answer but instead continued on his light jog.

'Jogging, and about my cannon equipped at this time, its for me getting used to the mass. So it wont bother me whenever I carry it... a.k.a weapon conditioning. And my name isn't dobe Sasuke… teme' Naruto thought.

Sasuke, somehow fed up being ignored ever since Nar/uto started doing it threw a shuriken in which Naruto quickly fired his cannon at the shuriken and then followed up with no wasted second with a throw of his Stun Grenade, which he materialized from his power glove at Sasuke. The brunette saw the projectile and moved to dodge, and he did.

The yellow grenade upon impact with the ground detonated in a yellow explosion of bright yellow stars.

He didn't know Stun grenade or its explosion had an area wide effect and with that, he was caught. He landed a few feet away from where he jumped but he was wobbly. His vision was spinning and there was ringing from his ears. Sasuke never got to balance himself and then he falls to the ground with a faint.

"Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards his teammate.

The sounds were loud enough to be hears by everyone. Because of this, everyone went to the area to see what happened.

"What's going on?" Tsunami asked worriedly. She then saw Sasuke on the ground, still breathing but unconscious. She quickly went towards the Uchiha to check up on him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards Sasuke in real worry. Her eyes have faint tears upon them.

Kakashi was calmer. He looked around and saw Naruto who stopped on his tracks towards Sasuke as soon as the two females arrived to the now-on-the-ground Uchiha. "Naruto, you better have an explanation for this" Kakashi said.

"He started it!" Naruto defensively said as he pointed to Sasuke.

"Why would Sasuke-kun do that?" Sakura defended, somehow angry. She was relieved that Sasuke was fine, no injuries whatsoever.

"The hell I know, ask him!" Naruto replied knowing the stun grenade's effect was to only… stun and well unless one is directly caught in the explosion then it inflicts blunt damage. The stun effect though only last a few seconds especially to shinobi with their trained bodies.

He was right, seconds later; Sasuke stirred and quickly got up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed and did a hug upon the black haired boy. "You're alright!" Sakura added happily. Sasuke ignored Sakura and even Tsunami who now breathed deep and stood up. He then glared at Naruto.

"You!" He yelled angrily.

Naruto ignored Sasuke (who was now seeing red) and turned to Kakashi. "I was just jogging and then he called me to which I ignored him. Somehow after that he threw that shuriken at me, to which I deflected with my cannon. I then threw a stun grenade at him" Naruto explained. Kakashi remained silent.

"Is this true?" Kakashi asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked away with a seethe that confirmed a yes.

"It's your fault; you should have listened to Sasuke-kun in the first place!" Sakura yelled.

"How am I supposed to know he was calling to me anyway? First he never talks to me outside missions and second he didn't call me by name! Just dobe? Is that my name Sakura?" Naruto retorted.

"You really are an idiot, of course it's not your name… asking questions as if trying to be sarcastic. But you knew Sasuke-kun was calling to you!" Sakura replied.

"Then explain about the shuriken. Why'd he thrown that at me huh?" Naruto asked, somehow seeing red also.

Sakura did not respond for a bit then spoke. "To call your attention, I'm sure it's not aimed at you to kill. But instead you on the other hand knocked him out! Cheater!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto instead was left with his right lower eyelid quivering at her response.

"Anyways you're the dead last, its true!" Sakura added.

"Sakura, stand down" Kakashi sternly said somehow hearing enough. "Sakura, this isn't your fight why are you joining in?" He asked.

"It's because of the baka!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh. So now the "dobe" defeated the rookie of the year and an Uchiha" Naruto sarcastically said earning Sasuke to glare at him and Sakura to fume.

"It's because you cheated!" Sakura yelled.

"We're ninjas. We do that. You should know because you're going to use yourself for missions Sakura" Naruto calmly replied. That last sentence earned the females to turn red from either embarrassed or offended.

"You pervert!" Sakura stuttered.

"Then what were those kunoichi courses for anyways? Beauty pageants? Seriously Sakura, grow up" Naruto said.

"Who are you to tell me that anyway? You don't know anything! You're just an idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"I said stop it" Kakashi said with more force this time though somehow calm in the ears of the civilians. The genins complied and waited till Kakashi finished sighing.

"Sasuke, I forbid you to use nicknames next time when calling you teammates. Even if were not in battle, it might lead to a habit." Kakashi said and Sasuke 'tsk-ed' in response.

"But sensei!" Sakura was cut of when Kakashi looked at her.

"Sakura, again you're not included in this so stand down. I won't say it the next time" Kakashi added. "But since you joined in, here's for you; Naruto is your teammate, consider him at least one. Sasuke isn't the only one in this team that's your comrade" Kakashi said.

'Why would I consider him as one anyway? He's just annoying and useless! and has been tormenting Sasuke-kun! and he's just a troublemaker!' Sakura thought but didn't voice it for fear of her sensei.

"… and Naruto; I forbid you to use your weapons upon a teammate, even if it's instinctive. True Sasuke attacked first but he's a teammate" Kakashi said.

"Sensei, I used a stun grenade, even you only had a minor injury when I knocked you out with that" Naruto said.

"But you could have harmed Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Naruto somehow bit his lip; his suppressed anger of Sakura's retort was enough for him to draw blood.

Kakashi sighed. "You know I could charge you for insubordination and harm towards a teammate Naruto" Kakashi said.

"But sensei…" Naruto paused, somehow in disbelief. 'What the hell is going on with their minds?'

"But I can't. Not this time as we have a mission, but after this… you will do D-ranks alone but on the team's credit for three days understand?" Kakashi said.

Naruto mentally paused. Somehow he knew Kakashi knows what happened. Naruto knows Kakashi that the jounin is smart enough to figure out despite the pressure from his other teammates. He still can't find the reason why he of all people gets to be blamed upon Sasuke's start. 'That isn't much… since I always do the grunt work anyways' He thought. 'But, it never gets fair is it sensei?' Naruto added as an afterthought. 'Not that I have a choice anyway... after all, I'm just some orphan and dead last... I cant leave the team as being teamed with the Uchiha makes me immune to whatever the council plans as it also will affect Sasuke since were a team'

"I'll make breakfast" Tsunami interrupted, not waiting for a response. Her interruption was the cue for Kakashi to add.

"Don't tire yourselves, after breakfast, we'll start training" Kakashi said and he left. Naruto nodded simply and too walked away, but he saw the smirk of Sakura and well the slight glare from Sasuke that he never stopped ever since he woke up from his brief state of unconsciousness.

'Worse teamwork ever, but among the three, its you Naruto who'll salvage the team' Kakashi thought. 'You were placed with Sasuke since you have the greatest effect for him, as a rival… and Sakura… you liked Sakura.' Kakashi paused. 'Just like in the past team seven under the Yondaime… But, why were you different? The academy insisted about you being what they tell you to be, but instead… you were the opposite. Was everything a mask?' Kakashi thought more then he recalled what happened a few days just after the genin exams.

_"Naruto, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked as he approached Naruto at the ramen stand he frequents. _

_"Sensei, you're here. Well nothing actually" Naruto replied. Kakashi studied Naruto who simply avoided his eyes._

_"So you come here a lot?" _

_"Yes sensei. I like ramen somehow" Replied the blond. 'Well I didnt at first, but its the only meal I can eat that's somehow healthy when I was young. I guess it stuck with me growing up' _

_"You know Naruto, ramen does provide nutrients you need daily but eating it constantly will make calories from it stack up. I assume you eat here... A LOT" Kakashi said._

_'I know that, but unlike you I need the extra calories... for my chakra' Naruto thought. "But Im not fat sensei, You can see that" _

_Kakashi sighed. "Anyways, what do you think of your team Naruto? Honest answer please" _

_Naruto paused, somehow thinking. "Well, we need teamwork. But I guess I screw up a lot huh? So its my fault" Naruto replied. 'Teamwork is hopeless. They hate me and I hate them. I'm sure if left a choice, Sakura will leave me alone and save Sasuke if in case we two were injured. She wont be as she will just be at the sidelines, waiting for Sasuke to save here. Basically like always, I'm left with no good choice. Leave the team, and something worse happens from those fat council and stay... well the same happens and this time from my teammates.' That was Naruto's real answer. he didn't voice it out though as he learned in the past that its always not good to tell what you feel... especially knowing who he was and his status as the pariah. _

_"I see" kakashi responded. 'You're a good liar, but I still know you never were an honest one Naruto' _

_"You should order up sensei" Naruto said._

_"Yeah, I forgot. You want me to treat you a bowl?" Kakashi asked. Naruto did a small smile... a passive but forced one. _

_"Its okay sensei, Im full" Naruto said. He stood up, did a bow and left the restaurant. Kakashi then realized Naruto didnt pay. before he can stand up to get his student that he was dissapointed at, he was interrupted by the female worker of the establishment. _

_"Its okay Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun pays every first day of the week" The female said._

_"So you know him Ichiraku-san?" Kakashi asked. Ayame Ichiraku giggled._

_"You'll always call me by my last name wont you Kakashi-san?" Ayame said as she handed him a bowl of steaming hot ramen. "Anyways, Naruto is a good kid. Ever since he came here and begged us to serve him, even just at the back well, he just went back here again and again. Dad and I were worried that he might not be eating well but somehow we notice his not gaining weight... must be training a lot" Ayame answered the question. "He tells me a lot about you, ever since you became his sensei. Don't worry, he doesn't gossip... ever. But something tells me he's really just careful" Ayame said._

_"You're right. He's always been reserved with his actions" Kakashi replied as he took a sip with constant the ramen he orders at the restaurant. He comes here ever since his sensei treats him and his dead teammates in the past. Even if all of them were dead, he still comes back and came to love the food. Though unlike Naruto he comes by just once or twice a week as he watches what he eats. 'Ramen huh... just like sensei'_

* * *

Breakfast was done in a silent manner. Naruto somehow noted Tsunami to be unlike the day before. She currently didn't look him at the eye or even talked to him, much less offered him more food.

'I see' Naruto thought sadly though he congratulated himself in not getting used to the sudden kindness. Naruto briefly glanced at Sakura who was constantly but discreetly looking at Naruto then at Tsunami. Mentally, Naruto glared at Sakura. 'She must have told something upon Tsunami. Doesn't matter, they're just my protectorates… I'll just do my job' Naruto thought with a sigh.

He only ate a small amount that surprised Tsunami. In truth, Tsunami was approached by Sakura who told her about Naruto being a troublemaker and a liar. Add the fact that he somehow harmed Sasuke out cold backed up what Sakura said. She pieced out that maybe that's the reason Sakura was hostile upon Naruto. But looking at the serving Naruto took, it only involved simply a few spoonfuls of rice and that's it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto stood up silently and took out his plate, heading towards the kitchen. "Thank you for the food" Naruto said simply as he walked away. Tsunami heard the faucet being turned on and the sounds of dish washing were heard. Then seconds later, Naruto came out of the kitchen and went simply outside, passing them to the living room.

"Must have been embarrassed" Sakura shrugged. She did not realize Kakashi who was slowly and discreetly shaking his head in disappointed at his female student.

* * *

"Anyways, whatever" Naruto uttered as he studied the tree trunk he was shooting at. On the said trunk was a drawn target and also, dents and craters formed at the bulls eye part. He pressed the trigger again from his cannon and fired, somehow its projectile hitting close to the target's bullseye part. "Hmm" Naruto hummed, realizing the target trunk is no good as he can now not see the details of the bull's eye.

'**Quick Shoot'** He pressed the trigger a second later than normal earning the cannon to continuously fire three shots in rapid succession. The tree trunk somehow now really battered where the target was drawn shook and then snapped into two, the top part falling to the ground a little bit near towards Naruto (who was calmly standing still).

'Okay, that was close' Naruto shrugged and simply took out his Remote and checked at the time on the screen. It was just half an hour since he ate a small breakfast served by the now distant Tsunami and remembering food, his stomach growled. He took out a rations bar from his Inventory.

"Baka! What did you do to that tree?" Naruto heard Sakura behind him; he didn't acknowledge the pinkette and instead walked to where she came from, to his east. He figured out his sensei sent the girl for him to start the training. He also ignored more screams from Sakura that followed.

"Sensei! Naruto isn't listening at me!" Sakura yelled upon meeting Kakashi and Sasuke at a clearing near a nearby river Naruto just noted.

"Now that you're here, let's begin training. First of all, I want you all to talk about the shinobi ability known as chakra." Kakashi said.

"Chakra…" Naruto mumbled, trying to remember the text definition of it as his own definition maybe over simplified compared to his 'smarter' teammates. Problem about his mumble is that Sakura and even Sasuke mistook him in not knowing about the subject.

"You're a ninja and you don't know that? What did you learn in school anyway?" Sakura yelled. Naruto frowned at this which somehow antagonized Sakura. "There you go again Naruto. If you don't know something, then you shouldn't be prideful about it sheesh. Just grow up really" Sakura scolded. Naruto on the other hand just took a deep breath to calm down.

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered. Naruto in response simply bit his right lip.

"Anyways, explain Sakura" Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Alright then! Listen properly and somehow remember it with that puny mind of yours" Sakura said happily. Thus she began her text definition of the basic principles of chakra.

'I freakin read that at the archive. Seriously, you suck at being a teacher just like Iruka-sensei. I mean even Sasuke would be bored to that listening…' Naruto thought. 'Chakra is simply a melded energy in which it composes of life energy from the body and also spiritual energy from ones soul… it powers up ninja techniques and the body simply… that's it' Naruto added, summarizing what he read. Kakashi sighed from Sakura's statement and simply looked at Naruto.

'Iruka-sensei has some good students. Unlike this one… who isn't even listening' Kakashi thought.

'Explanation aside, we already know about chakra since we use jutsus" Sasuke said somehow impatient. He knew Naruto somehow isn't literate in terms of that field but he could careless to anyone bringing him down.

"Yes, but following the conversation you guys cant properly use jutsu" Kakashi said. "Well listen, you guys are not effectively using chakra yet. Even if you will be able to release a high amount of chakra, unless you control it properly, the jutsu will be weakened or will not work at all and by wasting energy, you wont be able to fight long, weaknesses will appear then" Kakashi explained.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked earning Sakura and even Sasuke to look at him.

'You can't even use any jutsu moron!' Sakura thought.

"Learn how to control it through very tough training" Kakashi answered.

"Like?" Sakura asked somehow curious to what's the answer. Kakashi instead looked at Naruto, or preferably to his weapon that somehow was now a usual sight to the blond meaning they're used to see the cannon.

"You won't need your weapons Naruto" Kakashi said. Naruto in confusion tilted his head a bit to the left. "Cause in this training, you three are going to climb trees" Kakashi added earning a Naruto and Sakura to raise their eyebrows and Sasuke to grunt in question.

'Wait, what?' Naruto thought. Somehow thinking the training seems boring. He already has the desired upper body strength for his weapon or his shinobi path and that path isn't about taijutsu specialized.

'I don't have time for this Kakashi' Sasuke mentally growled.

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura voiced out.

"Well listen until the end" Kakashi replied to which Sakura nodded eagerly. "This isn't normal tree climbing, since you'll be climbing not using your hands" Kakashi continued.

'Wait… is this what I think it is?' Naruto eagerly thought, somehow getting the idea Kakashi is implying.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Well watch" Kakashi said as he did a rat hand sign. Then he walked to the nearby tree, stepped on the side of the tree trunk, finally walking upwards. The tree genin in turn were awed by the sight.

"He's climbing… vertically with his legs!" Sakura uttered.

"You understand now?" Kakashi finally said when he was now under a branch standing upside down. "Gather your chakra to your feet. This is something you can do once you can use your chakra well" Kakashi announced.

"Wait a minute! How is climbing trees supposed to make us stronger?" Sakura asked somehow annoyed that what she is seeing will not improve her battle capability.

'I thought I was impatient.' Naruto thought. 'I mean really? You like can improve with just that skill! I mean you can fight in terrain where you can't normally fight! I think that one was tackled during the academy Sakura.' Naruto thought. He barely recalled the tactics lesson by Iruka but he can recall that topic at some action novel he read in the past.

"Here's the main part, listen closely" Kakashi explained. "The purpose of this training is to first teach you chakra control. To bring out the proper amount of chakra to the proper area as I said earlier is the most important aspect when using jutsu. This can be difficult for even a skilled ninja. The amount of chakra to properly needed to climb a tree is small but needed to be exact and it is said that the bottom of the foot or the soles is the most difficult area to gather chakra." Kakashi explained.

'Wow… wait, is this related to water walking?' Naruto thought.

"So basically, if you learn this control, you'll be able to master any technique. Theoretically offcourse" Kakashi added. "The second thing is for you to develop the Stamina needed to control chakra properly. Depending on the jutsu, controlling your chakra properly can be very difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering his chakra during battle while constantly moving. Those types of situations make controlling chakra even more difficult. That's why from this simple tree climbing, you must gain the stamina needed for this proper control. Well me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything…" Kakashi said then he took out three kunai and threw each of the, in front of the three genin, surprising them.

"This is something you'd have to learn with your bodies. Use those kunai to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it." Kakashi said as the three each pick their kunai up. "You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first, so get some momentum by running up the tree got it?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto did a nod and looked at his kunai. 'Gather chakra at the feet… I can do that'. He somehow recalled the numerous times when he was asked to demonstrate basic jutsus in the academy. He was never used to the laughter and the taunting of his classmates when he fails to cast a basic jutsu.

He sighed as he was done in recollection. 'I guess I'll just bear Sasuke and Sakura's upcoming insults… though I think they wont be able to complete the exercise so maybe I'm safe for now' Naruto nodded at the thought happily. Then somehow without a signal delivered by anyone in the area, he and his other teammates all ran to their chosen trees after doing a rat hand seal and focusing their chakra to their feet.

Naruto quickly jumped up the tree, and then to his sudden disappointment, he never felt his feet sticking up to the tree trunk. His running start caused him to climb five meters above the ground, then with nothing to support his body; he fell back thanks to gravity.

Naruto's body slammed upon the ground hard. He slowly got up and groaned a bit from the head pain and also the sudden shake felt by his body. He shook his head a bit and saw Sasuke quickly doing an acrobatic flip to land upon the ground. Looking at the tree the Uchiha chose, he saw a foot print dent/ crack at the tree bark.

'I never thought it would be this hard' Sasuke studied the slight damage he did upon the tree. He looked at Naruto who was groaning and then at his tree. 'That loser really is useless if he can't even meld chakra properly. In that case, I must have used too much since I knew I emitted chakra at my feet'

'I guess that's the difference between those two' Kakashi noted. He sighed then stopped when his third student gleefully spoke.

"This is pretty easy!" Sakura announced happily up above her chosen tree. She playfully showed her tongue at her teammates, feeling proud upon her accomplishment.

"It looks like the best at controlling chakra right now is Sakura" Kakashi said.

'How can she beat me in this?' Sasuke groaned mentally. 'Must not be behind! I'm not weak!' He added with gritted teeth in which Sakura noted and frowned.

'No! This can't be! I made Sasuke-kun angry!' Sakura panicked.

"Wow, not only she knows as expected of her about chakra, but her control and stamina is quiet good" Kakashi said. 'As of now.' He then looked at Sasuke. "I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much" Kakashi taunted calmly earning Sasuke to visibly grit his teeth more. Kakashi then looked at Naruto. "And a certain someone who graduated but doesn't know the basics even" Kakashi added to Naruto who just looked away.

'Damn it' Naruto cursed. 'Its not like you guys have the whole system of machines constantly using your chakra and the beast inside you as a power source'

"Shut up sensei! The Uchiha-clan is the best! Maybe Sasuke-kun is just bothered that's all" Sakura said trying to not make Sasuke be angered at her success. Her eyes went wide when she remembered what happened previously. "Its Naruto's fault! Sasuke-kun must still not be well when that baka hit him with those toys of his!" Sakura added.

Kakashi ignored Sakura as he pondered. 'Naruto and Sasuke have incomparably greater amount of chakra within them… especially the vessel Naruto. But to not be able to release chakra, I guess the observations of the academy somehow were right… Naruto fails to do bunshin. But the reason I didn't sent him back at the academy is his aptitude I learned during D-ranks and also… the previous encounter. Then how can he use those weapons, or even summon them? I need to look this up after this mission' Kakashi thought.

Naruto wasn't aware of Kakashi's appraisal upon him. He also started to not mind Sasuke who was somehow looking at him as if to start some competition. 'I wonder what's wrong… This was my problem ever since' He thought.

'Hn, loser' Sasuke thought as he dropped down from his second climb with a flip. He then looked back at the tree from watching Naruto simply looking down somehow.

'Sakura needs to increase her chakra amounts' Kakashi thought then he saw Naruto who never moved an inch. "Naruto, you won't be able to know this exercise if you just stand there" Kakashi said.

'What an idiot!' Sakura looked down at Naruto then she realized Kakashi looking up at her.

"Sakura, try going up and down the tree. This will increase your chakra amounts if done daily like an exercise" Kakashi suggested. 'I can call on Anko-san for her... wait, that's too much'

"Hai sensei" Sakura obediently replied and did her exercise.

Meanwhile, Naruto is still not moving.

'Need to think this over…' He sighed as he looked up. He did a running start and went up towards the tree.

'Unlike them, I use the spiritual part only to use my abilities… Hard materials from my weapons and gadgets come from optimal use of the Kyuubi's chakra, which has yang properties (chakra of substance) and the occasional chakra of mine… so passively, I use chakra and also the Kyuubi's and also the spiritual part of it when I choose to do so.' Naruto thought then like last time, he lost momentum and fell back. This time he was more aware of his fall and somehow he landed on the ground with a roll after a full body twist.

'Simple logic used, I'm not using one part, the Kyuubi's Yin (chakra of vision)… wait a minute!' Naruto's eyes were wide. 'Thinking about it, I should not even be able to use Call Alfredo as its Spiritual Energy requirement is more than my full Spiritual Energy amount. So I must have been using the Kyuubi's Yin chakra… and wait! I got it I think' Naruto thought. 'The Kyuubi's chakra contains Yin and Yang. My chakra or normal chakra contains Spiritual and Physical energy… so maybe the Kyuubi's Yang chakra is the Physical side and the Kyuubi's Yin chakra is the Spiritual side… So like, I am unconsciously sometimes using the Kyuubi's Yin chakra to use high Spiritual required Skills such as Call Alfredo. Wait… so I like can use the Kyuubi's chakra? And not knowing I'm using it after all this time?' Naruto added. He did a smile in somehow figuring the things he was confused with ever since he started thinking about his chakra.

'Anyways, to climb that tree… I must use my own chakra… and to use my Academic skills, I need to assign the Kyuubi's chakra for that. That division of chakra requirement might cure my lack of ability to use shinobi techniques as I got them mixed up somehow... I think' Naruto thought more. He then looked at the tree and started to walk.

'I can't run yet. I need to simply test this out.' Naruto told himself, opting not to do the usual running start. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stopped what they were doing and now were looking at Naruto.

"Baka! Sensei says to use a running start! Stop dreaming!" Sakura yelled and Naruto did not mind her as he was focusing himself.

'I need to at first use the Kyuubi's chakra in using my Academic skills.' Naruto thought. Then with a mental command, his arms were now equipped with his Cannon and Power Glove. Then he took a deep breath as he stepped up on the tree trunk. 'My mind has now known that I already used the Kyuubi's Spiritual chakra… so what's left is my own chakra to be used (so I won't mix them up like the usual)' Naruto thought. To his and everyone's surprise, his first leg stuck to the tree trunk. He continued and in no time, he was walking up the tree.

Kakashi's eyes were wide. 'What the… even I didn't learn that fast!' Kakashi mentally yelled in disbelief.

'I-impossible! Even I can't do that when walking!' Sakura panted as she got down from her tree.

'But he's an idiot… how can he do that!' Sasuke was left thinking.

'Didn't expect this' Naruto thought in surprise of himself. 'Maybe since my gadgets sometimes use my chakra (when I mix them up) to be powered up, I'm learning passively the right control?' He excitedly thought and as soon as he arrived at the top of the first branch high above his tree he yelled in victory.

"Sensei! I did it!" Naruto happily yelled. He also somehow felt good as he relished the shocked and disbelief faces of his teammates.

"It seems you surprised me there Naruto. I guess you've been practicing?" Kakashi asked. 'You must have been practicing. Perhaps those jutsus you used may have a part in your control.

"Never did this thing sensei, the truth is I can't even do jutsus" Naruto replied happily while rubbing the back of his head.

"Really…" Kakashi replied. 'So he didn't? But he having good chakra control is just impossible. I know and can sense his chakra amount is even higher than mine. High amounts of chakra equal poor control normally. And add the Kyuubi to that amount… its not a surprise if he cant even do jutsus right if his total amount of chakra is more than the Sandaime's even' Kakashi thought.

Then his surprise was more shown when Naruto 'walked' down the tree.

'I'm dreaming' Kakashi's mouth (not shown much from his mask) opened in surprise.

* * *

A/N: Minna-san, yonde kudasai... Im really sorry for being able to update this late. We moved houses and well internet is down. Then the PC has probs with the power supply and my brother's laptop also crashed. So he (a computer science student) uses this laptop which is my mother's. She too uses the laptop so therefore leads me to not being able to use it if they need to use it. (Makes sense? really sorry)

Special Thanks to:

EpicFail (1/15/13 . chapter 1 Your spelling sucks donkey cock. Quit being an author if you're going to write shit like this. Oh, and fuck you you douchebag cum dumpster mother fucker son of a bitch pussy.): I admit committing a mistake though im sure its just a few. I apologize for that. The flame is childish and stupid... i actually laugh while reading this. Anyways thanks for adding the review count.

Legionary Prime: yep they will.

Katylar: how much ATP you spent in your review... i cant calculate. But know this, I am happy you spent the effort to help me! Thanks! What you said gave me info... and its a lot!

Guest (1/7/13 . chapter 5 He is too weak. What was he doing all that time. He at least should have work on a alternate on the remote just incase.): can a doctor be a martial artist and a broadway singer? no right? and Naruto is thirteen or twelve so like he can have on path to follow. He's young mind wont be able to learn more yet...

Asou: Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Tsubakigirl: welcome!

cbyte64: uhh why would I want to do that? He's weapon isnt like a PSP game.

First (1/8/13 . chapter 5 I like how your fanfic is turning out, but I have a couple of questions. One: why doesn't Naruto retaliate to Sakura's abuse? If he made her stop, then no one could do anything about it. Since she hit him first, it would be seen as self-defense. If anyone tried to bring it up and punish him, they would have to mention that she has been hitting him since the Academy. And two: why is Naruto only working on his weaponry? It does have it's advantages, however the cost appears to trump the benefits.): explained in this chapter. Naruto is just careful... don't worry though, he will snap. Being an academic is like being a medical nin. One shinobi cant be good at ALL fields since well the discipline and all of it will take TIME. he's thirteen. imagine yourself trying to become a doctor and an accountant...

Guest 1/8/13 . chapter 5 : Well thanks! He's a kid, everyone should know that even if in this story he's wiser and more careful in his actions.

OromisGlaedr: So i tried this in third person point of view. Hope it works better... thank you a lot for your input.

vampireharry the 2: Have mercy on Haruno! shes just a kid hahaha

wacko12: I do hope my story wont be like the generic bashing pic... sighs... need to be more logical.

... basically im trying to be more logical in my story... with reason. I read some good fics but somehow cant believe Naruto getting all the knowledge even if the writer is trying to nerf them down. There's a reason why some shinobi are just ninjutsu specialists, since its better than to become versatile which you cant be good in everything (jack of all trades but expert at none). Kakashi though is one but being like that is a hard and difficult path (hence his type isnt common in the ninja ranks)

... those are some of what I conceive. I apologize if I sound stupid to some but somehow I think this is the best and balanced way to nerf naruto's abilities to the point its believable. Oh and REVIEW KUDASAI MINNA-SAN!


	7. Chapter 7- Chakra Control

**The Academic**

_Chakra Control_

* * *

Paraphernalia:

**Quick Shoot**- Naruto holds his cannon trigger for a few seconds resulting in his cannon to fire consecutively three times. It has a coold down like his other skills for five seconds.

-o-o-o-

"Sensei?" Naruto asked, as soon as he stepped away from the tree from his slow descent (by simply walking vertically down the tree trunks), he saw Kakashi's visibly surprised face of disbelief.

"N-naruto, can we talk privately for a second?" Kakashi asked, quickly coming out of his surprised state.

"Sure thing" Naruto said. He mentally smiled when he discreetly noted Sakura and Sasuke's face of disbelief, but unlike the jounin among the team, they did not snap out of it.

Kakashi led him just a few meters away from the training site, after telling the other two (thereby snapping them out of their surprise) that they need to pick up where they left of. Sasuke needed his control while Sakura, who was somehow a little bit winded for going up and down the tree (running of course) just three times, needed to raise her chakra reserves higher.

When he deemed the two out of hearing range, he spoke upon Naruto. He noticed the blond somehow was nervous perhaps to which he noted to analyse the behavior much later.

"Spill Naruto, have you been training in that exercise or not?" Kakashi asked.

"No sensei..." Naruto's reply was short.

"Then tell me how you managed to outstandingly perform the exercise, much less do the most difficult variation of it afterwards" Kakashi said, though his tone was calm.

"Listen Naruto if possible, your teammates and I should not be surprised in what you do. Imagine a battle scenario where you out of random, use a jutsu or weapon we didn't know? It would take us by surprise… teamwork too will be in a more disarray state because of it" Kakashi said.

Naruto in turn simply looked down, discreetly biting his lip… again drawing blood. 'What can I do? Tell you guys about what I have? You know how Sasuke thinks and judging Sakura, she will go along with what the Uchiha says. The only thing that's stopping him is his pride of his skills.'

'Damn it, you can't expect me to work with those two… they hate me for stupid reasons!'

Naruto spoke a lot in his mind but instead he simply said 'okay'. Kakashi though knew this answer already and the actions behind it.

"Mean it Naruto" Kakashi said.

"What you expect me to do sensei? Those two hate me. I think it's obvious" Naruto replied, biting his tongue for his unexpected outburst.

"You should know why they dislike you Naruto" Kakashi said. Somehow he spoke of the wrong thing upon the blond. Naruto somehow felt now upset at what Kakashi said.

"Yeah, since practically close to ninety percent in the village hates me too. I can think of one reason and its I think they're stupid" Naruto sarcastically said stunning Kakashi, blue eyes looked at his right then at the sensei, not minding the surprised lone eye looking back. "They hate me because I'm useless… an eyesore… I effin can't do ninjutsu and they didn't know that my chakra is jumbled up because of my gadgets. I'll tell you why I was able to do that exercise; I assigned my chakra for it while the Kyuubi's for my gadgets since they require chakra to function…" Naruto paused as he took a deep breath. "They say I'm immature… yet they're the ones that hate for that pathetic reason. Sometimes, you know what sensei? I wished to leave the village but hell I'm just twelve? Where would I possibly go?" Naruto said. Tears welled up in his eyes, somehow driven by his rage. "… I'm just twelve sensei, yet I have to worry and watch out what I say or do just so those civilian council wont have a reason to make my life harder. You know why I continued being a ninja sensei? When I was paid for by jiji-san with a B-ranked reward… for the first time, I felt at peace. I needed money sensei, that's the reason… I do not care about that Will of Fire crap, I'm sorry if I offended you but people in Konoha, most of them are corrupt" Naruto continued. "I-I shouldn't even know what corruption means sensei… I'm just twelve" Naruto uttered somehow breathless.

Kakashi was speechless. He knew that Naruto might have problems but ignored it for the sake of privacy. His purpose here about calling him is to make Naruto spill what his hidden abilities are. Instead he heard a summary of a harsh life.

He cannot relate what the blond experienced. True, his childhood was gone early when he became a ninja when one deemed his age was just a child. He experienced being exposed to bloodlust and also releasing that emotion as well in the battlefield. He experienced losing comrades in arms whilst fighting. He experienced one of the great shinobi wars and minor skirmishes… but he was at lost about Naruto's own battle.

Blue eyes although biologically young, were wise and old as he noted. These eyes saw problems only adults can handle, even civilians experienced that hardship.

When he was young, his expenses were supported by his deceased father's savings and also since Sakumo Hatake was a clan head of the now close to extinct minor shinobi family, the Hatake Clan… Kakashi was considered loaded by civilian standards.

"Naruto I…" Kakashi uttered when Naruto spoke. The blond wiped his tears and took a deep breath.

"Sorry bout that sensei. Guess I got carried away huh?" Naruto said with a slight smile. "Anyways, well about my chakra control like what I said before, I didn't practice previously. Actually I was waiting for you to teach us Water Walking… didn't know there is actually tree climbing at all" Naruto added.

'I guess he sort of took it all in. The previous time perhaps was an opportunity to let it all out. How can people call him naïve if he acted more like an adult compared to the rest?' Kakashi did a smile (in which is visible through his lone eye. "Care to explain again how you somehow are prodigious when it comes to chakra control?" Kakashi asked, somehow following Naruto's change of topic.

"My chakra is slowly being siphoned by my machine system sensei. Sometimes it takes the Kyuubi chakra instead. I didn't know it jumbles up my chakra and the Kyuubi's. That's why I fail to do ninjutsu cause of that. I guess it sort of came to me previously while the lecture of yours that I can assign the Machine System which to take… which will now always take the Kyuubi's chakra, which leaves my own chakra for my own use. I still cannot use jutsu though" Naruto explained. Kakashi spouted a sweat drop as the blond didn't answer his question. He did get a little bit though the explanation.

"Naruto, you didn't answer my question" Kakashi said. Naruto did an 'o' gesture and embarrassingly scratched his scalp.

"Uhh yeah, sorry. Well because of my Machine System… which by the way are my gadgets and stuff, always take my chakra in a somehow controlled manner, I guess it made my mind know what to do in regards of chakra control. I think maybe I was unexpectedly well training chakra control. It's the same as the Kyuubi's chakra enlarging my reserves." Naruto explained then he smiled. "I guess I get to have large chakra reserves from me holding in the Kyuubi and get good chakra control from my gadgets and stuff…" Naruto finished.

Kakashi inside was somehow proud (for some reason) and a little bit envious at his student. 'The possibilities of it… too bad he can't do standard shinobi jutsus. But something tells me his equipment makes up for that'

"Anyways Naruto, I need if you can do it a report or a list in regards to all you weapons. I certainly have to know about it, being team leader and all" Kakashi said. Naruto did a nod but paused remembering something. His somehow happy demeanour changed back to a sombre one.

"Sensei…" He uttered.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto was hesitating and Kakashi saw that.

"Can you please not tell anyone? I apologize for complaining before… I won't do it again" Naruto said.

'I really need to get him checked up with Inoichi… he's acting like young Itachi' Kakashi looked back at Naruto and did a smile. "Promise. Anyways, we have to get back to the team" Kakashi said and he began walking back to where Sakura and Sasuke where at.

Naruto was left somehow pausing. 'I can't believe it… how stupid of me to tell. Ill just hope sensei will keep his word. Complaining won't do any good…' Naruto thought sadly. 'Anyways, maybe I can water walk now and stuff? But I need to get the hang of this… I mean I need to be used to using my own chakra for tree walking, and not be able to use it only when I first use Academic things first'

-o-o-o-

Sakura was now on the tree base somehow not doing anything. She stopped her training as soon as she saw Sasuke did a stumble when he landed when he was doing his repeated running to the tree. She was worried for Sasuke hence she deemed herself already finished in training so she can help Sasuke. Her reasoning was that since she mastered the exercise, she's alright with her progress (or lack thereof). The thought of Naruto doing better than her was forgotten once she believe that either Naruto did something to lie and boast what he can't really do or it was just luck.

Sasuke was still doing his tree climbing though his physical descriptions depict him as really tired.

'Sasuke-kun is so awesome. Go train hard Sasuke-kun!' Sakura's eyes always looked at Sasuke who was now taking a short break for a breath. Sasuke on the other hand ignored Sakura as always, though he did wonder what made her stop her exercise.

The two's thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi and Naruto arrived.

"Good, you continued your training" Kakashi commented, noticing Sasuke's sweat covered and somehow tested close-to-the-limits body. He glanced at Sakura who stood up.

"What took you so long?!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi somehow wondered why she was not in a state like Sasuke.

"We were only gone ten minutes approx Sakura" Naruto replied, though not looking at the pinkette.

"Alright, I'm going to go take a rest back at Tazuna-san's home. Just continue your training but don't overdo it since you know what happens when you experience chakra exhaustion" Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded while Naruto walked to the tree he chose previously.

As soon as Kakashi left, Naruto walked to where he and Kakashi went at previously.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked in the usual scolding manner.

"Away" Naruto replied without looking back at the female.

"Hey! Sensei told us to train!" Sakura said.

"Well I'm training, but not in here. He didn't tell us to train here in case you remembered" Naruto said, turning his back at the female.

"Well get back here baka!" Sakura said, ignoring Naruto's statement. Hearing the nickname form the pinkette, Naruto gritted his teeth then just walked away faster after turning a 180. He ignored the additional words from Sakura as he did so.

"What an idiot" Sakura huffed. She then noticed Sasuke somehow looked to where Naruto walked away. "I'm so telling sensei after this, he's nothing but trouble" Sakura added. 'Why am I his teammate anyway? He's so useless... and annoying!

-o-o-o-

"I guess I'm right" Naruto told himself. It has been half an hour after he left his teammates to find himself a place to train. Like before, he was able to walk up and then down the tree's trunk with only his legs somehow easily once he figured out the reason of him not being able to meld chakra properly. 'It seems I can't find a way over this problem. I only can use my chakra if I'm currently utilizing my Academic equipment. Maybe Ill gets used to it in the future, but for now… if I'm fighting, I need my equipment' Naruto nodded to himself with a smile. 'Not that I have any other means to fight… if I started with this path then at least I have to specialize really. Though I think I'm durable compared to other academics anyways since I have chakra and well I'm a ninja' Naruto added.

Then he recalled the crack Sasuke made when he first rushed up the tree.

'Chakra can do that…' Naruto somehow felt excited. He took a deep breath then took a sit under the base of one tree. 'Maybe there is an entry at the archive in regards to offensive chakra hitting?' Naruto took out his Remote form his right pocket and tapped the Archives App.

He tapped in 'Chakra and offence' and somehow after a few seconds of searching it showed one result that interested him. 'Tsunade's strength technique'. He tapped in the article somehow and he realized it was in an unpublished book… perhaps the manuscript has been taken by Konoha to hide the mechanics of the technique of one of the Sannin. He began reading and somehow after a few seconds he gasped.

"The hell, this is possible?" Naruto spoke. 'This Tsunade is incredible. She's the greatest medic ever and then she has this technique where in she uses chakra to increase her hitting impact… and she doesn't even need that since she has passive superhuman strength' Naruto shook his head with a smile.

"I think I have another hero" Naruto smiled as he spoke more. Then he shook his head to somehow stay focus to his goal; training. 'Well I think I master tree walking… though I have a dead end in how to truly separate my chakra. Wont hurt to try what Sasuke mistakenly did' Naruto thought to himself. 'I think he applied a lot of chakra in that lunge' Naruto added.

He turned around and focused towards his right arm. 'Note to self, need to be passively good in chakra control' Naruto's Cannon was on his lap while the Power Glove was equipped on his left hand. The Remote held on the light metal- made glove. His touched the tree with his right hand.

'Okay, now chakra' Naruto thought as he willed more chakra on his right arm. To his surprise, the chakra somehow made small crack the size of his palm on the tree. 'What if I do a punch?' Naruto thought and he did. It did a little bit damage in result. 'Well that certainly is never close to Tsunade's thing, though it does really increase my hitting power in melee if given the choice fighting in that range, everything counts. Thinking about it, I need to use this on my feet as my arms are occupied with my weapons.' Naruto thought.

'Okay, so I need to add kicks when fighting. It will be my last resort though if one really does get near me. I highly doubt it though but just in case… 'Naruto finished. He looked above and saw the tree leaves somehow being highlighted by the sun shining.

"Surely is a nice day" Naruto uttered.

Naruto resume his practice after a few minutes. In his exercise, he did again walking up and down the tree. He also did a variation in which he did a 'detour' and also spiralled up and down the tree. To his surprise, it was easy for him also, though he find that he needs to 'condition' himself first hand when using his chakra- that was done by using first the Kyuubi chakra. Its moderately hard for him but not to the level where it's difficult.

He noted having really high chakra reserves. As somehow he only felt the drain once, that's when twenty minutes after his 'walk' up and down, spiral and zigzags on the tree trunk. He did a rest for fifteen, and again in his surprise, he felt refreshed. Not only does Naruto have high chakra reserves, he also has an abnormally high chakra regeneration rate.

After that, he resumed. At least in the span of time, he managed to memorize the feeling of using two of his chakras, but he still needs to focus first when using separately the two.

Having done that in an hour, he decided to put the exercise on hold. Next, he conditioned himself to use chakra whenever he fights his taijutsu.

Naruto created his own style during the academy years of his life. It involved the use of his cannon's transfiguration abilities (Wrench and Hammer or even the cannon itself) in case someone got too close, though he envisioned that fighting melee will only be temporary. He'll just use the taijutsu as a distraction for him to get away then fight again in ranged combat where he's safe and excels at. The taijutsu is mainly offensive, as it's a distraction. Why settle for using a weak defence if you can add power to your strong offence? That was Naruto's reasoning.

He deemed only his feet can use the chakra coated limbs for fighting, again though his weapon has more range and power and using his limb will just be a precaution in case somehow he cant use his weapon.

While doing kicks on another tree trunk, a thought came to him. Chakra passively makes a shinobi's body more durable. If one perhaps reinforces the muscles with the shinobi ability (chakra), then jumping higher ground is possible. That made Naruto smile as he has more escape techniques in case an enemy gets to close.

Add the option that he can morph his cannon into a propeller then he literally can cover more distance away from the enemy.

He trained himself t at least be competent in taijutsu, but if possible he shouldn't let enemies engage him in combat where he at somehow is at a disadvantage on.

He tried the attempt and he succeeded somehow making him yell in success. He contemplated returning back to Tazuna's home through that way of travel, but he decided it was a bad idea. He'll surprise his sensei when time comes.

It was lunch time when he got back at the house. It wasn't surprising when the smell of the viands lingered in the air. Naruto salivated but ignored it with a sigh, he just has to meet his sensei and report towards him then he can leave. He found his sensei upstairs.

"Naruto, you're late" Kakashi said.

"Sorry sensei" Naruto said. "Anyways, I somehow I think am confident with the tree walking, though I have to do preparations in order to do it" Naruto added.

"Hmm? Very good then, but if possible, make it so that you have to use it instantaneously" Kakashi said.

"Well I'm having a hard time in that sensei. You see, no matter how hard I concentrate, it seems the prep time for me to divide my chakra and the Kyuubi's will always be there. In other words, I can't use my own chakra if I don't use the Kyuubi's first by using my Equipment." Naruto said.

'He's starting to analyse his own weaknesses, a genin normally or even someone as young as he shouldn't be able to do that on his own.' Kakashi thought. "Well I guess you always have your to carry Cannon then?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded t this in response.

"Okay, well Tsunami-san invited us for dinner again…"

"Its okay sensei, I just came here to tell you. I'm heading back to train" Naruto interrupted. Kakashi tilted his head in question.

"I don't think Tsunami-san likes me starting this morning. I can't force her that… anyways, I have Rations Bar packed so I'm good" Naruto said. "See ya sensei" Naruto said. Before Kakashi can say anything, Naruto materialized his Cannon and Power Glove (it was in the inventory when he entered the house) and walked to the window. To Kakashi's surprise, the cannon transformed into a propeller with a handle. Naruto took hold of the handles and jumped out of the window, legs enhanced with chakra.

'Wait, he can do that?' Kakashi thought. 'Prodigious...' He added. Then his eyes went wide when he saw the far away Naruto literally flying (or gliding) towards the nearest tall tree branch. He landed on the said branch and then jumped up to another. The propeller transformed back into a Cannon.

'A ninja that can fly' Kakashi thought then he chuckled. The door opened and Sakura entered.

"Sensei, food is ready" Sakura said.

"Sakura, aren't you going to look for Naruto?" Kakashi asked, somehow testing the student.

"I think he should know there is food. It's his problem sensei if he comes late. Maybe he forget that its lunch time? Well we shouldn't have trouble in regards to his behaviour sensei" Sakura said righteously and then left after closing the door.

"Worst teamwork ever" Kakashi uttered. Somehow, he was starting to see who the victim was all along.

The lunch somehow was quiet. Tsunami and even Tazuna were somehow wondering where was Naruto. True, the former was wary of him but at least he has to eat as he ate breakfast just a few spoonfuls. Then came Sakura's inquiry about the picture hanging on the wall, where it was partially scrapped.

This resulted in Inari walking out and then Tazuna telling the story of Wave, Inari and his father.

-o-o-o-

'The propeller's cool down time is 2.6 seconds' Naruto thought as he jumped from the final branch and landed to the ground. Not forgetting to enhance his feet with chakra. 'Damn it, too much!' Naruto's eyes were wide when he realizes he put too much chakra on his feet. Upon touching the earth, it cracked a bit.

'Well it's not that worse. I just really need to get the hang of this. I think three days of training with what I do will improve me at least' Naruto thought. He looked around, back in the house

"That was fun!" Naruto smiled recalling the shinobi travel via tree branches with his Propeller propelling him further. "Anyways, back to work!"

-o-o-o-

"Kakashi-san? I'm curious, where is Naruto?" Tsunami spoke up. She just finished the dishes for breakfast and kept wondering where the blond was. He didn't show three days already and the breakfast for the current day. True she was wary of Naruto from what Sakura told her and somehow his actions confirmed it before the breakfast he saw him but somehow he not showing up three days already made her worry. He was just a kid after all and currently, Wave isn't child friendly.

"He didn't come back last night? Come to think of it, I never saw him ever since that breakfast" Tazuna said. "But that Alfredo thing of his is still here, though it never moved from the front door" Tazuna added.

"He probably could have died with chakra exhaustion" Sakura said not really minding what she just said.

"He's alone in the woods…" Tsunami uttered somehow now really worried.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was dead" Sasuke said without a care.

"Don't worry Tsunami-san. Naruto can take care of himself. He comes by to me and last time I saw him was just this morning" Kakashi assured. He gave up questioning why Naruto even comes by. He was happy though at least Naruto is at least on a bit of speaking terms of him. He comes by to update him on his training. He noted though that every time he praises him or what sounds like a praise, the blond perks up and somehow shows happiness in those eyes. 'In terms of chakra control Sasuke, he's miles away from you now'

Inari who was at the area silently sitting was quiet. He recalled Naruto insulting him that he was weak. 'Jerk'

At the same clearing where he trained for days already, Naruto was sound asleep. As soon as he came back from visiting his sensei, he trained again doing any variations of tree walking he can think of. He even tried tree climbing, only this time without the use of his fingers. That didn't tire him, but the other exercise was enough to knock him out in fatigue. It simply involved him hitting a tree with his feet. He did this after doing some stretching with straddles, splits and knee bending; which by the way he hated the most.

The tree he was hitting now was left with its bark peeled off and small cracks and dents around it. His remote vibrated, quickly waking him up.

Quickly looking at his Remote he cursed. "Shit" It was a red dot that was meters away from the area. From the way the dot was moving, it was walking towards him. His hands were now equipped with his two weapons.

-o-o-o-

Haku was surprised upon seeing Naruto wake up in controlled panic and using some sort of jutsu that materializes the weapon he used against Zabuza.

'I am confident with my stealth. But he knew and judging from his stance, he's battle ready. Could he have some sort of sensory jutsu? Or he is a sensor himself?' Haku thought. He was dressed in civilian clothing in which he uses as a disguise to obtain information and to simply avoid detection. His purpose was to actually simply gather herbs for the one he serves but it was bad luck as the one he was wary of among the Konoha shinobi was at the area.

Seeing him asleep with his scouting jutsu, where he reflects light with his conjured ice mirrors, thereby allowing him to see further distances like a telescope, he felt at ease and plans to simply include getting some info on the blond. His appearance was that of a female… a beautiful female. He uses this trait for him to strike weakness in men. At first he was reluctant in doing this as he was a male himself but Zabuza urged him to use everything his asset as a weapon. With this statement and himself considering as Zabuza's weapon, he eventually agreed.

Unlike Konoha and other villages, the ways of the kunoichi were also thought in males at Kiri. Kiri's logic was that, not all males have preferences over women and also there will be instances where in a squad, it is full of males or the female member was somehow incapacitated, a henge will be used for deception.

Kunoichi training involved blending in the civilian surroundings using the charms and allure of females and also learning the art itself. Flower arranging tea ceremonies and even arts were included in the training to further improve deception.

That was one reason why graduates of the Kiri shinobi academy are the strongest not to mention the abolished tradition of a battle royale with your classmates to graduate. Kiri might have the smallest population among the five great villages but it once has the biggest density of kekei genkai users and also competent ninja. Too bad the current civil war and famine affected the strength of the village greatly.

Haku though didn't need to use henge to blend in as a female. His physical characteristics made so for him to be one. He read about the limited scrolls he has from his once great clan. He was from the Yuki clan… or was when it fell from the Kiri Bloodline Purges. They were renowned for their bloodline in Ice Release and also their physical characteristics. Females where goddesses in beauty as Haku painfully recalled his mother being a very attractive woman and males too weren't spared from being 'beautiful'. They have androgynous appearances and have lean body structure. History depicted as successful breading and genetics enabled the Yuki clan members to resemble the fable creatures; the Yuki Onna or Snow Woman.

He might look like a female or can act to have the mannerisms, a perhaps genetic trait of him but he is straight as Zabuza depicted since when he isn't acting, appearances aside, he lacks any feminine traits or mannerisms.

But Haku isn't straight as he himself knew. He isn't even one would call as Homosexual or even Bisexual. The Yuki clan despite being attractive people suffered from Asexuality. How they derived this trait was an unknown fact and perhaps has been lost in history.

He might be good in posing as a female but it doesn't mean he has to like every minute of it.

'There's a chance he's a sensor or knows me who I am basing on his readiness. Information aside, I need those herbs for Zabuza-sama. But I'll fight if needed… less opponent to worry for him' Haku thought.

_"You're really sadistic you know that?" Zabuza spoke breathless as he opened his eyes when Haku prepared to remove the senbon. "You could just have hit me on body parts not the neck. It really hurts" Zabuza added._

_"I wouldn't want to damage your toned and attractive body Zabuza-sama." Haku replied removing his mask. _

_Zabuza laughed with what the Ice User said. "You know, I almost am aroused with what you said. Key word with being almost" Zabuza added. _

_"I wouldn't mind being used for pleasure" Haku spoke adding to Zabuza's laughter. _

_"Cut it out Haku, I'm no homo or interested. Nor you are one. There are a lot of whores anyways in this area." Zabuza replied. _

_"I see… Also… the neck has less muscle count, in actuality, I almost panicked during that time" Haku said changing back to the previous topic. Zabuza seemed to remain silent at that statement. _

_"We better watch out for that blonde kid, the weapons he has are dangerous" Zabuza said grimly. _

_"I agree with that" Haku replied. _

Haku calmly walked to the clearing, right to where Naruto stood ready. The blond's eyes were focused and battle ready.

"I know who you are _Hunter Nin_" Naruto said, aiming his cannon at Haku. Haku mentally was surprised and wide eyed.

'It seems I'm right, he knows. Now what to do?' Haku thought, coming up with every method to somehow peacefully get his first objective. If possible he wants to avoid conflict as possible. He isn't afraid of dying but fighting Naruto somehow will kill him possibly.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said. 'She's pretty… really pretty. Miles away from Sakura in fact'

Haku sighed, somehow decided to follow what he deemed best to do. "It seems I won't need the effort of acting with you" Haku said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to obtain those herbs for Zabuza-sama" Haku added.

"I see" Naruto replied, lowering his cannon. 'I guess I'm right, Zabuza's health level isn't well' He returned to a relaxed stance and then let Haku pass. Haku knowing the relaxed state congratulated himself for his objective to be attained. He can't push for information upon Naruto now as he is already suspicious but it won't matter as for him, Zabuza's recovery comes first.

'Propeller' Naruto thought as his cannon transformed into a propeller. He quickly put chakra on his legs and lunged towards Haku. The propeller helped him to be faster. 'Stun Grenade!' from his power glove appeared a yellow grenade. He quickly slammed into the surprised Haku with the grenade on hand.

'Damn it' Haku thought but was unable to somehow act as soon as Naruto got in melee range fast; he threw the grenade point blank. Yellow explosion was seen with yellow stars coming out of the detonation. Haku's vision went woozy and his ears were constantly ringing from the loud sudden sound. His balance was distorted so he collapsed on the ground. Last thing he saw was Naruto holding a large Mallet which hit his head hard and then blackness.

-o-o-o-

Haku stirred. At first he felt his head somehow hurt and then he quickly recalled what happened before he attained unconsciousness.

"You're okay" Naruto spoke. "I know you're awake" He added. Haku opened his eyes. To his surprise, he was lying down to where he was knocked out. Naruto was nearby, calmly sitting with his Cannon on his side and power glove equipped. "You were only out for twenty minutes" Naruto added. Haku quickly drew his senbon; only to find out he lacked any with him. "I took out your equipment" Naruto informed. Haku glared at Naruto.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Haku asked.

"I only did that as payback. You did knock me out the last time" Naruto replied. "Why didn't you kill me also?" Naruto asked. Haku remained silent, thinking.

'It's better if I converse truthfully. The fact that he didn't kill me is that he perhaps wants the answer…' Haku thought. "I dislike killing" Haku said.

"You're a hunter Nin right?" Naruto asked, curious. "And senbon I learned are assassination weapons" He added.

"They are also used to immobilize" Haku said.

"Hmm… so Zabuza's out huh?" Naruto said.

Haku nodded in response. Then he saw the carried basket full of herbs he was supposed to get.

"I read those were used to cure paralysis. Those were what you needed right?" Naruto asked.

'How… and why?' Haku wondered, surprised at the act Naruto did. "Yes… but why?" Haku asked.

"I… don't know really. You seem to really be honest that all you needed was to get those before. I know if you're lying even if you're really good" Naruto said somehow kinder. Haku somehow found himself smiling.

"Thank you… and yes, I really need those herbs as I ran out last treatment" Haku said, surprised that he replied causally.

"Are you related to Zabuza?" Naruto inquired.

"Not really, but I serve him…" Haku said. Then he noticed Naruto's lack of teammate presence. "Where are your teammates?"

"I'm alone" Naruto said.

"I heard Konoha shinobi value teamwork, hence are always successful; as the team is usually close knitted." Haku said knowing he was starting a conversation. If possibly he can make Naruto spew information he might need.

"I'm not close to any of them… I'm just here to train" Naruto replied.

"Really?" Haku said. 'I see, so he or they must have fought or something or perhaps he was never close with the others in the first place. 'Haku thought. Then he recalled Naruto during fighting against Zabuza. "But you're already strong, even enough to make Zabuza-sama wary of you" Haku said.

"I aim to be stronger" Naruto said.

"Why is that?" Haku asked, curious from the tone Naruto is using. Naruto didn't answer. "Is it for someone else or for yourself?" Haku added.

"For myself. Because I never wanted to be weak even if people call me names. Strength is assurance for me… power keeps me busy to what I'm facing everyday back at the village" Naruto replied. 'Not to mention well there's money and other things'. Somehow, Haku recalled the time Zabuza saw her first time. He smiled at the thought to which Naruto somehow found and assumed was making a mockery out of his statement.

'Her eyes were the same as mine, but she has Zabuza… she's devoted to him. Too devoted though' Naruto thought. Then he realized what he told Haku. 'Damn it, I did it again. Anyways, I think she's an honest person… too bad we're enemies, she might become somehow a friend… cause she doesn't give of the aura of me not liking her, like those of sakura's and Sasuke's'

"Well we have different views. For me, you truly become the strongest when you have someone to protect, someone you cherish and will not hesitate to give your all" Haku said, thinking of his fondness of the ex- Kiri jounin.

Naruto agreed that he didn't have the same philosophy as the Ice user. He never had the urge to argue about it as it won't create any benefits. He recalled the times

He tried to form bonds, and got disappointed instead in result. He tried it once with the young Sasuke, when he knew about the Uchiha's predicament. The result was the guy turned him down, perhaps have forgotten when they were younger, they played on one day and enjoyed (when Sasuke was different). He also did with his classmates, male or female its either they hate him (for no reason justifiable), ignore him or seemed afraid of him.

His thoughts were interrupted when his Remote vibrated. He took it out and saw a green dot heading towards the area.

"You should go" Naruto said. Haku having sensed someone was heading towards them too nodded.

"It was nice talking to you, but I'm saddened we're enemies. I am grateful for your assistance though" Haku said with a smile. Naruto did a nod at him. "You know what? You're different from most people" He added.

'Not everyone has the whole village to either hate him or ignore him… and surely not everyone has a demon trapped inside of him' Naruto thought. "I'm Naruto" Naruto said.

"And I am Haku… and so you know, I'm a boy" Haku replied.

Naruto's lower left lash quivered. 'Note to self, the Remote never lies. But he freaking looks like a girl, the prettiest girl I saw'.

Haku realizes the reaction to which he snickered boyishly. Naruto noted it was different from the way he moved earlier.

"You're on disguise" Naruto said. "But why tell me even that detail?" Naruto asked.

"It's the same as how you answered my question earlier Naruto-kun. I have no idea myself" Haku replied. To his surprise, Naruto smiled at him… a genuine smile that somehow affected him. Then the smile ended and turned to a scowl.

"Let's have a good fight soon. I look forward in your abilities" Haku said.

"Honestly Haku-san, I don't look forward to it… either of us can die. And I don't plan on dying" Naruto said, somehow darkly. Haku nodded. Sensing that someone heading towards them getting nearer, he picked up his basket and stood up. He looked at Naruto again and then walked away. But before he can truly leave the area, he turned and said.

"If I'll perish in that time, I would gladly want a friend to do it" Haku said.

What he said surprised Naruto. 'Friend?' He thought. 'W-why?' He added. Then his smile returned again as he looked down.

Haku somehow realize Naruto was blushing or embarrassed, he knew from basic psychology that Naruto perhaps never always hears any words of that tone. He smiled and then left. He passed by the approaching Sasuke. He smiled his 'female' smile' upon the Uchiha to which Sasuke returned with a suspicious scowl.

'What are you doing here' Naruto asked mentally. He knew it was Sasuke walking towards the area. He frowned upon seeing the brunette who was heading towards him. Naruto's frown went deeper when he saw Sasuke's eyes upon him. 'What now?'

"You, me… lets spar" Sasuke said darkly.

* * *

A/N: Naruto isnt a crybaby, or he's as emotional as a rock either... he's a kid and no, Haku isnt gay... or anything in case you know it. And yes, he's a guy... that seriously looks close to a girl (in real life, he would probably look real HOT). Anyways, its in the chapter just to clear things out.

Hello minna, the story is now in a new community! Thank you!

I reread the previous chapters... in my own opinion its like Im not the one who writes them haha. And yeah, Sakura made me seriously bite my knee... she's so annoying here. Sighs, really annoying.

Please do review more, it like makes my day!... also, the next chapter will be up in a few hours (don't wait for it though)

Replies:

wacko12: Wait! dont worry, in this story no one is safe... :D

Legionary Prime: Your review made me smile for like 4 secs... then grin in two. About your question (winks), the answer is partly.

Tsubakigirl: thanks! sorry for not answering... the answer is well in cannon Naruto (the characters) is japanese. Well alfredo is english in term... Naruto can speak english (somehow) but with the accent... therefore when he says Alfredo, its Arufuredo... if written, it will be in Katakana.

Tanuki-san-chan-kun-whatever: Thanks :D Anyways, about sakura... would you want her to experience pain in guilt form? Cause the Shippuden Sakura is hell baddass even in my own opinion, I hated the pre Sakura in cannon.

vampireharry the 2: Hmm, in this story Sakura's parents are shinobi. They didnt tell sakura to not hang with naruto as they knew Naruto is the jailer. Its just Sakura is naturally shy with confidence issues. Her being popular for a change made her change in attitude. Usually in real life, bullies bully people cause they're insecure and am afraid of being back to their weak selves. Hence the domination and sad to say, everyone see Naruto as useless so in their minds, its okay to use him as everyones emotional target... (though its not right if one realyl thinks)

Kakashi though is sort of gray here and Sasuke is downright seriously have superiority and inferiority complex.

noir: He isn't stupid. He's no genius either... he's just average. And he cant as he cant mold chakra to the extent of using jutsus. He can though (as he found a way) to mold chakra enough for him to manipulate.


	8. Chapter 8- Suffering

**The Academic**

_Suffering_

* * *

'I trained hard to become stronger. I never took breaks like always. I completed the tree climbing exercise last night while you did in the first day' Sasuke apprehensively looked at Naruto. 'I can't accept that some loser like you is stronger than me. I'm an Uchiha, while you're someone who's a nobody.'

Naruto shook his head mentally. 'If I refuse, he'll make a fuss and Sakura will know. Then she will do everything just so his Sasuke-kun beats me. Typical…' Naruto looked back at Sasuke; he dismissed his weapons to which Sasuke's eyes looked at before vanishing in a flash of bluish- white light. 'This isn't a spar and I don't think you know this Sasuke. A spar is a where to fighters' mock fight evenly. This spar you do is something only you can win… If I win, you'll just demand to try again till you beat the crap out of me'

_Team seven completed their first mission in just the span of an hour. It simply involved only light labor which grocery shopping. Kakashi thinking its still the first day since team Seven was created after passing an exam, decided to call of the day for a rest. That was one thirty in the afternoon. _

_Their sensei left with a standard shunshin (or kawarimi) after that. _

_Before Naruto can simply go home, he was stopped by Sasuke._

_"Fight me" Sasuke said. Naruto was surprised at the sudden declaration. At the academy, they always were pinned to spars as their surnames were close and always, Sasuke wins._

_"Why?" Naruto asked. _

_"I don't know how you knocked Kakashi out but I want to fight you now" Sasuke said coolly. _

_"Fine" Naruto thought. "Rules?" He asked._

_"Taijutsu only" Sasuke answered. Naruto's eyebrows where furrowed when he suspiciously eyed Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand kept looking at Sasuke, but even Naruto knows what she's thinking._

_'Go Sasuke-kun!' Sakura somehow knew it was her cue to leave the two boys. The said two males of team seven walked apart to create a bit of distance. _

_Wordlessly, the two charged…_

_… Naruto lost as without his weapon, his fighting capabilities are somehow burdened. He chose to not summon his weapons since as much he disliked, or even hated the Uchiha, he's still a comrade and also even he doesn't know Konoha's laws, he knew attacking a comrade will result in more problems for him. Plus, it's a taijutsu spar only though his equipment are considered ninja tools, somehow he felt using them is close to using ninjutsu. _

_Sasuke left the team satisfied, Sakura happy even failure of getting Sasuke to go out on a date while Naruto on the other hand remained at the training ground pulverizing a tree with his weapons (as soon as he was left alone). He also nursed his bruised arm where Sasuke purposely hit harder than needed. _

"Where and when? Cause I have the feeling it won't be now and here" Naruto said.

Sasuke did his smirk. "This afternoon, right next Tazuna's house"

Naruto mentally told himself to not narrow his eyes suspiciously at the Uchiha. "Fine then" Naruto said and Sasuke left without a word. Naruto resumed his training, not nervous about the match later. 'Doesn't matter if my pride is shattered, I don't have anyone precious for me to be embarrassed anyway'. Al he did was simply the usual thing, as if Sasuke never approached him and asked him for a fight.

The day passed by and Naruto was now inside Tazuna's house somehow waiting for Sasuke simply. He ignored Tsunami and Inari's subtle glances upon him. Years of being exposed to glares, leers and cold stares made him develop the ability to ignore people. True Tsunami has been kind to him at first, but her reluctance in simply interacting with him because of what he didn't really do (or start of) made him simply put distance upon her.

He was simply sitting at the living room, which simply was an open space. He took one corner and kept to himself. He wouldn't even be inside the house in the first place but Kakashi, who somehow was well now told him to get inside. He preferred actually to simply study Alfredo, who never left the front door area. He needed to know after all why the Robot did not follow him at the forest.

'Maybe something about the AI thing of it…' Naruto decided to look for the cause of action on his archive, just to pass the time.

Few minutes have passed and too his delight, Naruto found the information he was looking for. 'Turns out it follows what the objective is at the moment. I'm in this mission to protect Tazuna-san but since I'm not guarding him, it followed the next possible objective; guarding Tazuna-san's family. Hence, that's why it never left… hmm, smart' Naruto somehow stopped thinking of his upcoming spar as he was immersed in one of his hobbies.

"Dobe" He heard Sasuke voice that made him jump, as he was focused upon his reading. His reaction made Sasuke smirk to which Naruto frowned. Sasuke didn't say a word but implied with a move of his head to go outside.

'There it is again' Naruto sighed and put back his Remote on his pocket. As expected, trailing with Sasuke was Sakura who completely ignored Naruto's presence.

The two (plus Sakura) walked to the space besides the house. Already there was Kakashi who impassively looked at his two students. The Uchiha spoke of the spar he wanted, to test his skills. Kakashi agreed to the spar with him as the judge since he wanted to gauge the Uchiha's skills and also Naruto's.

"I thought I was the late comer" Kakashi said. Sakura wanted to retort but Sasuke beat her.

"Dobe took time" Naruto mentally rolled his eyes.

'Go ahead Sasuke, embarrass me more… not like anything you do is new anyway' Naruto subtly bit his lip to calm himself down.

"Maa, anyways we should start" Kakashi said. "As agreed and well to avoid fatal injuries, since we are still on the mission, taijutsu only. Sakura, clear the field so those two can begin" He added. Sakura obliged and now stood besides the jounin.

"Go Sasuke-kun" She cheered without a thought. Kakashi instead frowned to which Sakura noted.

"What sensei?"

"Naruto is also your teammate Sakura" Kakashi said.

"So? I can't just cheer for them both since one of them will win" Sakura replied in a matter of fact way. 'Sasuke-kun will win anyways and that baka doesn't deserve any of my cheers. It will just inflate his pride'

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, you two make distance form each other by five meters." He ordered and the two complied. "Begin"

Sasuke smirked and charged at Naruto in speeds as obviously Sakura yelled in happiness. Naruto did not flinch nor did anything, but instead waited Sasuke to arrive at a certain distance.

When Sasuke was in range, Naruto quickly summoned his cannon making Sasuke's eyes go wide. Naruto then transformed his cannon into an oversized large Wrench that he swung upon the Uchiha.

The said Uchiha gritted his teeth as he did a quick block to his right with his right arm. The wrench was a hundred percent metal, meaning the attack numbed his limb. But he didn't stop, instead he adjusted himself and did a side kick. Naruto on the other hand quickly flipped his Wrench midair, surprising anyone who saw the expert move and quickly did an X-block once both of his hands were freed.

"Cheater!" The two both heard Sakura yell but ignored it. Naruto didn't need to brace for the impact as he reinforced his two arms with chakra. He then quickly caught his wrench, flipped it over then whacked it right sides upon Sasuke. He did this without a facial response or even a thought.

Sasuke did a left upper arm block and winced again from the weapon of Naruto's hitting his arm. He was angry now as his two arms hurt. He quickly drew a kunai then he did a front kick. Naruto did a side step then swung his wrench. Sasuke flipped sideways, making the attack miss. After he turned a 180 mid air, he swiped his kunai at Naruto.

'Show of' Naruto wasn't sure if he muttered it or not. Sasuke's flashy display of finesse gave him time to summon his Power Glove, conjure a yellow stun grenade and at the same time slam the grenade upon the kunai which exploded in yellow light and yellow stars.

For some unknown reason, Naruto was immune to the effects. Sasuke on the other hand was momentarily blinded, experienced nausea and ringing on his ears. He lost balance and fell to the ground.

Ignoring Sakura's yell of worry, Naruto transformed his weapon unto a large Mallet. He didn't waste time whacking Sasuke with it.

Naruto not only trained at least competitively in melee fighting despite is lowest point, he also had the advantage of surprise and well his equipment. He too has good dexterity and reflexes. In summary his element in battle is underestimation of his opponent towards him and surprise.

Naruto sighed as he smiled at the thought of that future. Too bad, with Sakura watching and well the fact that winning the match on Sasuke's spar of his pride will only make things bad in the long run. Naruto knew they are still in a mission and he expected Sasuke to let his pride go first than the rest. If he did won the fight, Sasuke would just be angry at him and also might do something in a real fight against a possible match with Zabuza and Haku. Add Sakura to the mix and he possibly could die in complications.

He ignored the thought of everything being unfair for him. Sasuke got everything, but focused on his loss… Sakura experienced being at least normal, with only her appearance to cry about. Naruto on the other had too many things to worry about that practically he stopped caring. This included his status, his life and even his facial features… but whining would make people notice you and he hated that as nothing good ever comes of being noticed in Konoha when you're Naruto Uzumaki.

As soon as Kakashi gave the signal, Sasuke charged while Naruto waited. He didn't summon his weapon to intercept Sasuke; instead he crouched low and waited. Sasuke did a jump, twisted his body and kicked with his back leg that Naruto would have stumbled back because of the flashy move but didn't since he reinforced his body with chakra. Sasuke charge made the time for Naruto to focus, if he would have threw a kunai, Naruto wouldn't have had the time to concentrate because of the distraction.

Sasuke's foot collided with Naruto's forearms as Naruto did an upper block upon impact. Sasuke smirked as focused is center of gravity upon his kick foot and jumped upon Naruto's forearms. He did a back flip mid air, and did a double kick at Naruto below.

Naruto gritted his teeth as his block held, he hated being like a 'rock' in fighting. He was luckily though that he can count on his chakra enhancement.

Naruto preferred after all agility than constitution if he is without his weapons. If he still has them in battle, he's still a speedy ranged fighter, opting to constantly change positions while attacking.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's foot, noting to himself to apply the most chakra he can muster at his arms that grabbed Sasuke. The Uchiha in turn winced at the unknown slight burning pain he felt on his two legs. Naruto with strength and termination quickly brought Sasuke's two legs down on the ground and he quickly followed up with a jab as soon as Sasuke's legs hit land.

It was an unexpected an unorthodox move but it did the damage. Sasuke covered his bleeding nose and glared all he can muster upon Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and again the two ignored her.

"You'll pay dobe!" Sasuke yelled, fighting back tears. Somehow Naruto too satisfaction at the red substance he saw leaking form Sasuke.

Naruto didn't know though that the moment he punched Sasuke, his hands were still reinforced with chakra that he mustered he really hard. The effects were delayed' but suddenly Sasuke unexpectedly stumbled.

"Shit" Naruto cursed realizing his hands were still filled with chakra. He quickly rushed towards Sasuke to check up on him. He knew what happened after all with fists filled with chakra. 'Damn it, stupid stupid stupid' Naruto was worried, he was angry at himself for getting carried away and to not turn of his chakra as soon as he slightly did a small burn at Sasuke's legs. It was a distraction just enough to bring him to the ground. Knockinga teammate out in a spar sure wont give him trouble if by Konoha's laws. But this one is Sasuke Uchiha, and watching the match was Sakura Haruno. That combination of names are enough for him to somehow get in trouble even if technically he didnt do any bad thing.

As soon as he got near, he checked up upon Sasuke. He sighed in relief as somehow, at least Sasuke was still fine his face's lack of cracks… not that Naruto knew much about medical terms and even the human body's resilience.

Before he can sigh again, he was met with a fist on his face.

"You thrash!" Sasuke yelled his eyes bloodshot not only with tears but also unexpectedly with what was known as the doujutsu, Sharingan.

Naruto slammed on the ground with a thud, that rising blow was strong enough to lift him up a bit in the air. Before he can succumb to the pain on his face, Sasuke's body pressed upon his. His chest was sat on by the Uchiha and then succeeding poundings came upon his face.

"You… think… you're… so strong… huh… dobe!?" Sasuke yelled with each punch. Naruto began leaking blood from his nose, eyebrows and mouth from the repeated hitting of his opponent. The pain he felt made him not be able to use chakra to enhance his face from the blows, not that he can think of that if now he was repeatedly bashed.

Sasuke was quickly stopped by Kakashi. He want able to stop Sasuke upon his repeated knuckle upon the now unmoving Naruto (though still alive) from being surprised upon the unexpected arise of the Sharingan.

"Go inside Sasuke" Kakashi darkly said. Sasuke though surprisingly complied and walked, but after a quick spit upon Naruto's bloody and bruised face.

"Sasuke-kun, your hands! And nose…" Sakura uttered in worry. She took a glance upon Naruto and somehow felt paused her eyes upon the blond. Though that was only a second as she shook her head and rushed on towards where Sasuke left to; Tazuna's home.

She stopped on her tracks a bit though when she saw Tsunami, Tazuna and even Inari who were watching with wide eyes. She did an acknowledge glance upon them three and continued on inside.

Kakashi checked up on Naruto and was saw the male was unconscious. He sighed upon the predicament. He really need to have a word with Sasuke later… after he took care of the unconscious blond.

He carried Naruto bridal style and walked back to the house. Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari were still standing to where they were during the fight. Tsunamis hand on her mouth in worry.

"Is he alright?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes, all he needs is rest… but perhaps can I have some cloth and a basin filled with water?" Kakashi asked. Tsunami nodded and led the way to her home. Tazuna and even Inari followed the jounin and the female.

-o-o-o-

Naruto opened his eyes. His senses told him it was late morning, from the feeling of the heat of the sun's race that warmed his face and also the freshness of mornings lingering in the air that he can feel and smell.

He recalled how he got knocked out and specifically, the violent retort of Sasuke towards him. It reminded him during the times when he was young when the villagers caught him and turned their frustrations of loosing someone at him.

A lone tear flowed from his right eye. He quickly wiped it off and stood up with a sigh. He took out his Remote for him pocket and look at his Statistics App. His face still has not fully recovered from Sasuke's beating. It was patched up though from the bandages he felt. He deemed it was Kakashi who helped him though it would be useful if his sensei knew Medical Ninjutsu.

His teammates, sensei and the client (with the family) were downstairs from the dots he saw on his Map and also from the sounds of utensil heard from being used while eating. His stomach growled upon realizing they were having lunch.

On his side, a note was found.

'When you wake up, go downstairs for lunch'

Naruto thinks it was Kakashi who wrote the note. With a sigh, he got up and got dressed as he was half naked, perhaps Kakashi removed his black upper shirt. After at he went downstairs.

"Oi Naruto, you're okay!" Tazuna gleefully greeted him. It took Naruto by surprise but he kept it quickly inside himself. He smiled though upon the bridge builder for his concern.

There was an empty seat besides where Kakashi sat. The other side was where Tsunami sat who was now looking at him with the absence of being wary.

Naruto noted Sasuke's eyes were on him. From the state the Uchiha was at, the blonde discerned he was training hard. Sakura though had a "not-training-enough" appearance to which Naruto mentally cursed. 'I can't believe she's not that vigilant. I might not like them but seriously, every one of us should at least train. Her being weak makes me and… even Sasuke weak'

Naruto didn't look back at Sasuke and carefully ignored him and his eyes especially. He though hardened his knuckles underneath the table in repressed anger.

"Sensei, Sasuke-kun can now reach the top of the tree with ease!" Sakura said. "And his sharingan, he has hang of it now! No surprise for him though"

"Hmm, good progress Sasuke" Kakashi replied.

"It's expected since he's the best!" Sakura added.

"How about you Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "How does the guarding job doing?" He added.

'Oh, so she was on guard duty' Naruto realized. He didn't as if looked he was listening as his eyes where on his food that Tsunami surprisingly served him.

"Well its fine, though I think it's close to finish right Tazuna-san?" Sakura replied.

"Yeah, despite some workers quitting, the bridge will be finished in a week" Tazuna happily replied.

"Well Sasuke-kun, Father don't overdo it" Tsunami said worriedly.

It was then Inari, who has his head down quickly stood up. He was shaking in fury with his knuckles closed and clenched hard. After a second pausing for him to shed his tears he voiced out. "WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD!? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATOU'S MEN! NO MATTER WHAT GLORIOUS CLAIMS ON HOW HARD YOU TRAIN OR WORK WHEN FACING THE STRONG, THE WEAK WILL ONLY GET KILLED!" Silence enveloped the dining room as he slammed his hands upon the table.

"Whatever kid, I'm not like you… crying as if the world is gonna end" Naruto calmly said, surprising everyone's silence. Inari looked at him with anger.

"I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY, YET YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE SO CALM!" Inari retorted. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?! I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU! YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT YOU'RE SO LUCKY, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE! YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE SO STRONG BECAUSE YOU LIVE IN THAT HAPPY RICH NINJA VILLAGE OF YOURS, YOU LIVE IN A LUCKY LIFE WITH GLORY AND…" Inari added with a scream. Tears now fell freely from his tear ducts. He was interrupted though by Naruto.

Everyone was surprised when Naruto chuckled. Then his eyes glared looked up at the boy.

"I pretty much hell don't care about you. I don't care about your life… true I don't know you or whatever happened here in this land. You don't know anything about me either, not that I care. Don't assume I lived a happy life"

"YOU SAY THAT BECAUSE WHAT YOU FELT WAS HARD! IN THIS LAND, EVERYONE DIES! IF WE TRY! IF WE DON'T, WE STILL SUFFER!" Inari yelled.

Naruto tilted his head. "Hn, again I don't care. If you ask me, you're annoying and being useless… you're grandpa is risking his life building a bridge that will make your lives better. You're mom… don't you think she finds it hard? She keeps smiling even if everything is hard to get. Food, rice and even water. You? What did you do? Mope around as if you're hurt the most in this land. Well let me tell you kid, you're not the only one who suffers in this world and seriously, don't yell, i'm like just a mater away. "

"Naruto, that's enough!" Sakura rose. Naruto didn't pay any heed to her order. Sakura seeing Inari now speechless grabbed Naruto's hand and yanked him to face her. "Apologize!" She sternly said.

"Why? He's the one who interrupted our lunch and what I'm saying is true" Naruto responded. He yanked away his arms from sakura's grasp. "He's being a drama queen even if everyone around him is doing what's best to somehow cope" He added.

"Idiot! You really don't know anything! He's young!" Sakura countered. Naruto fumed thinking if he cried all day when he was young; he never would even have existed today. Sakura thought the silence was her winning the argument. "If you imply you've been to things worse than this land, well what is it then? Huh? Konoha is one of the richest among the hidden villages! You don't know that though because you're always making trouble" Sakura added.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW SAKURA?" Naruto yelled back, surprising everyone in the table. Kakashi wanted to stop the confrontation but somehow something tells him Naruto needed release.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOU ANYWAY!? YOU'RE JUST USELESS" Sakura yelled back.

Naruto paused again, somehow bothered by Sakura's retort. "That's it? I'm useless? You treat me like crap cause I'm useless?" Naruto said.

"Well yes! You can't even do jutsus in the academy" Sakura clarified.

Naruto was left gaping. "WE FREAKING GRADUATED SAKURA! IF ANYONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING, ITS HELL YOU! YOU LIVED A SHELTERED LIFE WITH PARENTS THAT GIVE YOU STUFF IF YOU ASK!" Naruto yelled but was stopped by Sakura.

"WELL INARI LOST HIS DAD, AND YOURE NOT HELPING!" Sakura yelled back, she was now seeing red.

Naruto looked at Inari with eyes that somehow scared the boy. He took a deep breath and mentally scolded himself for snapping. "I'm an orphan" Naruto said.

"That's why you don't know anything" Sakura said, Naruto ignored her thinking if countering her statement would lead to another argument where no one wins.

"When I was young, four, five or six years old… I don't remember much, I ran away from the orphanage. I ran away because the kids bully me… The caretakers sometimes hurt me... I only get food not from the table but from the floor… I was chained in there. I lived on the streets, at nights being the only time I go out. Sometimes I don't get lucky when drunkard villagers catch me; they beat me up. Somehow I recover shortly enough for me to retreat…" Naruto solemnly said. He was staring the spot behind Inari, somehow recalling his past… or the vague memories of it.

"From the start, the villagers hated me. Some where afraid of me, while others... seeing me, as if they see the most hateful thing they can set their eyes upon. During the streets, I would get jealous of kids my age, happily enjoying what they have inside their warm homes, while I get used to starving myself for the sake of safety… I was found by the Hokage though, and he gave me an apartment to live with a weekly allowance. That's when I'm four or five. I attended the academy at that age so that the Hokage can easily watch me. Despite that, the villagers still hate me. Whenever I but things, they raise the price just for me to either not be able to afford it and well to make me quickly run out of money. Still get beat up, ninja's though I can't escape… "Naruto added. He didn't notice Tsunami's shocked face. She was tearing up now from perhaps the solemn tone Naruto used, the sad face Naruto showed or the story itself.

"At the academy, everyone is still the same. I can't do jutsus… because of my kekei genkai but it made me the school loser. Even I'm treated as dead last even by people from another class. Some throw rocks at me for fun… others spit on me…. You may wonder why I don't fight back." Naruto said with a blank question. He did a slight smile upon himself as he continued. "The civilian council hated me, when there's an issue that involves me… I'm usually punished for no reason. The shinobi side of the council are mostly apathetic and well the Hokage cant really always be there for me…" By this time, even Tazuna leaked tears from his eyes. Tsunami was now muffling and Inari was… crying for Naruto. The blond didn't notice though as he still looked at the spot where he was looking at when relating.

Kakashi was also surprised. He heard some rumors, rare rumors actually about Naruto. Unlike other shinobi, the time Naruto was young, he was an ANBU captain. Meaning he was always outside the village for high class missions. The rumors he heard where from his subordinates, but he didn't believe them or paid any mind to. What he learned so far from Naruto (before his now-ongoing story) were mostly assumptions based on his behavior. He does know Naruto is an orphan and have financial problems at times.

"… Even now, those cold glares whenever I pass by, honestly… it hurts. The village you live. You're home… the people you live with, hated you." Naruto uttered. Then his eyes trailed upon Inari.

"That's why I don't care about your problems Inari. Cause I have my own problems to bother with… unlike you, I cant have even the luxury to cry all day cause the moment I let down my guard… problems will pile up to the point I can handle them anymore" Naruto said. He did a smile at the boy. "You're lucky to at least have a mom and a grandfather. To at least have your youth…" Naruto trailed. Then he took a deep breath and looked at tsunami who was now crying. "Thank you for the food" Naruto said as he stood up and walked upstairs to resume his rest.

His leave made everyone silent for a while. Then it was Sakura who interrupted.

"Bah, there he goes again. Seriously, Naruto is such a liar, so embarrassing." Sakura said.

Tsunami looked at her in question. She recalled what Sakura told her about Naruto. Naruto somehow didn't defend himself even though she knew he clearly knew what was told upon her by his teammate. But somehow his sharing of his life story made her realize… what he's doing perhaps was excusable. The vandalism or stories Sakura told her were perhaps a way for him to cope with his problems, those where what Tsunami came up.

"Even if what he said was true, though really not possible, then the civilian council should have made his life better! It's their job!" Sakura retorted, somehow unbelieving.

Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari and Kakashi were in disbelief. Didn't Naruto just told them the civilian council was the one making his life hard?

"Anyways, I don't believe him. He's always been a liar and an attention seeker. He needs to grow up really" Sakura said with a shrug. Inari though was left looking to where Naruto sat before. His plate was empty.

Tsunami too saw his plate. She noted Naruto was thrifty, grateful and unlike his teammates, never wasted anything she served not even just small amounts.

She then recalled the time when she became wary of Naruto. To which the blond responded with him not associating with her unlike the first day. She felt guilty as she realized maybe Naruto knew a lot of things… things that only adults should know by experience.

'He's just a kid…'

-o-o-o-

Kakashi, now better looked above the tree tops where Sasuke easily climbed with his tree climbing exercise. The brunette somehow noticing Kakashi approach him jumped down and landed with a crouch.

"What is it Kakashi" Sasuke asked. Kakashi ignored the disrespectful tone the Uchiha used. He knew this attitude anyway from the reports. Sasuke Uchiha lacked respects even from Iruka who was his instructor.

"I never still instill punishment upon your display yesterday during the spar" Kakashi said.

Sasuke just grunted. "It was a spar Kakashi" Sasuke said.

"True but you've gone overboard, anything to say about that?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi sighed mentally at the reaction or lack thereof from the brunette. "Anyways, what do you think of Naruto" He asked, curious. Some part in him was hoping that Sasuke could at least have the possibility of opening up to Naruto; which was the expectation of the two being teammates, ignoring balancing traditions of team placement aside.

"He's thrash" Sasuke said. "He's useless, unlike Sakura's observations upon him, I think my teammates are dead weight" Sasuke added.

"You heard him earlier right? He's one of the few that understands you" Kakashi said. Somehow the response was not he expected; Sasuke laughed.

"Understand me? You easily believe him huh. A weak one like him won't understand what the pain I've been through. The only thing that can heal me is when I kill Itachi" Sasuke replied.

Kakashi narrowed his lone ye upon the Uchiha. "Is that so?" Kakashi inquired.

"How is he then?" Sasuke asked. "The council asked you to train me. Yet I didn't expect two dead weights to come in a package." He added.

"It was the Hokage who put you in the team, not those two in yours Sasuke" Kakashi replied. "I though you don't care what the council thinks of you Uchiha… sama" Kakashi mocked.

"Bah, you're right. I don't care about those weak civilians. But at least their doing the good thing, if not for that old fool's additions" Sasuke said. "I dont need them especially now I have the sharingan" He added with a smirk.

Inside, Kakashi was somehow angry. Hiruzen Sarutobi became the grandfather figure he never had and the Uchiha in front of him insulted him. The team placement was for Sasuke's own good, though Naruto was mostly the benefit. Sakura was just an extra addition to balance out the team.

He was trained enough though to suppress his irk upon the young Uchiha.

"Anyways, don't tire yourself out. Its expected Zabuza will attack tomorrow" Kakashi said. Sasuke didn't acknowledge him and instead turned around and rushed to the tree.

Kakashi sighed and vanished with a shunshin.

-o-o-o-

It was eight in the morning when quickly, blue eyes opened. Naruto quickly looked at his Remote and saw two red dots slowly heading to the house.

He was alone in the room used by the team in Tazuna's house. The rest of team seven already left for the bridge with Tazuna.

Minutes ago, Naruto saw the activity of the two red dots and he discerned they must have been ordered to assassinate Tsunami and Inari while Tazuna is being taken cared of by Zabuza and Haku (as orders by Gatou). He told his sensei that he should remain to take care of the two enemies approaching. The sensei agreed, and left with his teammates. Sasuke didn't protest though he didn't really listen to Naruto's warning (though Naruto only warned Kakashi, not his teammates as he hardly spoke with them ever since). His reasoning was that if Naruto isn't the area where Zabuza and Haku will attack as expected, he'll be able to defeat them and prove as he always have been, the strongest. Sakura though voiced her denial upon Naruto's tracking ability; she even tried taking Naruto's Remote if not for Naruto quickly dismissing it into his Inventory, this lead Sakura to demand to give him the remote, which was completely ignored by the blond.

Downstairs, Tsunami was at the kitchen doing dishes. "Inari, help me with the dishes!" She announced.

"Okay mom but I'm at the bathroom" Inari yelled back. The two didn't know the front door of their home was being slowly opened and two Samurai entered.

The two intruders though didn't know that they were being monitored by Naruto. Alfredo was currently nowhere near where it stood guard. Though by the bushes near the front door where the intruders came in was the huge figure of the robot, its yellow orbs of two glowing menacingly while its engine hummed as it waited for a signal.

Tsunami was wiping the table when suddenly the sound of wood being slashed by metal was heard. She quickly turned to the sound and saw the front door, or the wall where the front door was at was being sliced by swords. Seconds after, the wooden wall crumbled and a perfect rectangular opening was created revealing two grinning men with swords.

'S-samurai?' Tsunami's eyes were wide. 'Gatou!' Her eyes were now wider when she realize who these men where and who they were after.

"Are you Tazuna's daughter? Sorry but you're coming with us" One Samurai said. This man had shoulder length hair and he wore a black bonnet. If one studied his build, it was build for speed rather than power. He wore a full jacket that seemed large for his size and black pants.

Tsunami couldn't help but scream when the samurai charged.

Inari who was washing the dishes heard the startle and quickly went to the living room. "Mom!"

"Don't come! Run away Inari!" Tsunami yelled protectively, abandoning her fear for herself from the samurai.

"What… a kid?" The speedy samurai said.

"Should we take him too?" Asked the second Samurai. This one had a rougher appearance. He wore an eye patch covering his right eye, he has a goatee and his hair was tied into four pigtails. He was shirtless and from his body build, he exchange speed for power. Also, tattoos covered his body.

"We only need one hostage" said the first samurai.

Then hehe, should I kill him?" said the bigger samurai, releasing his sword menacingly at Inari from the scabbard.

"Wait!" Tsunami yelled desperately. "If you touch my child, I would bite my tongue and kill myself. You want a hostage right!" Tsunami yelled with a threatening tone. Hearing this, Inari couldn't help but tear up.

"Heh, thank your mom kid" Said the first samurai.

"Damn, I want to cut something…" Uttered the bigger samurai. Inari was left crying and hiding for himself under the table he found.

'I'm a weak kid, I can't protect you mom'

Suddenly, a chuckle was heard. Everyone quickly looked above the ceiling where the sound was coming from. To everyone's surprise, there stood upside down Naruto.

"Arrogance… it makes me want to barf" Naruto uttered.

"N-Naruto!" Tsunami gasped, somehow fearing for his life as well. She saw how he and his team used their techniques, but seeing him still standing from the ceiling is hard to believe even.

"Well well, if its one of the loser ninjas Tazuna hired" Said the bigger samurai. Naruto didn't say anything.

Then, to everyone's surprise, something landed just in front of the door, or entry the Samurais created. It was Alfredo, with its yellow eyes glowing eerily and engine humming.

"W-what is that?" Asked the speedy Samurai.

"You're executor" Naruto replied.

The two Samurais then suddenly heard something drop towards them; a yellow grenade. Contact from the ground resulted in it exploding in a bright yellow light and yellow stars. The two Samurai's despite feeling adrenaline in their system weren't able to move as they collapsed.

Alfredo's arm quickly grabbed the two samurai whom had enough consciousness to scream in panic.

Naruto came down with a graceful landing. He didn't look back as the two Samurai where battered by the robot.

"Sorry I came in late, I apologize for the front door Tsunami-san" Naruto said. Tsunami wasn't able to reply as she tried looking outside. Naruto held a hand for her to not see Alfredo and the two Samurai. "Don't look. Care for Inari, he's afraid…" Naruto added. Tsunami seemed to nod at this and headed towards the table where Tsunami hid. She headed Naruto's orders to not look.

Naruto calmly looked outside. Alfredo just did a right back hand at the speedy Samurai. The said samurai suffered and bruises. He seemed to have recovered from the stun state from the grenade. The samurai dodged the attack and attacked with his sword drawn already. It didn't affect Alfredo's metal plating.

"W-what?" He uttered then his distraction cost him time to dodge Alfredo's left punch. It hit his chest which for some reason knocked him down. The punch strong enough to shook his heart to stop beating.

The bigger Samurai used the opportunity to do a back stab upon Alfredo. Seeing his ally not responding didn't bother him as he had the urge to cut with his sword.

His sword didn't make even a scratch upon Alfredo. He was hit when Alfredo did a turn, with a back hand.

He stumbled from the attack, clutching his aching side; he deemed a rib or two crack from the attack. '**Napalm grenade**' He groaned in pain when a searing pain was felt on his back. Then he suddenly realized he was on fire… where he was standing was on fire. He was quickly covered in flames in which he thrashed wildly, dropping to the ground, rolling over to stop the non ending flames.

"Its Napalm created fire, and you're covered with it" Naruto said.

The Samurai didn't hear Naruto though as he was yelling as pain engulfed his body. Burns started to cover all around.

Then Alfredo slammed two of its fists upon the burning Samurai. Crunching sounds were heard as bones cracked. The Samurai, while still burning twitched as perhaps his spine was somehow damaged. Alfredo didn't stop. It grabbed the paralysed and burned Samurai's leg and lifted him up. Then slammed him on the ground repeated times.

Naruto didn't watch more as the robot brutally violated the blackened corpse. He went back inside to where Tsunami and Inari hugged each other.

"Thank you Naruto-san" Tsunami said.

"Just remember, stay inside. Those two samurai's are dead. If you can't handle body parts, don't look at them okay? Especially you Inari" Naruto said. 'Damn it, what to do with the smell'

The two dumbly nodded as Naruto walked to the huge exit. He looked at this Remote, with the Navigational App opened. It seems by the bridge, his team, sensei and Tazuna met Haku and Zabuza. He then took of with a chakra enhanced jump. He didn't bother about Alfredo who now stopped violating the corpses and now was just standing by back at the front entrance of the home.

His cannon materialized then transformed into his Propeller in which spun increasing his speed. He took of towards the bridge to join the fight.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took longer than 'in a few hours'. Brother took the laptop and well I cant upload and stuff. Naruto... wait slash that, Alfredo was brutal ne?

Replies:

Legionary Prime: sorry, but dont worry. fires will be fueled and when the time comes, explosion consumes all!

Dragonskyt: Here it is! The ever cliche life story scene!

vampireharry the 2: Thank you very much. really, its appreciated...

Review more please! Add this to favorites and alerts please!


	9. Chapter 9- Battle at the Bridge

**The Academic**

_Battle at the Bridge_

* * *

Terminology:

Sensatsu Suisho- _Thousand Water Needles of Death. _Haku's technique where he manipulates water surrounding the target then sending them unto the target after shaping into fine needles. The attack can be done either melee or ranged. The melee form is that Haku immobilizes the target then with one hand seals, uses the jutsu. The ranged form is that, Haku sends a mound of ice towards the opponent's feet immobilizing them. The technique involves Haku to stomp his foot after the handseal.

Hyoton: Makyou Hyoshou- _Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors_. Haku's ultimate technique where creates ice mirrors using water and wind chakra. The mirrors can even manipulate reflection in the form that the mirrors only reflect Haku's. Haku can go inside the mirror and in his image form can travel really fast even the Sharingan can hardly keep up. The mirrors can either be positioned into a dome surrounding the target or scattered for added mobility. The mirrors also generate a cold aura that neutralizes fire jutsus, repairs its self in case of damage.

Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu- Fire Style: Great Fireball. A common but effective fire jutsu and the signature technique of the Uchiha and Sarutobi clan. After hand seals of the jutsu are done, the user breathes in deep, melding fire jutsu upon the diaphragm. The user then blows forth flame to the target. The jutsus has two forms, one is the flamethrower form and the other is a solid and ranged fireball form.

Sharingan- One of kekei genkai of Konoha, and only possessed naturally by the Uchiha Clan. The irises when activated become red and surrounding the darkened pupil appears three tomoes that designate maturity of the doujutsu. Sharingan grants the user accurate vision of slight movements. It also increases the user's reaction and response time, though further training is needed to really be effective in combat. The tomoes spin in relation to the user's emotions; this spinning also deals hypnotic effects upon anyone who looks at the eyes. With training, one can also create genjutsus through the eyes that are hard to dispel as they are optical ones, not chakra related. The sight also grants a faint view of chakra.

Nimpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu- _Ninja Art: Mist Hiding Technique_. The standard technique of the shinobi from Kiri. The user amplifies pre-existing mist that will be used for cover. The mists thickness improves with the use of more chakra. Kiri uses the jutsu to counter the Sharingan since the mist is blanketed with chakra, thereby making the doujutsu useless. Not similar to Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu- _Water Style: Mist Hiding Technique_

Kochiyose: Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu- Summoning Technique: Earth. One of the Hatake clan of Konoha's hidden jutsu and since Kakashi Hatake is the only Hatake clan member, makes his own jutsu. The jutsus involves summoning Ninja Hounds aligned by the clan underneath the earth. The hounds track the target with the use of marked blood of the user and travel underground beneath. Then they jump out of the earth and gnaw the target, immobilizing effect is applied.

Raikiri- _Lightning Blade_. Kakashi Hatake's original jutsu. The jutsu simply involves raw nature manipulation upon the hands. The lightning natured chakra gives the hand stabbing power. The jutsus is considered an assassination skill as it bypasses most defences and is a one hit attack.

-o-o-o-

Paraphernalia:

Recall Alfredo- a very important Academic skill wherein one quickly summons Alfredo in a flash of light to the user's location. It has a three second cool down.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Naruto muttered as he quickly jumped from tree branch to tree branch and occasionally using his Propeller to guide if it isn't on cold down. "I'm acting like Sasuke earlier, I should have been serious!" He added.

Naruto shook his head and looked at the Remote; the dots still didn't show they were on a fight yet. "Have to hurry"

* * *

Four pairs of eyes were wide as they saw the workers of the bridge, lying injured.

Tazuna quickly approached the nearest worker who was conscious. "What happened?"

"A mons-ster" Weakly replied the worker, then he lost consciousness.

'I see, so he's early' Kakashi looked around, his trained eyes quickly noticing the mist that slowly formed around them.

"Kakashi-sensei! This is Kirigakure no Jutsu right?" Sakura asked as the surroundings where now blanketed with the jutsu.

"Long time no see Kakashi" Said a voice that seemed to come out from all directions. It was Zabuza's voice as recognized by the four. "I see, you're still with those brats… He's shaking again, poor kid" Zabuza added. Then suddenly, they were surrounded by Zabuza clones all over.

Sakura 'eep-ed' in surprise. Kakashi and Sasuke quickly moved to defensive positions, eyes on every Zabuza.

"I'm shaking from excitement" Sasuke said with a smirk. Zabuza frowned at the Uchiha's response. Sakura blushed as she looked at her crush. Then the Uchiha vanished with a blur. Seconds later, the clones all of them splashed as Sasuke quickly get rid of them. Sasuke landed back to where he stood with a finishing flashy stance. On his two hands were kunai. 'You can't fool me'

"Hmm, he saw through the water clones. That brat has grown" Zabuza said and this time it was the real one, standing a few meters away from the other end of the almost-finished bridge. Beside him was Haku with his mask on, standing calmly "It looks like a rival has appeared eh Haku?" Zabuza added.

"It does indeed" Haku replied. He frowned though when he didn't see Naruto among the sight.

"It seems my thinking was right on the mark" Kakashi noted.

"Oh" Sakura said. 'He's right, it's the Hunter Nin'

"The mask one… he's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing beside him and all" Kakashi said.

"You should stop hiding under that mask and face us!" Sakura yelled, somehow feeling braver.

"I'll fight him" Sasuke grimly said. Sakura looked at the Uchiha in question. "Tricking us with that stupid act… I hate bastards like that the most" Sasuke added with a seethe.

"You're so cool Sasuke-kun" Sakura complemented with a blush. Kakashi instead sighed.

"An impressive young man, even though Mizu Bunshin is one tenth strength of the original… Still very impressive" Haku said from his side. Zabuza just smirked at his observation.

"But we have gained advantage, go!" Zabuza said and Haku complied. He vanished with a flash and reappeared besides Sasuke. 'Where is that blond kid?'

Sasuke's eyes where wide when he realized Haku appeared next to him. It was his instincts that made him parry the senbon strike of Haku aimed for his Neck.

'It seems he can keep up with Haku's speed' Zabuza noted as Sasuke parried another strike with his kunai.

"Cool!" Sasuke adoringly said as Sasuke fought Haku.

"Sakura, stand in front Tazuna-san and don't leave my side. Let Sasuke handle him" Kakashi ordered.

"Yeah!" Sakura said.

* * *

_With Sasuke and Haku… _

"I don't want to have to kill you" Haku said as his one hand that held the senbon was on lock with Sasuke's kunai. His other hand was hovering on his chest, in a half handed rat seal. "But you won't stand down will you?" He added.

"Hn, don't be foolish. You can't defeat me" Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk. Inside Haku was annoyed by the emotion.

"I see. But you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time. Plus I've gained two advantages" Haku said calmly, repressing his emotions of annoyance.

"Two advantages? Bah" Sasuke inquired though he never showed curiosity.

"Yes, the first is the water on the ground. And the second is I have occupied one of your arms" Haku said. "You will now only be able to run from my attacks" He finished as his seal hand flashed one handed seals. They move so fast that they appeared in a blur.

'What? One hand!?' Sasuke became wide eyed.

'I've never seen those before' Kakashi commented in surprise.

'**Sensatsu Suisho**" Haku's one leg stomped on the ground, water splash rose up and formed quickly into shape.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in worry. 'That masked guy is a cheater! But I know Sasuke-kun is the strongest!'

Sasuke calmed down the panic inside him and concentrated. He did a quick handseal and closed his eyes. 'Concentrate' He sent chakra to his legs as fast and efficient as he could. He heard the water needles now heading towards him and he jumped up.

Just as the water needles collided upon each other, Haku jumped away. He noted Sasuke's burst jump in the air and he quickly dodged zigzag backwards when shuriken embedded each stopping point he did.

"You're pretty slow. From now on, you will only able to run from my attacks" Sasuke said from behind again with his arrogant smirk.

His announcement though made Haku have a warning sign. Sasuke brought his kunai upon Haku to which the male did a right forearm block. Sasuke flipped his wrist sending the kunai at Haku's head but the older male ducked. Sasuke moved his feet to kick the ducking Haku. 'He's fast' Haku noted as he bravely received the kick, sending him back to Zabuza.

'Haku lost in speed…' Zabuza noted, inside he was awed by Sasuke's performance.

"Hn, it looks like I have the advantage in speed" Sasuke said as Haku landed on the ground when gravity took him.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them brats. Sasuke is leaf village's number one rookie…" Kakashi stated. Sasuke smirked upon his name. "… Sakura is the brightest in the village" Kakashi added earning Sakura to stick a tongue at the duo. Then smugly did a smile for the praise"… and Naruto is unpredictable" Kakashi finished. 'Where are you Naruto?'

A few meters behind, by the trees, Naruto rolled his eyes. "Typical… gloat all around the enemy" Naruto uttered. He just arrived to see the fight. He decided to not reveal himself yet to study the fighting styles of the enemy… and his friend.

Zabuza then laughed, alarming surprisingly the four. Naruto back at his hiding spot raised an eyebrow. "Haku, do you realize? At this rate we'll be driven back" He said.

"Yes, we can't have that" Haku replied. Suddenly chakra visibly appeared surrounding him. Everyone from the Konoha side noticed the chill surrounding them. Haku then did a two handed hand seal as behind Sasuke, the water rose. '**Hyoton: Makyou Hyoshou**'

Several mirrors appeared and surrounded the Uchiha. The water made ice mirrors made Sasuke wide eyed.

'Amazing…' Naruto noted as Sasuke now was covered with the surrounding Ice mirrors.

Haku calmly walked forward to the ice mirror dome. He stepped 'inside' the mirror and 'melded' inside. His reflection then appeared in all the mirrors.

Kakashi was now alarmed. 'What is that jutsu?'

Sakura again was worried. 'Sasuke-kun' Then she shook her head. 'No! Sasuke-kun will win!'

Sasuke was warily looking around to the reflections of Haku in all the mirrors surrounding him.

"Damn it" Kakashi cursed as he quickly went towards the Ice Mirror dome to save Sasuke. Suddenly, Zabuza appeared in a blur blocking his path.

"Hey, your opponent is… me" Zabuza said. "Against that jutsu, he's finished" he added. Kakashi took a deep breath of disappointment. He needed to finish the fight quick to save Sasuke. He mentally scolded himself for being careless upon Haku. He knew he had the makings of a kekei genkai and he did.

"Well, shall we begin?" Haku asked. His voice appeared to come out from every mirror surprising Sasuke more.

'What are these mirrors?!' Sasuke gritted his teeth somehow thinking every strategy quick.

'I'll show you my real speed' Haku thought as he threw a single senbon. Sasuke flinched as he felt a stab on his right shoulder. Before he can see the senbon embedded on it, several senbon came towards him in different directions. He tried to do the chakra enhanced jump but he realized, his body started to feel numb. Not to mention the upcoming pain was hindering his concentration.

Sasuke's yell of pain was heard outside the dome. Kakashi worriedly looked at the mirrors. 'Sasuke!'

Sakura was no tearing up upon hearing Sasuke's sound. "Sasuke-kun!" Then she remained silent, thinking. "Tazuna-san, I'm sorry but I'm going to leave you for a moment." Sakura said.

"Yeah, go" Tazuna replied and Sakura quickly grabbed a kunai from her holster and threw it at the mirror.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled in determination as the kunai flew.

That got caught by Haku surprisingly as he came out of the mirror targeted by Sakura. "He caught it!?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Now a few meters behind Sakura were Naruto who bit his lip upon Sakura's stupidity. 'You announced your attack… then you didn't use an exploding tag… you expected the kunai to destroy that mirror?' Then Naruto took a paused. 'Oh right, we aren't cleared for exploding tags yet till we're mid genin…' Naruto added. 'Damn, it I'll have to join in'

'**Quick Shoot**' He fired his cannon after holding the trigger longer than normal. His ignored the triple recoil, being used to it by now from his practices in the past.

First shot hit Haku, sending him out from his mirror in shock. The second and third hits though missed as Haku was now not in the targeted spot. He then calmly walked towards Tazuna and the stunned Sakura.

"I've taken care of the samurai sent by Gatou to Tsunami and Inari. They're safe" Naruto said as he arrived next to Tazuna's side after a run.

"Thanks" Tazuna said, now more relieved.

"Baka! You're late!" Sakura yelled, running towards Naruto.

Kakashi now felt also relieved. Somehow he was confident with Naruto's array of arsenal against any threat.

Zabuza though felt more alarmed with Naruto's presence. Before anyone can notice, he threw a volley of shuriken at Naruto.

Sakura bonked Naruto in the head making the blonde wince. That distracted him from the swarm of Shuriken heading towards him.

'Shit!' Naruto became wide eyed. He anticipated the stings while he covered his vital points. A shuriken might be lethal but only if it hit a vital point or used overwhelmingly and accurately. Naruto didn't know that though as what he did was instinct.

Haku quickly threw senbon equal to the number of the Shuriken. Each collided with the stars, sending o course with a metallic clang.

Everyone was surprised at the action.

'Haku?' Naruto looked at Haku who nodded at him.

'I will fight you Naruto and show you my dream' Haku thought and his voice turned neutral as he expected to answer Zabuza's upcoming question.

"Haku, what is this?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza-sama, these kids… let me fight them my way" Haku replied.

"So you don't want me to interfere Haku? You're soft as always" Zabuza remarked.

Meanwhile inside the Ice Mirrors, Sasuke got up and finished removing the needed senbon from his body. 'Soft… he's attacking with senbon yet not aiming at my vital points, or the painful points. He's trying not to kill me… what a fool. I'll get back at that nobody for harming me…' Sasuke glared at Haku who was outside. Then he looked at the ice mirrors. 'It looks like some clone jutsu but what are the mirrors for? These mirrors serve some kind of purpose in the attack…' Sasuke thought more then his eyes trailed at Naruto outside the mirrors. He furiously looked at the calm blond who was looking at Haku, then to his surprise at to himself. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. 'I'll defeat him as I'm stronger than you dead last!'

Naruto moved his eyes away from the furious-for-some-reason Sasuke. 'Pride will cost you dearly… you have Sharingan yet you haven't used it' Naruto looked at Haku in a neutral manner.

"I need to help" Naruto said. Then he looked at the Ice mirrors. 'I don't think my grenades can do much damage at those things… but Alfredo can… or his size' His thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke quickly flashed hand seals.

A hand rose in front of his face. It was Sakura's.

"Don't, Sasuke-kun is strong you baka, he doesn't need your help!" Sakura said.

Naruto gritted his teeth then sighed. 'Helping Sasuke, and him sure not wanting it would lead to him attacking me. Damn that temper of his…' Then he groaned. 'Damn it, at this rate, we'll have problems!'

* * *

'**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!**' Sasuke blew forth after inhaling deep; fire came out of his breath. It compressed into a ball that engulfed the mirrors. A few seconds after, the fireball was gone, dissipated by the Ice mirrors' temperature.

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire" Haku calmly said as appeared in one of his mirror, having walk inside when Sasuke used the fire jutsu.

"The real one" Sasuke remarked and prepared to throw a shuriken when a voice behind him spoke.

"Over here" Haku said stunning Sasuke.

'He moved?' Sasuke looked behind. "I don't want to use this yet, only against Zabuza." He said surprisingly now with a smirk. He did a handseal. "With this, you'll lose!"

"**Sharingan!**" He announced with a declaration. He closed his eyes then opened it revealing the famed (though incomplete) Sharingan eyes that replaced his normal pupil. The tomoes, two on the left and one on the right spun wildly from Sasuke's emotion of fury.

"Interesting, I believe it's the Sharingan" Haku commented looking at the eyes. Even at Kiri, the Sharingan is known as it was one of Konoha's best kekei genkai. "You must be the last Uchiha then" He added. 'I must be wary… this is no play match'

"I'm pleased you know of us, and then be honoured to get defeated!" Sasuke smirked as he yelled.

Outside the dome, stood Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna.

"The Sharingan, now he will win!" Sakura yelled. "Go Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto huffed. "He needed drama to activate that. He could have won earlier if he didn't wait for anything" He commented. Sakura looked at him with fury.

"You're just jealous you baka!" Sakura yelled then somehow flinched when Naruto looked at her with fury. His blue eyes somehow where showing a glow somehow that add to the intimidation factor.

"You almost let me get hit by those Shuriken Zabuza threw" Naruto said.

"I did not; you're just stupid since you can't watch out!" Sakura yelled unnecessarily.

"Damn it, I don't have time for this" Naruto cursed. He mentally berated himself for adding fuel to the fire. He didn't need more distraction.

"Besides, it's your fault for being late! You think you're so special! You will never be cool as Sasuke-kun!" Sakura added. Naruto closed his eyes to diffuse his anger. Being angry at this situation will cost him, he's sure of it.

"I don't care about being cool. Grow up Sakura… you tell me I'm immature yet you're the one yelling like Inari" Naruto said, his eyes not looking at the pinkette. Before she can retort, Naruto spoke. "Don't forget, you abandoned sensei's orders in remaining behind to protect Tazuna-san." He added.

"Who are you to scold me anyway? You're just useless Naruto!" Sakura yelled back, ready to raise his fist. She threw her punch to which Naruto used Power Glove to block the punch. A sound of metal banging was heard and Sakura retracted her fist in pain. "You hit me!" Sakura yelled.

"You're the one the punched me stupid! Seriously, listen up! Were in a fight dammit! Why the hell are you mad at me anyway! Do that later! We could die being distracted like this!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura instead clenched her fist. "Us die? Youre the useless! You should die yourself! Sasuke-kun will protect me!" She yelled.

Naruto loudly groaned in frustration. "He attained somehow being calm enough to think logically. Fighting back would make Sakura and him fight more… which isn't the best time at this moment. He decided to just stand down and somehow take whatever Sakura will say for the feeling of winning.

"Hmpf, spineless" Sakura commented n triumph. Tazuna instead was left gaping at her. 'Bitch!' He mentally yelled.

-o-o-o-

_Zabuza and Kakashi… _

'This isn't the time!' Kakashi thought in sudden anger. He ducked as Zabuza did a swipe with his kunai. Before he can do a lunge, Zabuza did a low kick at his legs; distracting him. He groaned in pain from the attack. He quickly parried the kunai slicing downwards with his own kunai.

"Distracted Kakashi?" Zabuza asked. "You don't have time for that" He added.

'Sasuke doesn't stand a chance with that kekei genkai. That Haku guy is trained with it while Sasuke just got his Sharingan' Kakashi did a side step as the kunai swiped down. He quickly thrust his kunai upon Zabuza who quickly did a step back, vanishing in the thick mist.

"Sasuke-kun! Win!" Sakura yelled.

Zabuza snorted. "Win?"

"Yeah! That masked guy doesn't stand a chance! Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha, the best!" Sakura said. Zabuza became silent for a while, and then laughter echoed through the area. Kakashi's eyes looked around; Zabuza is covered by the mist.

"Yet, can he overcome the experience of killing Haku?" Zabuza asked. Somehow Sakura shut up.

"Y-yeah… I mean…" Sakura tried replying.

"He's right Sakura, Sasuke and even you two can't win against that boy" Kakashi sadly spoke.

"But Sasuke-kun is strong!" Sakura replied. 'You're wrong!' Kakashi shook his head; Naruto just looked the other way.

"True he is strong… all of you are. But you lack the experience of taking a life. You possibly will hesitate killing Haku" Kakashi said.

"Konoha isn't the place to create ninjas. That village has grown weak! Ninja's aren't born for peace" Zabuza's voice bellowed.

"Then sensei! What do we do?" Sakura asked. Naruto didn't join in the conversation as part of his plan. He plans to be invisible, as the two opponents are busy with others. Joining in will make him be known by his opponents that he's already there. True Zabuza must have seen him by now, but perhaps he isn't registered yet in Zabuza's mind yet as Zabuza is fighting.

He killed two people previously. The samurai Gatou sent, though he lacked the dread feeling after his first kill somehow. 'Maybe because I'm exposed to violence at a young age… or it wasn't me technically that killed them, it was Alfredo'

"Leave it all to me" Kakashi said as he prepared to reveal his Sharingan.

Sakura smiled, seeing what her sensei is doing. "Sharingan!" She happily gasped. Naruto looked intently at the battle.

But then Zabuza lunged before Kakashi can remove his forehead protector. In order to block his chest from Zabuza's kunai, he used his right hand to receive the damage instead. Kakashi quickly grabbed Zabuza's arms as he ignored the pain.

"You're afraid of the Sharingan" Kakashi said.

"A shinobi's supreme technique should never be showed to the opponent over and over" Zabuza locked eyes with Kakashi's.

"You should feel honoured since you're the only opponent I have that has seen it twice… there won't be a third time" Kakashi retorted. "I trained him ever since he was young… all kinds of fighting skills.

"Even if you do defeat me Kakashi, there is still my Haku. I admit, his jutsus are far deadlier than mine, because of his bloodline limit!" Zabuza said.

At the side lines, Sakura silently gasped. 'That masked guy? Is stronger than sensei? N-no! Not only Sasuke is strong but Konoha is the strongest of the villages!'

"Even facing the greatest adversary, he succeeded. He is without a heart or fear of death…A fighting machine known as a true shinobi." Zabuza continued as he removed the kunai and quickly step back making Kakashi's grasp let go. "I gained a quality tool for myself, not the scrap that follows you around"

Somehow, Naruto nodded, agreeing with what Zabuza stated. Konoha for him somehow has been lax, the villagers acting high and mighty as the knowledge their village was the best… as it won every shinobi war experienced.

"There's nothing as boring as a man's bragging" Kakashi/ used the opportunity to lift his fore head protector covering his other eye. "Let's get this started!" he added as his Sharingan was revealed. Its complete tomoe spun wildly showing Kakashi's determination.

"Feisty eh? Hold on for a sec. I'll use your own words and brag about one more thing" Zabuza said. "Heh, I've been waiting to use this line" He added.

His statement made Tazuna and Sakura curious. Kakashi just gleam his lone Sharingan eye as the other eye is now closed.

"I'll tell you this… That jutsu won't work on me twice. That was it was it?" Zabuza said. "You see, I know that trivial system of that eye of your now. In the previous fight, I used Haku to scout and study the abilities of you all. Haku is actually smart, as he discerned your Sharingan and came up worth a way to defeat it." Zabuza added.

'**Nimpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu!**' Zabuza did a single hand seal to amplify the already existing mist technique. The amplification suddenly made him blanketed thus Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna lost sight of Zabuza. Naruto was alert on his Remote.

* * *

_Sasuke and Haku… _

"Interesting, you seem to be anticipating my attacks now" Haku commented as Sasuke just parried three senbon Haku threw from different mirrors.

"Heh, I know your trick. It won't escape these eyes of mine!" Sasuke retorted as he quickly did a hand sign and blew a fireball at the mirror at his left.

"Enough of this, I'm done observing" Haku uttered as he dodged the Fireball though a little bit of his clothing got singed.

"I caught you" Sasuke smirked.

"You're easy to please" Haku commented as he threw one senbon. Sasuke parried it with his kunai. The senbon came from his front. Upon the moment of parrying, Sasuke saw Haku moved positions… to where the back of his was facing; where he can't see.

Before he can turn around, he collapsed as a senbon embedded on the back of his neck.

-o-o-o-

Naruto's eyes widened in dread. Sasuke was knocked out but isn't dead or even close… Haku just knocked him out.

"Shit, he's coming" Naruto cursed alerting Sakura and Tazuna. The three of them can only now see each other because of the mist thick enough to obscure vision just three meters in front of you.

"I can't see anything with this mist!" Tazuna said. Sakura had a different opinion.

"Shut up! Sasuke-kun can't be defeated you loser! What side are you on anyway?" Sakura yelled.

"This isn't the time Sakura, please" Naruto groaned. "Just listen okay, Sasuke is knocked out somehow" Naruto added. Sakura wasn't listening. Naruto looked back at his Remote. Haku's dot was walking towards them now and was nearing in range for his senbon.

'**Recall Alfredo' **Naruto willed his skill. In front of him, surprising Tazuna and Sakura, the air rippled. Then blue light briefly flashed in a shape of a familiar object. Less than a second later, Alfredo appeared.

He was covered like before in bloodstains and a little dirt which somehow made Tazuna and Sakura almost gag in the smell of body fluids.

Three senbon hit Alfredo's metallic chest and where deflected from the metal plating.

"See?" Naruto said to Sakura who was now in shock.

"But Sasuke-kun…" Sakura uttered. "Sensei… SENSEI!" Sakura added and then yelled in a sound of panic.

* * *

'The mist is too thick, Zabuza should be able to see anything also' Kakashi frantically looked around. He was on alert mode now as somehow he had the feeling Zabuza is just waiting.

Footsteps he heard seemed to come from nearby him. Walking sounds around and around. Kakashi tried following the sound but he seemed to fail to grasp the location. All he knew that the footsteps are moving around him.

His Sharingan was quick to note the slight movements and he quickly saw shuriken heading towards him. All he deflected with his held kunai.

"Impressive that you blocked those… Sharingan Kakashi" Kakashi's eye widened as he heard Zabuza behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Zabuza, with his eyes closed.

"Youre predictions… were all just a petty act and the Sharingan has a part in it. You used an ocular genjutsu trick once I locked eyes with you, suggesting the jutsu that I will use. It also can see movements clearly that's why you were able to copy me as I did my jutsu. With that trick, you make me see as if I can see the future" Zabuza said as he went back into the mist, now unseen. "This mist cancels that sight from that eye… and my eyes closed prevents you from using a genjutsu on me" He added.

Suddenly Kakashi did a quick block in his front, successfully preventing Zabuza's foot to connect. The lack of vision though made him not anticipate the attack, hence him stumbling back.

'But how can he see?' Kakashi pondered. 'I see, so the title was fitting for him. Silent Killing…' He looked around him. Then he heard Sakura's scream for him. She was in a state of panic by now somehow.

"Damn it" He cursed then he realized no attacks have come yet. 'Shit!'

Just nearby, Zabuza walked slowly along towards Sakura and Tazuna.

'That sound… that brat is here but Haku is fighting him' Zabuza stalked his eyes closed. He was using his ears to navigate, a feat he was proud and best at. 'Haku is done with the Uchiha I see… it was expected… and that female brat of Kakashi's is now in panic… Good' Zabuza smiled as he somehow relished the fear Sakura showed through her calls.

* * *

'Good thing I can see you, but damn, the radar can't see the senbon as they're too small' Naruto stuck close to Alfredo's back. 'Unless he can attack with an arc with his senbon, I'll just always move so that Alfredo is always between us' He nodded to himself at that idea.

Senbon again headed to Alfredo's head but where deflected like last time. Haku then dashed quickly to his right and then fired three senbon to Alfredo's right shoulder… again where deflected with the plating.

'**Quick Shoot**' Naruto fired his cannon upon where Haku was according to his Radar. The GPS is currently disabled from the Kirigakure no Jutsu blanketing the area. Haku as Naruto saw from the dot dodged to the right with a fast lunge and countered with senbon again.

Naruto can't see the senbon he can hear the clangs of it when it hits Alfredo.

'How on earth can he see through this fog?' Naruto wondered. He materialized quickly a red grenade and threw it at Haku's direction. '**Napalm Grenade!**'

Haku jumped up and threw again his senbon. The red grenade exploded in a temporary stream of fire then dissipated, it evaporated the mist where it hit but then the mist 'grew' again and covered the area.

Clangs again were heard by Naruto in which he ignored as long as he won't feel the senbon on his flesh, it doesn't matter. Haku landed a few meters from Naruto's right; he quickly adjusted positions so that Alfredo was always between Haku and Naruto. Naruto materialized a yellow grenade and threw it overhead Alfredo, right towards where Haku was who jumped away. '**Stun Grenade**'

'That again' Haku thought as he somehow can see the yellow grenade heading towards him. He did a side step and rolled away further as he estimated where the grenade will hit and its explosion will cover and quickly flashed handseal with one hand. A trail of Ice crept quickly towards Naruto from Haku. It curved to avoid Alfredo and quickly Naruto was caught by his feet now frozen. 'Youre using that thing to protect yourself, ingenious. But this attack will hit you' Haku quickly stepped his right foot. '**Sensatsu Suisho!**'

At that moment, besides him, the Grenade exploded in flash of yellow light and yellow stars.

Naruto panicked when he realized his foot was caught and frozen. Then to his surprise, he can see water in the shape of needles that formed nearby and headed towards him. 'Damn it!' he cursed as he tried to cover his vitals with his limbs and Cannon. The water needles collided and Naruto yelled in the pain of it actually piercing his skin.

Luckily Alfredo's towering presence took most of the attack and Naruto was left with only a bleed right arm and leg. His Power Glove protected his left arm and his cannon protected his head and chest, instead of a bloody pincushion of a human body.

'Damn it, you're no friend!' Naruto thought in anger then winced as the sting showed on his wounds. Alfredo now moved towards where Haku was.

* * *

Kakashi clutched is bleeding chest. Zabuza's Zanbatou pierced it but Kakashi was lucky to wear a flak jacket. He ignored Sakura's scream of horror.

"I'm in a hurry, time to finish this" Kakashi uttered as he opened one of the scroll pockets of his flak jacket and removed a scroll. "I not only copy techniques, I have my own arsenal of original jutsu" He added.

"Very well, show me what you got Sharingan Kakashi" Zabuza smirked, getting into a stance with his Zanbatou then vanishing upon the mist.

Kakashi quickly flashed hand seals with the scroll, after subtly marking his blood stain on it. "**Kochiyose: Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu!**" Kakashi slammed the scroll on the ground with his palms.

The earth cracked and smoke came out of it.

'Useless, you cannot track me' Zabuza slowly stalked around Kakashi, preparing to strike with his Silent Kill. Suddenly, a few seconds after, he felt something on the ground. To his surprise, the ground cracked and came several blurs on to him. He felt piercing pain first on his two legs which now felt heavy AND HELD. Shinobi hounds bound his feat, and then the rest followed all over his body.

"There you are" Kakashi said, walking towards Zabuza's location. "The mist is cleared as you're distracted, now you die" He added. He felt the drain of his blood making his head starting to slowly spin but ignored it. He needed to take care of a threat. "Youre future is death" He said grimly.

"Future? Bullshit" Zabuza growled. He tried moving but somehow the ninja hounds pinned him down, every body part.

Kakashi flashed handseals, and then his right hand glowed in blue hue. Electric sounds started appearing and then, his limb was covered item surges of electricity.

"**Raikiri**" Kakashi uttered. "It's an original jutsu…" He added. He looked at Zabuza's defiant eyes that somehow as if Zabuza was hiding something in his sleeve. "Surrender"

"Your ambition sacrifices people, that's not what a shinobi should do" Kakashi said. "You are too dangerous" He added.

"I don't give a damn, I fight for my own ideals" Zabuza retorted.

"I'll ask once more, surrender" Kakashi said. "Youre future is death" He added.

* * *

_Naruto… _

'Damn it, it's bleeding hard. Have to cover this quick' Naruto quickly tore through his upper jumpsuit that was tied on his waist. His black shirt now was tattered a bit, so was his lower jumpsuit pants. He wrapped the strip of cloth on his arms and his eyes were wide from the pain. 'It's hell painful!'

Then his remote vibrated. He ignored the pain form his left arm and took out his Remote, who didn't appear to have a scratch at all.

'Alfredo is chasing Haku, while he's dodging away. Kakashi is hit but has pinned Zabuza down' Naruto analysed form his Navigational app. Then he realized Haku's dot was slowly heading and dodging to where Kakashi, Zabuza, Sakura and Tazuna are. His eyes went wide at the thought he came up. 'Haku is assisting Zabuza!'

* * *

Kakashi rushed towards the now pinned Zabuza, his electric arms now low, his other arm supporting it at the wrist, the electricity flared making a trial of destruction at the concrete ground of the bridge. Before he can stab his arm upon Zabuza, he felt pain on both his shoulders. The electric current quickly dissipated and then more pain shot through his back. Kakashi's eyes were wide as he realized those were senbon needles sticking on his body.

Several poofing sounds too were heard as senbon decimated the Ninken Summons that trapped Zabuza.

"That masked…" Kakashi's eyes widen as he felt his chest being sliced vertically. Blood spattered as Zabuza's great sword cut through the flesh.

Kakashi was sent upwards from the force of the upper slash then he landed on his back afterwards when Gravity put him down. He felt his chest now in pain as it appeared to have now a cross shaped slash. One from earlier and the vertical which was recent. Blood continuously flowed from it and slowly made a pool form where he laid. He was losing consciousness quickly as blood loss is slowing to come to him.

"Youre lucky Sharingan Kakashi. That flak jacket saved you again from a critical hit" Zabuza said.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled in panic. Then her arms grasped her mouth. Tears showed from her eyes. She was nervous now as ever. She glanced at Zabuza who looked right back at her menacingly. "No…" She uttered in fear.

* * *

A/N: Hey minna-san! This chapter is actually the first half since what I typed was really long. Hope people like what Im doing... seriously. thanks for the reviews by the way, positive ones really make my day for some reason! Chap 10 will be uploaded later.

Replies:

wacko12- she will be :D

Legionary Prime- half true!

Tanuki-san-chan-kun-whatever- oh my god, I'm sorry about that. thanks for pointing it out!

Dragonskyt- i think you like fire haha

vampireharry the 2- possible! i like the idea~

Tsubakigirl- glad ya like it! sorry i took long with this...


	10. Chapter 10- Warpath

**The Academic**

_Warpath_

* * *

Paraphernalia:

Wax: An area skill where in a substance is conjured on the surface. The substance increases movement speed of allies and the caster while also gives enemies the chance to slip.

* * *

Everyone was brought out from what they were doing though when Haku landed ungracefully next to Zabuza. His mask now was broken and he suffered from bruises.

Out from the mists came the hulking figure of Alfredo, with its two yellow orbs glowing through the white veil.

"I apologize Zabuza-sama. It seems in favour of getting through Kakashi Hatake in time, I stopped for a moment to attack, thereby being unable to dodge. It caught me" Haku said as he slowly stood up. He was backhanded with a force by the robot home was chasing him as he peppered it with senbon that never did any form of damage upon.

"I have tried my Sensatsu Suisho yet no damage also" Haku added, he was now gripping his right arm perhaps it was sprained.

Alfredo quickly hovered (with its rocket boots) toward where Zabuza and Haku where. It did a left backhand to which both the ex Kiri shinobi jumped away.

Footsteps where heard and Naruto quickly went to where Kakashi was. "Stay Alfredo" Naruto mumbled, with a forceful will upon his System to prevent the robot form moving away. The robot complied and stood guard while it was facing Zabuza and Haku.

Kakashi was still conscious albeit weakening. He was losing blood and that worried him. The sight bothered him only a little bit and he put it to the back of his mind in order for him to at least save his sensei.

He looked to where Sakura and Tazuna where.

"Damn it, Sakura stops standing there and help!" Naruto yelled. Somehow Sakura didn't listen and instead was looking at Haku.

"You killed Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, pointing menacingly a finger upon Haku. On her other arm was now a kunai that she held shakily.

"SAKURA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Naruto yelled. He also was tearing up now, he was nervous after all and his mind was in overdrive.

"IM AVENGING SASUKE-KUN! THAT MASKED GUY CHEATED! HE CAN'T BEAT HIM!" Sakura yelled back, tears also now in her eyes, Tazuna was now in shock and didn't utter a word. He feared for his life, but also he was worried about the ninja.

Somehow seeing this, Zabuza laughed hard. He relished the panicked voices made by Sakura.

'W-what are you laughing about?" Sakura asked between muffles.

"You guys! I have to admit, you're the most interesting bunch we have faced. I'm enjoying what I'm seeing!" Zabuza replied.

On his side, Haku didn't share the emotion and opinion. He felt saddened seeing the scene. It was his first time actually to attack genin young as Naruto and Sakura's age and somehow he realized things were different.

He didn't speak or move though, as he waited for Zabuza's command. He treated Naruto as a friend, a weird feeling somehow but he put it into the back of his mind this time as Zabuza is more important and his wants.

"He's alive damn it. Sasuke isn't dead" Naruto yelled back. Hearing somehow a confirmation Sakura's eyes were wide.

"H-he's alive…" Sakura uttered.

'Now you listen!?' Naruto was interrupted with his mental retort when Kakashi coughed blood. "Damn it!" Naruto cursed and looked at Sakura. I need bandages, clothing or anything! What I have won't be enough!" Naruto said. Sakura didn't look at him and instead looked to where Sakura was at from the mist. What Sakura did shock Naruto. "Sakura! You know how to treat this! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled now.

"I have to help Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied, not really bothering to look at Naruto and instead looking away, where she knew Sasuke was last seen.

"HE'S FREAKING ALIVE! KAKASHI-SENSEI NEEDS HELP SAKURA!" Naruto yelled louder, he was now panicking from Kakashi's slow breathing.

Sakura instead simply ran over to the mists, to where Sasuke was. "FUCK!" Naruto cursed loudly. Naruto gritted his teeth. His wounds were still stinging and bothering him and the strip of cloth he has now were soaked wet with his blood. It stopped the blood flow though just recently. The fact that Sakura was becoming insane with panic was pissing him off. He doesn't like her but he must not let her die somehow… for some unknown reason which is for team seven and the mission.

Actually if he wasn't wounded or placed in a stressful situation, he could have possibly will not help the girl. But having her close where she is possibly unstable will lead to complications so it's best that she move away.

Then he recalled the ex-Kiri shinobi. 'I'll just need a few seconds sensei' Naruto quickly looked at the two enemies.

"Alfredo!" He yelled the command and the robot came to life in acknowledgement. The soles of its feet quickly flared as its rockets came to life. Alfredo quickly hovered to Zabuza and Haku who were surprised at the sudden attack. Naruto quickly slammed his Power Glove at the ground.

'**Wax!**' The area covering Haku, Zabuza, Alfredo, Tazuna, Kakashi and himself was now glowed bluish white. Then the glow stopped and a strange coating of liquid covered the concrete. It was glossy and has the color of light blue.

The Wax seemed to increase Alfredo's speed, surprising the two opponents more. Zabuza and Haku quickly crouched to jump away and they did.

Haku and Zabuza quickly threw their senbon and Shuriken at Naruto while airborne.

"**Recall Alfredo**" Naruto said raising his power glove in front of him. The air distorted and Alfredo quickly and instantly appeared in front of Naruto in a flash of light. The senbon and shuriken bounced of Alfredo's metallic plating.

Haku and Zabuza landed on the wax covered ground. To their surprise, Zabuza slipped… somehow.

Naruto seeing this didn't waste time quickly firing a blue projectile. "**Bubble Shoot**" Zabuza quickly got up and readied his sword to deflect the blue projectile.

Meanwhile, Alfredo attacked again heading to the closest target; Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama! Dodge!" Haku yelled remembering the attack. It was too late, upon impact with the Zanbatou, the projectile exploded in a substance similar to the color of Wax. Zabuza was now trapped in a glossy bubble and he wasn't able to move while inside.

"Damn it!" Zabuza cursed. His curse alerted the robot Alfredo which it quickly walked towards his location.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku yelled in worry. He quickly flashed handseals and an ice mirror appeared in front of Zabuza. He quickly vanished from his spot and quickly coming out of the mirror.

Alfredo did a backhand and instead of Zabuza getting hit, Haku was instead who now was sent flying to the side of the bridge with a slam.

Somehow when Zabuza was trapped in a bubble his Kirigakure no Jutsu was dispelled having no chakra to power it. In seconds, the mist dissipated.

Naruto quickly turned to Kakashi, as he knows it's not wise to waste time more. His heart was beating fast, from the blood from Kakashi, from the pain he was on and also from the situation he alone was handling. He shook his head, now isn't the time to pause and be carried away from nervousness. He quickly tapped on the Archive App on his Remote for information.

"Stop the bleeding… "Naruto uttered, his eyes not leaving the Remote's screen. It seemed Tazuna was now out of his shocked state as he couched next to Kakashi.

"On it" Tazuna said as he took out the bandages tied on his arms which he used to cover old scars from carpenter work. "Go and fight kid" Tazuna added. Naruto nodded in response, placing his eyes back towards Zabuza who was now freed from the Bubble trap.

The said man charged towards in rage can be seen on his eyes.

"**Recall Alfredo**" Naruto uttered knowing the cool down time of the skill is just three seconds. In instant, Alfredo now appeared in a flash in front of him making Zabuza's eyes wide.

The swordsman quickly stopped in his tracks and did a back skip as Alfredo's right arm punched the ground he was at before.

'**Stun Grenade**' Naruto quickly threw a yellow grenade that he conjured from his Power Glove

Above Alfredo came a yellow grenade flying over in an arc. Zabuza jumped back more to dodge the grenade's explosion of yellow light and yellow tars.

'**Napalm Grenade**' Naruto followed up and threw the red grenade further. Zabuza again jumped to the right and rolled over to gain distance from the explosion of fire.

Naruto quickly jumped towards Alfredo and with chakra enhancing his feet jumped higher using Alfredo's shoulders. He quickly loaded his cannon with a simple bomb conjured from his Power Glove. He fired afterwards, sending him back with the recoil. '**Bomb**'

Zabuza's eyes were wide as he saw the fast coming projectile Naruto sent towards him. He didn't have the time to dodge and instead he blocked with his sword. The explosion made him flinch and stumble back. His chest was left undefended where he quickly felt as if getting punched then as Naruto fired his cannon upon landing.

Then Alfredo came and delivered a punch. Zabuza quickly parried it with his Zanbatou.

Naruto glanced at Tazuna who was now tying the bandage (now stained with blood) on Kakashi's chest. "This will do for now, but he really needs to head to a doctor or a healer quick" Tazuna said. Naruto nodded and looked back at the battle of his minion and Zabuza.

He looked at Zabuza's vitals in his Remote using the Navigational App to analyse. His guess was right; Zabuza is getting tired and also was injured somehow maybe from his open shot. Zabuza can easily get past Alfredo who was slow but resilient, though Naruto would then again use Recall Alfredo if that happened. 'Internal bleeding'

Then his remote vibrated, He quickly looked at it then his eyes were wide when he saw a large amount of red dots heading towards the bridge. The dot was led by Gatou's red dot… Naruto looked at Zabuza at this in question.

* * *

_Sakura…_

Sakura was now kneeling besides the unconscious Sasuke. Her eyes were red and puffy as they were covered into tears.

She heard what Naruto spoke but she didn't register the words from her worry. Seeing Sasuke unmoving, covered in puncture wounds of she knew from Senbon, her eyes were wide. Then she cried loudly as she could of her loss.

She didn't mind anything except the sight of Sasuke in front of her. The metal clash nearby didn't bother her at all, not Zabuza or even his teammate's voices.

* * *

'At least Zabuza is tired' Naruto fired his cannon towards Zabuza who quickly blocked it with his Zanbatou. The flinching effect did its work and the swordsman was distracted enough for Alfredo to land a solid punch at his right shoulder.

Zabuza stumbled back, he was now panting. Blood leaked from his mouth.

Naruto was surprised though that somehow, from his mask, he appeared to be in a grin. Zabuza looked at him, alerting him.

"I'm enjoying this really" Zabuza said. Naruto looked at him in question. "You gave me the thrill of battle I never experienced in a long time kid" Zabuza added. Then he ended his stance and looked to the Wave Part of the bridge; where Gatou and his men will enter in a moment.

A clap was heard and suddenly, all eyes were on to the now-arrived Gatou with his hundred mercenaries that appeared visible from the mists.

"You're getting your ass kicked. How disappointing" Said a gruff voice. Gatou was a short, rounded man. He has brushy hair and wore sun glasses with a tuxedo. He carried a cane and also has a thin moustache on his round face. Behind him where a hundred or so men that carried different weapons, some were impractical and only held a menacing look. Each one was gruff and tough looking from how they acted.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed at the newcomers.

"Hehe, the plan is changed. Actually I planned this from the beginning" Gatou said with a smirk. "Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed here. I never planned on paying you any money. Hiring a ninja is expensive and may betray me, so I hired missing Nins who are easy to take care of afterwards." Gatou said with a gruff snicker.

"You see, I have all the ninjas fight and when they're weakened, I kill them with numbers. It doesn't cost me anything. Good plan don't you think?" Gatou added.

Naruto observed Zabuza's reaction. Somehow he was calm. He tried checking his vitals with his Remote. He narrowed his eyes upon the ex- Kiri shinobi.

"The only problem was you Zabuza. Demon of the hidden mist? What a joke if you ask me. Youre just a little baby devil… we can easily kill you now" Gatou taunted earning his men's cheers.

"Kid, I'm sorry this fight is over. Now that I have no reason to kill Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you" Zabuza said with a sigh.

Naruto narrowed his eyes more, suspicious of Zabuza. He halted Alfredo though during when Gatou and his men arrived.

Naruto stood down somehow despite the suspicion.

The blond looked at Zabuza. The said man looked back at Naruto.

"How's Haku?" Zabuza asked surprising Naruto. "By know I know you have some sort of thing that lets you know what's happening to us. Pretty handy tool if you ask me" Zabuza answered the nonverbal question.

"He's unconscious…" Naruto stopped as he looked back at his remote, he didn't state the fact somehow. "He's fine" Naruto continued. Then somewhat hesitant, Naruto added. "What are you planning?"

"Heh, knowing him… he would ask you to kill him as you defeated him. He thinks he's my tool… poor kid" Zabuza said with a smirk. "I knew he met you and liked you. I raised him after all" Zabuza said.

Naruto looked at Zabuza in question, not getting what Zabuza was planning. He knew Zabuza suffered internal bleeding from one of Zabuza's hits. Zabuza took a deep breath. "Take care of him will ya?" Zabuza added.

"Wait… what?" Naruto asked, now confused, deep inside him though he felt dread upon the man he was fighting before. Zabuza didn't answer him, instead simply looked at his eyes.

"Your mission was to protect Tazuna right?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes…"

"Good" Zabuza replied and looked at Gatou with the familiar flare in his eyes. Then without warning he vanished as rushed.

"What…" Gatou gasped upon Zabuza's quick dash towards his location. He quickly ran towards the cover of his men. "Kill them all!" He yelled as he did so.

"But whoever gets Zabuza gets a free meal for a year!" He added.

"Sure thing boss!" One of the thugs replied and every one of them brandished their weapons.

"One badly ninja against these numbers? You think you can win?" Taunted one as Zabuza sped.

Zabuza quickly did a one handed hand seal.

**'Kirigakure no Jutsu**' the mists obeyed upon command and quickly blanketed everyone's vision. Then without warning, the sounds of metal piercing through flesh were heard. Blood spattering sound followed then a thump of a body hitting the concrete floor finished.

Several screams now echoed through the mists after several thumps and blood splashes were heard. Tazuna and Naruto's eyes were wide.

"He's living up to his name… demon of the mist" Naruto uttered. Tazuna found himself nodding. They weren't able to see what's going on but from the sounds heard, they assumed.

Tazuna was not somehow worried though as Naruto was nearby. Tazuna knew Naruto can still detect Zabuza as how he/ fought Haku and Zabuza earlier in the mists prove that capability. Alfredo too was now nearby, its eyes glowing from the white veil that covered it.

* * *

_Zabuza…_

Despite knowing he had limited time left somehow, he felt enjoying himself in a very long time. Every cut he did with Gatou's mercenary sent bliss upon his soul. Even he can sense his sword's enjoyment as it soaked in the iron from the blood for every man he sliced up open.

He can hear Gatou's panting breaths nearer now. He did a menacing grin that if one would be able to see him, one would cower in fear from the demon of the mist.

The remaining thugs then quickly saw Zabuza somehow… being enveloped in a dark malicious aura that made them pale. Once arrogant and confident now were turned to whimpered and scared shitless as they saw Zabuza's aura even through the vision dampening mist.

"What is he?" Asked one, even his lips were blue somehow… for reason of fear alone.

To everyone's surprise even Zabuza's the man now lay really dead as a senbon embedded his right temple.

A familiar boy landed besides Zabuza who was now confused.

"Youre awake" Zabuza said, surprised.

"Yes I am Zabuza-sama" Haku said somehow in an emotionless tone, though Zabuza knew that the tone had a tiny tinge of despair in it which was obviously supressed. "It seems Naruto-san…" Haku added but was cut off by Zabuza as he prepped his Zanbatou.

"Yeah yeah, I know. He lied… "Zabuza said as he slashed a petrified-by-fear man's head of his body easily. "This will be the last time we fight together Haku" Zabuza added.

Inside his mask, Haku's eyes watered. Tears were falling freely through his face and somehow Zabuza knew that. But knowing that even at this time, Haku still is trying his best to be his tool somehow made him happy for some reason.

"I'm going for the kill" Zabuza said.

"Hai Zabuza-sama, I'll finish the others…" Haku replied. Zabuza nodded and left Haku's side.

The androgynous boy sighed and closed his eyes; His chest ached as he somehow felt his world crumbling. But he recalled what Zabuza has said earlier towards Naruto. He was passed down to the blonde by his master. 'My last task for you Zabuza-sama… '

'My otou-san'

'**Makyou Hyoshou**' He flashed hand seals. Suddenly, some of the mist droplets formed together to form Ice Mirrors. Unlike previously, the Ice Mirrors weren't positioned in a dome, instead, they were scattered evenly throughout the area.

Zabuza smirked sensing the familiar ice mirrors scattered by Haku. Then he shook his head as he focused on his objective, an easy and rewarding one that will surely be completed.

He stopped his sprint as he neared the now shaking Gatou who warily turned around in an attempt to watch out for anything. 'Futile' Zabuza noted as he purposely made his walking steps louder for Gatou to hear.

Gatou hearing this took deep breathes now. The steps were heard all around him somehow.

Zabuza then spoke in an eerie tone. "Hello Gatou"

"Z-Zabuza? Please spare me! I'll give you anything you want! I'll triple your pay, money, and women anything!" Gatou pleaded.

"Hmm, really? I don't think I will take those in the afterlife" Zabuza said. "But, I can take you with me" He added making Gatou's eyes wide. Those eyes will stay the same in eternity as Gatou's head quickly came off after a slash. The head bobbed downed to the ground as the body limped and followed with a thump.

Blood spattered from the neck making a pool that bathed Gatou's parts.

* * *

It was over, the mists cleared revealing all men torn to pieces, have needles sticking on their head and chest and Gatou's headless corpse.

Naruto and Tazuna then saw Haku and the now lying on the ground Zabuza away from the corpses. The swordsman now lay unmoving. Haku was on his side somehow silently looking at the man who has his eyes now closed.

Somehow, Naruto walled over wordlessly towards where they were, Alfredo somehow following him behind.

"Hey there…" Naruto spoke, somehow not knowing what to say more. Haku wiped his tears and spoke.

"It's just like him, to hand my fate to your mercy after you have defeated him in combat" Haku said. Naruto somehow looked away uncomfortable. Then He heard Haku giggle. "I am not upset of what you did. Zabuza was happy… in his last moments. He loved fighting, as he grew up in times of war." Haku said.

"I see…" Naruto replied. He now watched Haku sadly look one last time towards Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama says that since I wasn't listed in the bingo books, I can somehow live my life my own way…" Haku said then he sighed. "I suppose I should start my journey then… after I give Zabuza-sama a proper burial" He added.

"If you want, I'll help you" Naruto offered although reluctantly. He somehow felt guilty a bit for breaking the two up. Haku gave a warm smile upon him.

"You don't have to Naruto-kun… "Haku replied.

"N-no, it's okay. I still won't leave wave till next week till the bridge is finished" Naruto said. Haku smiled upon him.

The ice user then felt light headed. And Naruto noticed the somewhat tired look from the older boy. "You okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, my Demonic Ice Mirrors costs a lot of chakra for me to use and I used it twice extensively" Haku replied. As if on cue, somehow he suddenly turned unconscious and Naruto caught him as Haku collapsed. He winced as the movement stressed his wounds who now were leaking blood through the improvised bandages again. He felt lightheaded himself and also heavy but he managed to stay awake through adrenaline.

* * *

_Sasuke and Sakura…_

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes. He felt his body heavy and some parts where he recalled were stabbed by senbon felt like fire. He groaned a bit from the pain and then he heard a shuffle.

His eyes adjusted to seeing. He saw a flash of pink next to him.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura uttered in disbelief somehow after seeing the boy in front of him miraculously woke up. Then emotions of relief and bliss flooded her making her tackle the boy with a hug.

"Sakura, Youre heavy" Sasuke groaned. Hearing this, Sakura let go of Sasuke and wiped her tears of joy. Her eyes were already puffy from the crying she did from the fear and thought of loss of the boy she admired.

"Sasuke-kun, y-you're so amazing… Did you avoid the senbon from hitting your vital areas? I know you did!" Sakura said making Sasuke, recall how he got knocked out.

He almost died… if not for Haku's lack of intention in killing him. He survived because the enemy chose not to kill him, not because of his skills and ability. He was weak, that was what he thought and that made him mentally grit his teeth. Mentally because he lacked the energy to physically do so. 'What have I been doing lately? I can't kill _him _if I'm still at this level!'

"What happened?" Sasuke inquired.

"I don't know really Sasuke-kun. But from the lack of fighting, I think… it's over. This mist is still here…" Sakura replied, somehow fearful of the user of Kirigakure no jutsu to still be nearby.

"No, this is natural mist" Sasuke said, noticing the irregularity of the mist. Sasuke then tried standing up. Sakura was quick to assist but he pushed her away claiming he can do it himself. That made Sakura depressed a little bit but she followed to where Sasuke was walking to.

Walking a bit, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes were wide upon seeing dismembered corpses on the floor. Blood painted the concrete grounds where the bodies were at. Though the sight of armoured villagers somehow assured them and made them relieved it was over.

"The villagers must have fought with Gatou's men" Sakura observed. "I heard fighting earlier… and screams" She added. Sasuke didn't speak and instead looked for familiar people. Then he saw Tazuna among the armed villagers who also saw them.

The bridge builder did a quick glance at Sakura and then at Sasuke.

"I'm glad you're alright" Tazuna said. Sasuke noticed the brief emotion of the older man towards his teammate. Sasuke just grunted in acknowledgement. "Your sensei is now resting. Lucky the villagers bought a doctor with them to treat him; he was injured by the way.

Sasuke nodded though his eyes showed surprise briefly that Tazuna noted.

"How about Naruto" Sasuke asked not in worry but in curiosity.

"Oh, he was being treated by the same doctor, suffered being hit by this weird water jutsus by the masked kid on his arm and leg. He's there, by that tent with your sensei. "Tazuna answered by pointing towards a certain makeshift tent at a distance. "Well, I'm off to help" Tazuna said with a wave and left to help with the cleaning.

Sasuke then went towards the said tent with Sakura following him.

Entering the tent, he found the blonde with a middle aged man probably the doctor bandaging his arm. The unconscious Kakashi was on the ground peacefully, with shirtless, torso covered in bandages. Blue eyes looked back at him then towards Sakura.

"You're awake" Naruto said, somehow in a tone that different and off. It was simply a statement; somehow Sasuke can tell Naruto wasn't even worried at all.

"Okay Naruto-kun, remember to change the bandage every time you take a bath okay" The doctor said as he finished bandaging.

"Hai" Naruto replied. The said man nodded and left the tent.

Quickly Sakura grabbed a kunai and shakingly readied it. Sasuke was surprised at the action then he looked at where she was wary at. Just to the side of the tent laid Haku. Sasuke recognized the body structure and somehow the mask just besides the sleeping ice user.

Before he can also get his weapon, Naruto yelled.

"Stop! He isn't the enemy anymore!" Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"Why is he here!" Sakura yelled.

"Because he's suffering from chakra exhaustion" Naruto replied.

"He's the enemy!" Sakura yelled.

"Damn it, if he was still the enemy, then why would the doctor treat him then?" Naruto said.

Somehow this shut Sakura up. "You are being stupid, we can't trust him!"

"Says someone who left the bleeding Kakashi-sensei for the alive Sasuke" Naruto spat out coldly. "What do you know? He was alive all along, just knocked out… EXACTLY WHAT I TOLD YOU EARLIER!" Naruto added in a sarcastic tone then into a raising one.

This made Sakura and Sasuke to pause. Sakura was surprised at the tone and also to the reminder. Sasuke was taken aback by the action.

"You freaking left me to stop sensei from dying of blood loss and to deal with Haku and Zabuza!" Naruto added, somehow letting the pent up frustration out unexpectedly. "Not to mention protecting Tazuna-san all by myself" Naruto trailed, somehow quickly calming down.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT HE WAS ALIVE? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE SASUKE-KUN ALL ALONE!?" Sakura retorted raising her voice.

The raining of voice sparked the anger in Naruto again. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THE MISSION COMES FIRST SAKURA! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW THAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PERFECT SCORE IN THE EXAMS IN THE ACADEMY HUH?" That retort shocked Sakura. Then tears welled up on her eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY!? YOU'RE JUST AN IDIOT!" Sakura yelled back.

"Yeah, the idiot who was left to admit first aid at sensei." Naruto replied. "Youre the one who knows a lot right? It should have been you to have helped sensei. Youre stronger right? It should have been you to face Zabuza and Haku" Naruto said bitterly.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THOSE THINGS ANYWAY!? YOU THINK YOURE SO COOL NOW JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT INJURED, YOURE SO STUPID!" Sakura said. Somehow Naruto paused at her retort. Arguing with her he knew now makes no sense. Sakura smirked as soon as she saw Naruto stopped replying

"As soon as we arrive at the village, I'll tell Jiji-san about how you behaved in this mission. Genin or not, you abandoned me and almost cost sensei and Tazuna-san's lives just for the alive Sasuke" Naruto spoke up just after a silence, shocking even Sasuke.

Then he proceeded to move outside the tent. Before he can exit he looked back at the two. "Just so you know, I defeated them alone" Naruto finished making Sasuke's eyes wide when Naruto went outside.

Sakura huffed then did a laugh. "He's really daydreaming; I think Naruto is seriously nuts. Him? Defeat the enemy? As if!" Sakura said. "Right Sasuke-kun?" She added.

A stir was then heard and the two saw Kakashi awake.

"Sensei! You're awake!" Sakura spoke happily then took a step back when Kakashi glared at her. Kakashi then looked at Sasuke doing an eye smile.

"Good to know you aren't dead" Kakashi said with relief in his tone. Then his face turned serious as he got up. He winced somehow form the pain but he did it. "It's true, Naruto handled Zabuza and Haku, protected Tazuna-san and prevented me from having blood loss, even when he suffered from wounds himself" Kakashi said.

Inside, Sasuke was in disbelief. He looked to the exit where Naruto passed by to tell them he handled the opponents alone. He recalled the eyes somehow looking different in the normal bored and impulsive. The eyes he recalled earlier were serious and menacing.

Then he felt anger… at Naruto for being strong and to himself for being weak.

Sakura was again in denial. But she didn't voice what she thought or say anything as she knew it was the wrong time for her to even speak when somehow her sensei was mad at her. 'But I'm worried about Sasuke-kun, he should understand as Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha! The last one from his clan!'

"Gatou arrived then when Naruto was almost winning and announced his plans to betray Zabuza and Haku. He brought his army of mercenaries and thugs with him for Zabuza and Haku to be killed… he underestimated the two." Kakashi added. Before Sakura or Sasuke can talk about what about the armed villagers, Kakashi continued. "The villagers arrived afterwards, after Gatou and his men were killed… "

Then his eyes again looked at Sakura who flinched from the stern gaze. "Like Naruto said earlier, your actions will be reported upon the Hokage. You haven't learned a thing Sakura, teamwork is the most important and what you did almost cost us our lives" Kakashi said, somehow eerily calm. His tone was different from the emotion of his state earlier.

"But I was worried about Sasuke-kun sensei! He can't get hurt because he's an Uchiha!" Sakura replied but was silence by Kakashi's look.

For him, Sakura and the other's concern for him are superficial. He knew they were only after him cause of his looks and surname… and even his skills. Hearing Sakura actually say it somehow made him angry.

Thinking about that, he realized Naruto was the only one not even concerned about him… careful of his actions though but the blond was more careful in regards to himself than towards Sasuke.

Recalling Naruto, he gritted his teeth more. How come the dobe fought while he himself was just knocked out? He always has won the spars and yet at the first battle they fought; a real fight that can cost their lives, Naruto performed better than him and even their sensei.

"Anyways, Haku is now not an enemy as their own mission is over. Sasuke, you have been paralyzed, and put into a death like state like Zabuza was, it's a wonder how you were able to still stand. I suggest you rest" Kakashi said.

"It's because he's strong! I mean he seriously avoided getting hit at his vital points!" Sakura proudly spoke making Sasuke mentally glare.

Kakashi just sighed, the option of bringing Sakura to Anko, Kurenai or Yuugao is now tempting.

"Where is Zabuza?" Sasuke asked, interrupting his thoughts.

The answer he thought of made him smirk despite the pain on his chest. "Killed by Naruto"

* * *

_Naruto…_

Naruto sighed as he tried his best to ignore the pain of his arm wound and his leg wound. He recalled the battle he fought, the reason how he got four puncture wounds on his arm and three on his leg. If it weren't for Alfredo's presence, he might be a pincushion by now… for water needles.

The thought of water able to inflict that kind of damage was scary.

He remembered Haku. Some part of him disliked what he did, mostly the Sensatsu Suisho part, though he tried to think of the fight as some sort of spar earlier.

'Yeah, that's it. A spar… that involves the possibility of dying' and someone did, Zabuza… Gatou and a hundred men. Thinking about the fight, he smiled. He actually did well on his first battle. Inside, he was proud for handling everything well, though next time he vowed to not get injured again. 'The pain's a bitch'

Currently Zabuza's burial was put on hold for obvious reasons. Haku was out for the moment and he estimated Haku will wake up a few days later. He actually now was holding Zabuza's corpse. It was inside his inventory, its feature preventing the body from decaying and decomposing.

That thought made him shudder a bit. He won't touch that item until it was going to be buried.

He groaned when his wounds stung again. He had taken pain relieving pills the doctor gave him. He currently was sitting at the bridge's base, his back on one of the pillars of the colossal structure. He felt calm somehow in the place, as the sound of the water soothed him. Even the smell helped in the relaxing atmosphere.

Too bad his peace was over when Sasuke, with Sakura walked in his front.

"What?" Naruto asked, knowing their presence always lead to trouble… for his side as always.

"Fight me" Sasuke ordered. Naruto seethed mentally.

"You and I need to recover Sasuke, in case you haven't noticed, I can barely even run. Walking is a pain and even moving makes me curse" Naruto said.

"I don't care" Sasuke said.

"Damn it Sasuke, the hell why?" Naruto spat.

"Sasuke-kun only wants a fight baka! Youre just a coward!" Sakura cut in. Naruto looked at her; somehow the battle made him braver now and more hostile. Or perhaps it was because of what she did… or more likely, didn't do.

"Yeah, and I peed myself dodging shuriken and zanbatou" Naruto said. Sakura was surprised a bit by this, usually Naruto just stays silent. The fact that Naruto is really talking back now made her furious. He was after all, for Sakura, just a nobody loser.

Before she can talk though, Sasuke spoke. "Shut up Sakura, you're annoying" He then looked at Naruto. "Fight me dobe" Sasuke said. Sakura now has her head down somehow.

That nickname made Naruto scowl. "No" Naruto replied as he stood up, ignoring the pain from his wounds.

Seething, Sasuke rushed in and grasped Naruto's bandaged arm. The blonde winced in pain.

"The fuck Sasuke, what are you doing!" Naruto yelled.

Hearing this, Sakura got out of her thoughts and pushed Naruto's chest making the blonde stumble back and was slammed on the concrete. "Baka!"

"I said stay out Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. Somehow the yell shocked Sakura making her stand back. "Fight me damn it!" He yelled looking at Naruto.

Naruto had the looks of defiance in his face. The pain on his wounds now ignored as his anger engulfed him inside. But instead of lashing out, he looked away and then walked, backs turning on his teammates.

"No" He calmly said.

Sasuke attempted to charge at Naruto but then Naruto quickly raised his right hand. "**Recall, Alfredo**" He uttered in purpose. The air in front him distorted a bit and in a flash of light, appeared Alfredo in an instant.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked by the instant appearance of the blood stained robot. Somehow earlier, the mists prevented them to see the blood smeared on Alfredo's metal skin. Sasuke paused on his charge upon looking at Alfredo's lifeless but scary orbs.

Naruto passed by Alfredo's right without a word.

* * *

_Sasuke, a few minutes later… _

He punched a tree trunk with fury, making its bark splinter into pieces upon contact. He yelled in fury upon failure of proving his superiority upon the person that was actually stronger than him.

'How dare he hid his strength!' He was furious upon knowing Naruto was stronger all along. Thinking about him not taking the spars seriously made him furious. The fact that Naruto didn't appear depressed as he recalled when he lost during the spars made him angrier.

Only Sakura saw him had a shocked look when Alfredo appeared, but that was enough for him to think Naruto embarrassed him.

Then he recalled one thing… or person. The said person defeated him and also didn't take him seriously. The fact that Naruto defeated him, along with Zabuza that defeated Kakashi made him snap.

He furious attacked the tree trunk with more ferocity, to quench his anger.

He didn't realize Sakura looking at him nearby. The said girl was furiously dismissed after the Alfredo incident. Sasuke literally yelled at her saying to leave him alone.

Sakura was shocked at this behaviour because Sasuke was always the cool person. He never snapped at all. Thinking about it, it started when Naruto upstaged him. 'It's always Naruto that ruins everything!' Sakura clenched her fists. 'Sasuke-kun is sad I know. It's because of that idiot! The only thing for him to cheer up is when he defeats that baka! Naruto deserves it because he's… he's just a loser!' Sakura's lip was in a thin line. Then she recalled about Haku…

The masked girl (she realized from the face that's really… pretty.) hurt Sasuke and almost killed him if not for Sasuke's skill of avoiding the senbon from hitting the vital spots, or so she believed. She is the enemy despite what Kakashi and Naruto said about him… or her not being one anymore.

'Naruto is somehow friends with 'her'?' she questioned herself. She deemed probably somehow. From how Naruto left the 'girl' alive even though she's an enemy, a fact that she will have to tell the Hokage for. She'll just do anything to get back at the blond. 'That baka is being stupid! 'She's the enemy! He's such an idiot because he doesn't know that mean 'girl' is using him!'

Her mind came up with the plan to solve anything; she needs to get rid of Haku. First it will get rid of the 'enemy'. Second, it will make Naruto fight with Sasuke as knowing his violent tendencies; he will suspect the Sasuke for the girl's death. And lastly ,Haku deserved it as she hurt Sasuke which is a great sin in Sakura's mind, Haku also made Sasuke upset, and Sakura knew Sasuke should not be upset anymore because of what Sasuke's life is.

'No one understands Sasuke-kun'

A few minutes later, all of them were now back at Tazuna's home. Kakashi and Haku were at the room team seven occupied with the jounin from Konoha waking up briefly from being moved.

Tsunami was happy upon the news of Tazuna being safe now and Gatou's death brought joy for her and to Inari.

The said boy looked at Naruto differently, gone was the hostile look on him for the argument. After all, Naruto saved him, his mother and his grandfather.

Naruto though didn't interact with him, as he somehow was avoiding anyone for some reason. Tsunami assured Inari that Naruto is fine, just perhaps tired from the battle he participated in. He was still just twelve or thirteen after all.

* * *

_Sakura, few hours later (midnight)…_

Sakura silently came towards the room, a kunai in hand. Kakashi was fast asleep as she saw his chest calmly rise and fall peacefully. The said target of her was also unconscious, from the chakra exhaustion she came to know from the doctor. The possibility of 'her' waking up suddenly is zero as the condition shuts the body down to recover chakra quickly. She knew Naruto was out, she didn't care where but he wasn't nearby the area as she looked first.

She walked to where Haku laid, kunai ready.

* * *

Naruto's game was interrupted when his Remote quickly vibrated. He quickly closed the Game Application and looked at the Navigational App. He was currently at the trees just nearby the house for Haku and his sensei, enjoying the nature somehow.

He saw Sakura's dot near Haku's dot.

'Sakura didn't have any reason to go near Haku at all' Somehow deep inside him, he felt dread. Naruto was the one to trust is instincts… he quickly got up, and summoned his cannon. With a chakra enhanced jump and transformation of his cannon to propeller he glide and dashed towards Tazuna's home.

* * *

Sakura's heart was thumping fast. The hand that was holding the kunai was shaking from her nervousness. She has not taken a life ever since and she was afraid.

But she needed to do what she planned; she was a shinobi of Konoha after all. 'I will be a ninja! To make Sasuke-kun proud!'

It was a simple move but required courage to do so. She slit Haku's throat eventually. She smiled at her accomplishment, she killed the enemy.

The door quickly opened with a slam. To her shock, Naruto stood there wide eyed.

Silence ensured and two conscious ones at the room didn't utter a word. Only a second has passed when Naruto quickly rushed towards Haku's side, knocking Sakura out of the way in the process and quickly held his hand upon Haku's bleeding neck to stop the bleeding.

It a futile effort though.

Naruto's heart thumped fast now, his eyes watered upon so. His hands were shaking and were soaked with Haku's blood.

Sakura quickly went outside the room Naruto didn't mind her as he has more important matters namely Haku.

"Haku" He desperately spoke. More blood came out of his friend's cut. His remote vibrated form his pocket, he didn't take it out as deep inside him, he knew what the alert was for.

Haku turned ally, now with a green dot is dying.

"Dying" Naruto uttered. His eyes wide as he the word dying made him recall Zabuza fast. He quickly touched Haku's arms and willed him to be put into inventory. The bleeding boy now flashed into bluish white light and then Haku vanished leaving only his blood on the futon.

Naruto was breathing hard. He quickly look at his Remote after taking it out, not caring that Haku's blood was now staining the said Gadget. He quickly tapped on the list of his Inventory and saw the item known as Haku.

[Haku Yuki, Health Points: 6%]

Naruto's teary eyes widened. His Remote can analyse the health of an object, living or non-living. Less than ten percent health of a living thing means close to dying. Haku's vitals were stopped, as if in stasis in the inventory but he knew if ever he materializes Haku, that six percent will quickly turn to zero. He can never get to the point of healing him, as Haku will die once summoned.

That thought angered him… He saw Sakura left earlier; he even saw the smile on her face.

Recalling that made him growl, he quickly searched for his target; Sakura is going to pay.

* * *

'Sasuke-kun will protect me' Sakura told herself and she believed it. She was now downstairs, outside near Sasuke who was training himself to the death.

The said Uchiha didn't care if Sakura was there watching him again. He was actually for some reason having fun in the start of his more gruesome regime to improve himself quickly… as fast as possible. Then his training stopped when he somehow felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

There, he saw the newcomer. Naruto Uzumaki as he came to see for the first time looked different. It was more likely his eyes who were looking at Sakura in the most venomous way as possible. On his hand were his Cannon and also His Power Glove. Behind him was Alfredo, stood waiting for something.

Before he can speak what Naruto is doing here, the said blond fired his cannon upon his female teammate who stumbled back when she quickly used her kunai to deflect the attack, a feat most likely because of Adrenaline, not raw skill.

Then with a yell Naruto charged, his Cannon transformed into an over sized wrench. When in range, he whacked Sakura who wasn't able to defend herself in shock. The Wrench connected on her right shoulder where she yelled in pain.

Sasuke sensed blood lust upon Naruto and for some reason, he feared for Sakura's life somehow. He quickly took out his kunai as he knew words never mattered upon the blond at this state. Before he can move though, Alfredo charged towards him, its lifeless eyes looking towards his bare soul.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think. Some who wanted justice, well here it is. At first, Im not proud of the chapter though somehow later, I felt happy to have time passed by and am now happy to be posting this.

Replies:

abazaba- every reader for me is important, please dont stop reading!

Legionary Prime- here's the continuation... but with a another cliff hanger! darn, sorry about that... the chap is becoming really long and i have to cut

Dragonskyt- i admit i made her that way cause making tsundere characters like in cannon is just hard. but if you ask me, i dont want any tsundere friends... they're a drag.

wacko12- hai! it will!

Asou- haha, hate is such a strong word.

xSmittenKittenx- im wondering why though. but your reveiw made me smile... thank you for that!

Tsubakigirl- another update on the same day/ night! :D


	11. Chapter 11- The Verdict

**The Academic**

_The Verdict_

* * *

My Wrench weapon vibrated as soon as it collided with her shoulders. Her groan felt good inside, somehow as if… as if I longed to do it ever since.

I never realized I was smiling now from that attack alone. I desired for more…

I swung my weapon horizontally, but she somehow dodged it. It wasn't based on skill, but luck and adrenaline alone.

I was disappointed by that miss. '**Wax**' I slammed my Power Glove upon the ground, quickly the surface glowed then a glossy blue liquid coated the area. To my luck the bitch slipped, I giggled mentally when she landed ungracefully on her butt. I was quick on my feet to kick her upper body, slamming her on the ground. Then I stepped on her chest, which by the way was completely flat as a board as I noticed.

Her green orbs showed fear then she looked to her sides, upon where I recalled Sasuke was at.

"Sasuke-kun! Help me!" She yelled her voice cracking. No response from her saviour came, because of this she yelled louder. "Sasuke-kun! Save me!" I swore upon the annoyance which was her voice.

I transformed my Wrench back into its normal Cannon form, and then fired point blank upon Sakura's face. The hit collided (how on hell can I miss? Her forehead is seriously like a billboard… Ino was right). To my short surprise she squealed in pain, man this girl is resilient if needed… only a bruise formed on her jaw and her nose was now bleeding from the impact. Tears and uhh snot flowed from where they came from signifying she was in pain and those fluids where her body's response to comfort herself.

That shot was nice, but I'm on vengeance… VENGEANCE! For what she did upon Haku… my second friend. From what he did previously by leaving me alone when I was fighting alone… and from everything she did in the past.

Doing the math, what I'm doing is justified; her hits are mediocre but try adding it up since third year at the ninja academy.

I transformed my weapon back into its Wrench mode. I quickly slammed the head of my weapon on her chest earning him to gasp and then squeal… again.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Oh how I loved to yell at her that praise ever since.

She didn't acknowledge me (as always) and instead screamed Sasuke's name in her own way.

I yelled in pent up fury at her to which shut her up for a moment. Before she can do anything I transformed my weapon back into Cannon then unto a Mallet.

The cannon did its thing, but I wasn't satisfied.

The wrench was close but still, I wasn't feeling it.

Looking at the Mallet that sure hell Sakura and even Sasuke can't lift it, I smiled in grim. Seeing the weapon mode, Sakura screamed louder for help.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke stepped back when Alfredo did a backhand on his location. Then he quickly threw his kunai at the robot but it just bounced off. Sasuke cursed, recalling the Robot is made up of steel from what he can see.

He quickly did three sets of back tumbles and then flashed hand seals without a moment's notice.

'**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!**' From his mouth spew flames upon the Robot. The flames focused on Alfredo like a fireball would. Sasuke didn't stop the jutsu as he knew the robot would probably be resilient.

A few seconds after, he heard Sakura's screams of terror with his name. He ignored it as he was busy, though he knew he would come to her aide whether he liked it or not.

Before he can stop the jutsu, more of deeming the Robot would have been melted by the flames by now, Alfredo to his surprise charged at him. Before he can dodge, Alfredo's right arm collided on his stomach making him gasp in pain. He was sent back to the opposite direction, and then skidded upon hitting the ground once gravity took hold of him.

The pain on where the hit was too much. He never was hit that hard ever since. On his state, he saw where Naruto and Sakura were at. The blond was stepping over the pinkette, with a mallet raised that would surely cripple or even kill Sakura when it hits.

The attack never came when chakra strings wrapped around Naruto. Then he was dragged towards the nearest tree to which the strings quickly tied upon him, immobilizing him completely. The Mallet lay forgotten on the ground then vanished in a flash of light.

A blur was quickly seen and to Sasuke's surprise. Kakashi still bandaged up appeared in front of Naruto. The man was quick to deliver a single but powerful blow upon the blond's face knocking him out.

Ooo

Kakashi panted, he was ignoring the wounds he felt for the moment when he was on battle mode. Naruto was now knocked out, and to his relief Alfredo that was about to attack Sasuke shut down. Its engines turned a low hum then died, leaving the robot to collapse on the ground with the slam. The said robot then vanished a few seconds afterwards after a flash of light.

He quickly walked silently towards Sakura's location. The said female was now crying and slightly in shock.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura sobbed between breathes. Kakashi hushed her up and quickly curse upon seeing Sakura's black eye, bloody nose, split lip and an extremely large head wound that was spilling blood fast. Her chest also turned blue and black from the blunt attack, Kakashi assumed.

Then he went towards Sasuke's location. Luckily the Uchiha only suffered minor cuts from being tossed from the punch to the ground and also a slight bruise on the lad's stomach. Muscular training prevented more damage but Kakashi knew if he was late in knocking out Naruto, Sasuke would have been peppered by hits by the Robot which would eventually have killed the prodigy.

He went back upon Sakura and tried was about to do first aid upon her when he did a smile of relief. At that moment, three figures appeared behind him. All wore ANBU masks of Hare, Duck and Crane respectively. "Hare, please heal Sakura then Sasuke" Kakashi ordered n a monotone.

"Hai sempai" ANBU Hare replied in a boyish tone.

"You can take a look at me later" Kakashi added knowing the worry of the Hare masked Anbu. The anbu in turn nodded as his hands glowed upon hovering it above Sakura's forehead. Kakashi then face the other two ANBU. "You two stand guard upon Naruto Uzumaki" The two ANBU nodded and vanished, reappearing in front of the blond who had his head down as he was out.

Kakashi sighed in relief. Earlier, upon appearing at the house, he sent Pakkun, his ninja hound summon to request reinforcements from the village. They still have five days left until the bridge gets finished and he was injured. Kakashi didn't become ANBU captain in the past for being careless.

Upon waking up earlier, when he saw where Haku lay was jutsu bloody mattress devoid of the said boy who he quickly deemed that owned the blood, he searched out to find his students. Seeing Naruto attack Sakura and Sasuke fighting Naruto's Alfredo, he didn't waste time to immobilize the Academic.

He'll ask questions later. He will investigate both sides as to why Naruto was behaving violently and to where Haku was at.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in grim. Any reason Naruto comes up will not make what he did justified, Kakashi knew it. The Hokage will be disappointed towards him, the shinobi council will be more wary treating him and lastly, the civilian officials will never tolerate his deeds.

Inside, he was disappointed with Naruto. But part of him blames it on post conflict stress… Naruto was just twelve after all and unlike himself, who despite being exposed to violence at a young age underwent training and conditioning for it, Naruto didn't.

Kakashi sighed as he sat down to the base of a nearest tree, his injuries taking a toll on him. He can feel his wounds reopening. Lucky was that, there is a Medical Anbu codenamed Hare nearby.

-o-o-o-

"Kakashi-san, what happened?" Tsunami inquired. She was wearing her sleeping attire still but she woke up with the sounds of conflict.

'Should I tell them?' Kakashi looked back at Tsunami with Tazuna besides her. 'Inari is asleep, good' Kakashi looked at the two in a stern emotion. "Naruto happened" Tsunami and Tazuna had looks of confusion but Kakashi continued. "He attacked Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura is now being healed by reinforcements I sent and Sasuke is somewhat okay. Naruto on the other hand, I knocked him out." Tsunami gasped while Tazuna had the looks of surprise.

"But why would he do it?" Tsunami asked.

It was Tazuna who answered. "Those teammates of his, the way they treated Naruto. It's no surprise Naruto just snaps. You should have seen Naruto during fighting; he had both the looks of being scared and hopeless and also fighting spirit."

Kakashi sighed. "From the amounts of blood I saw on Haku's bed, he must have died somehow" Kakashi said. Tsunami and Tazuna had the looks of surprise again.

"What?"

'But the amounts of blood, he must have been cut on his neck. But who would…' Kakashi narrowed his eyes. 'So that's why, its maybe Sasuke, and Sakura helped the Uchiha when Naruto attacked him from rage. But still, Naruto didn't know Haku… it might still be nerves after the fight.'

"Kakashi-san?" Tsunami asked.

"Sorry, I was thinking. Yes, from where Haku laid were huge amounts of blood. The body is still to be found" Kakashi said.

"That boy is dead?" Tazuna asked in inquiry, Kakashi nodded.

"But I suggest you not in the moment head to our room. You might be able to handle the huge amounts of blood." Kakashi advised.

"W-who could have done this?" Tsunami asked.

"I was thinking f Sasuke. Tell me Tazuna-san and Tsunami-san, what are your opinions of this?" Kakashi asked. Inside he knew he wasn't supposed to involve civilians such as the two but somehow, he needed an outside point for him to understand what happened. Sasuke and Sakura were currently sedated while Naruto was still out. Hare was upstairs removing the evidence of what Kakashi assumed of Haku's demise.

"That Sasuke kid for me. That Haku guy can't believe he's a guy by the way fought I'm and Sasuke lost. If you ask me, I would be angry at that Haku kid, and technically, he's an enemy" Tazuna spoke.

"Naruto, I know he's fond of Haku-san. I see the way he looked at the poor boy when he was cleaning him… he must have snapped. I mean, Naruto-san doesn't have a lot of friends' right?" Tsunami added.

That statement made Kakashi nod but mentally berated him inside for not looking at that fact. He was lucky he thought of asking the two people Naruto seemed to interact closer than his teammates.

"As much as you want to… please do not approach Naruto, Tsunami-san and Tazuna-san." Kakashi said, ignoring the surprised looks of the client and his daughter. "Anyways, we will be leaving tomorrow… The ANBU will replace us. Naruto needs… to be taken a look at."

"But Kakashi-san, why would you do that?" Tsunami asked, somehow sad upon hearing of their sudden leave.

"Protocols" Kakashi sighed.

-o-o-o-

The next day…

The sun wasn't even up but Naruto quickly opened his eyes. He was tied up like last time he remembered when he was knocked out by Kakashi. His eyes caught the glimpse of two figures nearby. From their white masks, Naruto knew them as ANBU Kakashi might have sent.

"Uzumaki" One of the ANBU spoke in a tenor voice. Naruto looked at the speaker; it was the one wearing a crane mask. "You and your team will be leaving today for Konoha"

That surprised the blond. "Leaving?"

"Hai. You will be taken a looked at by Inoichi-san of the Intelligence department" Crane replied.

"For the Kyuubi huh" Naruto casually added, shocking the two ANBU. "Then the civilian council will know" He added then he chuckled. "I'm just doomed… again" He added with defeat on his voice.

The two ANBU somehow didn't know what to do in the situation. Luckily, they sensed Kakashi approaching, now having been healed by Hare. The said Jounin was with the said medical ANBU.

"Youre awake" Kakashi said.

"Sensei…" Naruto acknowledged. Silenced ensured after that.

"Where is the body" Kakashi asked. The statement made Hare perk up.

"He's still alive" Naruto said surprising everyone. "But barely… he's at my inventory" Naruto added.

"Alive?" Kakashi inquired, curious upon why.

"Haku is currently is stasis… His system is in freeze when he's inside my Inventory" Naruto uttered.

"I-impossible… even seals aren't able to achieve that feat" Hare spoke. Being a medic, he knew the implications of being able to put one in stasis condition.

"Anyways, we are leaving for Konoha a few minutes after. You will be sedated during the travel and will be woken up when you arrive at the T and I department" Kakashi spoke. Naruto then has his eyes wide. Even the ANBU also were in shock, it wasn't after all normal for a twelve year old kid to be admitted at the Torture and Intelligence department. True they knew he will be sent to Inoichi Yamanaka, but to be admitted to interrogation, they shuddered.

Naruto then just noticed. Kakashi's way of speaking was cold and detached. Unlike the laid back tone he used ever since he met him. 'I see'

He then just looked down instead. 'Haku'

-o-o-o-

_A few minutes later…_

Sakura felt heavy. Despite the beating she got last night, she was able to move with the aide of the Hare ANBU's medical jutsu and the power of being drugged from soldier pills. It was temporary though as once she arrives back at her village, she will head towards the Konoha Hospital to continue her rest.

She glanced upon her companions, the two males of team seven were now packed like her and ready to depart home.

Sasuke had a serious look upon his face. Ever since the incident last night, he has never uttered a word. When she first talked to him like the usual when as soon as she woke up, Sasuke gave her a colder shoulder than normal… if it was possible.

Her sensei on the other hand… she hardly can look at him. As soon as she woke up close to thirty minutes ago, his sensei approached her.

_"Sensei" Sakura said as soon she saw her sensei walking impassively towards her._

_"Sakura, I need to ask. Did you slit Haku's throat?"_

_"He's the enemy! Why was he kept alive for some reason? He almost killed Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed surprising the jounin. _

_"My orders were clear that you stand down Sakura. I clearly said that Haku must not be harmed. Apparently you were not able to do that" Kakashi calmly stated. _

_"But that girl must be planning something! We can't afford to trust her and plus, Naruto's an idiot!" Sakura reasoned. Then she stopped when Kakashi's palm slapped her on the right side of her face. The contact wasn't strong or fast and it didn't hurt much but she got the message._

_"Nevertheless you ignored my orders… and also, you made a teammate upset" Kakashi sighed._

_"This is about Naruto is it? This is favouritism sensei! What does Naruto have that I and Sasuke-kun doesn't? He's just useless and even the dead last in the academy!" Sakura said, while one of her hand touched her face._

_"It isn't favouritism Sakura, what you did make Naruto attack you two. If it makes you better, Naruto will be punished to what he inflicted… attacking ones teammates isn't treated lightly even by the Hokage who you know is a kind and gentle leader" Kakashi said. Before Sakura can inwardly felt calm knowing that the person she dislikes is punished or will be, Kakashi continued. "Sakura, we're out of the academy. Ranks and titles at that place never mattered in the fields. Naruto was the dead last and even viewed as hopeless and the shinobi arts but even you can admit he did the best and handled everything well whilst you and Sasuke were unable to" Kakashi said._

_"But…!"Sakura protested but Kakashi continued. _

_"I will be blunt. You might have the best academic grades in the academy, but you never did anything in every battle. You even snapped when in pressure which also will be noted upon the Hokage once we get back. You deemed yourself ready yet you aren't… physically, mentally and emotionally, you're not fit to be a shinobi Sakura… at least not yet" Kakashi said making Sakura's eyes wide. _

_"But Sasuke-kun will protect me!" Sakura yelled, tears now on her eyes. _

_"I see, but have you done any training to improve yourself lately? You can't expect Sasuke to be there for you anytime" Kakashi asked, inside he was calming himself down. _

_"I do train! But Sasuke-kun might not like me if I'm sweaty and dirty. And I'm the best in chakra control… and why can't Sasuke-kun is not able to help me anyway? He's Sasuke, the strongest genin!" Sakura protested._

_"Then what about earlier, when Naruto was upon you. You could have escaped him if you trained more." Kakashi said. Sakura stopped for a moment to think for her response. _

_"He's just a loser, it's those weapons he has that made him defeat me…" Sakura uttered. _

_"Sakura, a ninja is not like a Samurai who's only fighting style relies on himself. A ninja uses everything to fight, a dirty tactic but nevertheless an effective one. Naruto has those weapons of his, but he uses them effectively… "Kakashi explained._

_Why are you talking to me that way anyway sensei!? It's Naruto who became mad! I think the adults were right, he really is a demon! He attacked me and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled._

_Kakashi narrowed his eyes; his training enabled him to calm himself down. "Sakura, Naruto isn't a demon… "Kakashi said and then sighed. "Imagine if I killed Sasuke, what would you do then?" Kakashi asked._

_"You can't! Sasuke-kun won't let himself get killed!" Sakura yelled. "Hypothetically speaking what if I did? I am a jounin after all" Kakashi replied calmly._

_"But…" Sakura uttered but was interrupted with Kakashi's stern gaze. That gaze told her to answer the question. But she didn't cause the jounin and she knew what she will do._

_"See? You killed a friend… one of Naruto's few friends. Even you knew he was an outcast in the village" Kakashi said._

_"But it's just Naruto, he'll get over it. I mean, he's so strong right?" Sakura just shrugged. Kakashi took deep breathes of calm._

_"Sakura, I think I will just have to take you of team seven" Kakashi said with a sigh._

_"No! Y-you can't do that! Please!" Sakura yelled and pleaded. "Why should I be removed at the team? Admit it sensei! You just don't like me because you think I'm weak!" Sakura now cried._

_"Sakura, I am taking you of the team because to be blunt, your just dead weight." Kakashi said._

_"But what about Naruto! He's the one that attacked me and Sasuke-kun! In fact, team seven will do well if we had another teammate that isn't him!" Sakura yelled in tears._

_"Sakura, if Naruto wasn't here, we could have all died and even the client would have lost his life" Kakashi said. _

_"But we have Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. _

_'Useless… there's no getting through her' Kakashi sighed. 'Remind myself when we arrive at the village; I'll admit my concerns for her to Iruka-san and also Hokage-sama'. Kakashi thought. "Be ready for our depart, but remember this Sakura, if you won't change your views, you'll suffer yourself and other around you in the long run" Kakashi said as he walked away silently afterwards. Sakura was left pondering on what she heard from the jounin. Inside she felt hurt somehow._

_"I'm I really weak?" She asked herself, tears freely flowing on her face. _

She felt bad upon herself, yet her mind still can come up with a thought. She glanced at the blond unconscious boy on her sensei's back. She narrowed her eyes at him.

'It's your entire fault. You just ruin everything. You just love to hurt anyone… what a thug' Sakura clenched her fists then looked away.

"Alright team, we move out. I'm sure you have the hang now to travel through tree branches from the training you did for the past week. Inform me though if you have a hard time keeping up okay?" Kakashi asked. Sakura and Sasuke nodded. The three then jumped up the trees above, chakra enhancing their feet.

-o-o-o-

_A few hours later…_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as soon as his body was now drained of the sedative. His mind quickly became alert as he was not on a natural REM cycle of sleeping, with only the sedative slowing down his system.

He looked around and quickly found out that he was on a hospital room. The thought of being in a place he despised the most made him shiver.

_A young Naruto quickly opened his eyes when he felt a stabbing pain on his arms. To his surprise, he was bound towards his bed and a hand backhanded his face. His blue orbs came face to face with dark brown ones of a female nurse. The brown eyes had looks of fury towards him._

_"This is for Akato demon!" Hissed the nurse as she showed a syringe filled with green liquid on her hands. Naruto's eyes where wide as she stabbed the injection unto his slashed arms. _

_A few minutes later, he can only tear up as blinding pain enveloped his body whenever kunai pierced his flesh. He was unable to move and his eyes can clearly see the sadism the nurse exhibited. _

_The door to his room was wide open and he can clearly see the unsympathetic eyes of passers-by. Some even watched for a second then smiled in pleasure afterwards._

"I'm at Konoha" He uttered to himself. Having known the place as it brought a certain heavy aura whenever he smelled the air of the village. He frowned at the thought. He never even gets to say goodbye to Tsunami, Tazuna and even Inari somehow.

Before he can take of his Remote from his hospital gown pocket which he is what he was wearing at the moment, a puff of smoke appeared at his window. An ANBU appeared with a face mask of Cat.

"Uzumaki-san, you are requested to be at the Council Meeting room in a few minutes. Do not bother changing to your clothing as they have been disposed of" The female voice of the ANBU said.

'Disposed? Why? They still can be used…' Naruto pondered. Then he nodded in response and got up.

"I will be transporting you there via Shunshin" The ANBU said then grabbed Naruto's hand. A few minutes later, ignoring the groggy effects of being quickly being displaced from one spot to another in high speeds, Naruto realized he was now inside the halls of the Konoha Administrations Building. In front of him was a door which he knew was the meeting room past the wooden opening.

He never has attended the meetings though and that made him question why he was needed. He still knew though that the door he was facing was the door of the large meeting room inside as he was a casual stroller of the Administration Building.

Entering the door and then closing it, he realized all eyes of Clan heads, important shinobi leaders, some civilian officials, the advisors and the Hokage looking at him.

The look of defeat and pity… Hiruzen was sad and Naruto knew something grim is happening.

"Naruto Uzumaki, with the Council of Fire's decision, you will be removed from team seven, stripped of your rank as genin and will be sent to the Reserve Squad effective immediately." Spoke who Naruto recognize as Homura Mitokado, one of the Hokage's advisors.

Naruto hearing this had the looks of surprise, and then when he was able to snap out of his shock, he looked at the Hokage who seemed to have the looks of defeat.

"W-where will I get money? I-I can't do missions right? A-and the stipend I get for being an orphan is gone now right? Won't I get it back?" Naruto asked, he saw the glimpse of some of the Civilian Official's smirk… he knew the answer of his questions from that.

"Apparently you won't" Spoke one of the Civilians.

"Uzumaki, as you are now under the reserve corpse, everything now will be provided by the village as you attend the Reserve Academy. You can still regain your rank once you prove yourself ready to be a genin" Homura spoke.

"How about Sakura? Won't she be sent back to? She did perform poorly during the mission" Naruto asked.

"The mission was mis-ranked, genin aren't supposed to be in an A-ranked mission. Her behaviour was normal given the circumstances. You all three after all just got out of the Shinobi Academy less than a month ago" Spoke Koharu, the female member of Team Tobirama which Hiruzen and Homura were a part of.

"But why was I kicked out, much less demoted?" Naruto asked. His inquiries surprised some of the people inside the room. He was after all deemed by most as idiotic and clueless.

"Boy, you better not question what the council has decreed upon you" Said a civilian with a subtle hint of hate upon his voice.

"Silence Councilman Tamago, Naruto Uzumaki deserves to be known as our reasoning why he was placed in the Reserved Corpse" Homura said in a detached tone. The said civilian shut up but glared at Naruto. Homura then looked back at Naruto calmly. "It is our reasoning that you Naruto should not have been teamed with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno for personal reasons of theirs and also yours. What happened during the confrontation against missing Nin almost cost your life, the client and the team itself if not your sensei has intervened" Homura said shocking Naruto. Inside he was confused.

'Sensei intervening? But he was out and injured!' Naruto looked at the Hokage who was facially telling him to not retort. Curiously, Naruto agreed… he never saw Hiruzen Sarutobi's face look at him with authority. The face somehow made Naruto obey; he truly saw that his Jiji-san is the Hokage.

Inside, the reasoning too made sense. It's risky to be teammates with Sasuke and Sakura, as the two hated him in a personal level now somehow. But he was wondering why he was demoted instead? That thought made a pang in his chest to be felt but he resolute himself, even the tears leaking on his eyes where hindered by his will, a natural reaction to what he is feeling right now.

"You will report by the Academy tomorrow at seven. Are there any questions?" Homura asked. Naruto nodded as he has none… though he has many upon his surrogate grandfather.

As soon as he left, escorted by the female ANBU that summoned him there, the council of fire remained speechless.

"This is just… saddening" Uttered Chouza Akimichi. "Beign demoted" He clarified.

"Troublesome, yes I agree but it's the best case for him" Shikaku Nara added.

"I do hope he knows it though. Something tells me my daughter is wrong about him being a knucklehead, orphans grow up faster than normal kids after all" Inoichi sagely spoke.

Everyone then was interrupted when Tamago, a civilian official spoke up, blunt as usual.

"In regards to a vacant spot of team seven, Uchiha-sama's team, who should we replace? I believe putting the team on hold will not be beneficial as Sasuke Uchiha-sama should get stronger as soon as possible"

"As much as I disagree with Sasuke Uchiha and other's way of thinking, I agree with the point, what of team seven now?" Spoke Mebuki Haruno. Earlier during the discussion in regards of her daughter's behaviour, she was calm and unbiased. Sakura was given a one month probationary period and Kakashi Hatake, as jounin sensei of team seven was specifically instructed to provide theoretical conditioning upon stimulation scenarios for training.

It was then Danzo coughed for attention earning every eye upon him. Hiruzen knew this is something he will not be happy off and knowing Danzo's schemes, it will still be legal.

"I would suggest putting in a subordinate of mine"

Ooo

Naruto walked solemnly towards the hallways. He has already told the ANBU that he would like to meet the Hokage after the meeting to which the ANBU somehow didn't protest. Naruto thinks that perhaps the Hokage has given specific instructions for Naruto and himself to be talking afterwards.

He arrived at the Hokage's office door. He entered with a knock. A sound of a familiar 'come in' was heard and Naruto entered. Seeing the man he sought to see and ask questions of he spoke.

"Why?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi after the meeting ended in which Danzo would put in his subordinate, whom he knew was from the mysterious Root division was approved, he quickly shunshined towards is office where he knew Naruto would be heading.

"I specifically told Kakashi to not mention your ability to the council. Understand Naruto that people who have personal dislike for you are there and also Danzo, whom I'm sure you are aware of my political rival, will get his hands upon yourself if he knows somehow. Luckily he seemed to have no idea of your abilities surprisingly.

"I-I see… but why am I demoted?" Naruto asked.

"It was the best solution to help you Naruto. Being in the Reserve corps, despite knowing that you already know the courses of being a shinobi, albeit not able to perform ninjutsu, you will get a weekly allowance to handle your financial needs. The civilians were adamant to not let your weekly stipend for being an Orphan back as they claimed that you already were not qualified to receive it" Hiruzen said.

Naruto remained quiet trying to digest the solution given for him. He knew the civilian officials majority hated him while the rest where apathetic to his problems in regards to the hating civilian's actions towards him.

"It was to appease them Naruto, I am afraid in needed to give in to their demands. They have threatened to Konoha is in need of them for our Economy to thrive Naruto, I hope you understand that" Hiruzen said.

Naruto sadly nodded in response, He did understand the old man's situation in regards to him and the villagers. He understood being a Hokage is a hard job and he knew his problems were beginning to bother Hiruzen. He was in fact grateful that a solution was given towards him.

He knew that between himself and the Konoha, specifically the economy, the latter was more important. He wouldn't even want to make the Hokage to choose as he isn't someone who would do that to the person he was grateful for.

"And well I understand Sakura and Sasuke, well they dislike you" Hiruzen said with a smile whom Naruto nodded. "But know this Naruto, I know your potential and I am proud of how you behaved and handled the situation. IT was just sad for Haku-san, was it? To suffer that fate…" Hiruzen said, to which Naruto nodded.

"In regards to your situation about your friend, I'm saddened to say I have no solution for that… it is best to let him go Naruto" Hiruzen said making Naruto's tears fall from, his eyes. Naruto didn't speak anything as he knew he wouldn't be able to control his emotions. He needed the Hokage right now to at least be on his good side as… politically, Hiruzen was a valuable ally and something he knew supported him.

Little did he know, Hiruzen Sarutobi treats him like family.

"You better go home now Naruto and rest. Remember to not be late tomorrow okay?" Hiruzen said.

"Yes…" Naruto said contemplating on whether to call the Hokage by how he calls him or to be polite. Hiruzen seemed to see Naruto struggling and he knew what it is.

"Come here" Hiruzen said, standing up and opening his arms. In response Naruto quickly hugged the sandaime, his emotions being released from the contact. Sarutobi felt sad for his grandson… he rubbed Naruto's back as Naruto slowly and gently as Naruto silently shed tears. "Everything will be all right someday Naruto" He spoke in comfort

Inside, he was saddened. 'Minato-kun, Kushina-san… I wonder how you feel about your son's situation right now…'

* * *

A/N: I honestly think people would not like this chapter, but i have to post it as it serves as a transitioning part of the plot. Oh and in regards to linebreaks, i decided to just use "-o-o-o" since line breaks seriously dont work in mobiles and tablets... hope fixes this...

Sorry got delayed, my bro mysteriously dissapeared with the laptop and the internet connection still isnt back (the PC got fixed).

-o-o-o-

SPOILER ALERT~

...

...

...

...

just read the manga and wow... its official, sasuke bashing is justified. Sasuke... all the Uchihas have a reason to go NUTS, they just love too much that its harmful to everyone even to their own selves... and the sharingan isnt a powerup, its all for vengeance.


	12. Chapter 12- The Reserve Corps

**The Academic**

_The Reserve Corps_

* * *

A/N: Minna-san, sorry for the intrusion but I need to impart something to the readers. I am aware most disliked that recent chapters already (one or two even removed my story from their lists). But I vow it will, what's the word… become awesome! in the later chapters. Believe it!

* * *

The third floor of a certain old but sturdy apartment complex has its lights on despite still being the early times of four. Inside, a certain blond glanced towards his bed, now devoid of sheets and pillows.

He was dressed in a simple black shirt similar to the shirt he wore during the mission, an old and simple short that still fitted and his shinobi boots, the only clothing that remained on him after everything was surprisingly thrown. He speculated the nurses from the Hospital had a hand at the disposing of his still-can-be-fixed garments.

Blue eyes where slight bags had on as Naruto, the owner of the said orbs wasn't able to sleep well last night. He after all would be relinquishing his apartment, and he wanted for some irrational but personal reason, to spend more time at the place he called home.

He didn't know the apartment that his surrogate grandfather gave, the leader of the village hidden of the leaves is paid with his stipend. Apparently the landlady of the apartment heard of his demotion and his conscription to the reserve corps thereby ordering him to leave his lot as he has no way to pay his rent.

He can protest, yet he knew the people in a higher position of his village that hated him had the hand in this. But he didn't as he didn't want to make his grandfather worry.

He knew though (luckily for him) that Konoha has provided a space for him to live, so long as he stays in the reserve corps. It was a barracks near the Training Centre or some call the Military Academy (different from the Shinobi academy) where the reserve corps train and learn. The said Academy lies just East of Konoha, but still inside its borders.

When he becomes a genin again, he is still able to live there, so long as he pays his rent which is comparably low in comparison to what is deducted from his pay and past stipend for his now ex-apartment.

His plan was to resume being genin as possible, and possibly remain at that barracks for a longer time until he becomes a chunin where he can get higher pay for missions.

The Reserve Corps having an academy sounds promising to hear… but with his Archive App from his Remote, he came to know what the Reserve Corps really is.

He frowned upon knowing that he really was demoted… equal to the level of civilian guards of the village. Most students enrolled there came from civilians outside the village, who wanted to become soldiers with higher pay. Civilians outside the village needed to finish the course and be 'promoted' so that they can start attending the Genin exam that's separate from the standard academy exam of students that lived in the village. Then they can become fully pledge village of the leaves shinobi. The only requirement they need of course is that they lived bordered by the Land of Fire.

Being in the Reserve Corps not only usually become genin from shinobi background but also, they usually became ANBU. It was a hidden knowledge as somehow you are less politically monitored by other high officials of the village if you come from a civilian background, namely people from the Reserve. It's a rare thing to occur though as one, civilians didn't have Kekei Genkai needed to be recognized by the Hokage and two, and they lacked advanced training for become one. Though becoming an ANBU from the village, it is still a rarer case but you can become an operative easier.

Reserve Units usually do mundane jobs, their highest level of mission ranking that they do is actually D and low C-rank. They usually handle Patrols and Logistics. And they serve under registered shinobi, under genin.

Naruto also came to realize his peers who didn't pass the Genin exam, his classmates sans the nine (Rookie nine) including him specifically ended up at the Academy. Forced to repeat their courses and also with emphasis on teamwork. The benefit though as they have higher pays than the normal Reserve Cadet and also usually gets to lead platoons.

The system is done so that one has the chance of becoming a shinobi though you have to undergo hard work by repeating what you have already tackled in your past classes. Compared to other villages, this is one reason why Konoha is considered one of the kindest and most populated (by shinobi count) of all the hidden villages.

… The huge number of variables of shinobi creating versatility that may have been the factor why it's considered the strongest, and the variable for the village to have won the three great shinobi wars.

Naruto did a slight smile in scanning his apartment. He has packed and placed on his inventory the objects that he truly owned. Added on his inventory were his two pairs of bed sheets, one pillow, two pairs of pillow sheets, his sleeping wear, personal hygiene materials, some old but still fits clothes he owned, four potted plants he's taking care of, the ramen packs he currently has and lastly, his shinobi forehead protector. The said forehead protector was given to him by the Hokage as a memento somehow; he can wear it again when he resumes becoming a genin.

The rest of his appliances already came with the apartment. He already has disposed his small amounts of food and other perishable materials.

'I'll miss this place' He sighed.

He already has taken a bath after the packing of his things. He walked to the mirror he owned as his bathroom and adjusted his goggles on his head; luckily it wasn't included in the rest of his outfits' demise. With the shinobi boots, it was the only items that remained from the outfit he wore on the small amount of time being a genin, sans the underwear of course.

He then walked towards the door and took one last look at the place. He sadly smiled and without a thought flicked of the switch. He didn't lock the apartment as the land lady took his keys the last night. Without a word, he exited the place he'll never be able to set back upon.

-o-o-o-

The streets were bare of people, obviously since it was still early. He decided to head towards the coffee shop one last time also.

He counted his money and lucky for him, there was still left from his first mission and also he was expecting a pay through his surrogate grandfather, the money from the Wave Mission. Despite the amounts somehow high, he decided to save his money somehow… ad also he decided to now on rely on instant coffee for his suppose cravings for the beverage that keeps him alert always.

Ramen though isn't a problem as it's always has been affordable for him.

As usual the coffee shop he attends was already opened, recently though from the looks of the early going waitresses wiping the tables. Like last time, he was granted service for his purchases, a trait in which he will miss someday. The establishment may not be as friendly as Ramen Ichiraku, but it was not similar to what other restaurants treat him. They acted professionally, and Naruto ignored the subtle glares of the waitresses.

He spent an hour like last time he visited the place drinking coffee at a coffee table far away from other costumers…

Near seven in the morning was the time when Naruto arrived at the Shinobi Academy. He decided to go first upstairs to the Sandaime's office to retrieve his pay for the last mission. Something inside him doubts he can ever see the Sandaime casually once he becomes a Cadet. Part of him too wants to see the old man, maybe Hiruzen can spare him some advices that Naruto might need.

It was no surprise that Hiruzen Sarutobi was already inside is office doing paperwork. Naruto met the old man's smile upon his entrance after a knock.

"Morning Jiji-san, can I get my payment now?" Naruto said bluntly.

"I expected you to be early Naruto, well here it is" The Hokage replied with a smile, pointing at an envelope among the piles of papers on his table. He had sensed Naruto the moment the blonde entered the building, and he also expected Naruto to come by before he'll meet his commander.

Naruto did a smile upon walking over and taking the envelope. "Is it really necessary for the commander to meet me at the Academy Jiji? I mean, I came to know about where I will be staying at last night" Naruto asked.

"Apparently I assume you located the place with your "Remote". Let's just say not everyone knows about your ability" Hiruzen replied. Naruto made an 'o' gesture and he nodded. "Naruto, I would advise you on something. If possible, don't publically use your Tools during your experience being with the Reservies…"

"Right on Jiji. Gonna hide my trump card after all. About that, I really thank you for helping me hide it from the others. I know if they knew they'll gonna try and take it from me and give it to others with the reason I don't deserve weapons or anything" Naruto said. Hiruzen did a smile, getting his point.

"It is my job to take care of you after all. I do have to apologize with your situation Naruto… but I believe you understand"

Naruto did a smile again. "Yeah Jiji, I do understand… but I still honestly? Don't really like it. But don't worry about me too much Jiji" Naruto replied.

'People should worry about you Naruto, which is what normal is… you are after all, still young and alone' Hiruzen mentally sighed. "You better go now Naruto, although I would love you to distract me more form this blasted task, you better go and meet your commander for first impressions sake" The Hokage said.

Naruto chuckled. "Dunno Jiji, can't you make clones or something to help you with those?" Naruto asked.

"I did, they're at the other room with the rest of the paperwork" The Hokage replied with a sighed.

"Wow…" Naruto uttered glancing at the paperwork. "Anyways, bye Jiji-san, see you err…" Naruto said then paused.

"You are welcome to come by whenever you're doing missions at the village Naruto." The Hokage supplied. Naruto smiled and left the room.

Hiruzen then looked at where Naruto exited as soon as he closed the door. "If only things were simple…" Then he glanced at the stacks of papers on his table and shook his head. 'Youre presence would have made things better for me and Naruto… Minato-kun'

-o-o-o-

Naruto arrived downstairs. After walking over the halls of the second floor, he arrives at the wing of the Administrations building where the Konoha Shinobi Academy part is. Upon entering the said wing, he paused.

"I forgot which room is this commander will be…" Naruto told himself, curing a bit for his forgetfulness in that certain information. "Oh right, Remote" Naruto added, remembering a solution. Looking around to which he found no one or no sound; he took out his Remote from his pocket.

Opening the Navigations App, to which he noted that it's the most used App currently by him, he found several dots inside Konoha's largest structure by land area. Looking at to the Shinobi Academy where the fewest dots where, he found one lone dot coincidentally at the room he graduated from.

[Kenji Midori, Jounin, 24]

The dot Kenji was the only jounin among the few dots that where at the Academy Wing. Naruto guessed that perhaps he's the commander. He went downstairs towards the pathways of Iruka Umino's classroom, where he last set foot in his academy days.

A few seconds after, he arrived and was greeted by the said man he was looking. Kenji Midori was simply seated at Iruka Umino's table. Naruto's arrival made the man turn his head upon the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Kenji asked. Naruto nodded then realized he should reply.

"I mean, yes sir" Naruto quickly spoke.

"Good, anyways please sit as we will have a short discussion" Kenji said in a stern voice.

Kenji appeared his age. His dark brown hair was cropped short in a neat hairstyle. He has dark brown eyes and his skin was fair. He wore the standard Konoha uniform (Flak Vest, Shinobi Sandals, etc.).

Naruto took a seat to a desk at the front part.

"My name is Kenji Midori, a jounin and the General Commander for the Konoha Reserve Corps. As by the council and the Hokage's decree, you will be put into the advanced classes for this current curriculum. I have read your files that you have completed several D-ranked missions, standard for genin. Meaning I am confident you can cope with your cadet mates in regards to the lessons, which has been on-going for a month now." Kenji said.

Naruto was about to add in more information about his completion of two higher ranked missions but Kenji continued, silencing him.

"I am aware of two higher ranked missions you have accomplished but the Hokage personally requested that it will not be mentioned upon your files at the Academy. Despite currently being the most advanced, as expecting Kakashi Hatake, your ex-sensei have trained you, at your batch, you will be treated equally with the others. Am I understood?" Kenji asked.

"Y-yes sir" Naruto replied. 'Not planning to brag anyway, I will just complete the course, and then I will be promoted'.

"Every Cadet at the Reserve Corps starts at the Academy for six months, at that time period, basic information, training and Remedial lessons will be discussed. During that time, twice a week in your weekly schedule is dedicated in doing D-ranked missions. It's a legal activity as weekly; you will be receiving your allowance for basic needs.

As you are belonging at an Advanced class, in which your classmates are those mostly graduates of the Shinobi Academy but failed In passing on to becoming genin, you will only have four months in class. After finishing the course, you will undergo Patrol duty for two months. Then the advanced class, finishing patrol duty will take the final examinations along with the regular classes, which by the way has finished their class duration of six months.

Failure to pass the exam will be entitled again to another four months of advanced classes retake, then another two months of patrol duty. Meaning the Academy has two semesters per year.

Passing the exam, results in promotion to genin, therefore you will become a shinobi of Konoha. Any questions?" Kenji explained then asked.

"No sir" Naruto said. Kenji nodded then stood up, promoting the blond to also stand up.

"We should get going to the Academy" Kenji said and he walked towards the exit/entrance of the classroom. Naruto followed the jounin afterwards.

Getting out of the Shinobi Academy building Kenji stopped.

"I am sure you know the standard shinobi travel?" Kenji asked.

"Yes sir" Naruto replied.

"Good, we should do it knowing there is no harm in doing so" Kenji said. Naruto discreetly placed a hand on his pocket and summoned his Remote inside it. Knowing that his Kyuubi chakra has been utilized, he willed his own chakra (as it can be less confusingly utilized now) to be activated. Kenji crouched and jumped above the roof tops of the Academy building.

Naruto, after putting chakra on his legs, followed suit. Arriving on the rooftop, he realized Kenji was waiting for him.

"The average genin to know about shinobi level chakra control usually takes three months training. Perhaps Kakashi Hatake is a good teacher?" Kenji asked.

'No, he actually sucks… or maybe the team itself sucks' Naruto pondered. Before he can answer, Kenji spoke.

"I have heard the eight rookies who passed their respective jounin sensei's tests are the best in recent years… as all of them where mostly heirs of their clans" Kenji said. "Or perhaps nine rookies including you" He added looking at Naruto's eyes.

"I guess so…" Naruto guessed the correct response. Kenji smirked.

"I like you already Naruto Uzumaki, one usually again by estimation feels pride in that complement. You on the other hand pondered on the right response, it means you have mature views in life perhaps" Kenji said.

'I am confused' Naruto thought. 'Should I blush? Or uhh deny?'

"Anyways, we should move now" Kenji said as he jumped to the nearest rook. Naruto followed the jounin a second after.

A few seconds later, the pair is nearing the exit.

"You have a question?" Kenji asked, without looking at Naruto.

'How does he know?' Naruto wondered the jounin was right, right after they leapt from the Academy's rooftop; a question came from Naruto's mind. Naruto inside was concentrating on putting chakra and controlling chakra to his limbs so he somehow forgot to ask earlier.

"I heard ANBU mostly come from the Reservists" Naruto said.

"You are correct, statistically speaking, most ANBU come from the Reserve Corps, as again, by statistical information, those who come from the Reserve Corps turn out to be the most loyal, hardworking shinobi that the Hokage would want and recognize. That is just again, simply statistical information" Kenji said, knowing the question. "I guess you are interested in becoming one?" He asked.

"I'm sort of interested…" Naruto said, looking down while scratching the back of his head.

"In my opinion, you should opt to become ANBU, as you Naruto Uzumaki will be having a hard time in the regular forces of Konoha" Kenji said. "Oh and added information is that, you cannot apply in becoming one of the ANBU corps as becoming one requires recommendation. I suggest you excel not only in the final exam but also during the normal classes, it gives you higher chance n being nominated" Kenji said. "Also know that, you already have passed the first test in even being nominated" Kenji added.

Naruto glanced at Kenji in surprise. 'What?'

"That information is not known to your rank, even most of the regular forces don't know about that statistical analysis. You somehow knowing it and even asking the question gives evidence you have done research. I highly doubt even Hokage-sama has easily told you that info" Kenji said.

"Oh…"

"Again, as you are interested, I would be better for you to do well. But also a hint from myself, do something that is required in becoming an ANBU. Everyone can train and do well, but not all have 'that' quality Konoha needs to be among the elite" Kenji explained.

'Quality? What could that be?' Naruto pondered. 'He's implying I already have it, but since he told me I should have it… then, maybe I need to show it… problem is, I don't know what 'it' means'

They now were jumping from branch to branch towards the location Naruto knew from his Remote.

-o-o-o-

Kakashi Hatake took a deep breath to calm him. Team seven, now without one member named Naruto Uzumaki had a brief meeting at the training ground to discuss the future of the team. Kakashi announced that the replacement member would be meeting them in the next day. After his statement, he asked to talk one on one with Sakura.

"What is it sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I came to discuss with you the consequences of your actions during the duration of our past mission" Kakashi replied. Sakura paused her breath.

"But I-I was harmed sensei, by Naruto" Sakura defended herself.

"It's because of your actions Sakura that caused Naruto to act that way"

"But still, it's his fault he was unable to control himself! I mean, why he would befriend an enemy! He clearly violated the protocols of the mission!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, do know that you too have abandoned your Naruto, me and the client for Sasuke earlier that time" Kakashi rebutted.

"But…" Sakura uttered but was interrupted.

"Sakura, you are old enough to know you should be responsible for your actions. So here's what you're going to do." Kakashi was interrupted when Sakura protested.

"But sensei! I already have one month probation! W-why are you doing this to me? It isn't my fault!"

"It is your fault Sakura. You performed poorly in the last mission, you were miles behind Sasuke and Naruto" Kakashi pointed out.

"But it's that Naruto's fault! It's just…" Sakura said but was also interrupted by Kakashi's now stern look upon her.

"Naruto in fact performed the best, satisfactory even during them mission. He would have had an easier time if you provided assistance towards him like every teammate would have" Kakashi said.

"He's just an idiot! Helping him won't do any good! Sasuke-kun needed help at that time! He's more important" Inside Kakashi was fuming.

"Sakura, your reasoning is… childish. Honestly, you never even provided help with Sasuke, you way him down even if you ask him. You didn't train hard…"

"Because Sasuke-kun doesn't want to see me sweaty and dirty! And I'm not weak; I'm the best in the Academy when it comes to theoretical aspects!" Sakura countered.

Kakashi sighed, taking his time to take deep breathes to calm himself more. 'A mere twelve year old child is pissing me off. I have never seen anyone who's as childish as Sakura is ever. Rin was miles better than her'

"What are you Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? I'm a ninja now sensei, but what are you..."

"Yes a shinobi. Youre not training to be Sasuke's wife Sakura, you are training to be a shinobi." Kakashi said. "True you are the best in your batch when it comes to written exams, but give one moment that you have exhibited those in the fight last mission we took" Kakashi asked.

Sakura remained speechless as she was unable to come up with an answer.

"None, you haven't even utilized your chakra control even Sakura, while Sasuke, the worse in that field used it to dodge those senbon"

"Because he's the best!" Sakura said, Kakashi on the other hand was mentally growling in frustration.

"That's it. Sakura, I'll be direct. Youre weak, you would become stronger if you train but you didn't! I don't even know your place in this team! What good are you as a kunoichi if you didn't even hone your skills? "Kakashi said. Sakura now was wide-eyed. Tears where now forming from her eyes.

"What do you expect me to do sensei? Everything I do is for Sasuke-kun! I just want to help him! You don't understand!" Sakura yelled then a slap echoed on her ears. She quickly put a hand on her now red part of her face. Eyes were wide as she felt the sting of Kakashi's slap.

"Sakura Haruno, the next time you yell at me, a slap will not be the only thing you will receive from me. Tomorrow you will report with Sasuke at seven, you will meet your new teammate there an then as soon as I arrive, we do team work exercises then execute D-ranked missions. I have been casual when treating you, but tomorrow I won't be. Anyways, you are dismissed" Kakashi coldly spoke surprising Sakura with the change of his tone, and then he vanished in a puff of smoke with the use of Shunshin.

Sakura was left alone, she stood unresponsive for a few seconds then she cried while she headed home.

-o-o-o-

Naruto and Kenji arrived a few distances away from the main village to an area covered with the forests. Naruto looked at the buildings of the Academy true to what he saw, there were four buildings.

"Uzumaki, you are already registered; I'll take you to the barracks so you can perhaps rest. Report at the Academy building in exactly 0100." Kenji said and he walked to the biggest building.

The four buildings that make up the Reserve Corpse base is consisted of the biggest building which is where the lessons and training undergo, next is the building where Naruto was heading which is the barracks. The other building which is the second biggest is the apartments of some higher ranking officials. The last building which is the smallest is the HQ where mission reports and offices are located of officials.

The four buildings are distantly separated. Right to where the Academy building is the track and field rack. The Barracks is located to the left while the HQ at the right with the apartment complex building.

Naruto didn't waste time and simply headed for the barracks, to get him settled and perhaps walk around to get familiar with the place, he has after all six more hours till he was needed to report for his first class.

The building has two floors. Its design was simple yet in a sturdy kind. The first floor is consisted one big room filled with double decked beds. He saw the comfort room just by the halls. He guessed the second floor is similar as well but is reserved for female cadets.

The lack of sound being heard made Naruto thinking.

'I guess class is on-going…' Naruto walked inside the male sleeping quarter. As expected, the area has the smell of masculinity and used laundry. Some beds where not fixed and thrash littered everywhere. Though he saw a few beds where fixed and where the beds were had clean floors.

He found where he will be sleeping; it was at the furthest from the exit close to the windows. It was at the lower bunk. He walked over and sat on the unused bunk. Quickly taking out his Remote, he scanned for anyone nearby and found there was no one. He quickly obtained some items form his inventory, namely his needed bed sheets, pillow case and pillows.

'I guess I'll be meeting them at eleven or twelve' Naruto decided to simply lie down on the bed he's going to sleep in his life as a cadet.

Naruto woke up as soon as his ears picked up sounds just nearby. When he opened his eyes, he found out the barracks were now with people, his dorm mates. All wore what Naruto assumed to be the cadet uniform. It consisted of a simple grey shirt, brown fatigues tucked in black combat boots and also black gloves.

He noticed most of them are teenagers, somehow he felt a little bit conscious from his age.

Some noticed him now being awake but none talked to him. Naruto even sensed them to hide their curiosity for him.

Though one did afterwards, his bunkmate spoke to him, whom Naruto knew the action was more of a necessity than friendly. The male had short black hair and fair skin.

"You must be my new bunkmate, I'm Shin"

"Yeah, I'm Naruto"

"Well it's nice to meet you; I'm heading for lunch…. See you" Shin said as he left to go after some of their roommates that were waiting for him. He did hear though, (from basic shinobi training) what Shin and his friends talked when they walked away.

_"I don't like those kids seriously" Shin said._

_"Well tough luck on you having him as a bunkmate" Another male said._

_"I won't bother him if he doesn't bother me. Why is he in here anyway? I though those arrogant kids from the Shinobi Academy stay at their fancy apartment?" Shin said and asked._

_"Who knows? Maybe the building got full? Who cares about them anyway?"_

_"Yeah, lets hurry guys, line's gonna get longer if we take long to get there" Shin said._

A few seconds after, when Naruto finished fixing his bed, all his roommates left, he guessed for lunch.

Having got nothing to do, he decided to just walk around the campus since he still got time to spare.

-o-o-o-

Naruto's walk took only a few minutes but he spent the rest of his time waiting till one in the afternoon sitting at a tree branch. No one was able to see him as he picked a tree with no one nearby.

Knowing it was one in the afternoon, he jumped down the tree after putting back his Remote on his pocket. He then headed towards the biggest building.

He saw Kenji at the wide building entrance with a box on his hand. The jounin found Naruto walking towards and he approached in a calm face.

"Uzumaki, here is your cadet uniform, three pieces each. Wash day is on Wednesday. Inside also the box is the class schedule. You won't need to attend class today as your still new, but you start first thing tomorrow, just follow your schedule. Any questions?" Kenji explained.

"No sir" Naruto replied.

"Well you should return to the barracks then" Kenji said. "See you tomorrow morning" He added as he walked away.

Naruto arrived at the barracks realizing he was the only one there. He noted Eriko's bed was one of the few who were tidied after being used. He walked towards is bed and took a seat, opening the box.

Inside were his uniform clothing in three pieces, it also contained single pair of combat boots and gloves who Naruto new were the right size and lastly was a piece of paper with a huge print of "Class Schedule".

'Mornings of Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays are lectures… which things discussed I think I already know. The afternoon is for D-ranked missions and also C-ranked at times. Tuesday us physical conditioning while Thursdays and Saturdays are practical's and drills. Sunday is rest day… I only not get to wear the uniform at Wednesday and obviously at Sundays…' Naruto noted.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with him simply playing with his Remote, listening music and also reading his Archive. He kept watch of anyone nearby though no one came as his roommates are in classes.

Naruto lied down on his bed, simply just thinking about random things when his roommates arrived from their classes. Again, no one talked to him in which Naruto felt somehow the similarity in atmosphere back inside the hidden village proper.

He had a wild guess though for their treatment. They couldn't have known his status as the village pariah or especially his status as the jailor for the Kyuubi since they weren't at the right age. He guessed that it is mostly his past classmates' fault that made his roommates distant towards him. They were after all pure civilians applying to become shinobi and his past classmates who didn't pass their respective second exams had training in the shinobi arts. Add the fact that they are young like he was perhaps added the intimidation factor.

His thoughts were then interrupted when he felt his stomach growl.

'I forgot lunch again…' Naruto sighed. 'Dinner's at seven, need to hold on for a few hours…'

A few hours later, Naruto found himself at the cafeteria. The said place was at the Academy Building, first floor. Lucky for him, the line somehow was now short, having not heading to the place early.

He simply bought few amounts of food and was now holding the food tray with his dinner and water and looking around for any table to sit on. He found one that was now vacant.

A few minutes after he started eating on his own leisurely pace, familiar faces approached him.

'Hibachi…' Naruto mentally groaned remembering the ex-classmate and also one of his bullies in the past.

"Well well, if it isn't Narutard" Hibachi said. And like as Naruto remembered he was with his friends or posse. "I'm pretty much sure I'm supposed to see you here earlier, but then I guessed you chicken out" He added.

Mentally Naruto raised an eyebrow, not getting the jab.

"I don't want trouble Hibachi, just leave me alone" Naruto said now noticing some stares from the others sitting near his table.

Hibachi and his gang too saw the stares which somehow made him uncomfortable.

"Che, you're useless anyway" Hibaichi spat as he walked away.

Naruto continued his dinner afterwards, and then he went back to the barracks to simply get ready for sleep after a planned bath.

-o-o-o-

Naruto sighed as he observed his classmates of the first class he attended arrived and kept to themselves. The class is Shinobi Physics where Naruto isn't that eager to attend. Lucky for him, there were vacant seats at the back of the class, so he wouldn't have the trouble of having an issue where his classmate will told him that he is sitting on his or her seat.

Familiar faces arrived which eyed him but then continued with their ignoring. His ex-classmates at the academy sat front row with smug smiled on their faces; to which Naruto mentally sneered upon.

'They think they're the best now all the shinobi heirs are not here' Naruto noted with a gentle shake of his head in disapproval.

He heard then someone sit near him. Turning his head to look at the newcomer, she saw a female with light brown hair with a single braid on one of the sides the framed her face. The female he noted that was close to his age had brown eyes and a calm but curious face; on his expense. Thinking of becoming polite Naruto greeted her with a smile.

The girl on the other hand fidgeted and looked away.

-o-o-o-

A few distances away from the academy, specifically at the Hidden Village of the Leaves, a pink haired genin was panting hard. She was under the cover of bushes hiding from someone. She had cuts all over her body but despite that, her face was in a determined scowl. She wields a kunai with a clenched grip as she paid attention to her surroundings.

"Come out come out wherever you are Sakura-chan" Spoke a female voice. The said voice had a husky and seductive tone under it. Sakura instantly was filled with adrenaline as Anko Mitarashi was nearby.

"Do you know what I did to that teammate of yours? He's young but he's really eye candy… I wonder if he can resist a woman's grasp" Anko added with a grin.

Sakura saw red as her eyes where wide. 'Sasuke-kun' she shakingly thought. Then she shook her head. 'This is your entire fault Naruto!' She thought in grim, her kunai grip now clenched tighter.

"I wouldn't mind him doing me, I mean he is an Uchiha" Anko taunted. Sakura snapped her kunai wilding hand towards a ninja wire in front of her. The metal cut of the metallic wire that triggered a trap.

A volley of senbon darts quickly rained down upon Anko who jumped away with a grin.

Another shinobi wire was cut and heading towards Anko was a log suspended by vines; Anko dodged.

Kunai rushed upon the Tokubetsu Jounin but then again where parried and also evaded. One had an exploding tag attached that exploded; Anko was unharmed.

"I didn't think you're the type to use exploding tags Sakura-chan!" Anko commented loudly as soon as he landed from her jump. Her trained ears quickly heard a twig snap but when she turned to her right, Sakura lunged, kunai in hand.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the chapter. Sighs, anyways I will continue how the story goes and again I will apologize if some disliked it but please though, continue reading the future chapters. I'm not begging (seriously, I'm not) but simply telling you guys that perhaps your perceptions will change once the plot twists and stuff). To all who liked everything, I'm happy you guys did.

-o-o-o-

In response to the general reviews in the past chapter I will gladly answer the issue (1) on why Sakura wasn't _punished_. In fact she was actually, though not severe like beheading, removal of the shinobi program (almost) or simply being eaten by rabid, froth-mouthed cannibals (trust me, someone PM'ed me that). It has been implied in the previous chapter (you might have missed that) that the higher civilian officials who are bent to make Naruto suffer in their discrete ways had the hand on lightening Sakura's punishment. They're target is Naruto, not Sakura simply so they might perhaps have used Sakura's punishment lightening to aggravate Naruto or perhaps they favoured Sakura more than the demon spawn. I have seen adults in real life doing that method to the child they disliked (even mothers). It's pretty childish to me but let us knows even adults though have experience, will still act on impulse at times.

(2) On why Naruto is taking all the crap and not doing anything about it. Again, he is just being wary. One can't just act on impulse and yell "give me fucking justice you creeps!" as even that freedom is cut out from him. He knows the (again…) civilian officials will just do anything for him to slip up. Naruto is the paranoid type, so he might think that the civilian officials are waiting for him to commit a mistake then they will strike. Naruto is thinking in a political way (again, implied in the previous chapters), he even complained once that he knows he's not supposed think like that to as he is young (recall the drama at wave).

(3) Lastly about my statement in regards to Sasuke in cannon (SPOILER ALERT!). I am sorry to those fans that I have perhaps insulted or affected with my paragraph in the last chapter. What I meant bashing is justified is the fact that, bashing in fan fiction is done to make the 'hated' character do things he or she wouldn't normally do that will affect the 'woobie' (it means the character of sympathy in the fanfic- in this story, Naruto). What I meant 'justified' is that the bashing is actually natural as of the revelation in the latest manga chapters. Sasuke would do anything, even murder Hinata or Sakura if it has relations to his hatred for Konoha… which connects everything to Itachi; who was the brother Sasuke was connected too much with (note that Uchiha's LOVE too much that its considered on dangerous ground). Again I deeply apologize for my insensitive judgement. So I take back what my statement in the last chapter is, Im sorry for anyone I have offended.

… Okay, a really long author's note. I apologize for that. Umm continue on reviewing and I hope I won't disappoint in the future.


	13. Chapter 13- Conspiracy

**The Academic**

_Conspiracy_

* * *

A/N: Minna-san, again with the surprise Author's note (I promise this won't be a habit). This is just a warning before you would say "The hell, I ain't reading this shit anymore!" or something close to that.

There will be OC's… AND NO, DON'T CLOSE THE BROWSER JUST YET! They will simply be background characters. I mean they will be Naruto's cadet mates. There will also characters in cannon (like Hibachi- Naruto's bully and others).

* * *

It was raining again in the towering village/ city of Ame, from the highest building stood one man. This man wore a cloak, black in color with red cloud designs all over. The said man had blonde-close-to-orange short spiky hair. What's peculiar about this man were two things; one are his numerous black piercings symmetrically placed on his chiselled emotionless face and two was his ringed designed lavender eyes.

This man was known as Pein by the members of the organization he led; Akatsuki. In Ame, Akatsuki is popular, ever since Pein single handedly decimated Hanzo, the "tyrant salamander" and his supporters; bringing in a new era for the isolationistic village.

He was silently looking at the city scape or perhaps the rain falling. Despite being one of the most powerful people at the village, he was still captured by the hypnotic effect of a simple thing as rain drops falling from the sky; an artificial atmospheric phenomenon that he created.

"Pein" Said a woman's voice. Pein… or Nagato was a very cautious man. Even despite the body he was _using _isn't his real body, he is still careful for the body belonged to his deceased friend, Yahiko. Despite that fact, he never felt anything that made him put up his guard at the speaker behind him, as she is the only one he fully trusts in this world.

He knew that voice, a worried one of Konan's. The Akatsuki Angel, the only female member of the said organization had purple short hair with an origami rose on one side and angelic features. Konan has a more fallen-angel facial feature than a typical kind angel beauty some artists would come up; with her stoic and reserved expressions. She rarely… or in fact never show strong bouts of emotion even towards Pein's self, despite knowing the woman to trust him fully also.

"Are preparations ready for to get rid of Madara?" Pein asked. Konan's eyes widened for a second in surprise then arrowed.

"Yes Pein, he's at Kiri…" Konan replied. A few rooms away, the original Nagato took a deep breath of sigh.

"You were right, he has other plans" Pein said. "I took the memories from Zetsu… apparently the Madara we know is not Uchiha Madara himself, but another Uchiha… know the Kyuubi is gone, he plants to get my eyes now" Pein said making Konan narrow her eyes.

"Then if we fail" Konan uttered knowing the result.

"We won't, this masked man doesn't know about your preparations, or even the extent of your abilities. We'll get through this together Konan" Pein said in a surprisingly comforting voice. Konan knew how rare it is for Pein/ Nagato to speak like that so her doubts were lifted and she did her small smile.

"Very well" Konan replied.

-o-o-o-

Kakashi Hatake looked at the buildings of Konoha and sighed. He just left training ground three after giving his team's sign up papers for the chunin exams.

It has been a week after Naruto left team seven and was replaced by Sai; a mysterious boy that he knew was Danzo's operative. The boy somehow weird him out with his complete lack of emotions; even he wasn't as empty as Sai when he was ANBU captain in the past. Sai somehow was like Naruto though, dependable. He never asked questions or protested. Kakashi is even sure if he asked Sai to strip on Konoha's streets naked, he wouldn't protest. Though something tells him he wouldn't even feel embarrassed anyways.

He though was happy to know too that his other two students were also improving. Sasuke trained vigorously ever since he got home from the mis ranked mission at wave. Kakashi can certainly speak that Sasuke is a prodigy as he is now competent with the use of his Sharingan even just after a week's worth of training. Sakura too improved, but still was devoted to Sasuke. He sent her the next day after their talk that didn't end well, to Anko Mitarashi; a friend that he knew despised fangirlism. Sakura became a bit battle honed but still was attracted towards Sasuke, especially now that the Uchiha 'gained muscle' from his over training.

The jounin sighed recalling his team… honestly speaking, if he can choose one as an apprentice, he would just choose Sai among the other two. Despite knowing Sai was clearly a member of ROOT ANBU, at least the boy was dependable, strong and honest… though at times he does it obsessively and bluntly.

He was heading towards the Jounin lounge, a place where jounin can hang around and interact. The lack of missions in the current day bore him. Missions for jounin sensei with genin that were nominated for the chunin exams are expected to stay at the village and work with their students. In other words, sort of a day off for them.

He entered the Shinobi Academy building as the jounin lounge is part of the Academy- Konoha Administrations building. Usually he will just land on the lounge's 'landing pad' but he decided against it as he wanted to have time to walk and read his "Icha Icha Paradise" book.

_'Asumi gasped as soon as Kento's hand brushed upon her now sensitive nipples. She voiced her thoughts of surprised pleasure by a supressed moan that clearly made her lover more aroused; organ now being filled making it hard. Asumi felt that hardening rod underneath Kento's pants pressed on her legs. She was curious as to what her lover's organ will feel like being touched and so she reached down and…'_

Kakashi was interrupted with his reading when he heard footsteps across the halls. He was now at the second floor of the silent shinobi academy. His trained ears can hear the said footsteps somewhat wore boots, the casual steps most of them exhibited showed that they're perhaps newbies or plain civilians. But what made him pause when he can distinctly hear some footsteps among those that were guarded… He looked up and saw six teenagers in familiar uniforms.

'Reserved Corps Cadets…' He recognized the uniforms. 'Oh right, they must be doing their own errands' He added and approached them, having remembered he needed to send a message to Gai regretfully. Then he paused when he saw blue eyes among them, familiar eyes of his ex-student.

"Naruto" He spoke. The cadets seemed startled then they looked at the one who had that name among them.

"Good morning Hatake-san…" Naruto replied, with an eerie calm feature on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked though he already knew the answer. He didn't bother correcting Naruto about the new honorific added on his name. He knew cadets were drilled upon discipline and respect especially towards higher ranked officers. Kakashi is a shinobi, and especially he was a jounin, levels away from Naruto's position.

"Mission Hatake-san" Naruto replied. Then he paused somehow remembering something.

"I see, well can I send in a message to Maito Gai?" Kakashi asked. Technically he knew it's currently the cadets' task but he knew Naruto and well was grateful for the blond. Naruto did his rare smile.

"Well you're higher ranked Kakashi-san" Naruto replied more casually. Kakashi smiled in return as he went over and took out a piece of paper from his scroll pouches of his vest and a pen. He then wrote a message for a certain someone. He handed the paper towards Naruto.

"Well it was nice meeting you Kakashi-san; we should go… have errands to finish" Naruto said to dismiss himself and his curious companions.

"Likewise Naruto, well I'm off" Kakashi said as he walked away.

-o-o-o-

Naruto sighed knowing the cadets with him are now going to ask questions. He was with the five of his cadet mates, one whom was the girl with braided light brown hair.

Her name was Yakumo Kurama. Naruto knew she isn't shy, but aloof simply. Somehow he understood since he knew the cause. During the second day of his life as a cadet, he was partnered with her on the obstacle course… they became acquaintances afterwards when Naruto helped Yakumo through the course as she had the hard time because of her weak body. He knew her name that day and he quickly did a background check upon her using his Remote.

He found out she was the heir of the Kurama clan, a supposed to be prominent clan of Konoha that now were almost extinct due to corruption and the lack of ability to produce better shinobi. Her frail body and partly sealed chakra system led her to become unable to finish the shinobi academy and she already is in the Reserve Corps for a two years, which she was unable to pass the exams ever since. Naruto too knew the other reason she stayed at the Reserve Corpse, one was that it granted her political haven from her abandoning clansmen and also as a form of living.

He also did a research towards Yakumo's situation on why she was partly sealed on her chakra system. The sealer was Kurenai Yuuhi, her past private sensei. The seal was to prevent her kekei genkai from taking over her body. Naruto was baffled upon knowing this information as Yakumo's bloodline ability was so strong that it developed a conscience of its own.

That is why she has the personalities as a means of being careful and well it won't do well for her to make close friends at the place where she will be staying at a long time while the friends she makes will leave sooner or later.

Naruto sympathized with her as she had a hard life like him, all because of her ability. He had an idea that Yakumo should at least become ANBU, despite her lack of talents in taijutsu and stamina, he knew Yakumo's genjutsu ability is effective despite being party sealed; she did have Konoha's best genjutsu user as a teacher after all.

The other ones were sort of just forced to be with him. Though he was lucky none were the ones that bullied him in the past or downright publically showed their distaste towards him.

Haruka Gabattane is four years older than him. She was fairly average with medium black wavy hair, bright with grey eyes and fair skin. She is the cheerful type of person and is polite to everyone. Naruto did a background check upon her and he came to know she is from Ozaka with a civilian family. He deemed her from the basis of latent skills that she is better suited in either as a shinobi nurse or secretary. She is after all good in relations from how she acts and speaks.

Gen Raido is older than Naruto by four years. A spiky redhead that is energetic, he is friends with Haruka and somehow they always are grouped together in drills or missions. He is average in combat as he is a graduate from a civilian military school on his town, Kanto.

Michiko Hanai is also years ahead of Naruto by age by five. She has dark purple dyed hair and pale skin. She wears classic gothic culture eyeliners though doesn't wear any shade of lipstick. Like her features she has a bold but slightly dark personality. Her files (from Naruto's archive copy of her paperwork at the Academy roster) depict she is competent in hand to hand combat. Though she tells everyone she is also has a good pain tolerance and interrogation... Which Naruto thinks is just self-titled.

Lastly was Hanataro Yamada. Naruto never saw anyone as timid as the two year older male as him. His black hair is straight and cut into a style with two parts… He has dark senpuku eyes also. Naruto thinks if he knows how to carry himself, women would date him all over as he is attractive because of his rebellious looking features. Too bad he is too timid, easily bullied, startled and sort of weak. He wondered why he even signed up at the academy if he is even afraid of looking at a kunai… or any object that are pointed or blunt for that matter.

"Was that THE Kakashi Hatake?" Michiko Hanai said, impressed showing on her voice.

"Copy ninja Kakashi…" Hanataro trailed mostly to himself.

"Kid, I can't believe you know him!" Gen Raido said, tapping Naruto shoulder. The said blond mentally frowned at the name.

"So how do you know each other?" Haruka asked.

"We eat frequently at the same restaurant..." Naruto replied. He clearly saw Yakumo looking at him curiously, as if she knew that he didn't speak the truth that Kakashi was his ex-sensei.

"That's it? Lame" Mitchiko commented to which Naruto tuned her out, he seemed to be having a knack of ignoring what people say… as its better than lash out. He hated it though inside.

"Anyways guys, we should go. We only have a few messages to deliver then we can go back at the grounds" Haruka said.

The group complied and began doing their task. Meeting Maito Gai was a weird experience for them and also his 'clone' Rock Lee; which he introduced himself unnecessarily and loudly. They quickly left after Mitchiko bluntly saying Rock Lee was overly loud.

Naruto though saw Yakumo perk up when they were close with team Gai (they knew the team name from a very loud declaration)… specifically at Rock Lee.

"Seriously Mitchiko-san, that was sort of… direct" Haruka said as they headed to their last recipient; a jounin named Aoba.

"Whatever" Mitchiko said rolling her eyes. Naruto mentally did so though at Mitchiko's action.

"You would have lost against them in a fight" Yakumo surprisingly said in a low voice that only Naruto heard. The blond smirked as he knew she was right.

'Oh right, I think she's at the same age as them… maybe?' Naruto thought as they continued to finish their task.

They were walking a few minutes after now finished of their task. The group headed back towards the Shinobi Academy to report their job.

-o-o-o-

Sakura Haruno was with her teammates; Sasuke and Sai walking through the streets of Konoha thinking of similar thoughts. They had a run in with the Suna genin team earlier which made think about competition.

Sasuke was excited, eager to prove his strength against one known as Gaara. He has been training hard ever since the wave mission and he knew he had results in his training. What's more is that Kakashi his sensei has been teaching him a lethal ninjutsu.

Sai was calculating in his mind. He was wondering should he report the encounter upon Danzo or not. He was curious about that Gaara shinobi as well.

Sakura on the other hand was nervous a little bit. She was worried about facing against the sand siblings especially Gaara. She sensed that he is really dangerous, just from what she observe on the behaviour of his older teammates.

Their thoughts were interrupted when two thirds of the genin of team seven saw a familiar blond with blue eyes pausing and looking at them.

Naruto with five others in identical uniforms stood in front of them. The five others stopped walking as soon as they noticed Naruto stopped.

"Hn, Dobe" Sasuke grunted with a smirk, clearly recognizing the uniform Naruto wore.

"Naruto…" Sakura said eyeing the blond, also noticing the uniform.

"Interesting, Reserve corps Cadets" Sai emotionlessly said.

"You guys must be Uzumaki-san's friends" Haruka said.

"Hardly, why would be friends with Washouts?" Sakura said with a gleam. Haruka somehow was taken a back from the comment.

"Who do you think you are pinky?" Mitchiko spat. Her arm was grabbed by Hanataro.

"Mitchiko-san, they're higher ranked than us, we might get into trouble" Hanataro whispered.

"He's right, were shinobi, you're just Reservies. Show some respect" Sakura said, having heard Hanataro's words.

Naruto took a deep breath discreetly. "I apologize Haruno-san for my cadet-mate. We are going to take our leave now. Have a good day" Naruto said, avoiding his eyes from the one he was talking too.

Inside Sakura was feeling good. "Yeah you should do that _cadet_" She spat with a smirk. Naruto simply responded with a nod though inside he was seething.

'Screw you Haruno' Naruto quickly walked away with the others following with Hanataro and Haruka grabbing Mitchiko's arms.

"What a loser, a least he belongs to his world now right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said and asked.

Sasuke though remained looking to where the Naruto left, ignoring Sakura as usual.

"You were mean Sakura. That was your teammate yes? Naruto Uzumaki?" Sai said with a fake inquiry smile. Sakura glared at the male. "That was very un-lady like of you" He added with a fake smile.

Sakura growled and did a punch at Sai who just quickly caught it with his hand calmly. His smile never left as he spoke. "I am confused why were you going to hit me Sakura? I think you lack a vagina; perhaps you have a penis then from your behaviour? Since you liked dickless here, you're into men… interesting" Sai added. This time Sasuke turned his head at him in surprise. Sakura too was shock and red from the comment.

"Why you" Sakura growled. She jabbed her other arm upon Sai's torso, only to have hit thin air as Sai used Shunshin.

Sasuke got out of his surprise of the comment and was now demanding himself to learn the body flicker. He knew Sai was strong, but gave up stirring the teammate for a fight as Sai seemed to love to make him talk in circles.

Somehow Naruto was better than Sai as a teammate in his own opinion.

-o-o-o-

Inside Naruto was fuming, thinking of scenarios where it involves Alfredo, a stun grenade and Sakura Haruno. His thoughts were interrupted when a hand grasped his shoulder and turned him around. His blue eyes now were faced to face with Mitchiko's angry ones.

"What was that for Uzumaki?" Mitchiko spoke in a threatening tone.

"Seriously Mitchiko, Naruto just didn't want trouble" Gen said trying to alleviate the anger.

"Shut up, this brat thinks he so strong just because he knows some people" Mitchiko said now grabbing Naruto's shirt and lifting him up with one hand.

Naruto had the urge to fight back but somehow he recalled Kenji's words. He needed to have the best behaviour as possible and getting in a fight despite being the victim is certainly not a good activity in his records.

"Mitchiko-san stop" Haruka pleaded. Hanataro too said the same words but albeit more in a timid fashion. Yakumo on the other hand simply sighed and looked away.

Mitchiko then pushed Naruto into the wall behind him and walked away.

Gen sighed and shook his head. He looked at Naruto sympathetically. "You okay?" He said offering a hand.

"Yeah" Naruto replied, not looking at the older boy's eyes. He did accept the hand though as he stood up. "So you know them too huh?" He added.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied, dusting himself off.

"Well you seem to be okay, so like let's go back" Gen said as he and Haruka walked away.

Hanataro shakingly offered Naruto as handkerchief. "H-here, to w-wipe your face" The timid boy said.

"It's okay, it's not bad" Naruto said. Then he realized he, Hanataro and Yakumo were left with him.

"We should go, orders are not to separate" Yakumo said. Naruto simply nodded and the three followed the other half who left first.

-o-o-o-

Naruto sat alone on his usual table at the barracks mess hall. As he now started to get used to being alone, he found out perhaps it would be better if he was. His current goal is to at least gain more political protection by becoming an ANBU so therefore he vowed to train hard and just let bad things happen and be done with them. Companions would drag him down, plus he thinks from the lack of people eating lunch with him, he won't find anyone anyways.

He always wakes up at four. Despite the wake up time to be seven, he wakes up early as one, he is used to that schedule and two, he needed time to do exercises. These involved jogging at the track and field centre, doing some basic crunches and push ups and also if he's tired and resting; reviewing his weapons and skill set. He isn't worried about getting found out, since luckily his roommates were typical teenagers and preteens, staying out having fun at night so they're tired in the morning to even notice him doing exercises or using his Remote.

At that time though there are a handful of cadets also who wakes up and did some training. He didn't pay them to mind though he admired the similarities of being serious… they're job is going to make them become closer to death in the future after all, so they should at least be ready.

One of them is Yakumo Kurama. He sees her doing physical exercises from time to time, and her training did give wonders to her developing body. Too bad she still is weak by his standards… but judging from the toned parts, he deemed perhaps that is the limit of Yakumo's physical attributes.

They meet time to time but only do glances upon each other and sometimes a nod.

After that, Naruto would take his shower as it too was a benefit. Being early means he doesn't have to wait in line or even watch others naked bodies or others watching him.

Then he would head to breakfast at the mess hall, to always his usual table alone. He also can see the ones that he sees exercising early like him were ready for the day with their uniforms worn at the mess hall. Some even do light reading to review a possible lesson. He didn't emulate those cadets though as he didn't find studying enjoyable and also, he didn't want to attract attention by being known as a smart ass.

In his time at the Reserve Corps, he came to know the best students. Most were his ex-classmates that slept at the apartments. Most of the cadets avoided them as one, they're somehow stronger despite being younger (from early training and close encounters with the shinobi of the village… and possible relatives of being one) and two even Naruto found them arrogant.

They're usually the platoon commanders that love to show their superiority with their rank and ability. Naruto simply obeyed and ignored their jabs at him for being an idiot…

They didn't even know he was the only one in the Reserve corps Cadet currently that has faced a glimpse of a shinobi life, let alone finish two higher ranked missions. That fact made Naruto comfortable and well gloat inside but he kept it to himself, it would do no good to attract attention.

The top ranked student was Kei Takishima. Dark grey neatly styled Princeton cut short hair, fair skin and bland blue eyes. Naruto deemed him to be someone perfect. He didn't remember Kei from his class, perhaps from the other section? He only has encountered him once and he knew he didn't like him then. He disliked Kei's attitude of being a combination of cold, arrogant and aloof. From the way he speaks, Naruto can discern that he thinks everyone is inferior. He's much like Sasuke Uchiha but he also is different as when he speaks first time to people, he's nice. Naruto knew that is his way of making friends and if he doesn't like them, then well… he becomes sour.

He is competent though from his performance, rank and Archive App records Naruto took a look upon. He is mediocre in all subjects and uses his head all the time. He is always top in exams and is always seen studying, though not excessively like the next person.

Ayano Haro is silent, analytical and studious. She is also arrogant by Naruto's standards as from the way she speaks and interacts with others. She is mostly silent as she is always reading but when talking to people that isn't she deemed smart, it always has a hint of belittlement. She also uses advanced grammars to which Naruto finds annoying and unnecessary. She is average in close combat fighting, using the Standard Academy style- mastered but unrefined, as she opts to use distance and planning. From her black hair in a ponytail, and her green eyes, one can even tell she is a strategist. Like Kei, he thinks Ayano belonged to another section from his batch or from Yakumo's batch perhaps.

Surprisingly, Hibachi is one of the best cadets. Naruto recalled Hibachi to be middle ranked in the past. But since the clan heirs now were out of the picture, he may have had confidence to do better. He has brown hair tied under a bandana and calm looking brown eyes. Naruto thinks he's good in taijutsu perhaps and he excels in exams because of his lackeys. He is impressed though, despite his dislike for him, Hibachi is unexpectedly a good leader if not for using people for his gains effectively.

Some cadets also stood out from Naruto's observation.

One was Yakumo Kurama. She trains early and hard. She is serious from what she does and also she is one of the nice cadets since she didn't outright hate him or show displeasure. She is somewhat an acquaintance for Naruto now. Not to mention, if class ranking includes ACTUAL SCENARIOS in fighting, then Yakumo would be one of the top students as she has genjutsu in her arsenal. Not to mention she knows tree climbing too and has excellent chakra control from how her ability to use genjutsus in the past (nothing can hide from the Archive App's records) and also since he saw her when Yakumo thinks no one is looking.

Chakra wise, Yakumo has the second highest chakra amount among the cadets, with him being the first. Too bad no one bothered ranking it. But it's for the better as he and he also knew, Yakumo would dislike attention.

She also does well in academics, though she wasn't as showy as Ayano that always raises her hands and speaks in class or Kei taking everything easy publically. Overall, she would become fine shinobi in the future if given a chance.

Next would be Riyo Mori. First look at her, Naruto quickly deemed her pretty despite her average features of black straight hair and dark brown eyes. She is reserved and lady like, meaning she is always polite, gentle and pleasant. Naruto talked with her a few times, when they were grouped in errands. She is from Tanzaku Gai and her background intrigued Naruto a bit. Riyo Mori is from a clan of geisha that directly serves the landlord of Fire. Her attitude and demeanour, Naruto theorized came from her upbringing. Naruto didn't know why she opted to become a shinobi though since she is average and below average in different fields, she would easily die in the field as well as others who would crazily protect her. Geishas are miles different from Kunoichi after all.

He sighed as he realized, he at least needed to have one companion. He recalled that Haruka, Hanataro and Yakumo were the closest ones he can call sort-of-friends… or at least far acquaintances.

He frowned again when he realized the civilians (in Yakumo's case, who didn't finish the academy) where the ones he probably would help if needed based on their relations towards him. He selfishly (for once) thought about his ex-classmates and their treatment towards him. It even has _improved_ since the academy days.

He sighed again when he realized he was done eating for a few minutes now. 'I guess I'll read Twilight… man that Bella character is desperate' Naruto fixed his table, threw the contents that needed to be thrown and walked towards his lunch-time tree spot for some reading.

-o-o-o-

"Did you know?" Naruto heard one of his cadet mates talking. He recalled the name of the speaker as Jikan Deki. He was bored from waiting in their classroom; their instructor was out, he decided to listen in.

"What?" Responded the speaker's friend, Beiji Baguru a cadet with neatly styled spiky hair.

"The chunin exams are in two days, and it's held in Konoha this time" Answered the speaker.

'Chunin exams…' Naruto took a deep breath and did a small smile of acceptance, thinking if he didn't experience things that got complicated; he would have still be a member of team seven and participated in that event.

"Man I wish I could be genin already and participate, I would kick ass!" Said the friend. Mentally, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hah? With your grades? Whatever man, but still it would be really cool if we get to watch, I heard the exam has three parts!" The speaker said.

"Well we have to see the finals! I always remember it's a show fight" The friend replied. Naruto tuned the conversation of as he heard enough.

'Well I'm here now… no point dreaming' Naruto lazily sat on his desk. Yakumo was like every day, the only on with him at the back part of the class, he was sure she listened too as well.

His thoughts… everything was interrupted when Keimi Akesha squealed. She was one Naruto's ex-classmates at the academy, and he knows one thing that represented her; fan girl. He even recalled the certain kind of squeal and that squeal knew that it was "its-Sasuke-kun-squeal".

"Sasuke-kun is participating in the chunin exams!" Keimi spoke, albeit loudly; excitement clearly evident in her voice and actions.

"I know right? I'm sure he will kick everyone's behind!" Replied Kukou Tamago, another ex-classmate of Naruto's who loves to flaunt her father's riches to everyone. Naruto recalled her father is one of the officials that govern the civilian sector of Konoha (note that shinobi are unable to do that part as they are shinobi, and Konoha is a two-system village) Naruto again mentally rolled his eyes.

"Hn, all you ever think is Uchiha" Kei commented, clearly done from his reading, with a smirk.

"What do you know Takishima! You don't know Sasuke-kun!" Keimi replied.

"Who doesn't know the last Uchiha? But still, I think he is way overrated. Doesn't mean he's the last of his clan, that he's the strongest" Kei calmly said. Keimi, Kukou and the other fan girls were now becoming red.

"But he is stronger than you, whatever you do!" Kukou said. Ayano closed her book with a snap and irritably looked at the noise makers. She closed her eyes and spoke.

"It doesn't matter if he is stronger or Takishima is stronger, it won't change that you are useless fangirls. I'm positively certain Sasuke Uchiha isn't interested or will reciprocate your affections towards him. And please be silent, someone at least is competent in training to become shinobi here"

"Screw you Haro, you think you're such a know it all yet you're weak" One of the fangirls spoke, her name was Natsuyo Kofuku- again one of Naruto ex-classmates. She recalled she uses a sword and her minor family were all sensory shinobi. Naruto even recalled this fan girl is more violent than Sakura, to which the memory of her punching Naruto with the blunt bottom of her sword still etched in his mind, simply because Naruto was seen sneering at Sasuke.

"By definition of weak, you mean barbaric close combat? I think not, anyways I don't listen to thrash like you… know that I'm being blunt Kofuku in case you cannot comprehend what I'm imparting… knowing your limited vocabulary" Ayano replied that earned Takishima to snicker.

Natsuyo turned red but was now ignored by Ayano. She did know how to turn on the freckled, wavy haired redhead's buttons.

Naruto kept to himself after that as he heard enough. He simply (mentally) shook his head, internally thinking what his cadet mates were saying.

'Oh I'm sure Sasuke is better than you Takishima… and he frickin hits hard'

'Kukou thinks she's all that since she has her father's money. She's even as corrupt like him'

'I hate that uppity attitude of that smart-ass… thinks she knows everything'

'Freaking wish I'd slam Alfredo's fist at your plant flatted chest Natsuyo… wait, that's overkill'

'I'm not sure who's a better person, the fangirls or Sakura herself… wait, that isn't even a comparison'

'Anyways I'm bored, and we still have forty minutes to wait till the next class…' Naruto sighed looking at the wall clock. 'I can't use my Remote… that would be stupid. Mind as well sleep, and later tonight I can use my Remote. I want to know what happened towards Edward's volturri thing. And seriously, that Jane girl is a bitch" Naruto thought as he placed is head down on his hands that were resting on his desk and dozed off.

-o-o-o-

_"Are you followed?" Asked a shady voice._

_"No, I have chunin level shinobi under my command, they made sure of it if anyone is planning to" The voice of Councilman Tamago replied. He smirked when he noted the man he was conversing look of confusion. "Shinobi clan heads are not the only ones with shinobi under their command, note that I have civilian raised shinobi under my clan and well they wanted money" Tamago said._

_The man nodded. "Well let us get down to business; I wanted a certain person dead at the reserve corps" _

_"Well we're lucky, the creature I wanted to be dealt with also has been planned to be eliminated. Sarutobi thinks he is clever putting that spawn at the Reserve Corps to protect him from the judgement of the righteous council but he's wrong, in fact it's us who anticipated him to be placed there" Tamago said._

_"Yes, I too am wary of that… Uzumaki to be free running around at the village. It isn't only my own reasons that he too must be disposed of. Hokage-sama seems compelled by that creature. I fear for the worse" Said the man. _

_The man removed his cloak revealing him to be old but Tamago knew him to be one influential person. The current head of a once great clan had bags under his old but wise eyes. It's either he has not been sleeping well or under grief, Tamago thinks it's the latter reason._

_"I do not want to resort to this measure but it's clearly a fact that the heir is possessed by her own demon. She would be a liability for that reason… we have planned this movement to be executed a year ago and it should be commenced now" _

_Tamago's eyes were wide. "So you mean we have leverage? Someone willing to do the deed?" He asked._

_"Yes…" _

_"I-is it Danzo? And his root?" Asked Tamago nervously._

_"No, I believe involving him would complicate matters, he would possibly covet your target, the spawn and the target of our current 'ally' for this plan" _

_"Who then?" Tamago asked, now more curious._

_"Iwagakure" Tamago's eyes were wide. The man didn't mind this expression as he continued. "We have a terrorist among the cadets. Clever of that person to hide among Iwa's hated village" _

_"Do you know who this is? Iwa is known for their deception, we might get into trouble with this!" Tamago said._

_"No, they were carful not to mention the person they want eliminated. But with their assistance, the blame if uncovered can be placed on the village not us." The man replied._

_"Good, it is nice you are so clever" Tamago praised. _

_"I am saddened to eliminate other innocents but again, as what Danzo Shimura could probably say, sacrifices must be made" _

_"I agree with that. But they would be happy to know if they really are loyal that their deaths would result in the death of a demon that has compelled even our leader" Tamago stated. The man nodded. _

_"The order has been sent, I have placed the majority of the civilian heads under a genjutsu to approve the movement" The man said._

_"You haven't placed me under a genjutsu are you?" Tamago fearfully inquired._

_"No, your signature is left for the order to be approved. It wouldn't be needed anyway as I'm sure you wanted this plan to happen despite lives will be spent" The man casually replied. Tamago took a breath of relief._

_"Sometimes, I wonder if you're related to the Uchiha's" Tamago said with a smirk. The man smirked in return something Tamago took wary of._

_"My clan thought most genjutsu to the now dead Uchiha clan Tamago-san. It's sad that both clans are now dead or close to dying…" The man said._

The next day, the Reserve Corps Cadets have been told to prepare for a week-long trip to the north eastern borders of the land of fire. They would undertake a Patrol Drill, which would involve practical learning in the procedures and protocols of Patrol Duty.

Naruto wondered about the said activity. He and the advanced students (namely his ex-classmates in the Shinobi Academy) would be doing that duty in two months after the theoretical course has been finished. Why would there be an untimely Patrol Drill? Even the regular Cadets are included on it… He shrugged it off as perhaps a surprise activity for the cadets and prepped for the week long stay outside the borders of fire. He was excited though as the only time he gets to leave the village was his last A-ranked mission at Wave.

* * *

A/N: Again plenty of OC's but they're perishable. Mark my words that they will simply vanish, be forgotten as the plot moves on or simply die if possible (that's too much though).

P.S, I seriously dislike Mitchiko… but there will always be people like that everywhere. (Didn't mean Goths but her attitude)… and yes some OC's have very familiar names. I'm blushing in embarrassment since I can't help it, Hanataro is a rare character (also, disclaimer as I do not own Bleach) in this fanfic. Mostly he's present in love smut with Soi Fon (that is just weird…). And no, he won't have his zampakuto like in the manga. He's just a normal person here…

The OC's in fact are just background characters, no special effects at all.

Please like, rate and review; hope people liked the revelations and stuff.


	14. Chapter 14- Ambush

**The Academic**

_Ambush_

* * *

A/N: Last chapter where Naruto will be an underdog in this story. It contains two parts; first will be Sasuke's weirdness and second would be the start of an important conflict.

Also, this isn't Naruto bashing. I'm not like most writers in this site. You already have been warned that this story would be different. I am also happy that the reaction I got meant people felt for Naruto's situation, though some reacted violently.

I'm doing this story in the most logical and realistic way as possible. That's how I write, and well this is fan fiction. There are no rules unless in regards to Mary sues and whatever and fan fiction can be done in a realistic manner as well in an extremely fiction-like manner.

I can't stop you from 'hating' me whoever you are but well I'm just ranting because you annoyed me with your misplaced accusations of me as the writer being Naruto's bully who is a fiction character. Why would I bully an inspirational, regarded as epic anime char such as Naruto Namikaze anyway? Stupid right? Again, I'm not those fangirls or people that write fan fiction just so they can do 'justice' to a character they dislike… (Seriously, who would want to HATE Naruto anyway?)

* * *

Naruto was slammed at the walls of the dorm room hard. He let out a breath upon impact and was unable to stand from the pain. No one came to help him as his dorm mates were standing by their beds looking on to their front. Lt. Kusajishi was present at mornings to inspect the room.

The said lieutenant greatly disliked Naruto, hence, when he saw a tiny crinkle on the blond's bed, he berated him. Naruto didn't reply back and instead ignored what the middle aged blacked haired man spoke, this prompt Kusajishi to ask about Naruto if he was ignoring him or not. Naruto answered, somehow panicked upon the close proximity of the said higher ranked officer. Then Kusajishi quickly was angered upon Naruto's safe reply of a simply 'no'. He punched Naruto on his stomach making Naruto crouch down in pain then at the face, strong enough to push Naruto to the opposite side straight at the wall.

He was lucky Kusajishi showed a moment of panic upon what he had done. But he despised the Kyuubi incarnate so he simply left the room.

Naruto tried getting up but was stop when Gen arrived at his side.

"You okay kid?" He asked.

Naruto wasn't able to answer clearly he repressed any reactions of the pain he was feeling.

"M'fine" Naruto replied.

"You don't look like it. Man, what's got into him? My bed was even messier than yours" Gen trailed.

"Is he okay?" Asked Shin, he was not near the two.

"He says he's fine" Gen replied. Shin simply shrugged then left for breakfast.

"I should get you to the clinic. Those could be bad" Gen said, pointing at the blue bruise appearing on Naruto's right cheek. Naruto mentally panicked. He somehow thinks every medical area spells trouble for him. It wasn't a surprise for him that the nurse disliked him, as well as half of the employees and faculties working at the Reserve Corps Campus.

"No, it's okay. I'll just rest… you go get breakfast" Naruto said, climbing slowly to his bed.

"Are you sure?" Gen asked. Naruto simply nodded to which Gen grinned.

"Well you're lucky there's no class today you know" Gen said.

"Yeah" Naruto replied and Gen left after tapping his shoulder. They would leave at their trip towards the north eastern borders at noon so the cadets were given time to pack up.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the windows, still ignoring the pains he received from the spiteful Kusajishi.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke looked above the buildings of the Reserve corps campus. He knew the existence of the said branch among Konoha's military system but he didn't realize that it had prestige based on the structures.

Inside he was still confused by his actions. After all, he was here for one person only, his ex-teammate.

It was one time when he saw Naruto in his cadet uniform. Seeing him during that day made him pleased with himself, but that evening he made some thinking. Why was Naruto demoted? He did well, even excellent (even if he disliked it) in the last mission. If anyone who should be placed at the Reserve corps, it would be Sakura since she was in no other words, useless.

He still disliked Naruto but somehow he knew the blond was stronger than him. His reasoning is that, why would someone stronger than him, someone Sasuke strived to get better than would be placed in a living condition he didn't deserve?

Sasuke deemed Naruto his rival, and hell he wanted to surpass Naruto in equal grounds.

He did some questioning and found out one thing; adults either am surprisingly apathetic (a behaviour not known for Konoha citizens), fear or hate Naruto. Why so? He wondered. Then he recalled the times during the team seven days that the villagers would great him and Sakura warmly then glare or sneer at the blond.

He proved deeper in his investigation until he was forced to use his authority on a random fangirl. He hated it (as he didn't want to acknowledge any fan girl as it would create chaos in the fangirl hierarchy) but he did have the answers that he wanted even vague and simply not direct facts. The fangirl had parents that greatly despised Naruto (to which he frowned, he did knew those parents where kind to children after all especially him, what made Naruto different?). She heard the parents when Naruto walks by about being a demon and compelling the Hokage and others. They even were heard that they wished for Naruto's death on the mission and farfetched things such as Naruto was placed on team seven so that the last Uchiha could bring justice and be the saviour that he was.

Demon… Sasuke also recalled the times when he heard mutterings of villagers when seeing Naruto walk by. He can as he was with the blond when they were in missions.

The treatment he realized was just harsh.

Somehow when he realized these things, his views of Naruto changed… he felt pity for the blond.

He still dint understand himself why was he heading to see Naruto; he was confused.

He walked in towards the largest building, heading to look for the general commander of the division, Kenji Midori. The said man surprisingly waited for him at the entrance of the building.

"I sensed you Uchiha-san, mind telling me what is your purpose here?" Kenji said. Sasuke noted his lack of the usual treatment he receives from most shinobi (and civilians) at Konoha. He expected it though as this man despite leading the Reservists is a jounin.

"I am looking for Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke replied.

"I'll take you to him then" Midori said surprising Sasuke though he didn't show it. There were no questions asked and somehow he liked the jounin at least at this.

They walked towards the hallways of what Sasuke assumed to be the academics building. Then they went inside the mess hall and it was filled with cadets having breakfast.

"He seems to not be present here" Kenji quickly said.

'Is this guy a sensor?' Sasuke wondered.

"Uzumaki-san is the only blond cadet" Midori answered an unspoken question. Then the two were interrupted when a female gasp was heard.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke recognize that voice, he recalled it was Ami, his ex-classmate and sadly a fangirl. Ami had purple hair asymmetrically cut. As usual as Sasuke recalled her posse, Kasumi; who had light brown afro styled hair and Fuki; a tomboyish girl with spiky maroon hair was with her. The three sported blushes upon seeing him. And it led to other females who were also Fangirls to turn their heads and had their eyes wide when the object of their affections was present.

Sasuke cursed to which Kenji chuckled.

"Interesting, I see you have the curse of the Uchiha like the others" Kenji noted and Sasuke frowned as the females crowed among them.

"Let's just leave… please" Sasuke darkly said.

"Very well, but I have to ask questions though in the location to the person you are looking for Uchiha-san" Midori said.

Sasuke swore his fangirls weren't human as quickly someone asked who he was looking for.

"Who are you looking for Sasuke-kun?" Natsuyo asked and Sasuke ignored her to which the female simply dreamily looked at him.

"Well he is looking for Naruto Uzumaki; do you know where he is?" Kenji asked.

Sasuke noted the confused looks of the fangirls and even the others that he recalled where from, his batch. He didn't care about it though.

"Why would you look for that dead last Sasuke-kun, when I am here standing in front of you" Kukou flirtingly said. Mentally Sasuke wanted to barf.

"Excuse me, you?" Ami said. Her posse agreed with her with nods. Then the fangirls bickered to one another in which Sasuke expertly ignored their existence as if no one was loudly throwing words near him.

Then he saw one person he recognized. He recalled he was Kato, a spiky hair boy from his batch. He seems to know most things for some reason.

"You know where he is?" Sasuke asked.

"He's at the dorm rooms" Kato replied and Sasuke nodded. He didn't need to look at Kenji to show him the way… respectfully as the jounin now walked ahead with him following.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Wait!" Ami yelled realizing Sasuke was leaving. The said raven haired prodigy mentally groaned at the females that now trailed after him 'they were just fighting seconds ago for Kami's sake'.

-o-o-o-

"Who the hell is that prat?" Beiji Baguru asked. He was a tall asymmetrically styled spiky haired boy with fair skin. He was frowned when his crush was among the girls that flocked around Sasuke Uchiha.

"You seriously don't know? That was Sasuke Uchiha, a prodigy and the last Uchiha" Mitchiko answered despite sitting from another table. Cadets were awed upon knowing who Sasuke was. They knew the Uchiha clan despite now close to wiped out was renowned for their talent, skill and their Sharingan.

Kei Takishima frowned from another table. He didn't like it when his credits were surpassed. He was the best cadet here but Sasuke's presence will let the cadets know he wasn't the best. All that matters for him was ranked first.

"Youre jealous" Ayano spoke, her eyes still on her book entitled "Shinobi History volume seven".

"No one asked you" Kei responded. "And I am not jealous or close to it, just wondering why is he here"

"He's looking for Naruto Uzumaki." Ayano stated the obvious.

"Hn" Kei grunted. "Why would he looked at someone who isn't even special"

"You don't see the pattern" Ayano said. Kei raised an eyebrow. "The clan heirs that passed our batch numbered eight… Naruto Uzumaki was the ninth" She answered.

Kei caught on easily. "As genin teams had three members… then Uzumaki is with the Uchiha" Kei said.

"I'm surprised you haven't talked to Uzumaki. If he passed the jounin exams and you haven't, he must have been strong or at least intelligent. But I don't find him special; therefore Sasuke Uchiha and the other teammate were the reasons of him passing. But then again, since Naruto Uzumaki is here, he must have been too weak perhaps for even being a ninja" Ayano said. "Pathetic really" She added.

Kei was left looking at the exit where Sasuke left. He narrowed his eyes somehow suspicious. 'Strong people do not associate themselves with the weak' he thought as he decided to have a talk with Naruto Uzumaki later.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke frowned at the living quarters Naruto was staying at. The room smelled of masculinity and hidden laundry. He saw the boy he was looking for lying down on the farthest bed, awake and looking at the windows silently.

"Why is he staying here, I seem to guess this is for the civilian cadets outside the village" Sasuke said.

"Well the occupants of the apartment reserved for advanced cadets insisted they had a full house there, so he's here. Uzumaki-san seems to not mind though" Kenji replied.

The two ignored the fangirls on their backs who still were confused about the situation.

Their conversations made Naruto realize their presence. Seeing Sasuke, he frowned.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, clearly wondering inside his mind about Sasuke's presence.

"You shouldn't be rude to Sasuke-kun!" Kukou yelled.

Sasuke turned back and she blushed, only for that blush to end when Sasuke glared at her to shut up. She was taken aback by that reaction, Sasuke never ever glared to his fangirls.

"Girls are not allowed to the men's dorm. Please leave" Kenji said.

"B-but" Ami protested but were silenced when Kenji looked at her calmly. Then the fangirls realized this was general commander Kenji Midori, the commanding officer of the Reserve Corps. Sasuke presence earlier made them unable to care about their superior's presence but somehow they do now.

"Commander Midori!" Ami gasped, quickly afraid of the insubordination she did. Then she realized what Kenji spoke earlier. "Hai, we are sorry for forgetting dorm rules" Ami added, though she honestly didn't know about the dorm rules as she never stayed at the barracks.

The fangirls followed her, also sharing their surprised realization of the jounin's presence. The said jounin sighed and looked back at Sasuke who glanced at him.

"I'm at the mess hall, inform me when you are done Uchiha-san" Kenji said and left leaving the two ex-teammates alone at the dorm room.

"What do you want Uchiha" Naruto said, his displeasure and irritation clear on his voice. Sasuke was surprised at the emotion but shrugged it off somehow as he surprisingly understood the reaction.

"Why are you here" Sasuke asked Naruto also was taken aback by the inquiry. Sasuke never asked things simple as that after all especially to him.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked as he got up but winced when he felt his insides had a brief pang of pain.

Sasuke saw the reaction and quickly walked inside the room, crossing the distance and surprisingly stopped Naruto from rising. Naruto too was surprised with the act.

Sasuke wondered what he just did. 'Why do I care?'

Naruto swatted the hand away though as he finally sat on his bed, Sasuke now simply sat at the next bed looking at Naruto.

"I see, you came to gloat. Go ahead Uchiha-san" Naruto bitterly said adding the sarcastic honorific.

It was then silence ensured between the two. Sasuke inside was in panic, he after all didn't know what to say. He and Naruto aren't exactly friends… nor does he even have anyone he can call that title. He was still confused about the Naruto situation… it like he wanted Naruto as a friend somehow.

During the Academy, Sasuke thinks of Naruto as a useless person. He was weak after all and unable to do jutsus. He even felt good ridiculing Naruto for his lack of skills… he was after all the best among his batch.

When during team seven's days, when Naruto was still a member, it changed. Sasuke saw Naruto's hidden strength and unconsciously deemed Naruto as his measuring stick for strength.

A few days ago when seeing Naruto in his uniform (that he was wearing right now), he was frustrated. The days when Naruto was gone made him think about things. He realized Naruto really is strong and was enough to be his rival, where he would take pleasure in defeating and ill finally prove his strength. Being his rival, he can't stand Naruto to be in a low position. Where would the pleasure of overcoming the rival be if the said rival can't even fight fair?

This time though, when his realizations were drawn out, when his focus was on the blond, he felt pity. He also thought of Naruto perhaps as the only one that can really emphasized with him… and surprisingly thinks himself the only one that can empathized also towards the blond.

His confusion about the change was quickly buried deep in his subconscious, that's how he handled things confidently and without fail.

And somehow, being friends with Naruto is never different to the things he does in his life.

He studied Naruto. His eyes quickly landed on the bruise found on the right side of his face.

"Who did that" Sasuke asked.

Now Naruto was so confused that he's pissed off. "What is it that you want Uchiha? A match? We all know you're stronger. Seriously though, why are you wasting time on me? Youre a shinobi, let me remind you that and I'm here. You happy now?" Naruto barked.

Now it was Sasuke who was angered. He came here as he acknowledged Naruto's strength but was instead sarcastically remarked. "I didn't come here for that dobe!"

That nickname made Naruto look away.

"Then what!? What could you possibly want from me then?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke paused. He didn't have an answer to that question or he was more like embarrassed for something inside his mind. A few seconds has passed and neither of the two spoke.

"Seriously Uchiha, just leave" Naruto said.

'I want to be friends…' Sasuke thought and he suddenly had the courage to speak it loud but paused when he saw Naruto's blue eyes.

_Black and blue happily looked at each other as they played by the sandbox._

_The next day, others arrived to join as Sasuke Uchiha despite young was a very likable kid. Young Naruto though wasn't liked. The others wanted Sasuke to choose, them or Naruto. _

_He chose Naruto as he was happy with him. _

'Ruto…' Sasuke looked at Naruto's orbs. Realization settled inside the depths of his mind.

_It was Sasuke's darkest days when he woke up. Last time his eyes opened, he saw the death of his clan and his brother. He avoided everyone as he was furious for his weakness, he vowed to be stronger. Inside though he was grieving, his family… everyone is dead and also, his beloved aniki… hurt him. _

_He avoided his 'friends'. He was disgusted with everyone pitying him. It wasn't their family that was lost by the person he loved the most, it was his. He hated when his fangirls cried for him, saying he's so sad. Those weren't tears of sympathy, they were tears of admiration simply in the façade of caring. _

_But a [air of blue, he saw a glimpse was genuine. _

Sasuke heart was thumping fast a hard. His eyes were still with Naruto's.

_Naruto recalled the days when Sasuke and he played when they were young. They became distant though as when Sasuke's admirers and the villagers surrounded him while Naruto was hated. _

_He caught wind of Sasuke's loss… so he decided to approach the prodigy, only for the guy to lash out on him. The fangirls caught of what happened and then the beatings commenced when Sasuke left. _

_Sasuke was angry. Naruto didn't have a family, so how can he possess those caring looks that somehow he understood loneliness. _

_Naruto can never lose anyone so he shouldn't be able to feel the way he felt. He suddenly hated the blond for being so… carefree. _

'What have I done…?' Sasuke lamented recalling a bit of memory.

_Naruto was in a chase; October ten was his birthday and also was the time when he feared for his life the most. He cursed himself for being out on that dreaded day, but he knew he was lured by the spiteful ones. _

_It was raining hard and he was lost. He was afraid as the guy was drunk. The others had passed out from alcohol but this guy was still conscious but feral. _

_He saw an apartment complex and quickly knocked on the first door he could find, the door opened revealing Sasuke. _

_Naruto recognized those obsidian orbs and raven hair. He recalled they were once friends and Sasuke's rage upon him were forgotten from his fear of his captor. _

_'Help me please' Naruto begged. His tears were hidden from the rain. Sasuke took a long time to respond and when he did, it was a smirk then a door slam upon Naruto's face. _

_Sasuke ignored the beatings he heard afterwards and he simply went to bed. _

His heart was now in overdrive and aching. 'I'm sorry…' He thought then he recalled the times when he was murderous when they spared at the academy. They were always paired together as one; their surnames were next to each other by the class roster and two; he had the feeling that Mizuki wanted the dobe to fight the Uchiha. He figured out also Mizuki's obvious hate for Naruto.

He realized he was lost in his thinking, but those eyes still looked at him. Once were carefree, then turned blank then became defeated now.

Guilt consumed him and he was new to it. But he did knew a sorry can't be done as he is unable to stoop that low as he is still confused and two, he didn't expect the blond to forgive him just that.

"Never mind" He said as he turned away and left.

Naruto just shook his head and resumed lying down, his insides still hurt and his cheek was annoying now already with the constant pangs of pain he felt.

A few minutes later, footsteps were heard throughout the halls. Then he saw Sasuke's fangirls entered his dorm room, all eyes were on him.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" Natsuyo furiously yelled.

-o-o-o-

"All this for that?" Beiji spoke as he watched the Uchiha leave.

"You seemed bothered Beiji, his sister Chiara Baguru teased. She had the same hair color as he brother, neck length and tied into ponytail. She also shared his brother's dark eyes and fair skin. "Youre jealous of the attention". But I don't blame you, that Uchiha is really handsome" She added.

"Che, I'm sure he's overrated. He looks weak!" Beiji said while shaking his head.

"Well you always deem everyone weak. I mean your sister can even beat you at sword fighting seriously man" Shin said with a smirk. Chiara nodded at that looking at her older brother's expression of unbelief.

"Whatever" Beiji said as he looked away.

-o-o-o-

'Bitch' Naruto spitefully thought as Natsuyo and the others left the room. He coughed up blood and was now pissed of more from the pain he felt. He knew though he was slowly recovering, somehow he just realized that ever since he can remember, he heals fast.

He knew how Natsuyo hits and the other fangirls only watched while they did their 'rightful' justice upon the loser. Inside their minds, they knew Naruto didn't mind as they deemed him stupid and ugly. Naruto thought different otherwise.

Academics were known from his archive as glass cannons but somehow with his shinobi training, he was a fighter and also he healed fast. He smiled at that thought as he knew it must have been a family trait of his.

'At least one came good this day' Naruto thought as he got up. Somehow adrenaline helped his body system at least ignore the pain as he knew was slowly recovering. He didn't receive any lethal/ life threatening injuries from Kusajishi and the fangirls though. But he did vow to get back with these self-righteous girls.

"An hour left till we leave" Naruto told himself, he already finished packing the night before as soon as it was announced. Looking at the packed bags of his still absent roommates, they also were done.

-o-o-o-

An hour later, the current batch of Reserve Corps Cadets walked towards the border exit.

The sky was calm and surprisingly it wasn't hot despite now being passed noon-time. The cadets walked by the three chuunin escorts as they still didn't know the shinobi way of travel; civilian raised cadets didn't experienced advanced training like Konoha raised cadets do after all and well it was only a handful perhaps of the advanced cadets knew how to travel in a shinobi way.

"You're alright Naruto?" Gen said as he approached the blond who walked at the back part of the group.

"I'm alright Gen-san" Naruto replied. Haruka was with the male roommate and she too smiled at the blond.

"Well I'm happy Lt. Kusajishi isn't with the group. I think he's probably just upset or something" Gen said. Mentally Naruto frowned.

'Yeah, he blames the Kyuubi brat for his girlfriend's death. He has been mad for years…'

"But I still could not figure out why he disliked you though. Even I heard some of my roommates about your treatment" Haruka said.

"Really?" Naruto said, somehow feeling of simply talking to pass the time. The group were now walking through Konoha's forest. He estimated arriving at the border would take close to five hours. "You didn't prank him did you or something?" Gen asked with a smile. Naruto shook his head.

"Well he has issues then" Gen said. Inside Naruto chucked, he physically smiled though at the older boy. Haruka giggled and the three talked about random things, mostly it was Gen and Haruka who gave inputs.

Soon, Hanataro join their group then Yakumo.

"What happened?" Yakumo asked curiously.

"Lt. Kusajishi happened" Gen answered. Yakumo simply nodded though her gaze lingered at Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto-san, I can dress it if you want" Hanataro offered timidly.

Somehow Naruto was grateful for the offer. "If you don't mind" Naruto responded. While walking, with Gen talking about his life in his city, Hanataro cleaned Naruto's bruise then applied a gauze pad on it.

"Hanataro-kun, I didn't know you were good at first aid" Haruka said with a smile as she studied Naruto's face that was somehow now uncomfortable.

"I had first aid training at my town…" Hanataro replied.

"Really? Cool!" Gen said and Haruka giggled.

-o-o-o-

"I wonder why that Kurama is with them…" Fuki said. She was frowning as her eyes trailed to the last walkers of the group.

"Well you know what they say, birds of the same feather…" Ami replied.

"Flock together! Good burn, they didn't hear it though" Kasumi continued.

-o-o-o-

Minutes passed by and some of the cadets now showed signs of being tired. Even some of the advanced cadets, especially the girls were now whining. They didn't stop though as some still were fine.

They rested two times already and from what Naruto studied the place, they were close now to the watchtowers of the area; their destination. Earlier, before they left the Reserve Corps compound, Naruto studied their destination using his Remote.

The rest of the trek was done in silence, in Naruto's 'group'. Gen and Haruka broke of and talked with their other friends leaving Hanataro, Yakumo and Naruto simply walking.

The timid boy though checked up about Naruto's condition. The blond assured him he is fine. Inside, Naruto was surprised with Hanataro's correct description of his injuries. 'I guess he's not that useless…'

The sky now was a little bit dark as afternoon seems to end, making way for evening. The cadets with their three commanding officers finally arrived at a certain watchtower that made the newcomers (meaning all cadets) gaze in awe.

"Okay, everyone set up your sleeping bags. Fire place is to be built here and you all each are responsible for your dinner. Note though that your mess, your job to clean it up." Lt. Itai spoke. The guy was the oldest of the three chuunin making him the commandant. He had black cropped hair, grey eyes and wore the standard chuunin attire of the village; all instructors do.

With that order, the cadets quickly did their own business.

Naruto simply settled with military rations he packed in his bag. He never attempted to use his Academic gadgets since he lacked privacy currently at the area. He didn't bother cooking up anything as he didn't pack any of the food to be done so as he knew he would just use fire in which others would be using also.

Somehow he realized Hanataro and even Yakumo settled for rations too, as also he realized that the two were distant with the others; Yakumo being herself; aloof and Hanataro as the timid, bullied cadet.

"How can you seem to eat calmly with this taste Naruto-san?" Hanataro asked, sitting on his sleeping bag that was earlier placed close to Naruto's. The blond didn't comment at the action though as somehow even Yakumo too placed her sleeping bag close to them.

"I'm used to it, and it doesn't taste that bad" Naruto replied. He wasn't the quiet boy everyone knew, he simply didn't talk unless being talked to and well if he's comfortable with the certain person. For instance, Hanataro was timid and well even Naruto felt dominance upon the older weak willed boy.

"It tastes like tree bark though. And don't even bother putting flavouring on it as it won't do anything to taste better" Naruto added making Yakumo and Hanataro too look at him in question. "I know the taste of tree barks" He clarified.

"W-why would you eat tree barks?" Yakumo bluntly asked.

"Long story" Naruto replied as he took a bite from his bar.

The three ate silently afterwards until Ami and her posse walked with smug looks on their faces.

"Great, since Sakura isn't I'm your target now" Naruto said calmly. Ami, Fuki and Kasumi were surprised at the discreet hostile tone Naruto used. "What do you want" Naruto added.

"It seems the losers finally got together!" Ami teased. Fuki and Kasumi followed with their smirks. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow.

"Grow up, I thought I was the immature dead last" Naruto retorted clearly surprising the three kunoichi. Naruto didn't fight back in the past after all when they were younger.

"Serves you right earlier. You think you're cooler than Sasuke-kun, but guess what you're not!" Ami said.

'It's like Sakura all over again. The bullies and the bullied are similar people after all' Naruto sighed. 'Do I even bother to explain? Sasuke isn't even here! Fangirls should be categorized as a new species or something since I'm sure humans aren't as dumb as them. Even bimbo's are smarter' Naruto added smirking mentally at his thought.

"That's it?" Naruto replied, now infuriating the three genin.

Ami didn't know what to do. He didn't expect Naruto to fight back as last time, he simply was silent. She simply huffed then walked away, followed by her posse.

"Y-you handled them well Naruto-san" Hanataro praised. Naruto smiled at him in response.

"They're easy, since they're useless fangirls. It's a fact" Naruto said earning Hanataro to chuckle and Yakumo to pause then giggle. "So uhh why are you guys with me anyway?" Naruto asked.

Hanataro seems taken aback with the question but before Naruto can apologize or take it back, he answered.

"You seem nice to me Naruto-san. If you want we can become friends" Hanataro timidly replied.

"I think we are ever since you helped me with this" Naruto replied pointing at his gauze covered cheek. "Thanks by the way" Naruto said.

"You're welcome Naruto-san" Hanataro happily replied.

"Like Hanataro here, you're nice. I mean unlike your classmates, well you're not one bit arrogant and well, we are always grouped together anyways" Yakumo said.

"Not that I mind both your presence though… err thanks" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

They finished eating afterwards and Chuunin again announced that tomorrow, they would begin their lesson in patrol procedures. The other cadets since it was still early decided to either socialize or explore around a bit. Naruto on the other hand simply lied down on his sleeping bag and looked above the stars.

Hanataro and Yakumo were away, perhaps doing some of their own things leaving Naruto to simply do nothing.

His thoughts about the random things were interrupted when he saw from his Peripheral vision, a familiar person. Kei Takishima was heading towards him and that made Naruto frown.

'He's not the type to talk to me, what changed' Naruto pondered as he got up and faced the top cadet.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki" Kei started making Naruto frown more in his mind as he noted the nice guy smile Kei did. He was experienced enough though that the certain smile showed upon him was the layered with intention's expression, having experienced that façade in his younger years when villagers would try to lower his guard.

"What do you want" Naruto simply didn't have anything to lose if he was hostile with Kei.

Kei seemed surprise at the hostility and he simply continued his façade, not knowing Naruto saw under his guise.

"Well you seem to be an interesting person, care for a chat?" Kei asked 'nicely'.

"Why on earth would the best student as you talk to someone like me?" Naruto asked, anticipating any possible answers Kei will come up. He isn't a genius but he is experienced in these situations.

"Well I am being nice here Uzumaki-san" Kei replied. Mentally though he was questioning about his expectations. He expected for Naruto to be pleased that he is talking to him, like all others.

"Why me then… there are others out there whose at the same level as me" Naruto replied calmly. "Cut the chase Takishima, you're curious about earlier" Naruto simply added even pleased that Kei was surprised, a rare emotion he showed. Kei composed himself though as he chuckled.

"My my, I didn't expect you to know about that Uzumaki-san" Kei said. Before he can add anything to his words, Naruto cut him off.

"Sasuke simply came to gloat that he is participating in the chuunin exams" Naruto said and lied.

Inside Kei was now aghast. Naruto was direct in his statements meaning he knew what to reply. 'You're full of surprises. But I'm better than you' Kei accepted the challenge with a smirk.

'You're wasting you're freaking time playing that challenge thing your kind does to people.' Naruto thought as he knew that hidden smirk Kei showed in his face. He didn't want to even talk to anyone who's just arrogant, he hated those types. He disliked hanging out with 'gifted' people as he knew power will simply make anyone corrupt… or in this case, annoying and unlikable.

He knew Kei was thinking that 'it's on'. It annoyed him about that mentality. He simply wanted to be left alone, what do these people want anyway? Gloat? Mentally, Naruto growled, he was seriously annoyed to the point that he wanted to fire his cannon upon Kei's perfect face.

'I seriously can't believe annoying jerks like him and 'them' exist even here at the Reserve corps' Naruto groaned mentally.

"I would like a spar then" Kei said.

'Hell no' Naruto thought. "No" Naruto answered inside he was fuming as he is annoyed. Then suddenly from his fatigue's right pocket, his Remote materialized (he can feel it) then vibrated.

"Why so? Don't you want to prove yourself?" Kei asked, inside he again was pondering.

'Because I freaking am not that person idiot' Naruto replied mentally though the words of his mouth were different. "Why would I want a spar if our strength is recorded in paper? You're the top cadet while I'm at the middle. Grades matter after all" He added. Inside now he was urgent; his Siri application of his Remote alerts him of possible changes that he should know of. His Remote vibrated again but Naruto couldn't simply bring out his gadget and look at the notification. 'Damn it'

That response surprised Kei, not one has replied that sentence at him.

"Then you are just afraid then. Coward" Kei replied, smirking mentally as he knew this statement would aggravate anybody.

'Whatever Takishima' Naruto huffed. "And if so I am one? Problem?" Naruto replied. This time it was he who smirked mentally when he saw Kei's expected reaction. But the other part of his mind was now desperate for Kei to simply leave so he can check his Remote under the covers of his sleeping bag.

"Che, loser" Kei left after seconds of thinking what just happened. He lost against a nobody in a battle of words. Naruto on the other hand narrowed his eyes and simply sat on his sleeping bag. When he saw Kei was now away from his location (he and his 'group' were settled at the farthest) he quickly went under the covers of his sleeping bag and brought out his Remote.

The screen lit up and Naruto's eyes quickly went wide. Red dots were found surrounding the blue dots of him and the green dots of everyone he can call allies. He brought out a realization; enemies were underneath them… an ambush'

The Remote's detection system wasn't flawed, because just a few meters beneath the camp were shinobi bearing the symbol of Iwa.

The leader of the squad was the only one not prepared for executing jutsu, unlike everyone else who had crouched down, one hand on the ground while the other hand in a prepared handseal. The leader, notably a jounin raised his arms and brought it down, a signal to execute the attack.

His subordinates quickly and furiously flashed hand seals, seconds later; everyone slammed their palms on the ground resulting in their artificial subterranean cave to shake.

Back above, hell in the form of earth occurred. A quick earthquake occurred alerting everyone especially the cadets. Then the ground crumbled. A split second later, earth spikes rose impaling anyone who got caught in the area wide collaboration jutsu.

* * *

A/N: It's me… again.

I will plan to put a certain psychotic but menacing character from Avatar would be having a cameo in this story. This isn't a cross over but instead an appearance. I am critical with definition and I'm sure her appearance would not make this a cross over story (if it was, then it should have been placed in the xover section…) and no, she won't be an antagonist, in fact just imagine her being an ally… *shudders* (comment if you dont want to though)

Next chapter would be full of action and panic stuff… which will include deaths and since this isn't a Naruto bashing story, Naruto won't die.

and again please be convinced that this isnt a NARUTO BASHING FANFICTION.


	15. Chapter 15- Team Naruto?

**The Academic**

_Team Naruto?_

* * *

Terminology:

Magen: Chirudo Tamashii- _Demonic Illusion: Soul Chill. _A D-ranked genjutsu where one makes its target/ s feel cold. In the hands of Yakumo, with her genjutsu amplification (despite limited and supressed) the D-rank becomes B-ranked, resulting in immobilization and slight numbness of senses.

Magen: Nagomu- _Demonic Illusion: Calm__**.**_ A D-ranked genjutsu wherein one places a false sense of peace on the target. Can either be used to calm someone down or remove adrenaline rush or vigour to the enemy. In Yakumo's case, the genjutsu becomes B-ranked where the effects are amplified.

Tsuchibunshin Bakudan. – _Earth Clone Bomb/ Explosion. _Detonates an earth clone by using its potential energy stored deep within the clone's body as energy. The explosion involves earth debris and shockwave.

Doton: Ganchuusou- _Earth Style: Rock Slab_**. **One of the most basic earth techniques, usually earth jutsu masters tends to utilize this jutsu to its fullest. Simply commands earth to do the caster's bidding.

Magen: Kanashibari- _Demonic Illusion: Paralysis_. A D-rank genjutsu wherein the user temporarily paralyzed the opponent by making him think that he or she is paralyzed. Must be within melee to mid-range for the jutsu to work and it is required for the caster to do a seal to make the jutsu remain in effect. Effective when eye to eye contact is made. Yakumo, with her amplification tends allows her to use the jutsu with more range.

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu- _Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique. _Yakumo's variation of the basic false surroundings technique. Instead of the attack being an area casted illusion, Yakumo attacks the mind of the users. It makes them see, feel, hear and sense differently from what is in reality. The jutsu if classified is B- rank.

Hensou: Mukanshin- _Masquerade: Apathy__**. **_Signature skill where Yakumo adds apathetic emotion to the target. The target either forgets what she feels strongly for. The genjutsu only lasts for a few seconds as it only 'bumps' ones emotions.

Hensou: Muchi- _Masquerade: Ignorance__**. **_Another signature skill of Yakumo Kurama wherein she suggests Ignorance to the target/s. This makes the caster ignore anything new that has happen to the caster, lasts as long as the caster is nearby. When the caster is out of the senses especially sight, the suggestion is dispelled.

Paraphernalia:

Magnifier- Naruto transforms his Cannon into a giant magnifying glass- like object. It burns/ electrocutes knocked down opponents.

* * *

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as only instinct saved him from being pierced open by an earth stalagmite the size of his torso.

The cadet nearby him wasn't lucky though as an earth spike rose underneath to where he was standing and impaled the area beneath his legs. The force of the spike rising was so strong that the Cadet was sent flying above.

The spike's quickly ended, resulting in bodies that were impaled and sent above to fall down. The cadet nearby Naruto slammed on the ground, unmoving.

'Kota' Naruto recalled his ex-classmate as he saw the face which was completely lifeless.

"Kota!" Yelled Ren, another ex-classmate of Naruto. Before he can rush in towards Kota's corpse, kunai whizzed towards his neck to which he stopped with his eyes wide. His hands instinctively covered his neck wound but it didn't do anything to stop the blood flow. Ren slumped to the ground, now bathing on his own pool of blood.

Iwa shinobi came out of the earth surprising the Konoha force and cadets. Battle ensured then as the Konoha chuunin that were still alive from the initial jutsu knew these Iwa shinobi (from their head protectors and also their shinobi attire that was easily recognizable didn't simply come to talk peacefully.

Naruto didn't waste time as he quickly he willed his system to work. A light screen quickly appeared in front of him glowing in faint bluish white light. The light screen had letters and Naruto quickly slammed his palm on the screen.

'**Summon Alfredo**' Naruto thought. Suddenly from the sky appeared light. Simply milliseconds later Alfredo's pod landed on the ground, crushing an unlucky Iwa shinobi that jumped away from a Katon jutsu a Konoha chuunin fired. The pod opened and the metal casing quickly disappeared after a flash of bluish white light, Alfredo hummed and walked towards the nearby Iwa Nin.

Everyone looked at Alfredo, somehow surprised by its flashy and sudden appearance. When Alfredo did a backhand on an Iwa shinobi, which was sent to the opposite direction from the direct hit, the Konoha shinobi felt relieved that perhaps this thing or summon was an ally.

Naruto quickly, with chakra enhancing his feet rush towards the nearest bush for cover. After diving at a thick bush, he quickly picked his Remote that appeared on the pocket of his Fatigue.

He furrowed his eyebrows upon realizing a total of forty shinobi from Iwa (now thirty eight by his actions) were fighting against the losing five Konoha chuunin (that lived through the initial attack).

"Damn" He cursed as he decided to join in the fight. He quickly materialized his Cannon and Power Glove. A yellow grenade appeared on his metal glove and he quickly threw it as hard as he could. '**Stun Grenade**'

The grenade soared in an arc then upon impact to the ground exploded in very bright light and yellow stars. Three Iwa shinobi got caught by the impact and now collapsed on the ground unconscious. He didn't waste time as he quickly threw in a materialized red grenade. '**Napalm Grenade**'.

The three unconscious Iwa shinobi and one unlucky shinobi (probably a medic) were caught in a stream of fire resulting from the detonation of Naruto's red grenade.

'Four down' Naruto thought as he quickly looked towards his Remote for anyone near his range.

One Iwa nin warily checked what happened then he quickly traced were the grenade came from. Before he can turn his head towards Naruto's position, three shots of compressed air hit his chest.

After firing his Triple Shoot a kunai landed on the surprised Iwa Nin's neck, ending his life. Naruto saw one of Konoha's chuunin that was stationed on border duties quickly doing hand seals. He spewed forth a fireball towards a female Iwa Nin nearby. The fireball exploded sending the Iwa kunoichi flying but still alive.

The chuunin quickly dive to his left as a rolling rock passed over his previous position. Then he rolled to his back as a swarm of kunai landed on where he dove at. The earth beneath him quickly opened, where he fell then it quickly shut close trapping him inside.

A male Iwa Nin flashed handseals then slammed his palms on the ground. Earth shook and quickly an underground explosion occurred resulting in a scream of pain from the chuunin. A few seconds later, silence ensured meaning the chuunin was dead.

Naruto cursed as he saw the Iwa shinobi that ganged up upon the now dead Konoha chuunin point to Naruto's bush. This made turn around. With chakra enhancing his feet, he quickly jumped above the tree branches and sped away.

Naruto's eyes were wide as three were now moving to after him. "Damn!" He cursed and quickly transfigured his Cannon into his propeller to increase his speed.

Then he stopped when he saw the three who now exited the clearing stopped. Also he saw a green dot nearby. He tapped the dot and his eyes were wide when it identified as Yakumo's dot. He quickly dashed towards her location, somehow worried for a friend.

It didn't take him long to arrive and see the three Iwa shinobi had their eyes wide but blank. Drool escaped their mouths as they lied lifeless on the ground. He saw Yakumo hidden on a bush underneath him.

"Psst, Yakumo!" Naruto called out, though his voice was hushed somehow. It was a habit despite knowing no Iwa Nin was nearby to hear him, unless the Iwa Nin that was still fighting Alfredo and some green dots had extremely high sensitive hearing.

Yakumo looked upon and brightened up when she saw Naruto. The blond smiled and quickly jumped down while Yakumo walked towards him.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. Yakumo didn't reply but instead looked at Naruto's weapons.

"W-what are those?" She asked. Then she shook her head. "Let's just leave this place" She said.

"No, I'm picking them off one by one if they're alone or just a few" Naruto said. "I'm sure they'll be hunting the ones who escaped like us" Naruto added quickly taking out his Remote from the pocket. He ignored Yakumo's curious look at the gadget as he scanned the forested area.

"There" Naruto showed Yakumo the screen. The girl simply saw 6 green and 4 red dots on somehow a geographical map-like terrain. Her eyes went wide when she realized what she was looking at.

"A map?" Yakumo asked.

"Yeah, it acts as a radar or GPS" Naruto replied. Then cursed mentally knowing Yakumo didn't know the terms he used. "An updating map, it's like I can sense a large area" Naruto said.

"Amazing…" Yakumo commented.

"Anyways, let's go" Naruto said as he crouched down and jumped above. Yakumo followed suit as she knew how to travel by trees. The two then rushed towards the location.

Four Iwa Nin were smiling as the four cadets huddled in fear. One of the five earlier was now a corpse, with fear evident on her face. The face was Chiara Baguru's.

Yakumo quickly flashed handseals.

"**Magen: Chirudo Tamashii**" Yakumo uttered.

The four Iwa shinobi quickly pause in their movements. Naruto turned to his side and saw Yakumo simply now looking at her targets that still weren't moving.

Then when he returned to the Iwa Nin, his eyes became wide in surprise. They appeared to have their skins blue and they appeared to not be moving but instead involuntary shivering as if they afflicted frostbite.

'It's a genjutsu! I'm sure of it. And it's not even close to winter!' Naruto thought in disbelief. Seconds after, the four blue-hued Iwa shinobi collapse on the ground life absent in their eyes.

When Naruto looked to his side, he saw Yakumo taking deep breathes and calming herself down. Naruto grasped Yakumo's hand and squeezed it. This helped the kunoichi calm down and after a few seconds with Naruto letting go of her hand, Yakumo smiled at him in gratitude.

Naruto conjured a red grenade and threw it in an arc. The Napalm grenade landed on the still immobilized Iwa shinobi and they were burned.

A stun grenade followed up with the Napalm, ensuring their deaths.

Yakumo look awed as she ogled at Naruto who was busy looking at his Remote. She then glanced at the now sort of blackened bodies and then back to Naruto who was facing her.

"Think you can calm them down? Others need help nearby and I'm going" Naruto said. Yakumo nodded and flashed handseals.

"**Magen: Nagomu**" Yakumo uttered. Naruto saw his cadet mates now were cured of their shock and looked around. He and Yakumo left to the nearest cadets who needed help further at the forest.

-o-o-o-

Naruto cursed as he landed on a certain branch with Yakumo. The two were concealed by the tree's leaves.

His source of frustration was the apparent foolishness of one cadet among four others.

Ruji Suguro felt cocky and was grinning in his own arrogant way. He and the other three surrounded three Iwa shinobi who suspiciously appeared calm.

"What is he doing!?" Yakumo asked in a hush but clearly frustrated tone.

"I freakin don't know. He's being stupid maybe"

"Damn it, we need to help" Naruto cursed but didn't act as he was wary of an obvious trap; the Iwa nin were clearly Rock clones as they appeared as faint red rather than bold red in his Remote. The three real Iwa Nin hid in a nearby bush, anticipating for a certain move they knew Ruji would make.

The said cadet had the appearance of a delinquent with his rough exterior features, bleached spiky hair and facial piercings. But Naruto knew he was among the five down there the most competent cadet based on his records. 'But he freakin didn't need to be stupidly cocky now at this time!'

"Che, you guys think you're so tough eh?" Ruji yelled with a cocky tone. Then he brandished a kunai and charged with a battle yell making Naruto bit his lip in frustration.

"**Tsuchibunshin Bakudan**" one of the hidden Iwa shinobi uttered as he slammed his fists on the ground.

"**Bubble Shoot!**" Naruto fired a blue projectile from his cannon towards Ruji's location.

A soon as Ruji neared the area, the clones exploded in a scatter of rock making Chibana scream in fear. Dust and debris covered the area.

Her scream didn't end as she didn't perish in the detonation.

A soon as the dust cleared out, three of the four cadets were covered individually in a sphere of glossy bubble, clearly protecting them from the explosion. Ruji had a surprise face as he looked at the epicentre of the crater; where the rock clones stood earlier before exploding.

"**Stun Grenade!**" Naruto threw his yellow projectile towards where the Iwa shinobi hid who was surprised at the sudden protection of their target.

Two managed to jump away, while one was left collapsing upon the ground unconscious after being consumed by the bright explosion of light and yellow stars.

One of the ones who escaped quickly slammed is palms upon landing on the ground/ He did his handseals while airborne. He clearly was a ninjutsu specialist from the speed of his actions.

"**Doton: Ganchuusou!**" Rocky spikes quickly rose and the tree itself where Yakumo and Naruto perched was sent flying. The two cadets dodged the attack with Yakumo doing a substitution as she knew she had to conserve her stamina and Naruto simply jumping to his right.

Naruto rolled on the ground. "**Wax!**" He said as he slammed his palms on the earth, resulting in the ground flashing in light then appeared a coating of glossy blue substance.

The other Iwa Nin who was about to throw his kunai at Naruto slipped.

"Run away!" Naruto yelled towards the cadets, now with their bubble shields gone from expiry time.

The cadets followed him and rushed to the bushes somehow noting their speed dramatically increased when they stepped on the waxed earth.

Naruto didn't see Ruji not following his command.

Naruto quickly jumped away as small daggers of earth collided with the ground he was at seconds ago. Naruto flipped his cannon and fire his bomb attack; the recoil sent him further back while the projectile collided with the Ninjutsu user.

"**Doton no Jutsu**" The ninjutsu user raised a slab of rock to cover him from the small explosion.

"**Triple Shoot**" Naruto uttered as he fired three shots towards the earth slab, breaking it and the last attack to hit the caster, making him stumble back.

Naruto quickly jumped up, noting also his Wax now expired and was gone. He fired again his Bomb making him sent back in the recoil. The bomb arced towards the other Iwa Nin who was about to charge in towards him with a kunai in hand. The explosion was minimal only inflicting minor wounds from the ninja and also making him stumble a bit.

Naruto was having a hard time being preoccupied with two opponents. He wished Alfredo was helping him but he knew the robot was busy somehow fighting far away, distracting more Iwa shinobi.

"**Magen: Kanashibari**" Naruto heard Yakumo utter a few metres away behind him, underneath a bush. He smirked as the ninjutsu Iwa Nin stopped moving.

'Good, now I can quickly finish the melee fighter while Yakumo immobilizes the caster. Need to hurry before the other one who fainted earlier wakes up or reinforcements arrive' Naruto fought the urge to look at his Remote to scan the surroundings.

"**Triple Shoot**" Naruto fired three shots to the approaching Iwa Nin. One shot missed when the Iwa Nin zigzagged. The next shot also missed but the third hit its mark making the Iwa Nin winced and also stumble. Naruto quickly threw a Red grenade in front of him, resulting in a stream of small fire to rush in the attacking Nin who resumed his rush. The Iwa Nin's eyes become wide as he saw the flames. He quickly stopped in his tracks and jumped above.

Naruto too jumped, chakra enhancing his legs. He quickly fired his cannon airborne then fire a bomb, again sending him back. The cannon fire hit the airborne Iwa Nin then the bomb attack also hit its mark. The Iwa Nin slammed on the ground as the attacks clearly disrupted his balance.

Landing on the ground, Naruto quickly transformed his cannon into a propeller then rushed towards the lying down dazed shinobi.

His propeller transfigured back into his cannon then became an enlarged magnifying glass like object. "**Magnifier**" He willed a command. The magnifying glass object then quickly glowed with electricity, shocking the knocked down Iwa shinobi. He didn't get up after that attack afterwards.

Naruto quickly transformed his Magnifier back into his cannon and fired a shot as soon as he twisted facing the still immobilized Ninjutsu user. He noted also that Yakumo's paralysis technique was unique as one it had a linger range, two it didn't need eye contact and three it clearly paralyzed the Iwa nin as he appeared unresponsive to the pain of the shot.

Naruto closed the distance with a chakra burst and transformed his cannon into his oversized wrench. He swung it upon the now recovered Iwa ninjutsu user and it collided. Naruto didn't stop his assault as he swung again hitting him on the opposite side. Blood splattered to Naruto as his metal weapon hit the enemy's head. The Iwa Nin stumbled at the ground unconscious and Naruto finished him with a third slam of his wrench at the man's bloody head.

Naruto then remembered he first Iwa Nin who was knocked out by his stun grenade. Before he can move to finish him off before he wakes up, Yakumo rose from his target's position with a kunai in hand.

"Slit his throat" Yakumo said to which Naruto nodded. Then he turned to the now closing in allies or simply cadet mates.

He frowned when he saw Chibana's wary and fearful eyes towards him and Yakumo and also Ruji's pissed of ones.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Y-you killed them!" Chibana gasped.

"They would have killed you if I didn't" Naruto responded, inside he was in disbelief. Though he did remember afterwards that they were civilians outside the village meaning they learned differently growing up.

"You're training in a shinobi village's facility, its expected you kill if you graduate or in the future" Yakumo said.

"But you didn't have to kill them! I-it's wrong" Chibana added.

"I don't have time for this, whatever" Naruto said preparing to leave, but was stopped by Ruji who glared at him.

"You didn't seem strong in class" He said making Naruto grit his teeth in response.

"I seriously don't have time for this. Yakumo if you're coming lets go" Naruto said.

"I'm going" Yakumo replied.

"Wait! Y-you're going to leave us here?" Chibana asked nervously.

"I already saved you're lives" Naruto said, supressing his anger.

"But it's the right thing to do" Chibana said, confused about Naruto's responses.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I don't care. You didn't care in the past anyway" Naruto added.

"I hope Kami will forgive you" Chibana spitefully said. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care either" Naruto added as he crouched down and jumped above. Yakumo followed suit without a word, leaving the cadets below the ground.

A few seconds after, while jumping from branch to branch Naruto spoke after studying his Remote.

"I'm taking Hanataro, possibly Gen and Haruka with me. They're grouped with the others meters west from this location" Yakumo just sighed and Naruto knew the meaning of the action. "Yah, I'm basing what I do to how everyone around me did in the past. I'll only help my friends, I don't have time to deal with others… it's how I repay everyone being nice to me" Naruto said.

"We're the same you know" Yakumo simply shrugged making Naruto smile a bit. The two wordlessly changed direction west.

Out of forty two cadets, thirty remained. Some even were injured and currently, they were being treated by Hanataro, even if one of them were the bullies that torment him in the past. The two stood hidden on cover of the leaves belonging to the tree they're perched on as they seem to listen in a confrontation.

"You guys are just going to leave us?" Asked Shin, clearly pissed off. Behind him were his friends, though what's left of them in Naruto's eyes. Some perhaps perished earlier.

"You guys are going to drag us down!" Yelled Ami.

"Yeah!" Kasumi added. Shin somehow didn't watch out of his temper so he quickly rushed in towards the asymmetrical hairstyle girl. Ami just smirked and quickly side stepped then she did a kick to Shin's side sending him stumbling to the opposite side.

"Bastards" Shin cursed, his sentiments were shared by some others belonging to the civilian group.

"It seems the advanced classes decided to leave them" Naruto said in a low tone.

"What do you think should we do?" Yakumo asked.

"Well let's get down and take Hanataro. Haruka and Gen too" Naruto answered and the two got down. Their descent was not seen by anyone of the cadets. Naruto returned all his equipment to his inventory. He noticed Yakumo looking at him.

"Think of it as my kekei genkai. I'm hiding it so we won't have the same situation like earlier" Naruto added as they walked to the clearing where the cadets are.

Naruto was quickly then tackled by a hug courtesy of Haruka.

"Youre alright!" Haruka gasped as she let go of Naruto.

"Glad to know your fine kid" Gen said behind Haruka. Naruto noted the two appeared fine but he can trace fear beneath the two teens.

"Naruto-san! Yakumo-san!" Hanataro ran towards them. He was currently covered in wounds not from his own but from treating the injured.

"Hanataro, let's go" Naruto said Hanataro, Haruka and Gen appeared confused.

"What do you mean Naruto-san?" Hanataro asked.

"Listen. This large gathering would easily make Iwa shinobi find us easier, we should go." Naruto said.

"But I can't leave them" Hanataro said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"W-we can't leave, our friends would be coming with us!" Haruka said. Naruto mentally cursed.

"They're still injured Naruto-san" Hanataro added.

"They're the ones that bully you Hanataro" Yakumo said.

"But…" Hanataro protested but paused when some more cadets arrived. Naruto and Yakumo recognize the first group as Beiji's group then Chibana and Ruji pair.

"Great" Yakumo cursed recalling Chibana and Haruka were friends. She and Naruto looked at the two girls now hugging each other, relief of them being safe.

Everyone was then interrupted when Shin yelled.

"Selfish!"

"Well I'll let you say that since hopefully this will be the last time we meet each other" Kukou teased.

"Knock it off Kukou" Kei said the rich cadet just rolled her eyes in response but she did follow the top cadet's order. "I am sorry for leaving you all but we don't have a choice. Also, Konoha is needed to be informed as soon as possible with this event, Iwa could start a war and Konoha has no knowledge" Kei added in a sympathetic tone. Naruto and some others know though that it was a façade.

Then the advanced cadets that graduate from the shinobi academy but didn't pass their second exams rushed away.

Shin pissed of dropped down and punched the ground in frustration. "What now!"

It was then Chibana spoke when she saw Naruto and Yakumo. "They can help us! I knew conscience would take over!" She happily said.

Every cadet quizzically looked at her then to the glaring Naruto and Yakumo.

"What do you mean Chibana?" Asked Haruka.

"They fought against the Iwa Nin… even won but they killed them" Chibana said.

"Interesting, but I do not believe it. They do not appear anything special under my observations" Saya Takagi said adjusting her glasses.

Mentally, Yakumo and Naruto gritted their teeth. They were after all the ones who saved her and her group.

"Anyways, we should have a leader and I suggest I should be one" Saya said in an authoritative manner. "Be rest assured that my intelligence is superior that those cowards who left, we will be safer with my guidance" She added.

"What? Who made you queen?" Mitchiko said angrily.

"Apparently I'm a genius and you're not" Saya said shaking her head as if stating an obvious fact. Mitchiko didn't say anything but instead looked away after muttering 'whatever'.

"Anyhow, I suggest we quickly leave this place. The enemy would find us easily if we do not move" Saya said.

Naruto ignored what she said and simply talked to Hanataro.

"Please Hanataro, let's just go now" Naruto said. "They don't give a damn about you in the past, they even hurt you" Naruto added making Hanataro paused.

The timid boy sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them a second later. "Okay Naruto-san. I-I do not like to be under Takagi's control anyway… she's mean" Hanataro added.

"Good" Naruto said. Then he turned to Haruka who sadly looked at him.

"I can't leave my friends and Saya-san is smart… I-I would be safe if I go with this group" Haruka said.

"I'm with her kid" Gen sadly added.

"Naruto, let's just leave now" Yakumo said, Naruto nodded and took one last look at the two friends of his. Hanataro, Yakumo and Naruto then walked towards the nearest clearing edge to the covers of the forest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Saya voiced out. Everyone then looked at the trio.

"It's obvious, we're leaving" Naruto replied, somehow not bothering for any politeness.

Saya huffed. "Youre just going to die out there since you three are idiots" She said.

Naruto was about to retort when Yakumo grabbed his hand and shook her head. The message she sent to him nonverbally was clear: 'Just ignore her and lets just leave'

"D-don't let them leave!" Ruji yelled. Everyone then turned towards him who stood next to Chibana and Haruka. "I saw them defeat Iwa-nin earlier. That Uzumaki guy has some weapons and that Kurama chick knows some illusion attacks!" Ruji added.

Naruto lowly cursed. Yakumo shared his actions.

"That isn't possible, I memorized all skillsets of this batch and I know they aren't special" Saya said, adjusting her glasses.

"It's true, they can even walk on trees" Chibana added. Haruka looked at Naruto.

"Y-you can't leave us Naruto… "She pleaded gently. Now knowing Naruto's presence would make her and her friends safer.

Naruto was conflicted. A few seconds later he glanced at Yakumo who nodded at him. "I'll stay" He said. The statement made Haruka smile warmly.

"Thank you" She said. Gen grinned at the blond then approach him closer.

"So what can you do Kid?" He asked. Naruto sighed again and didn't reply, he didn't though summoned his Remote towards his hands, gasps where heard upon the materialization of his gadget after a flash of bluish-white light.

"A kekei genkai I have" Naruto said for clarification.

Saya huffed, somehow bothered seeing Naruto's ability. "So you're staying, well you're useful for one" She said making Naruto frown. "Also we should leave, those Iwa shinobi could get to us by the minute" She added.

Naruto looked at his Remote and spoke up.

"We head east, there's a natural barrier there for some injured to at least recover" Naruto said, after glancing at his Navigational App.

"You may have that thing but I'm the genius. I suggest we head straight to the village. How can you guarantee those Iwa shinobi won't get to us if we go to this barrier you mentioned? And I believe you're not a sensor, I should know if your one. You're just guessing things:" Saya said with her chin held up.

Saya didn't expect Naruto to simply shrug. She furrowed her dark pink eyebrows at the blond she after all expected Naruto to retort back.

'I'm here for my friends only, I'm sure Saya… You're not anyone Haruka and Gen cherishes' Naruto though to calm himself down.

"I'll go along with whatever you do Naruto" Yakumo said in a low tone. "I think I'm safer with you than anyone anyways" She added.

Naruto simply nodded, inside he was relieved Yakumo is going with him. Her genjutsu abilities could prove handy for his safety. Doesn't mean he can defeat anyone one on one, he's untouchable; he is still fragile after all. And he also knew Yakumo would not last without a suitable cover, something he can effectively do. In other words their teamwork would be efficient for their survival.

A few seconds after, the group now moved to where Saya pointed at using a map she had. She ignored any of Naruto's words about anything though Naruto wasn't persistent. He only did those actions to at least do his 'part'.

The blond, the genjutsu gifted and the bullied healer walked at the back most part of the group. Most of the cadets when doing one look at Naruto either sneered, glared or shook their heads.

Earlier, Naruto refused any asks of assistance in carrying the injured. Saya even commented that he isn't a gentleman for making some of the women do the work. Naruto retorted that he is needed more for security but Saya instead simply huffed and replied 'reasons'.

That's the reason why they were further away from the group, one is that Naruto wasn't at all like with Saya's subtle propaganda (despite Naruto's presence greatly improving their survival rate), and the other reason is that so Naruto can quickly anticipate the attacks where it would most likely come from.

"I'm seriously tempted to leave them because of her" Naruto said in a casual tone. Yakumo smirked while Hanataro looked at him in understanding. Somehow at this time, Haruka heard what he was saying so she decided to get near Naruto.

"I'm really sorry about Saya-san, Naruto-san" She said.

"It's okay, I disliked her from the start" Naruto replied with a shrug while Haruka just smiled.

Naruto knew Haruka's actions though. He knew Haruka must have been swayed by what her friends were talking about. She clearly heard how Saya is pointing out facts' about Naruto and her friend Chibana's opinions. Naruto knew the reason why Haruka is even talking to him is that he knew that she knew that she and the others needed him for protection. The blond mentally was thinking why he was doing this for someone he treats as a friend. He smiled as realized; 'Perhaps it's what friends do to each other I guess… even if I'm just here for a motive of her safety'

A few moments later, Haruka returned to her group found at the middle leaving the three again at the back part.

It was then Naruto checked his Remote, an act he always does once every two minutes as he got nothing to do and he is always vigilant.

He frowned when he was finally notified of Alfredo's Shut down when the Iwa shinobi decided to focus all attempts to defeat it as earlier the divided their forces to scout and pursue and deal with the robot.

"What is it?" Yakumo asked noticing Naruto's serious face.

"They're done with my summon" Naruto answered.

"W-wait, that metal thing is yours?" Hanataro asked.

"Yeah, it's what's keeping the Iwa shinobi busy all time, meaning it's the reason why this large group isn't even attacked. They're now scouting the area, probably using trackers or sensors" Naruto explained. Hanataro paled while Yakumo had her head down, thinking.

"This is a problem. Takagi won't listen to you even if you warn her" Yakumo said.

"I know, but I'll just try" Naruto said. Yakumo and Hanataro nodded afterwards then Naruto jogged towards the front part of the group towards the 'leader'.

"What do you want?" Saya asked, her actions were obvious she clearly was irritated with Naruto's presence. Naruto ignored it to convey his message.

"Those Iwa-nins are scouting, it won't be long till their sensors and trackers find us. I'm sure they have them in their group as it was likely ambush party" Naruto said. He frowned though when Saya just laughed.

"Seriously though, stop. Youre getting pathetic, there is no way you could know that as I am sure with my knowledge you're not a sensor or even that special" Saya said.

"I just told you earlier I have a kekei genkai" Naruto responded. "I even showed it to you. You're delusional" Naruto added. 'She's even worse than Sakura… wait, that isn't a comparison actually and I just realized, why does everyone who dislikes me tend to not even believe a thing I said? Logic or no logic explained… well whatever.'

"Let's say I believe you, your logic still is flawed. Those Iwa shinobi could have found us by now as you said they had trackers and sensors. Well too bad they haven't means they either have given up their search or Konoha forces arrived and decimated them. Therefore, you argument is invalid" Saya said adjusting her glasses as she did so. This time, nearby cadets now quieted down and listened to them.

"Somehow, I'm noticing you're just trying again to call the shots Uzumaki" Mitchiko said, crossing her arms.

"Fine, whatever, don't say I didn't warn you… oh wait, I don't really care" Naruto said raining his hands as he walked away.

Inside he was feeling more confident he can handle Iwa shinobi more as Alfredo has now done his purpose. He can simply summon another one when the Iwa shinobi get too close. He was thinking its second appearance would make the Iwa shinobi hesitate as they did have a hard time destroying the first Alfredo.

He did made a compromise to help at least those who will come easy with him, not unlike some who won't even believe him. "Their loss" Naruto said as he walked back to the back part of the walking group.

As he arrived near Hanataro and Yakumo he shook his head. "As usual they won't believe me" Naruto said.

"B-but, that could be a problem!" Hanataro said, fearful of the news.

"Just stick close to me and Yakumo. My plan is simply easy" Naruto said.

"Were all ears" Yakumo said and Hanataro nodded.

"As soon as the Iwa shinobi get close enough to detect our position, I'll resummon Alfredo… the robot thing I summoned earlier. Don't ask how, I'll just explain when everything is fine. His presence would make the Iwa shinobi hesitate as they did had a hard time destroying it in the first place. Yakumo would then either her genjutsu to conceal us; I think you can do that by the way or make them not notice us. With her, Alfredo and with my disabling attacks we can be safe. During that time, I'll take anyone who wants to go with us…" Naruto explained in a hush voice. "Though prepare to see death with our cadet mates. It's risky to give everyone 'second' chances" He added making Hanataro nod as he knew that statement was for him.

"B-but what about Haruka-san and Gen-san?" Hanataro inquired. Naruto took a deep breath and answered.

"It's their call if they believe me first or their friends… my conversation with Saya earlier were after all heard by most of the cadets. So far no one approached me now, and I'm sure it's not because I'm unapproachable"

"I-I see…" Hanataro sadly said.

Naruto looked at Yakumo who spoke. "I told you I'll follow you. I like your plan by the way. I'm even relieve you have a summon that's strong. But I still want that answer later when were safe about your ability" Yakumo said making Naruto smirk.

"Me too" Hanataro followed making Naruto nod. What the civilian though didn't know is that Naruto isn't telling him everything related to the plan. Even Yakumo knows this somehow because of her shinobi mind-set. They would use the other cadets that refused to receive assistance as an additional factor so they can leave safely from the chaos.

Leaving at this time would lead the trackers to detect their small group from the larger cadet group, so therefore Naruto decided to ensure different factors for their escape to go unnoticed.

-o-o-o-

"They changed course now, they found the group" Naruto signalled making Yakumo nod and Hanataro to tense up.

"Just tell us if they're here and you'll do your move" Yakumo said making Naruto nod in reply.

The three still continued walking with the two from Konoha acting like nothing is happening to not rile up the other cadets. Hanataro on the other hand despite fidgeting was not noted by the cadets as it was a usual occurrence for him.

The cadets on the other hand walked in their pace, some were chatting with each other while others were doing their own thing. Some who lost their friends were gloom but tried their best to simply be fine. Everyone wasn't aware of the plan and also the rushing Iwa shinobi hot on their tails.

Naruto checked is Remote, and this time it was seen by Mitchiko who looked back to scan the whole group. She frowned and walked towards the blond.

"You just won't give up will you?" She said.

"Why do you care anyway?" Naruto replied making Mitchiko to pause upon realizing Naruto just retorted in which he never did in the past.

"You think Youre so tough Uzumaki" Mitchiko said, showing an aggressive face. To the normal cadet they would have back stepped as Mitchiko was known for her forcefulness and sadist tendencies but Naruto wasn't a normal cadet.

Naruto defiantly looked at Mitchiko. Before e can say anything, his Remote vibrated. Blue eyes went wide and quickly looked at Yakumo who knew his look.

"On it" Yakumo said and she quickly flashed handseals.

"What is she…?" Mitchiko stopped her question when her eyes went wide.

"**Hensou: Mukanshin**" Yakumo uttered looking at Mitchiko's eyes whom were now wide. Then to Naruto and Hanataro's surprise, Mitchiko simply left after a shrug.

"She won't bother us for a while, now do what you have to do Naruto" Yakumo said.

'Did Mitchiko just change personalities? Masquerade huh, glad she's an ally' Naruto noted. Then he nodded and quickly his Remote vibrated again, this made him raise his hand as fast as he can. Like before, a light screen appeared on his front along with letters that mimicked his Remote's current screen.

"**Summon Alfredo**" Naruto uttered, ignoring the actions of his fellow cadets who gasped, stopped walking looked behind towards I'm and gawked. Just in time, a kunai wheezed past the bushes on Naruto's south left, heading towards Hanataro.

Yakumo parried the attack with a kunai in hand.

"I'm not good in kunai as I didn't have further training in them, or in any taijutsu for that matter, but my old sensei has trained enough" Yakumo said making Hanataro thankful at her and Naruto to nod.

Still ignoring the cadets that were asking him (some desperate somehow) what is he doing, Naruto anticipated his Alfredo Pod landed front of him. The questions and mutterings were silent when the metal casings opened revealing Alfredo to walk out of the pod base. Its yellow lifeless eyes glowed as its engines hummed. Every step it did made the earth sound a thump.

"Y-you summoned it" Beiji Baguru uttered in disbelief. There was fear like the other cadets inside him when seeing the humongous golem of metal.

Naruto simply just smirked. "Yakumo, now" Naruto said making the female nod. She flashed handseals as some cadets then rushed towards him; somehow now wanting more of Naruto's provided protection.

"**Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu**" Yakumo uttered and suddenly, she and her other two male companions vanished from the eyes of others.

"W-where are they!?" Yelled Ruji, now in panic.

"Impossible, just impossible. I do not believe any of this" Saya said.

"What if Uzumaki was right earlier… I-I believe him now" Beiji said.

"N-Naruto…" Haruka uttered then tears flowed on her face. She turned to Gen and asked. "W-why would he leave us!"

"I saw his face earlier, when we were avoiding him…" Gen answered.

"No no, w-we can't die here Gen!" Haruka sobbed. Gen hugged her for comfort.

"We won't" He said.

"This is your entire fault!" Yelled Ruji towards Saya who was stunned at the accusation.

"What do you mean my…" Saya stood wide eyed when a swoosh was heard then a piercing sound. Blood spatters followed then Chibana screamed who was nearby and also was now covered in blood. Ruji's body then landed on the ground with a thud, a kunai embedded on his neck.

Pools of blood sprinkled from his neck wound which meant the kunai was a critical hit in one of his main veins.

"Kami!" Chibana gasped as she stumbled back, her eyes wide and filled with pre-tears... She glanced at her bloodied hands then looked around.

More kunai flew towards random directions. Cadets screamed for help, some even called Naruto's name.

Yakumo, Hanataro and Naruto on the other hand stood above a tree.

Yakumo flashed hand signs more. "**Hensou: Muchi" **Yakumo uttered.

"Masquerade: Ignorance?" Naruto inquired translating the attack.

"I'm not sure if my genjutsu works… just want to be safe. They might have someone who's a sensor" Yakumo said then realized it wasn't what Naruto asked. "It's a jutsu that makes people become a bit ignorant. I affected a lot of Iwa Nin in the area so the effect might be divided. But coupled with the genjutsu I casted earlier, they won't bother look for us till the ignorance vanishes in time" Yakumo said.

"Just brilliant" Naruto gawked Yakumo somehow blushed.

"It's my kekei genkai, and my sensei told me I'm naturally good at genjutsu" She added.

"Yakumo-san, you're awesome!" Hanataro gasped. He was trying his best to hide the sadness' inside him; the other cadets are after all in trouble. Somehow he came to realize what the plan all along was.

"Let's go" Naruto said earning Hanataro to nod and Yakumo to grunt.

* * *

A/N: Three reviews so far. Well review more please...

Yes, I made Yakumo's signature jutsu. She's pretty hax with her bloodline. Despite repressed, she still can use a little bit of her power. Chapter shows Naruto starting to not care... who would care for the future anyway if you're in a fight?

Hope the chapter isn't too graphic. I'm no fan of gore and stuff, tell me please what do people want this time.


	16. Chapter 16- ANBU Appeares

**The Academic**

_ANBU Appears_

* * *

_Somewhere in Amegakure… _

Rain in Ame continued on despite recently was the sight of a colossal battle. Seconds ago, a series of explosion occurred that lasted for more than ten minutes. The creator of the explosion used her attack against her opponent, a water user that commanded the whole lake of Ame as his own battle field.

Kisame Hoshigaki, entitled as the tailed beast without tails was defeated. His colossal water ninjutsu which manipulated the whole Ame lakeside, stood no match against the longest explosion chain to ever been recorded; Konan's special technique, Kami no Shisha.

The said attack also forced what was known as the fourth mizukage to use his own ultimate technique; Izanagi. At the cost of one of his eyes to lose its ability to see, he saved himself from being bombarded by the six hundered billion ammounts of exploding tags that lasted a good ten minutes. Even his intangibility granted by his Kaleidoscope Sharingan didn't prove effective as its limit was only five minutes maximum.

Madara (as he called himself) tried doing a sneak attack on Konan who panted from the chakra taxing ultimate jutsu she used. But the problem for him was Konan was only reinforcement. Earlier, he and Kisame were just about to fight Pein till Konan intervened.

Pein and also the limited help of Konan, they managed to defeat Madara who now was immobilized with Konan's paper and also attaining close to chakra depletion. Deva Pein looked at Madara Uchiha's eyes emotionlessly. He knew this one was a fraud; it wasn't Madara though he does know where the real ancient was.

Madara Uchiha, or in his real name, Obito Uchiha murderously looked back at Pein. Inside, he was angry at himself for not anticipating Konan to put a fight, much less defeat his ally; Spiral Zetsu. He wondered where White and Black Zetsu was and realized if Pein and Konan knew about Spiral Zetsu living with him, he must have been eliminated also.

"I know everything, from the combined minds of White and Black Zetsu" Pein said.

"You have been using Akatsuki… and Nagato for your own plans" Konan uttered, her voice had a tinge of bitterness in it.

Before Obito can speak, Konan placed a paper on his mouth to prevent him so.

"Save it, we will get information from you… all of it without fear of deception" Pein said glancing at Konan who nodded back.

Mentally, Obito was surprised at Konan who somehow was less passive than usual. He noted Pein was also not minding her meaning the façade of Konan was under Pein was true. In truth the two were comrades… equal in rank.

Then Human Path Pein walked towards his front. The last thing he saw from his life was the Path's hand touching his forehead.

It took a few seconds for the Human Path to absorb information as well as severing Obito Uchiha's soul from his body. After that, he spoke to his partner.

"I know everything. Madara is dead and it is good news that only Kisame and Zetsu where on his side of the plans" Pein said. Konan glanced at him, despite only using the body of Yahiko, her deceased friend, Deva Path had the same mannerisms of the puppeteer behind the six paths. She knew how Nagato behaved and form the expression, something else came to life from the extraction of information.

"There's another thing" She uttered making Deva Path Pein nod.

"I'm an Uzumaki" He said making Konan, despite her stoic personality, slightly showed surprise.

-o-o-o-

_North-western Land of Fire Forest…_

Naruto Uzumaki did a complete stop from jumping through the branches. On his back was Hanataro. The timid boy was a bit heavy but Naruto's equipped Power Glove helped him in the weight.

Besides him stopped Yakumo Kurama who looked at him bewilderedly. Hanataro on Naruto's back also wondered in question about Naruto's stop.

On Naruto's free hand was his Remote, with the Navigational App open.

"Why did you stop?" Yakumo asked.

"I found the other group" Naruto said. "They're a few distances south west from our location. They were moving in a pace. But there's one left behind, traveling on foot. I'm sure it's a civilian cadet" Naruto added.

"T-that must be Riyo-san. I saw her leave with Hibachi-san" Hanataro said.

"So what do we do?" Yakumo asked.

Naruto contemplated inside his self. He recalled Riyo being polite towards him. He knew Riyo Mori must have used her charms to make Hibachi bring her, a smart move as Naruto commented.

"We bring her with us, can you carry her Yakumo?" Naruto said then asked.

"Given that we rest periodically, I can. I don't have problems with Riyo-san anyways" Yakumo said.

"S-she's nice" Hanataro added. Naruto did a slight smile and nodded to the two. "Let's go then" Naruto said and they moved on.

A few minutes later, they found Riyo who from her posture was lonely somehow, walking towards the direction where Konoha should be if you travel far enough.

"Riyo-san" Naruto said as he landed just meters from the girl, startling her.

"N-naruto-san? Hanataro-san too" Riyo said in her polite and soft voice. Her eyes were puffy but she did her best to hide her emotions from Naruto. "And Yakumo-san also" She added seeing Yakumo land next to Naruto.

"What happened?" Hanataro asked.

"I-I was with them… b-but I left" Riyo Mori said, looking away.

"They didn't leave you here then?" Naruto asked.

"They want to, Hibachi-san and the others… but Kei didn't…" Riyo replied then paused as she stifled her tears to not come out.

"Riyo?" Naruto inquired.

"C-can I come with you guys? I promise I won't be a burden… I-I don't think I can go back on my own" Riyo asked.

Yakumo and Hanataro looked at Naruto who sternly looked at Riyo.

"You can but you have to tell us why you were left here by those guys" Naruto said. "We don't trust them" He added.

Riyo nodded at the request. Inside, she knew perhaps it was fair despite feeling pain when talking about what happened.

"K-kei…-san didn't want me to leave but the others insisted I should as I'm slowing them down. He didn't want me to leave… because… b-because, h-he wanted me" Riyo said painfully closing her eyes to fight back tears.

"Didn't know Kei was like that…" Naruto commented while Yakumo and Hanataro calmed Riyo down.

"I thought that he was different…" Riyo uttered.

"It's expected of Takishima. He thinks he's the best so he has to have the best female… despite your performance on the academy, no offence" Naruto said.

"I-I have to hear that…" Riyo replied softly.

"Let's go, I'll carry you" Yakumo said.

"Y-you guys can walk on trees" Riyo stated. "Why aren't you ranked to Kei-san and the other's level?" Riyo asked.

"We hated the attention" Naruto replied. "Get to Yakumo, we'll talk along the way" He said making Riyo nod.

"Thank you" Riyo said making somehow Hanataro and Naruto to blush. "I'm sorry about that, I don't want to cause trouble" She added noting the reactions of the males.

"I guess you used your charms on Kei huh?" Naruto said as Riyo got into position on Yakumo's back.

"He was my first… boyfriend" Riyo said, somehow looking down. "I-I was stupid" She added.

Yakumo and Naruto didn't know what to do, what to say but somehow Hanataro did the consoling.

"Do not worry Riyo-san, everything will be alright. There will always be people like him in this world. You'll find someone else that's better in the future" He said. Yakumo smiled at him.

"Youre right" She said with a deep sigh.

"We should go now, we might be safe for now since Iwa shinobi are busy but who knows, and there might be some who can hide from my radar. Hope that doesn't happen though" Naruto said. His statement made Riyo prompt after Yakumo and Naruto now jumped above the tree branches with Hanataro and Riyo on their backs.

"W-what happened" Riyo asked.

"Iwa shinobi got to the others. I don't know how many survived…" Yakumo answered knowing Naruto and Hanataro didn't feel like doing so.

"I-I see." Riyo uttered thinking deep in the process.

"We wouldn't have survived if we stayed. Naruto warned them of the danger but no one listened… even some others who were nice to us" Yakumo said.

"Don't worry, Alfredo is right behind. He's my metal golem summon, you probably saw earlier at the camp" Naruto said making Riyo's eyes wide.

"T-that was yours?" She asked making Naruto nod in reply. "You must have I guess those kekei genkai class has been lecturing about…" Riyo added.

"I might not like most of them… don't worry; you're alright since you didn't bully me Riyo-san, but with Alfredo there some of them might survive." Naruto said. Riyo only nodded. Some parts of her was surprised at the action of the three but another part, her logical one knew it was inevitable.

"I would have believed you if I was there… I never believe anything my roommates in the dorms say. Especially Saya Takagi-san" Riyo said.

"I heard she ridicules you a lot" Hanataro said, joining in the conversation. Riyo didn't reply but the action of her looking at the distance confirmed it was right.

"Maybe she's just jealous you're prettier than her. Never liked her hair, it's so… weird. Pigtails? I mean really?" Naruto said, somehow becoming casual. Yakumo and Riyo giggled while Hanataro found himself nodding. "Anyways, we only have three hours left with our pace till we enter Konoha's monitored area" Naruto added as he looked at his Remote.

"I never would have known about you guys… I assume you guys can fight" Riyo said.

"I-I can't, but these two can" Hanataro admitted.

"Well you can heal Hanataro. Even my shinobi first aid lessons are not on par with your from what I saw with those bandaging you did earlier" Yakumo said. "Though not on par with Medical shinobi, but with your skills it's a start I guess"

Naruto didn't mind the four were talking causally despite most of them were the silent types. He deemed perhaps it's a way to cope on the nervousness and adrenaline from the current situation they are facing.

"Hmm, Takishima and the others seems to be resting now" Naruto said. "They're a kilometre away" Naruto added as he looked at his Remote to which an action he does periodically every minute.

"I know of the fact about shinobi, but I still can't believe a human can be this fast" Riyo said.

-o-o-o-

Mitchiko Hanai was pissed off. Naruto Uzumaki left them confirming her assumptions that he really was a wimp. On top of that, Yakumo Kurama knows genjutsu. She hated her because the heir was quiet and didn't give a damn about anything. Then Hanataro Yamada was with them. Mitchiko hated wimps and the three were on the top of her list she hated.

Then the Iwa shinobi attacked, seeing Ruji die in front of her quickly prompt her to run away. She got away with whatever carnage that occurred to her 'comrades'.

She never knew that the reason she got away was because of Alfredo which again was Naruto's doing.

She recalled the iron golem summon of the blond and refused to believe Naruto Uzumaki, a wimp was 'special enough' to have that arsenal. She actually believed she escaped on her own doing the attack.

She smirked as she recalled her 'great escape'. She then thought about those who were left behind, 'wimps' she thought.

The gothic cadet ran towards what she felt was the general direction of the south. A few minutes later, she found the first cadets of her group; Haruka and Gen. the black haired sociable cadet was pleased seeing her to which Mitchiko frowned.

The Goth noted Gen suffered from a leg wound, that now was hastily bandaged, untidy but enough to stop the blood flow. The said boy winced because of the pain.

"Yo Mitchiko" Gen greeted, clearly trying to resist the pain he felt.

The Goth only raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"Mitchiko-san, a-are you alone?" Haruka asked. Her eyes were tear-strained, clearly from panic and fear and also for the fate of her friend.

"No, you?" Mitchiko replied.

"Just us" Gen replied. "So you're coming with us?" Gen asked.

A few mites later the three walked towards their chosen destination. Mitchiko refused helping Gen which left Haruka to carry him alone. She was too kind enough not to complain and Gen was busy on his wound to not notice.

"I-I didn't sign up for this" Haruka said, she was fighting back tears again. Gen grasped her hand and squeezed.

"Everything would be alright Haruka" Gen said with a grin. Mitchiko rolled her eyes. Then the three were startled when a sound was heard; leaves rustling and twig snapping.

They turned to their back and found another cadet who was panting hard, happy to see them. It was Jikan and he appeared fine although was dirtier than the three. He had blood stains on his uniform and soot and dirt covered some of the fabric.

"Were regrouping, glad I found you guys" Jikan said.

"Huh?" Mitchiko asked.

"That robot Uzumaki summoned distracted the Iwa shinobi… we were lucky" Jikan said making Mitchiko huff. "The others are nearby" He added showing the way.

"How did you find us?" Haruka asked, somehow more relieved.

"I planned to scout… already found Sunako who was carrying Chibana who fainted, Shin…" He paused when Gen brighten up. "Just got lucky with you guys I guess"

"Seriously?" Gen said then winced when he moved his wound. Haruka too was relieved her friends made it also.

"Yeah, then there's Shinsei who found me. The group consisted of Beiji, Teru, Gasai, Namito, Jibano and Saya" Jikan added. Then he continued sadly. "I guess they're the only ones left…"

Haruka and Gen looked down while Mitchiko just again rolled her eyes.

"Big deal, who cares about those who died" She commented then clicked her tongue.

"Mitchiko-san, that's kind of harsh" Haruka said. Mitchiko just replied a huff.

"Well let's go to them then" Mitchiko said turning to Jikan.

The walk was short, and lucky for Haruka, Jikan offered to help her carry Gen. Upon being seen by the group that Jikan named, small ammounts of happiness ensured.

Haruka hugged Chibana who now was awake. The two were the only ones left from the female circle of friends but they were glad to still be alive.

Gen was met with Shin. Teru also greeted them, having been also friends with Gen along with Shin.

"Saya, theyre all I found" Jikan announced.

Saya looked at the group for the moment. Her uniform was covered mostly from Ruji's blood but aside from that she was alright, even cleaner sans the blood stains.

"That's it, I'm not following her!" Yelled Shin. Everyone looked at Shin. "She said those things about Uzumaki, and now he left us! And he owns that summoned that seriously saved us twice now!" He added.

Everyone agreed on his statement, Saya lead them to ruins with her propaganda. The said dark pink haired girl glared at Shin. Inside, she cannot accept someone average could have that summon. There were no handseals involved meaning she cannot comprehend how did Naruto used his skill.

"It's illogical, Uzumaki didn't use any handseals and therefore it merely perhaps was Kurama's genjutsu ability" Saya said.

"And you told us Kurama is weak also!" Shin retorted making Saya look at him.

"It isn't correct for you to put blames on me as it wasn't my fault these Iwa shinobi attacked as in the first place. "Saya said making some heads down, she ignored Shin's point about her being mistaken about Naruto and Yakumo's abilities. For them, Saya was right, it wasn't all her fault. "Blaming someone else is childish mannerisms; I suggest we move to a new plan. As the injured were now out of commission, we can proceed on quickly regrouping to the ones that separated from us or head straight for Konoha, or any patrol group we may encounter" Saya added.

Hearing about the blunt truth, some cried. Shi, Teru and Gen had two of their friends in that injured list earlier. They didn't make it as they weren't able to move away at all.

"W-we should have followed Naruto's suggestion" Gen said, as tears streamed down his face. Haruka was quick to grab his hand and did a squeeze of assurance and comfort.

"Damn it, he's right!" Shin said, now glaring at Saya. "Call me childish, but I blame you for this! I-if we followed Uzumaki, we could have had a different outcome!" He yelled. His rant made sense to others, now every pair of eyes was on Saya.

Saya was now angry. She still was in denial that some low minded nobody that was Naruto was right now twice. She also was mad at Shin for pointing up her mistakes, for her she didn't make any mistakes as she deemed herself a true genius.

Every problem has a trial and error approach and she merely did that work for safety. It cannot be helped if sacrifices can be made, everything can't be attained without something to be lost in the process; that was her reasoning and she stuck by it.

"I refuse to acknowledge the fact that this future you view could be saved by Uzumaki's hands. The past is past and if we do not get to safety as soon as possible, we could follow the fate of those who fell" Saya said.

"Why can't you admit your mistake that you led most of us to death!" Yelled Shin.

"It's not Saya-chan's fault! If Uzumaki really indeed was right, it was his responsibility to help us!" Chibana protested.

"And he did! He warned us twice! Yet this _genius _did everything she can to not believe him!" Shin yelled at the female.

"It was not an excuse for him to not to have stayed and at least did his best for the other's safety! And now the injured were gone and it only left us with this number!" Chibana said.

"Everyone stop please. Let's just settle this later okay? We have to really move now. I'm not too sure those Iwa shinobi can be kept busy with that summon of Uzumaki's" Jikan said.

"Again, I do not believe that was that blond's summon. He never demonstrated any skills in class so therefore he's nothing" Saya said.

"Would you cut that Uzumaki is stupid crap? You said we have to get out, and then let's go!" Shin yelled, suppressing his anger at the dark pink hair girl and listening to his more rational side.

Saya did not comment on that but inside she swore that Shin would pay. Her rational side also won that survival was more important so she spoke in a calmer tone.

"Alright, we all know the village's general direction we should proceed as fast as we can, while taking less rest as possible" She stated. Shin frowned at her for being a _leader_ again but didn't act.

"But Gen is injured!" Haruka yelled.

Saya took a glance at the pair. She shook her head in a disapproving manner.

"That will never do, your presence would reduce our survival by thirty percent" Saya stated while pointing a finger at the injured Gen.

"What? N-no, you can't possibly mean Gen would have to remain!" Haruka yelled. She was calmed down by Gen. Haruka turned to his friend and glared at him. "No, I won't leave you!" She said.

"So you're implying to stay as well?" Saya asked.

"How could you. Won't it bother you to leave him at all?" Haruka asked, tears now again on her eyes.

"If it's for our survival, yes. You have to face the facts, with him our travel could move at a slower pace and those Iwa shinobi could catch us easily. There's also a chance of infection as everyone I think among us lacked medical knowledge for that wound" Saya stated. Shin snorted making the bespectacled girl to look at him.

"I thought you were a genius" Shin commented.

"I am, I know about first aid and healing but I won't risk my life to spend the time to heal him if time is needed for us to move" Saya defended. Shin just muttered a grunt then looked away.

"I-I can't believe this!" Haruka yelled, her hands were grabbed by Gen.

"Just go with them okay? Please" Gen said, mustering up his courage. He hated seeing his best friend sad and what he just spoke to her made Haruka's tears to pour more through her soiled cheeks.

"B-but" Haruka uttered, trying her best to tear up.

"Will you come or not?" Saya asked.

Haruka looked at the others and the emotions on their faces demand her to hurry up in deciding. Someone tugged her hand and saw it was Chibana.

"Please, just leave him Haruka" Chibana asked. Haruka looked back at Gen who did a smile of assurance. Then Saya led the group on walking away. The group followed then later Chibana and Haruka were left with Gen. Chibana was now pulling Haruka as she catch up with the group.

Slowly, Haruka gave in as she let herself be pulled by Chibana. Her eyes though didn't left Gen's as it began to cry. Gen too was in tears but remained silent as the smile remained on his face. Then distance overcame the two's vision as Chibana with Haruka was swallowed by the shadows of the trees as they moved.

Gen now alone decided to simply sit at a tree base, again wincing from the pain of his leg.

Meters away, Haruka was now crying and was consoled by Chibana.

"I suggest you to be quiet" Saya said without looking at her. She walked at the front of the group.

Haruka simply nodded and wiped her tears way. Inside, she felt bad about Gen… she really wished they were all safe.

Back at Gen's location, Gen was startled when someone walked towards him.

"You're Shinsei right? What are you doing here? You could lose them" Gen said, hiding his sad expression. He was crying after all.

Shinsei was younger than him, about fourteen. He had dark messy hair and tanned skin. His copper eyes shone brightly because of his skin coloring and the right one was half covered by his messy bangs.

"It's unfair for you to be left out" He said in a gentle boyish voice.

-o-o-o-

Naruto and Yakumo with Riyo and Hanataro on their backs sped through the tree branches under the dark lighting of the current night. The latter pair was now somehow used to the fast paced travelling the former pair did. It was expected after all as the two had shinobi training.

"Time is one thirty-six, three hundred meters away from the Shinobi Academy group, Two hours of travel away from Konoha…" Naruto announced. He was doing this periodically when he glances at his Remote's screen, looking at the current time of the night and also the distance from the cadet group that were composed of Kei and the others and also the distance of the four to the village. "Question, should we group with Kei and the others or head straight to the village?" Naruto asked. "Were a group so we don't have a leader, meaning majority vote will decide what to do" Naruto added.

"So you don't like to be leader" Yakumo asked.

"Yeah, now what do we do?" Naruto replied and then asked.

"Avoid Takishima's group and head straight to Konoha" Yakumo said.

"I-I agree with Yakumo-san" Hanataro said.

"I do not want to be in that group… "Riyo added, thinking of avoiding Kei the most.

"So it's decided. next question, should we… paused when upon glancing at his Remote again scanning meters ahead their path for any danger, he found green dots amounting to two squads were heading in their direction. He was about to ask should they pass Kei's group or avoid them completely.

"Reinforcements" Naruto added making Yakumo, Riyo and Hanataro look at him. Naruto stopped prompting Yakumo to do the same. "And ANBU" he clarified doing a magnified scan, judging from the white masks the magnified images; he was able to identify the green dots' branch.

"Wow… s-so were safe?" Yakumo asked. Naruto didn't reply at first.

"Should we head to them then?" Hanataro asked. Naruto still didn't answer, he was thinking deeply.

"Sure. Change of plans then" Naruto replied at last though only Yakumo realized Naruto sounded unsure.

-o-o-o-

Kukou was tired. In truth she was close to chakra exhaustion by now.

She knew how the basic elements of tree walking, having been learned by one of her classmates (she can't recall who) but haven't really practiced more to improve her stamina. Her reasoning was that, she doesn't want to get sweaty because Sasuke might see her and get disgusted.

Mentally she wished her father was nearby to answer to her every command.

She sighed when looking overhead and saw Kei Takishima's back. He has been silent for a while now ever since Riyo Mori chose to leave. Kukou knew Kei enough that he wants upset, but pissed off.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at that.

Her group has just been travelling for minutes already since their previous rest (where the event Riyo left the group) and her legs were now protesting. She cursed the gods above for her fate and wished Sasuke was present to rescue her like in her dreams.

Her recollection of her fantasies where halted when she saw Kei stop.

The golden boy stopped because Ayano did a stop. Among the group, she was best at tracking. Kei looked at the silent smart cadet and who looked at the horizon.

"A group is heading towards our location" She said. Everyone then turned to the redheaded freckled cadet named Natsuyo. The girl had her weapon on her hands ready but knew what was expected of her. She after all was a budding sensor and her can limitly sense a limited area around her and the approaching group can be seen as she knew where to look. Closing her eyes, she unveiled her sensory shinobi training.

It didn't take her long to find out the group Ayano noticed probably from the high chakra ammounts. "Jounin or ANBU heading this way!" Natsuyo said happily.

Kei narrowed his eyes. "How can you be sure it from Konoha?" He asked.

"Of course I know Konoha shinobi have the ever familiar chakra feeling associated with leaves that surrounded the village. It's who sensors even a novice like me can determine friend from foe" Natsuyo proudly explained.

Kei did not comment on her explanation and instead looked ahead. The other cadets rejoiced at being saved. Kei felt inside relief, he was after all nervous ever since the ordeal. Everyone was halted when Natsuyo spoke more.

"I also sensed four signatures heading here" Natsuyo added. Everyone looked at her and she added in a surprised tone. "Cadets, theyre cadets" She clarified making everyone do confused looks at her.

"Wait, you might be wrong Natsuyo. I'm sure only us from the Ninja Academy knows how to tree climb" Hibachi said.

"How can I be wrong?" Natsuyo protested preparing for a fight.

"Enough… note that there's Kurama who did not come with us" Ayano said in an uncaring manner. "And also Uzumaki" She added making Ami and the others of Naruto's batch frown.

"That dead last couldn't use chakra even" Ami scoffed.

"Well he was part of the nine of your batch that passed am I correct?" Ayano said.

"Ami's right, Uzumaki is a loser" Hibachi smirked.

"Anyhow, that doesn't matter" Kei said and faced Natsuyo. "Are you certain theyre from Konoha? They might be spies or in disguise" Kei asked.

Natsuyo smirked arrogantly. She felt for once somehow she knew chakra sensing was the field she was better than the top cadet. "If you must know Kei, chakra signature doesn't work that way. No one can alter their chakra to disguise themselves from a sensor" She said proudly. Kei just grunted and looked away.

"At least you're useful" Ayano said. "Despite being a beginner at that field" She added making Natsuyo to glare at her.

"So what now Kei-kun?" Asked another cadet.

"Well we wait for the ANBU or jounin to come and also to probably Kurama and the other three with her here." Kei said.

It didn't take long for them to wait as what appeared to be Naruto and Yakumo with Riyo and Hanataro on their backs landed on the ground of the area the advanced cadets waited at.

Naruto did not even glance at them and instead towards the screen of his Remote then to Yakumo. Riyo and Hanataro now got off their backs and focused on not looking at the cadets that ogled at them.

"Two minutes till the ANBU gets here" Naruto announced making Yakumo, Riyo and Hanataro nod.

The advanced cadets saw the more ammounts of bloodstains and dirt on the three's (not including Riyo) cadet uniform.

"Interesting so you made it" Ayano stated though she said it in an uncaring and bored way. "And you even picked out Mori" She added.

Naruto merely glanced at her and looked away.

Everyone now noticed Naruto's equipment and were wondering what he was carrying. Hibachi and the ones from Naruto's batch also wondered how Naruto knew tree climbing.

"How did you know tree climbing Naruto-baka!" Ami asked. Naruto and the three others looked at her.

Naruto glanced at Ami. "Why do you care?" He asked impassively.

"Tough acting Uzumaki? Che, I know Youre not" Hibachi scoffed. Naruto did not do anything to acknowledge him making the cadet glare. But his curiosity overcame his dislike so he asked albeit rudely. "What's that thing you have there Narutard?"

The nickname almost made Naruto fire his cannon but then he decided against it seeing ANBU are heading any second now. So instead he turned his back on Hibachi and instead took a look at his Remote's screen; specifically at his Navigational App.

He saw the green dots of ANBU now close by, heading towards them.

-o-o-o-

Pants were heard as a boy with a load on his back ran as fast as he can through the dark forests. Leaves rustled as he passed by bushes. Sometimes, the boy coughs from mistake in breathing while running and with his load that's heavier than him; he was winded but kept going.

Shinsei was sweaty from the fast run he did.

Gen was worried now since the tanned boy felt cold on his backside meaning he was currently feeling cold sweat from the activity. He knew it was hopeless, they possibly cannot run away from the chasing Iwa shinobi. Shinsei alone might have a chance, but he refused leaving Gen alone.

Kunai whizzed past Shinsei's head by an inch. He would have been hit on his temple if he didn't do a complete stop, letting the kunai passed by his face. Gen realized this fact and was wide eyed. He wasn't able to look for the one who threw the kunai as Shinsei started running again.

A grunt was heard by the older injured male and realized something wet was soiling the right side of his groin. To his shock he realized a kunai was embedded on Shinsei's right hip.

"Take… it off" Shinsei grunted. Gen followed and quickly pooled out the kunai earning Shinsei to grunt louder as he ran. He didn't stop though and still continued running.

'The blood flow' Gen though as he noted Shinsei's blood continued to flow now soiling most arts of the uniform near the contact.

"F-found them!" Shinsei said forcefully, perhaps from resisting the pain of his injury. He was mentioning at the slower pace travel of the group the two now saw who were surprised as they burst towards the clearing they were walking on.

"What the hell are you guys doing! Iwa shinobi are near!" Gen yelled. His eyes quickly scanned for Haruka who he found quickly after a few seconds.

"G-gen?" Haruka uttered, completely surprised by his appearance. Red stains soiled Gen's lower part and she was worried. Then she noted somehow the uneased Shinsei who they realized earlier was missing from the group.

"Y-you led them here!" Yelled Chibana in rage and panic. Her outburst made the others wide eyed upon that revelation, before they can say anything though, Gen yelled back.

"They would have taken you by surprise if we didn't come! Theyre stalking now but Shinsei and I found them!" Gen yelled, uncharacteristically from his normal happy persona he exhibited.

"Idiot!" Saya yelled.

"Damn it, just freaking run!" Gen yelled as Shinsei ran towards Haruka. Gen quickly grabbed Haruka;s hand and they moved away, heading away from the current site. It didn't take long for the others to follow and now all of them ran.

Then one of them yelled in panic. Every eyes saw Beiji's had several kunai sticking on his back. He fell face down to the floor yelling in pain he wasn't conditioned at. No one stopped to help him as everyone knew it was not a very bright idea.

'_so much for being an outstanding student...' _One thought as he saw Beiji squirm.

-o-o-o-

Haruka panted as she was dragged now by Gen who was on Shinsei.

"Gen, y-you're bleeding!" She worriedly yelled.

"Its not me" Gen uttered and he looked at the back of Shinsei's head worriedly. He was still confused why Shinsei brought him.

A cough was heard from the younger male. "W-we need to stop, I need to wrap up my wound… blood is seeping fast" He said.

"B-but" Haruka uttered in protest realizing that stopping is somehow a bad idea with Iwa shinobi chasing them.

"Haruka, just do it please" Gen pleaded and one look at the male towards his best friend made Haruka obey.

"Thank you, w-well…" Shinsei said but stopped as he coughed again. "turn east and find a hiding spot. I w-won't be long" Shinsei added and then he stopped and turned to the right, then continued dashing in that direction with Haruka following.

-o-o-o-

"Theyre here" Naruto told his other three companions as he looked towards his front. Just on cue, several blurs were heard and ANBU with their porcelain white masks and black attire appeared above the tree branches.

"ANBU! Were saved" Kukou gasped in relief. She deemed herself now safe from the events that has happened. Inside her, she was now thinking more hope for her to be with Sasuke Uchiha.

Several sighs of relief followed from the other cadets, even Hanataro and Riyo did so.

"ANBU, did my father sent you all for me?" Kukou smugly said. She faced her friends and smirked at their appreciative faces upon her. She was after all the daughter of an important council member of the village and she didn't hide that fact to everyone she meets.

"I discern you must be Kukou, cadet of the Reserve Corps then?" Asked one ANBU which everyone from the cadet side assumed to be the leader of the large platoon.

"Yes!" Kukou happily replied.

"Are all of your cadet mates present?" Asked the ANBU with his male voice. He wore a mask of an unidentified animal. Naruto and other cadet assumed it to be a spider mask with six rows of 'eyes' carved on it. The ANBU, with his sleeveless ANBU attire was clearly muscular to which shallow members of the cadet side appreciated secretly.

"No, we branched off from the ones without previous shinobi training" Ayano answered. She followed up her point on the reasoning of the action afterwards. "We did so to deliver information that Iwa shinobi currently raided the north eastern outpost we were assigned at. We do not have any ideas on whether the ones left behind survived or not" Ayano added emotionlessly making Naruto frown.

'Stop trying to be emotionless, you just want any possible credits' Naruto mentally huffed. He noted Kei's subtle but visible for him, smug expression of thinking he did a great job.

"Iwa shinobi" Uttered the leader of the ANBU platoon emotionlessly.

"We must get a reward for what we did then. I'm sure father would be happy to point out our credentials" Kukou said proudly with a smirk. Usually Naruto would roll his eyes but then he listened more to the ANBU.

"Where is the general direction of the said attack, especially the possible surviving cadets?" Asked the male ANBU.

Kukou huffed somehow annoyed of not being praised as she expected. "Well that direction" Kukou pointed where the group walked from.

"Very well. Konoha is grateful for your usefulness" Said the ANBU making Naruto's eyes wide. The ANBU vanished from his spot and reappeared quickly behind Kukou who had not noticed yet what happened.

"Yakumo!" Naruto yelled in announcement knowing only she can do anything now.

The ANBU's tanto was now embedded on Kukou's back, its end of the blade sticking out from Kukou's chest. The ANBU quickly removed the tanto and flicked the weapon of blood.

"W-wha…" Kukou gasped silently. Her eyes were in tears, from the sudden pain of her chest cavity then suddenly her skin showed spider cracks and slowly turned light purple. Kukou was dead when her unmoving body, with eyes wide fell to the ground.

Yakumo was quickly done with her handseals. "Magen: Kanashibari" She uttered the body paralysis jutsu, mostly for the sake of concentration rather than announcement of her skill. She didn't wait for tis effects to work which involved all of the ANBU in the area to stiffen including the rapider masked one on the ground.

Kukou's corpse quickly shook as if something inside her is boiling or expanding.

Every cadet's eyes were shocked on Kukou except for Naruto and Yakumo and to the extent, Hanataro who noticed Yakumo to now flashed more handseals.

"Magen: Kokoni Arazu" Yakumo followed up with her False surroundings Genjutsu, and again from the eyes of the ANBU, all cadets quickly vanished from their sights.

Yakumo did not stop as she flashed hand seals again, this time making Riyo look in awe with her, temporarily being brought out from her shock or her disgust of Kukou's death.

By this time, Kukou's body bloated then exploded sending body parts, blood and other fluids scattering around her… Naruto's eyes were wide and he quickly grabbed Yakumo, cancelling her pre cast genjutsu and then yelled. Ami and Kasumi screamed in horror as they were the closest.

"Run!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could, in hopes to bring out everyone from shock. He didn't think even if he disliked most of the other cadets, it was them sort natural thing that came to him, to bring warning.

Yakumo quickly obeyed, bringing with her Hanataro who stood near her. Naruto now had Riyo on his back that quickly climbs, not carrying about Naruto's gender or whatever. The pair with Hanataro and Riyo on their backs quickly ran as fast as they can to the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, most of the ANBU quickly got out of the paralysis just that was peculiarly wide scale in effect. They were now also trying to dispel the genjutsu of stealth Yakumo placed towards them.

"After genjutsu is dispelled, after them and don't leave anyone alive except Yakumo Kurama, she isn't sealed up as what was told and also the jinchuuriki" The spider masked ANBU ordered.

"Hai" All ANBU quickly replied. Then all the ANBU quickly scattered in different locations.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the delay. And yes, characters are dying... isn't it great?

The Jutsu Yakumo used has references on the past chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading and please review... more than once if you want. Next chapter would involve something most readers wanted for Naruto to do.


	17. Chapter 17- The Chase

**The Academic**

_The Chase_

* * *

_Konoha..._

_A man entered a darkened building devoid of people except himself inside. He studied the furniture, some pictures and also the room itself. The people inside it will now be unable to live at the place as he knew all were eliminated._

_"Resent me all you want in the afterlife Tamago, but your existence inside the village will help bring it into ruins because of your corruption. I'm doing Konoha service for your death" Uttered the man. He was thinking about acting like Konoha's warhawk named Danzo but he shook his head. He collaborated with the man after all._

_By next day, Councilman Tamago will ceased to be found. His dissapearance including his family will be investigated but the Konoha police will never find their corpse that now were burned to ashes by their eliminators. Even her daughter, Kukou who was a cadet will be included in the kill tally of their killers as the ANBU that were now outside the village hunting for Cadets were the ones responsible. _

_Genjutsu really was an underrated skill but deadly as its other sister fields of shinobi discipline._

-o-o-o-

"I didn't get to place them with my Masquerade, they will surely break away from that genjutsu I placed on them" Yakumo said with dread. She and Naruto were followed with most of the cadets, who somehow was successfully brought out by Naruto's yell from their shocks.

Before Naruto can speak though, a female cadet screamed and then fell towards the ground. It was Kasumi and she now was on the ground yelling and thrashing as if in pain. Her eyes were wide and then from her mouth continuously spew bile and saliva then followed by blood.

Naruto noted she was covered in Kukou's parts; she must have stood near the now-dead-female earlier when she burst into body parts and fluids.

Naruto's eyes were wide upon stopping to see what happened.

He quickly looked at Yakumo, Hanataro and Riyo who seemed clean from any new blood or stains...

"What!?" Hibachi yelled then everyone quickly looked next to Fuki who collapsed on the ground and started to thrash and yell.

Ami's eyes were wide as two of her friends were convulsing on the ground front of her.

"Ami! Get way!" Yelled Natsuyo realizing that about the ANBU's blow on Kukou earlier. The three were the ones near Kukou when she was stabbed "Don't! She might have it with her!" Another cadet yelled.

Then Kasumi stopped thrashing. Her eyes were wide and glossy covered with tears of pain she experienced. It was followed next by Fuki who managed to crawl her way towards Ami, grabbing her at her left foot in desperation.

Ami did not move and instead simply stared at Fuki's lifeless face that stared back at her. Then Kasumi's body swelled up making everyone's eyes wide. They knew what was going to happen and quickly in panic ran away from the engorged corpse.

"Help" Ami uttered with wide eyes. She tried moving but somehow Fuki's hand was stuck on her feet. "Help!" She yelled louder as she cried.

Kasumi's body like Kukou's earlier quickly exploded releasing chunks of organic matter and fluids around her. More splattered on Ami and also Fuki's corpse.

"Help!" Ami yelled as she struggled to remove her feet from Fuki's hardened arms which seemed to have achieved premature rigor motis.

Then Fuki's body swelled. Ami's eyes if possible widened more and then Fuki was next. The asymmetrical haired girl was left unmoving, now undergoing shock. She collapsed on the ground and then started to scream hysterically, not realizing she would then start to thrash around in pain then follow the fate of her posse.

-o-o-o-

Shinsei led Haruka to a large bush and both hid behind it. Quickly, he grabbed something from his pocket which was a roll of white bandage.

Gen knowing this as a sign he at least need to get off now, quickly did so. Shinsei glanced at the older male and did a nod of appreciation shocking Haruka and Gen. Shinsei quickly though hastily tied the bandage on his hip where the wound was found on his side which was still spilling blood. The tanned boy grunted but did not stop as he emptied the entire roll and then hastily tied a knot to keep it in place; Haruka was quick to offer help as he knew Shinsei was having a hard time with the pain but the male ignored her.

He was finished and quickly he turned around and crouched… signalling for Gen to climb on.

"Shinsei-san, you have to rest, that wound is big and…" Haruka said but was silenced by Shinsei looking at her.

"Let's go before the Iwa shinobi realizes we escaped. It won't take long for their sensors to realize we branched off from the rest" Shinsei said in a strained but forced voice.

"But man, you're wound" Gen said.

"Let's just go" Shinsei simply said, now more forcefully. Having unable to deny someone who saved his life and got injured because of it, Gen gave in. Haruka too noticed the interaction so she stayed silent. The older boy hesitantly moved but then he spoke as now he was deeply worried.

"Look, y-your wound is bigger than mine, I can walk. If you can resist the pain, I can okay?" Gen said.

Shinsei did not respond but instead forcefully grabbed Gen and place him on his back. The pain from Gen's leg made him unable to move as he winced and then he realized he was on top Shinsei again.

"Shinsei-san" Haruka worriedly uttered.

Shinsei did not reply and instead acted. Without looking from outside, he dashed with Haruka following with him as she had no choice...

The two best friends could never believe someone's resolve that was showed by the young boy with them.

-o-o-o-

"They're too fast!" Yelled Naruto as he looked at his Remote's screen to see the once green dots turned red moving towards their direction.

He and Yakumo and surprisingly with the rest of the advanced Cadets sped through the trees. Most cadets were tired but adrenaline forced their bodies to simply move out of danger.

Naruto and Yakumo noticed Kei slowly heading close to them. A few seconds later, Kei was now running besides Naruto.

"How do you know about that" Kei asked inquisitively but with a hint of annoyance.

Naruto frowned. 'This isn't the time. They will catch up in no time if I stop and argue' Naruto thought. He plans to stop and recall Alfredo, hoping for additional distraction. Judging from the ANBU's red dots on his Remote, the genjutsu was dispelled and they were on their way towards them.

His Remote vibrated making Naruto's eyes wide. He quickly simply dropped the Remote and slammed his now free palm on the air in front of him which somehow became solid as a bluish white faint light screen appeared upon his action. '**Recall Alfredo!' **He thought in panic and as the command said, Alfredo appeared in front of him.

Just in time for it to prevent Naruto and the ones near him from being bombarded with a beam of silent lightning.

Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise again, and he also was mimicked with the rest of the cadets.

Suddenly swarms of senbon came from the shadows of the forest, all headed accurately to the cadets.

Hibachi gasped as senbon pierced his neck all the way to the end. Before he can grab the senbon to remove it, more senbon pierced his body, even his palms. A female cadet screamed near her in horror, only stopping when a large shuriken whizzed past her.

The said Shuriken sent gales of wind on its path. Five cadets, including the now dead but still standing Hibachi were suddenly cut into pieces sending blood and some solid parts of the human body scattering everywhere.

Hibachi's body parts which now were scattered by the wind chakra enhanced Fuuma Shuriken attacked turned purple, bloated then exploded further, blanketing each scatter body part with finer remains of fluids and solid parts.

Three cadets where caught in it and panicked remembering what happened to Ami and her posse.

Naruto did not waste time; he quickly conjured a stun grenade with his Power glove and threw it overhead Alfredo that surprisingly was on top of the tree branch he, Yakumo and Kei stood at.

Kei was stunned from what Naruto did and also for the fast attack of the ANBU. He was in shock of the happenings, evident from his unresponsive state.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled as soon as a bright yellow flash detonation of his Stun grenade occurred at the forests shadows.

"Hensou: Muchi!" Yakumo yelled in obvious hurry. She was actually flashing handseals earlier during the initial attack. She can't see the ANBU but she did know their general location. That gave her chance to cast her Masquerade skill of Ignorance upon them. The jutsu will give them enough time to move out as any change happening in the battlefield would be ignored for seconds as the targets' brain was slowly processing- the effect of the skill.

Kei suddenly for some reason got out of his shock. His actions were shared by his fellow other cadets who obviously were still alive.

They never said or did anything else except follow the path Naruto's group passed.

-o-o-o-

"I think we lost them" Shinsei uttered between breathes.

Gen who was carried by the tanned younger male did not comment still he cannot comprehend how Shinsei bear the experience; it was already forty minutes till everything began.

Haruka though did not share the same actions Gen did, as a concerning person by heart, she quickly spoke. "You must rest. Please" She pleaded.

"We can't, we can stop running now but we can or should still walk" Shinsei replied between gaps of air. Somehow the slowing down lead Gen to realize he should get down somehow for Shinsei's sake.

"You're tired I know it. And that wound you have, the blood…" Haruka stumbled with her words. The descent of climax in their current experience somehow made her to remember the current predicament again. Her friends mostly died already, she was tired and her best friend was injured. But then she realized she cannot break down at the moment. Someone with her was having a harder time and he wasn't even complaining.

"It's okay, you should cry" Shinsei said in his silent voice. His labored breathing now alleviated as he now walked. He still felt dizzy though, mostly from the lack of oxygen his body needed. With this reason, he stumbled on his walk.

"Hey, I'm good from here Shinsei. Man, you're tired… you should rest" Gen added. Shinsei did not reply but did crouch down (wincing in the process) for Gen's feet to land on the ground. The older male slowly supported himself up, and Haruka was quick on his side to help.

The female though looked concerned at the other male companion of hers. Shinsei had a bigger wound, was more tired compare to them two and also younger by two years but no one was helping him even to stand straight. Before she can attempt to help the boy also, the boy stopped her.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry about insisting to continue moving on but we have to at least multitask resting and also moving" He said.

The two older teens had no reason to decline so they simply nodded back.

-o-o-o-

Naruto dropped to the ground, careful in quickly protecting Riyo who was on his back from the impact. He was meant to land somehow steadily but the fatigue and panic started to do a decrease on his reserves.

"S-sorry" He uttered as he got up.

"It's okay Naruto-san, I thank you for everything" Riyo replied getting herself up too.

Yakumo clumsily landed besides Naruto, with Hanataro somehow ungracefully dropped next to her. She was covered in sweat more so than Naruto and she was having labored breathes. Her body gave in and she now dropped on her knees taking deep breathes. She also coughed at times.

Hanataro ignored the way he was dropped as he knew Yakumo was close to her physical limits.

"You okay?" Asked Naruto worriedly. He after all knew Yakumo's weakness.

"S-soldier pills" Yakumo said. "I need them" She added. Naruto was quick to summon some pills he packed earlier. He knew he won't need them when he packed in the beginning but he somehow felt glad he did somehow.

Yakumo quickly took in the pills Naruto handed, as soon as his pills appeared on his Power Glove. Then she sat on her bottoms and took a deep breath.

"Sorry about dropping you Hanataro-san, I-I was just tired" Yakumo added.

"N-no, I understand Yakumo-san" Hanataro replied.

"Yakumo here has stamina problems" Naruto supplied making Hanataro and even Riyo's eyes wide. They after all rode with her during the escape.

"If you're thinking of apologizing, don't. I just need rest for a sec" Yakumo said, stopping the two from doing what they were thinking of doing.

"But still, thank you" Riyo spoke to which Yakumo just nod.

A few seconds later, the rest of the cadets landed on the ground after arriving at the area. Some collapsed on the ground and were panting hard. They didn't have Naruto and Yakumo's speed even with loads on their backs. Not even Kei, the top cadet was fast compared to the two.

Yakumo and Naruto did not mind the others and instead looked at each other.

"They moved in away from us… we lost them for now" Naruto said, remembering what he saw recently on his Remote.

"I can't believe my Masquerade worked… I just used it on a whim" Yakumo uttered in relief. Hanataro and Riyo who weren't tired at all smiled at the news.

"Thanks to you… and well to Alfredo. The ANBU were pretty startled with its appearance" Naruto said.

"Anyways what now?" Yakumo asked. Her question made everyone from the cadets to pause.

"Why did the ANBU attempt to kill us?" Riyo asked. She and Hanataro got down from Yakumo and Naruto's backs.

"I assume that we are to be eliminated. And I predict it is connected to Iwa shinobi attacking us earlier" Ayano stated. Naruto was thinking inside him that no one asked Ayano. He didn't voice out his thoughts though.

"W-what do we do? W-why would they do it?" Hanataro asked to Yakumo and Naruto timidly.

Naruto kept the pissed of emotion of his deep inside him. His plans are ruined… but somehow he wasn't that surprised to what happened. He was after all hated by the village, but he knew about his jinchuuriki status, and even if most of the population hated him at his home, he is still wanted… only for the Kyuubi. The thought made his blood boil. He was starting to think the villagers never really were worth it.

'Wait, when did I think the villagers are worth any anyway? They hated me for something I didn't do despite I'm the only one that can hold the Kyuubi… even the kids my age hated me for stupid reasons' Naruto fumed mentally, bringing froth memories of his past. One particular memory though affected him the most.

_He was devastated by what Sasuke selfishly did to him. He though started to not blame the Uchiha. He expected everyone to be selfish, and currently people are proving it to him. He should be angry at himself for being hopeful and weak. _

_Another part of his mind told him to give people a chance. Morally upright despite the lack of guidance growing up, Naruto gave that side a chance._

_He looked at his classmates. It's currently a few minutes before Iruka will arrive to start his lesson and as he disliked tardiness, everyone now was present in the classroom. _

'_They were my classmates for years… b-but, no one talked to me as if well I mean for uhh just the reason to talk. Beign loud only makes me get hit by Sakura and the others. Kiba teases me for it too and he can get brash with his words. Shikamaru is too tired to talk to me, saying I'm troublesome… kind of an ass in his own way I guess. Chouji, well he might be fat but his nice. He's Shikamaru's friend though…' Naruto pondered, looking at each heads of his classmates. He was doing this to somehow start friendship this year. He hated being alone after all, despite just figuring out some games of His remote in his private time. _

'_Well there's Shino and Hinata. I tired talking to Shino, but… he didn't talk back. I just embarrassed myself I guess. Then Hinata, she turned red when I talked to her, even walked slowly back. I guess she hates me, though she's nice enough to not express it.' Naruto sighed. He shook his head giving up making friends after pondering. He can try the other sections of the academy but he knew that his classmates have a bigger chance of being friends with him, yet that chance was just not enough. _

_That afternoon, he walked some after getting into a fight with Kiba, and then got all the detention from Mizuki when he broke the fight. _

'So what now…' Naruto timidly asked himself. His plans are ruined that was obvious. People really do not like him at the village. 'D-did Jiji-san send those ANBU?' He asked in surprise then he smiled. 'No, I'm sure not… maybe some higher official I guess. Konoha isn't a perfect village after all' Naruto breathed deep.

Somehow not getting an answer for himself, he decided to rematerialize his Remote again and look at the Navigational App. He was relieved that the ANBU were a few kilometres to their north east, with them having moved a little bit south west in their escape earlier.

"Two in the morning" Naruto uttered, looking at the time.

During this time, Kei and Ayano were glancing at Naruto, specifically his Remote.

The top cadet was still hateful of his self for being weak. True the opponents were ANBU but Naruto and Yakumo beat him in the stamina department. He believed himself to be the best after all. Then Yakumo had an arsenal of special techniques while he only has the repertoire of basic academy jutsu. Naruto too has tools and even a summon. But the thing he hated the most is the fact that the two… even Riyo and Hanataro, weak civilian-made cadets were calmer than him. He hated himself, he hated the four and he also hated what was happening.

He was confident every environment he can handle because of his skills and innate abilities, but this time at this moment the environment was something he cannot manage to cope. Why wasn't this thought in the ninja and Reserve Academy? But he quickly changed his mind. He was ready and the best, he just got surprised, that's all. Those were the things in his mind.

Ayano on the other hand had a silent, more passive reaction. She was intrigued and yet also bothered by how Yakumo and Naruto hid their abilities. She was questioning herself on the behaviour exhibited by the two and she was unable to comprehend.

Naruto took a deep breath then after scanning the topography showed by his Remote, he spoke. Everyone listened to him but Naruto's statement was only for Yakumo, Hanataro and Riyo.

"We'll head north" Naruto said. Then he sighed realizing another thing. He looked at Hanataro and Riyo who somehow noted Naruto's grim expression towards them. "I don't know why Konoha sent ANBU at us. Even Kukou was killed and her father had a high seat at the council. You guys will never have the same lives again…" Naruto said sadly. Yakumo handled the implications well, she was raised in a shinobi village after all but Naruto knew the other two of their group will have a hard time.

"He means we're getting out of the Fire Country" Yakumo supplied. Not only Hanataro and Riyo had the stunned looks at the meaning beneath Yakumo's words, the other cadets as well.

"F-fire country? B-but what about my…" Riyo uttered then paused realizing Hanataro was somehow fine with the thought, though he still maintain his timid expression of the norms. She was thinking about her parents and siblings.

"Wait a minute! Who made you leader!" Yelled Natsuyo. The redhead currently recovered from her shock and upon return to her normal state of mind, she realized Naruto was somehow leading them and she didn't like it.

Naruto raised a brow at her.

"Who asked you to listen?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me?" Natsuyo replied, she was confused with the retort.

"I don't even get why are you all still with us" Naruto added in a spiteful tone. Then the cadets now had a confused face. Weren't Naruto leading them to safety? It was then Naruto sighed. Inside he was chuckling of the irony. Then he faced back to Yakumo, Riyo and Hanataro. "We should go… Yakumo can you bear it a little bit more?" Naruto asked.

"The soldier pills are taking effect, though I might need to carry Riyo-san this time… no offence Hanataro-san, but you're heavier" Yakumo replied making Hanataro to blush.

"Wait a minute, what are you implying Uzumaki?" Ayano asked, she was hiding her confusions and surprise at Naruto's attitude, even his tone towards them.

"You're getting confused here. We're not together. We just went to your group in hopes in meeting up with the ANBU earlier" Naruto explained, trying his best to mask the sarcasm tone he was dying to use. Still noting the confused looks of the other cadets he added. "I don't even know why you are following us really" Naruto added.

"W-wait, so you're leaving us?" Natsuyo asked, somehow uncertain of her voice. Her fear was back again upon realizing what Naruto explained.

"Were not even together" It was Yakumo who dead panned. Then the cadets started to protest and argue.

When Naruto spoke though, everyone quieted down. "Seriously, you did just that to the other cadets earlier. Plus, you guys think you're so strong and whatever, you can handle it if what your behaviour implied in the past" Naruto said. He felt good stating that and he even felt better noting the shocked faces of his 'comrades'.

"They'll kill us!" Yelled one male cadet. Naruto didn't recall the name but he did recall the face.

"I think it's obvious" Naruto replied and motioned for Hanataro to climb in.

"Uzumaki, you're being unreasonable" Kei said. Naruto and Yakumo were surprised that he didn't even speak till now.

"I guess I am Takishima. Try getting out of this one then" Naruto replied not looking at the 'top' cadet. This left Kei to grit his teeth.

"You're being an idiot!" Natsuyo growled, attempting to clasp Naruto's forearms which she noted was really toned compared to the other cadets she saw.

Naruto paused and spoke in a dark tone. Even Hanataro didn't move who was the closest aside from the red head freckled girl. "Don't touch me"

Natsuyo paused at her movements. "You think you're so cool huh!? Well guess what, just go then!" Natsuyo snapped. Naruto and even Yakumo know though she was becoming uncertain.

Naruto smirked and was doing his best not to laugh. The girl in front of him tormented him if he even touches her 'Sasuke-kun' yet now she was on her knees. He simply turned to Hanataro who has his mouth open a bit from shock. The timid older boy realized Naruto looked at him. It was a signal he needs to climb up now and he did.

Riyo too now got out from her surprise and begin to climb up Yakumo's back. She muffled a sorry to Yakumo who just did a small smile.

"Riyo, you're leaving?" Kei said in a surprised tone. Riyo hearing this had a disbelieved looked in her pretty face that Kei noted and was seething inside.

Yakumo and Naruto prepared to leave, and before any cadet can stop them, they swivelled and melted. It was Yakumo who used a genjutsu for them to leave.

-o-o-o-

_A few seconds later... _

"They tormented me" Naruto spoke, looking ahead as he and Yakumo jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

His words made Yakumo, Riyo and Hanataro to look at him.

"It felt good leaving them… I admit it" Naruto added. No words were exchanged after that.

With nothing to do and coming out of his thoughts, Naruto looked at the Remote to scan their path. Appearing on his Navigational App were several green dots.

"Theyre still alive" Naruto uttered as he looked ahead.

"What do you mean?" Yakumo asked, noting Naruto seemed to have found something on his locator.

"Saya's group" Naruto replied.

"W-what are you planning Naruto-san?" Hanataro asked.

"Theyre a few distances away from us. They aren't moving meaning they must be resting… that means the Iwa Nin either gave up getting after them, or they were driven away" Naruto said. Before he can answer Hanataro though, pain stabbed at his right shoulder; a kunai nicked him.

His eyes were wide as he hurriedly looked at his Remote… there was nothing in the area.

"What happened?" Riyo asked, clearly surprised.

"Someone's is nearby!" Naruto yelled as he and Yakumo paused on a branch, eyes canning around them

"But you should see everyone who gets near with that Remote thing of yours right?" Riyo asked.

"I don't know... "Naruto replied as his eyes were desperate in looking around for the hidden enemy. If he wasn't afraid earlier, he was definitely afraid now. 'GPS or Radar can't reveal whoever he was' Naruto furiously realized.

Riyo and Yakumo were smart enough to remain quiet; even they were looking around to where the enemy is.

Four eyes were quickly wide as a presence was detected right behind all of them.

"Recall Alfredo!" Naruto yelled and front of him appeared Alfredo in a flash of bluish white light. The iron golem appeared in bad shape as some of its armour was dented and scratches with burn marks were found all over.

He was quick then to grab Yakumo's arm with his free hand and jumped towards the ground.

The 'presence' was quickly revealed as an Iwa shinobi who panicked at the sight of Alfredo who was somehow supported by the large tree branch they stood on.

"Run" Naruto uttered as he let go of Yakumo's hand and proceeded to run. Yakumo followed so, not looking behind.

It was a few seconds when Naruto and Yakumo calmed down though their eyes were alerts as they ran.

"I did not expect anyone to hide even from GPS and Radar" Naruto mumbled wincing as he was fondling with the small scratch on his shoulder. Luckily it was just a nick.

"It must be some jutsu that grants perfect stealth…" Yakumo supplied.

"Radar should have detected him" Naruto replied. "I guess Radar is similar to the detecting ability of sensors. It's obvious I think that jutsu has anti sensory capability maybe." Naruto added.

"So what now?" Yakumo asked.

"Let's just keep alert. And rest a little time as possible" Naruto replied.

"Well help in looking out Naruto-san" Hanataro said.

"Yeah, it's the least we can do" Riyo added.

"Thanks" Naruto replied. More eyes equal to more chances of detecting after all. 'At least not all of the Iwa shinobi can do that jutsu. Since no one has attacked e with that kind of ability earlier… I'm lucky to be alive even now I guess'

-o-o-o-

Haruka was spent. Her energy and stamina were drained from the running. This led her to stumble and to the extent, Shinsei followed so as the female held on to the younger male ever since she started to feel fatigue taking the toll of her body.

They resumed moving fast a few minutes after walking. She didn't complain though since Shinsei was the one who was having a harder time than her.

"S-sorry… I-I'm really sorry" Haruka apologized between huffs. Her eyes leak tears now when she felt useless and scared.

Shinsei got up and looked at Gen who winced when his leg wound collided with the ground during his fall. The older male though quickly got over the pain and went towards Haruka, consoling her.

Haruka's shirt was now wet with her sweat. Her naturally wavy hair was drench in her body oils secreted from her ran and also from her body feeling fear. Gen didn't mind those as he hugged his best friend who was trying her best to stifle up her tears.

Shinsei got up, wincing in the process. He looked above the tree crown-covered tops and sighed. Shinsei collapsed making the two whose eyes were now wide.

Haruka was quick to get up and get to the younger male while Gen also did so but suffered from moving his wounds.

"I-I'm alright" Shinsei spoke in a weak voice. He was dizzy now, seeing everything slowly spin. His ribs ached from the lack of proper breathing in his constant run and his chest was hurting with his heart beating fast and hard.

Not to mention his wound reopened earlier so his dizziness might ether is from his blood loss, lack of oxygen or simply both.

"We should h-hide" Shinsei said slowly getting up, he did so though wobbly and wincing in the process from the pain of his wound, its bandages now soaked with red.

It didn't take the three long to find a big bush for them to stay at upon.

Haruka and Gen were looking at Shinsei's bandaged-soaked-with blood wound. The said male looked back at them and then looked away.

The decrease in activity and fatigue made the two to see blackness as sleep consumed their thoughts.

Their eyes opened again and suddenly regaining sense of their surroundings they jolted up. Their eyes looked at each other for a second then looked around the small space of the bush and found out Shinsei was looking at them.

"You fell asleep" He said, still in a weak voice.

"Y-you didn't?" Gen asked, surprised.

"I'm fine… w-we should move… it's just a few minute you guys sleep I think" Shinsei replied.

The two could only nod in unison at the younger boy.

-o-o-o-

Naruto was panting, Yakumo too also. The group were hiding now under a bush after escaping yet another attack from a stealth Iwa shinobi. This time, they numbered four in the ambush. Again, it was Alfredo who saved them and also Yakumo's genjutsu ensured their leave.

"H-how can they know" Yakumo asked. "You told us there isn't anyone nearby and we escaped the first one and made distance" She added.

Naruto was busy tapping his Remote looking for the Iwa shinobi… they were a few kilometres south of them, unmoving and seems to be resting.

He cursed realizing something. "They have a sensor… "He revealed. He groaned as he got up, grabbed Yakumo hands as he did so, getting out of the covers of the bush.

"We need to move… by running. They can track us if we use chakra" He explained making Yakumo's eyes wide. Riyo and Hanataro now also were standing up and also mimicked Yakumo's eyes wide when hearing the statement.

-o-o-o-

Kisana Roku was a chuunin female Iwa shinobi. The sandy haired female was closing her eyes in deep concentration.

She was a sensor and a good one at that. Her abilities were highly praised by her village as sensors were extremely rare in Iwagakure.

At first she had doubts of the mission she was taking currently but the mission was paid in a very high price that the Tsuchikage cannot dare refuse because of the opportunity. Despite the high payment, she initialized turned down the mission of search and destroy but the Tsuchikage offered her a promotion she needed. She had the necessary skills to become a Tokubetsu Jounin in the fields of tracking- being a hunter Nin and she only lacked the experience. The mission will grant her one so that's why she took it.

The said mission involved was A-ranked for the reasons; one is that the payment was at that grade and two is the target was a dangerous criminal not only in Iwagakure but the land of Earth itself. Also, the fact that the mission is to be held inside the land of Fire alone was also the reason for its rank.

Knowing of the target was among Konoha low scum (as she liked to call it), not shinobi's yet but are in training (she could not understand Konoha's military system… though her views were shared by all of her comrades in the current mission); she almost smiled in glee for the easy opportunity to finish the mission.

Then the event that some of the Konoha 'cadets' had tricks up their sleeves and also the now-dead Konoha patrol guards put up a tough fight made the mission achieve complications. Quarter of the Iwa shinobi perished in the event, not that she cared at all for the dead- ones since they were drilled at a young age that sacrifices must be made when in a mission. The fact though that many died really bothered her… the opposition was only Konoha chunin (outnumbered) and some non shinobi kids was a real shock.

Konoha's ANBU present in the area too created problems. Lucky for the Iwa shinobi, Kisana was present to sense and avoid the operatives of the land.

Her eyes were closed for some time now, she was following four Cadets who had some abilities on their own and is deemed currently the most threat in their mission, aside from ANBU of course. At her suggestion, she asked they should be eliminated first since they might escape and the mission would be a fail one in result. The Jounin leader agreed and recalled every Iwa shinobi that were about to chase the fleeing non- shinobi side cadets in for of focusing in getting the four escaping ones and also the other half of the cadets that had shinobi training base on their chakra readings.

Aside from the genjutsu and the weird summon and attacks, the reason for the said threat was their chakra readings; two of them had higher than genin chakra ammounts and one, a male was… a jinchuuriki, Kisana is sure about it.

Kisana opened her eyes and quickly looked at the leader of the squad. The man was middle aged and had battle scars all over his tanned and muscular body. Hizaro Roku was Kisana's uncle who was a veteran jounin from the third shinobi war.

Her reason in stopping her concentration is because the Chakra trails they left suddenly vanished.

"They stopped… using their chakra" Kisana said. "I need to manually track them from now on. Its either they figured me out or they simply lost their reserves." Kisana explained. Hizaro narrowed her eyes at her. "I figure the former is the reason" Kisana added.

Hizaro was pissed of currently. He was leading his troops for an assumed easy but high stakes mission but then several of his underlings died just because of the cadets they were after. But Kisana was a relative and her niece, he was lenient to her.

"Are you sure these are what they call cadets?" Kisana asked.

"Yes, the client has collaborated with someone from Konoha to eliminate the target. It seems these kids are potential ANBU as I heard most great ANBU came from the Reserve Corps of their village… I guess those rumours were right" He replied.

"Then it would give the village a great assistance if we eliminate them quickly before they can realize their potential in the future" Kisana said making Hizaro smirk.

"Well focus on your chakra sensing to the ANBU, we're lucky they didn't have a chakra sensor with them. We don't want to run in with more Konoha dogs if it can be helped. I do not want Tsuchikage-sama to bother about politics as even I hated dealing with these leaflings" Hizaro said.

"Very well uncle" Kisana replied with a nod. Her superior didn't need to tell her to look for the said Jinchuuriki. Either killing him or bringing him to Iwa would do Iwa a great service.

-o-o-o-

"We need to eliminate that sensor or else, we won't be able to leave safely" Naruto said. The four now were on the ground sitting in a circle. Naruto called for a stop to discuss his plan earlier.

"E-eliminate?" Hanataro timidly asked. Thinking of his group… with him mostly going to the Iwa shinobi that were after them was suicide for his reasoning. His thinking was shared by Riyo also while Yakumo agreed in Naruto's idea. She already took her second soldier pill and if possible she doesn't want to rely on it since it will do harm to her than good. Meaning they need to leave the area quickly and the only ways for that is to use chakra to move fast.

"Yeah, we don't have a choice. And I'm curious also why are they here" Naruto added.

"B-but, its… dangerous Naruto-san!" Hanataro gulped. Naruto bit his lip as Hanataro was right.

"Again, we don't have a choice for this." Yakumo said.

"They can evade your sensory equipment right? H-how are we going to do that while avoiding them?" Riyo asked.

'We don't have a choice for this too. I plan to make them confront the Anbu but with the sensor being with them, they'll know were the ANBU will be. And that would lead us to be captured by the ANBU while doing so. The only thing for this to be done is to strike the Iwa shinobi directly" Naruto said.

Naruto's heart thumped fast when saying that. He was surely afraid of that idea; it was stupid, brash and will lead him to danger since he lacked the defensive power in his arsenal. Many can get pass Alfredo as he is slow and there are a lot of reasons that could go wrong and lead to his death.

"I understand it's risky, but we really don't have a choice Hanataro" Naruto uttered.

The said older boy panicked realizing he was pushing his boundaries.

"I-it's alright Naruto-san! I-I'm just worried" Hanataro said.

Naruto smiled inside. "I know" He replied.

"So what's the plan Naruto-san? Yakumo-san can use her genjutsu right?" Hanataro asked. The other three looked at him as if he sprouted another body part magically.

"Yeah, glad you can follow" Naruto replied, He looked at Yakumo who nodded.

"I can still go on… but after these pills, I really need to have a rest" Yakumo said. Naruto bit his lip at that.

'I don't want to put you in stasis… like Haku is' Naruto sadly thought, recalling the kind friend he has that was always with him. He quickly shook his head and fought tears of hopelessness that threatened to come out when remembering Haku. 'Focus, I need to get out of this… with them' Naruto thought then he noticed Yakumo's eyes on him.

"You okay?" Yakumo asked. Naruto chuckled suddenly when realizing something. Yakumo raised a brow and asked. "What?"

"I just noticed you aren't like before Yakumo… either it's the pills or that's really you" Naruto said. Yakumo paused and suddenly blushed.

Somehow tis interaction made Hanataro and Riyo to laugh and also Naruto followed.

"N-no… s-stop it!" Yakumo stammered. "I-it's not the pills!" she added.

"Okay okay… well anyways, we need to act now" Naruto wiped his tears then noticed the other three's now tensed faces.

"I think they'll be looking for us. You know, with the use of tracking methods" Riyo said.

"Youre right" Naruto said, conjuring his Remote and looking directly at the Navigational App to look for the Iwa shinobi Red dots. They were moving towards their position which made his heartbeat race but he fought the nervousness. "They are heading to the location where we stopped using out chakras. I'm sure they will have a tracker among them" Naruto said. "I still don't know why theyre here… I'm sure their mission includes killing all of us" Naruto added. Hanataro and Riyo paled at those words.

"It must be important somehow for this action will surely spark a war" Yakumo said.

"Anyways, we surely will have to get one of them and interrogate…" Naruto replied making the other three had their eyes wide for a second. "Back to the plan… the Iwa shinobi are on the move now towards our last location we used chakra by the way" He added making the other nervously nod.

"I'll use my genjutsu again…" Yakumo supplied.

"Then we'll use Alfredo while I'm being stealthed. Something tells me one of your Masquerade skills enable attacking without noticing Yakumo, awesome by the way" Naruto said and also complimented making Yakumo smile. "Then during the chaos, we immobile one with either me stunning him or Yakumo using a genjutsu and then we kill the sensor" Naruto said.

Silence ensured after that then Yakumo spoke. "How far are the Iwa shinobi?" She asked Naruto.

"Close, we should do it now" Naruto replied.

"I'll carry the one knocked out so you guys can focus on…" Hanataro said and gulped. "K-killing the sensor" Hanataro added.

"I'll help you too" Riyo bravely said.

"You guys sure?" Naruto asked. "Not that I'm saying you're weak or something but…" Naruto clarified but was stopped by Riyo.

"We're sure Naruto-san. You have done a lot already helping us. I'm sure Hanataro and I do not want to become a burden. And with our help, things can at least be easier for you two" Riyo reasoned making Hanataro nod in agreement.

Naruto looked at Yakumo who smiled. He smiled also in response. "Okay, we'll do it"

-o-o-o-

Kisana smirked. She turned to the man behind her and spoke. "I found their trail, they're nearby seeing as their legs couldn't possibly carry them far without charka" She told her uncle.

She felt disappointed somehow as judging from the skills the cadets possessed, she predicted they would at least give her a challenge of tracking them. But the trail they left sure was covered and would most likely fool civilians, or shinobi of below chuunin status but she was an excellent tracker and thus the trail was clearly visible to her.

A few meters away from the Iwa shinobi, Yakumo and Naruto crouched a top a tree branch. The blond looked at his Remote while Yakumo waited in position.

"They found us… their tracker is good cause I hell made sure we don't leave any trails" Naruto said glancing back and forth to the unseen view covered by vegetation in front of him then back to his Remote's screen.

"You get their location?" Yakumo asked. She still can't believe Naruto possessed something that rivals sensors, and it's sharable too if Naruto lets it. The blond showed her the Remote screen and she saw underneath the blue lines topographical map, were red dots of the Iwa shinobi meters front of them. Only a Hyuuga can see where the Iwa shinobi are but Yakumo came to trust Naruto's remote somehow as it has saved her many times now.

"Go, and be careful will you?" Naruto said casually making Yakumo to nod and muffle a thanks. Then the female quickly dashed forward, hands in a hand sealing position ready to cast her genjutsu.

The plan was for Naruto to locate the Iwa shinobi's location then for Yakumo to stealthily sneak in and be in range. It was lucky for the group of the blond that Yakumo with her innate ability to at least amplify genjutsu meant her range is increase compared to the meager mid-range that usually is present in all genjutsu pre-casts.

Yakumo would cast a Masquerade: Ignorance on them and try to identify which is the sensor. It was her suggestion on the Masquerade: Ignorance casting part and she has the perfect jutsu in her arsenal to make them quickly miss her. She would be detected by the sensor yes, but by then the sensor would fall in Yakumo's jutsu, enough for the said sensor to miss anything he or she can detect. Masquerade: Ignorance, as Naruto realize would be a bane to every Sensor and Tracker.

A few seconds later, Yakumo was back and one look gave the signal making Naruto, Hanataro and Riyo nod, expressions determined.

* * *

A/N: First of all I apologize,. The chapter i came up was too long, more than 10K words so I cut it in half.

I loved the likes, favorites and reviews so thank you and please continue to do so. I just realize that I feel happier writing fight scenes rather than peaceful scenes... despite myself lacking imagination in that department haha.

Next chapter will be posted well err... after I do some editing and stuff.

Note about Naruto's thought of the members of the Rookie nine... he misunderstood their feelings for him (like Hinata's). He after all lacked in socializing department so he is bound to misinterpret right?


	18. Chapter 18- Unexpected Help

**The Academic**

_Unexpected Help_

* * *

Magen: Onsui Tamashii_- __Demonic Illusion: Soul Heater._ A genjutsu that evokes heat on the target. The target would feel discomfort as he/ she sweats a lot. Rarely used in combat as it only has distraction purposes but it is useful when ones ally is in cold conditions- tricking the body of feeling heat would made the person work well in the distracting cold environment. Yakumo, with her amplification has a better use for the technique.

* * *

Kisana's eyes were wide when suddenly she realizes just twenty meters away she detected a spike of chakra. Then her orbs widen further as she detected presences of chakra covering the entire group she was on and her comrades didn't even realize they were on a genjutsu.

"Everyone, were on genjutsu!" Kisana warned making most of her comrades' eyes wide.

"What? You should have detected the caster before they can do their thing Kisana!" One of the Iwa Shinobi yelled.

Kisana bit her lip. He was right, she should have seen that someone who used genjutsu on them.

"No matter, just dispel the genjutsu" The leader announced. "And be careful from now on everyone" He added, glancing a stern gaze at Kisana.

-o-o-o-

"Summon, Alfredo" Naruto uttered under the veil of disguise that Yakumo created with her simple False Surroundings Genjutsu. The said jutsu wasn't even supposed to grant stealth on people but somehow, Yakumo's latent ability enabled it so.

The previous Alfredo who marched meters away shut down and vanished in flash of bluish white light.

At the same time, a few meters above the trees where Naruto was at, a horizontal light screen appeared bearing symbols similar to what was shown in Naruto's Remote screen. A pod 'came out; of the light screen and fell downwards, attracted by gravity. The said pod slammed just in front of the disguised Naruto and right to the eyes of the surprised Iwa shinobi. The impact of the heavy pod sent dust and debris to lift up in the air and also create cracks on the ground it landed on. Also, some Iwa shinobi that were too close were sent flying away from the impact. The pod opened and its metal casings vanished in light flash. A new Alfredo came out, its eyes glowing yellow that spelled doom somehow to the Iwa shinobi. The metal golem made an impression on the Iwa Nin, because most of their attacks they did earlier failed to eliminate Alfredo and the fact that Alfredo keeps coming back is scary enough news for them.

"Go guys" Naruto uttered as he retracted his hand equipped with the Power Glove and conjured a Yellow Grenade. He quickly threw it in an arc. Years of training how to throw the projectile in the past made him hit his mark. Lucky for him, five Iwa shinobi were caught in the deafening bright explosion of yellow flash and stars prompting them all to stumble then collapse.

Panic rose to the Iwa shinobi who warily looked around but Alfredo's presence made them unable to look for Naruto and the others who just were silently standing the edge of the Iwa shinobi's group.

Kisana darted around, and then it hit her. Chakra was sensitive to her especially foreign chakra. Konoha shinobi had the distinct trace of leaf in them that she found repulsive inside, even 'cadets' were found to have this chakra, no matter how minimal they contain.

But this chakra he can feel isn't close to minimal. It's nauseating and vile and worse, it was nearby. She was now frustrated as despite how she was fine tuning the location of the enemy that she was sure was really near her, she can't seem to locate the source. Her head now started to hurt.

'Why am I getting a head ache?'

'Why can't I find him?'

'Why am I here…' Kisana paused, wide eyed now as she dawned in a realization. She quickly flashed handseals and prepared to dispel the unknown genjutsu casted on her. She berated herself mentally about how she didn't dispel the genjutsu earlier.

'Why didn't I!? I could have known what to do!' She mentally yelled. She was now in panic, an emotion she hasn't felt ever since she became chuunin. The looming presence of the vile chakra wasn't helping either.

-o-o-o-

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the reaction of the sensor he now identified. Sensors he knew were sensitive to chakra and lucky for him; he's a jinchuuriki. He simply flared his jinchuuriki chakra system a bit, a feat now easy for him as he had been practicing ever since the Land of the Waves Incident.

She also was impressed with what she thought of Yakumo's genjutsu. Who knew genjutsu could cause… panic and this one did its mark. He expected them to dispel once the sensor realized about the chakra hovering around each of them but somehow Masquerade: Ignorance really did its job of turning people… ignorant. He has new respects for Yakumo now just from that.

The said female looked at the sensor in concentration as she flashed handseals. "**Magen: Onsui Tamashi**" Yakumo uttered as she ended her handseals. Naruto was impressed, she can even cast ahead of her handseals which were actually not used to shape or meld chakra but as a kinaesthetic focus to manipulate the jutsu formed.

The jutsu hit its mark; the said sensor now was quick to sweat uncontrollably.

-o-o-o-

Kisana trembled. She could feel herself sweat like she ran a kilometre without the aids of chakra enhancement on her muscles. The heat she felt was disturbing and irritating. She knew it was another genjutsu but she can't seem to think clearly now.

The heat clearly wasn't helping.

The Iron Golem nearby now was fighting against her comrades. Her uncle left her to deal with the Iron Golem. She can see him slam his hands down, making an earth spike impale the metal summon though it did not pierce its hide.

-o-o-o

[Stun Grenade Cool Down finished]

Naruto heard his Remote's Siri Application speak through the headphones that 'appeared' on his neck. He thanked the Application which did not respond and like before he was quick to conjured his Stun Grenade and throw it over to the suffering sensor.

Kisana then realized; she should dispel the genjutsu now. She was about to flash her handseals of the Dispel jutsu but then just in front of her was a bright explosion. Instinct made her jump back but her ears now rang in a high tone from the detonation. She also was barely seeing as her eyes had trouble adjusting to the sudden brightness.

A red grenade landed on her front. Her instincts too told her to jump but her senses were off and she failed to comply with the sense that could have saved her from harm. The red grenade exploded in waves of flames that covered her body.

She failed to feel the hot flames as she already was feeling intense heat from the genjutsu she knew was casted on her earlier. She recognized at last the Demonic Illusion: Heated Soul jutsu but she knew the genjutsu only cause mild heat.

The heat became unbearable so she collapsed.

A few seconds after, life escaped from her grasp as the physical fires shut her body system down as they blistered from the flames.

-o-o-o-

Hanataro lied down on the ground panting hard. Riyo was beside him also doing so. Amidst the chaos that ensured nearby, they managed to complete their task; sneak in, grab someone unconscious and get out.

They couldn't have made it if not for the chaos and also Yakumo's genjutsu on the area.

They didn't bother thinking what would happen if they failed as they looked at the unconscious man that in a few minutes would be interrogated by either Naruto or Yakumo.

-o-o-o-

Copper eyes looked up making the owner stop. Shinsei panted as he stopped to see where the faint explosions come from.

Haruka, realizing Shinsei stopped and was looking at the east silently asked. "Shinsei-san?" She asked, also panting.

"I also heard explosions" Gen said.

"We have to go at that area" Shinsei said, now looking at Haruka.

"B-but, it's dangerous!" Haruka replied.

"Yeah Shinsei. I mean shouldn't we avoid those?" Gen said looking down where Shinsei listened to them. He sort of liked the younger male as he is polite though a bit silent.

"True, but it would be riskier with us blindly running without knowing everything" Shinsei replied. "We have to know the result of the fight at that area… "Shinsei added.

Haruka and Gen did not add any responses to that so instead they looked towards east where the sounds came from.

"So far, Only Naruto Uzumaki has been the only one to have created that chaos… with his summons. We need him" Shinsei added surprising the other two. They then looked down somehow.

Part of Gen and Haruka were disappointed with Naruto but also another part was guilty and sorry for what they did. Naruto was right all along and they shouldn't have believed Saya Takagi's words.

Shinsei did not speak as he noted the female in front of him and the male on his reactions. Then some seconds later, he spoke.

"In this situation… possibility of death is high" He said calmly at the two which made them look in disbelief at Shinsei. "You might regret having not apologized to him" He added, those words made the deal as Gen and Haruka determinedly looked at each other and then nodded as if agreeing on the same thing nonverbally.

"Youre right" Gen said then looking at Shinsei made him see the blood soaked clothes where Shinsei's wounds was at.

"It closed somehow…" Shinsei said, noting the look of the man on him towards Shinsei's lower regions where his wound was at.

After that, Shinsei silently walked towards east, with Haruka following him. The two then broke off into a run and like earlier on Haruka's pace.

The said female only realized this now. He glanced at Shinsei who looked ahead of him in his run. She also noted the younger male's eyes somehow looked nice in contrast to his skin.

'I'm so weak, yet he's slowing down just so I can catch up'

-o-o-o-

Jounin Hizaro Roku wanted vengeance. In his eyes, he saw Kisana get burned alive and he wanted revenge from those who killed her. Iwa shinobi might be efficient in shutting down their emotions for the good of the mission but family is still family.

Seeing the Iron Summon that is currently being engaged by some of his men he narrowed his eyes.

He flashed hand seals as his eyes glared at the metallic golem that was being bombarded with mostly earth techniques and shuriken.

-o-o-o-

Naruto and Yakumo arrived at the designated spot a bit distant from where the chaos ensured. The pair's eyes quickly wandered to the unconscious bound Iwa shinobi unconsciously lying near where Hanataro and Riyo stood.

"You're here!" Hanataro happily said in relief of seeing his friends.

"Yeah, glad you could do your jobs" Naruto replied making Hanataro and Riyo nod.

"So w-what now? How are we going to interrogate him?" Riyo asked, somewhat unsure.

"I will use my genjutsu… a simple calming genjutsu specifically" Yakumo answered.

"Amplified… will somehow become as if he's intoxicated?" Naruto said making Yakumo nod. 'Amazing…'

Naruto began thinking what questions he can ask. He would start with the reason why the Iwa shinobi were in Land of Fire territory. He'll then ask in regards to the ANBU presence in case the Iwa shinobi knew and lastly he would ask what they can do to avoid being chased and killed. By the time he has finished deciding, Yakumo already has placed the bound Iwa shinobi with her genjutsu. The said middle aged male now appeared woozy and his eyes dreamy. He was awoken perhaps by the genjutsu Yakumo placed.

"Go on" Yakumo signalled making Naruto to nod in response.

"Why are you Iwa shinobi here?" Naruto asked. "What is your mission?" Naruto added for clarification.

The Iwa shinobi did not look at him when answering; instead he just opened his mouth and answered dreamily. "A-ranked mission, to kill… the terrorist hiding in Leaf"

Two pairs of eyes narrowed while the other two were wide.

"I'll increase the effects" Yakumo said as she focused.

"… We collaborated with someone from the leaf for the opportunity… Their request was to kill everyone from the cadets with Naruto Uzumaki and Yakumo Kurama the prime targets" The male dreamily added.

This left all four pairs of eyes to become wide. Hanataro and Riyo then snapped their heads towards Naruto and Yakumo.

The genjutsu gifted pumped roe chakra into her jutsu for the male Iwa shinobi to speak further. This led the male to giggle then moan.

"Intelligence reported Yakumo Kurama was to be killed because of her kekei genkai… and Naruto Uzumaki was the jinchuuriki. The option to abduct them was denied as their death would better serve Iwa and avoid complications…"

"I see" Yakumo answered, ignoring the questioning looks of Riyo and Hanataro.

"Do you know why ANBU are hunting the cadets?" Naruto asked the next question. He looked at Yakumo who nodded once at him.

"… The collaborator was someone high profile from Konoha… it was expected he would double cross us but we anticipated that by having a sensor to evade them…" The Iwa shinobi answered.

'Okay…' Naruto thought. Before he can do anything, his headphones appeared in flash of light on his neck.

[Allies numbering of three approaching]

The Siri application announced prompting Naruto to obtain his Remote from his pocket to look at the Navigational App. Three green dots were approaching them and they were identified as Gen, Haruka and Shinsei.

"Guys, Gen, Haruka and Shinsei is heading this way" Naruto announced.

"They must be looking for you if they are heading to the loud sounds of fighting nearby" Yakumo said. "We can't move now… my genjutsu would only work once per person and moving him will snap him out of it" She added.

"Okay, let them come then" Naruto said. 'I'm sure its Shinsei who thinks of this move as Gen and Haruka would not want to see me now' Naruto thought as he recalled the more tanner than him older male. Shinsei was quiet and always kept to himself as Naruto recalled. He is one of the few that would wake up early to train himself and if they do meet at that time in the fields, he would just nod at Naruto in acknowledgement. They too were dorm mates with Shinsei sleeping three beds away from Naruto.

Shinsei was with Saya's group though he did not interact with everyone nor had any changing opinions towards Naruto. The blond recalled Shinsei to have walked at the leftmost part somehow alone and quiet.

On cue, leaves ruffled as Shinsei along with Gen who he was carrying and Haruka who panted at his side arrived the area where the four and their hostage was at.

"Gen! Haruka! Shinsei-san!" Riyo greeted. Hanataro remained quiet as he was uncomfortable with Haruka and Gen. Yakumo only looked at the newcomers while Naruto quickly noticed Gen's wound and also Shinsei's larger wound on his hip.

"Uzumaki…" Shinsei uttered as he collapsed making Gen to yelp and Haruka to quickly be at his side despite panting from her run.

"P-please help us" Haruka pleaded though she didn't make eye contact with Naruto, Hanataro or Yakumo.

"He has been carrying me with that wound on him…" Gen added, straightening himself up with Haruka's help. He was resisting giving in for his own wound in favour for Shinsei who was now eyes closed.

Hanataro was quick to go near a check up on Shinsei.

"H-he lost too much blood!" Hanataro said just by looking closely at the tanned boy.

"I see… "Naruto replied. 'Shinsei was distant… clearly he was looking for me… for himself and also for Gen and Haruka' Naruto thought. "I'll put him in stasis in my inventory" Naruto added dashing closer to where Hanataro was. Upon tapping Shinsei's right forearm which Naruto noted was cold, Shinsei glowed in bluish white light then he vanished.

"W-what happened?" Haruka timidly asked. Her eyes made contact to Naruto who quickly looked away.

"He's fine, nothing even time will affect him inside me… "Naruto answered looking anywhere except Haruka and Gen who was looking at him in disbelief. "It's a kekei genkai of mine" Naruto reasoned then he stood up and walked back to where he was at near the Iwa shinobi.

"We're interrogating this guy" Naruto said, now looking at Yakumo.

"I see… what have you found out and how did you do it?" Gen asked.

"I used genjutsu to relax him" Yakumo answered though she too not looked back to Gen an instead simply looked at the Iwa shinobi.

"Oh" Gen replied, looking down. He was interrupted when Hanataro went near him.

"Gen-san, I have to take a look at your leg okay?" Hanataro said. Though he looked at Gen's eye, he was more timid than usual.

"Sure" Gen replied, not really ready to deny medical service from what he knew as a better healer.

As Hanataro went to check on Gen's wound, Haruka glanced at each of the other four. Riyo seemed to look at her curiously then also at Yakumo and Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry" Haruka uttered. "I'm sorry about before… f-for not believing you" Haruka added, albeit louder this time.

This made Naruto and even Yakumo and Hanataro to smile. The said blond ten turned and did an assuring smile at Haruka.

"It's okay… well, uhh I should get back to questioning this guy here" Naruto said making Haruka to look at her and be relieved. Naruto turned back towards the Iwa shinobi but spoke more. "I'm glad you guys are safe" He added.

Haruka smiled also, tears now in her eyes. Then afterwards, she went nearer to Gen and looked at Hanataro looking at Gen's wound.

"Okay, last question… "Naruto said now glancing once at Yakumo. "Who is this terrorist?" Naruto said now looking at the influenced Iwa shinobi.

Suddenly, Naruto's remote vibrated. Knowing he needs to look at it as soon as he can as vibration meant warning; he quickly took it out of his Pocket.

[Alfredo terminated]

Naruto's eyes went wide then he looked at Yakumo.

"The Terrorist…" The Iwa shinobi said but before he can continue he stopped as his eyes went wide.

"What the" Yakumo gasped as she saw the Iwa shinobi quickly appears to have yellow lines coming out of his skin.

Naruto, who now dropped his Remote in shock quickly turned around and jumped as the glowing Iwa shinobi exploded.

-o-o-o-

Hizaro quickly turned around as an explosion occurred on his right, just a few meters away.

He was the one to successfully destroy Alfredo after coating the golem with his chakra and using his signature technique.

After a quick survey on who died, he quickly found out one of his men was missing. It didn't take long for him to know that the person was taken.

And so simply detonated the hostage Iwa shinobi, having ordered every one of his men even Kisana to take a pill with his chakra on it.

Hizaro Roku was member of the Explosion Corpse. Which among the group, he has the current best chakra control. He despises his men being taken and his men knew that fact. They also knew that if they managed to be taken hostage by the enemy, their commander would blow them up.

"You all know what to do. Eliminate any survivors" He ordered, eyes narrowed to his west that he now was facing at.

-o-o-o-

Ringing assaulted Naruto's ears as he regained consciousness. All around him he can hear fires burning. He also can hear tears and wails of one person he recognize as Gen's.

He opened his eyes and was quickly wide eyed when he saw just a few meters away from him was Haruka looking back at him… devoid of life. Half of her body was blackened and charred. Besides her was Gen, bloodied and covered in soot.

He was crying for his friend. His wails sent sadness upon Naruto's heart as he watched the older boy hysterically cry for his unresponsive friend.

He tried getting up but as soon as he rose a bit of an inch, pain engulfed his lower extremities making him yell. With a look, he realized his right leg was pierced by rock shrapnel; his thigh being the most injured by the projectile caused by the living human bomb.

Inside he was angry at himself for being stupid… for being too confident.

Thinking about his deed he recalled his friends, the rest of them. Getting up, he realized he was near the edge of a crater, with the centre he remembered where the Iwa shinobi was at before he exploded.

Near him and Gen was an unconscious Hanataro. He was covered like Gen and him, with soot and wounds. His stomach was punctured by rock shrapnel same as Naruto's thigh were.

The slow rise and fall of his chest was enough for Naruto to be assured of Hanataro's condition. His wounds weren't bad compared to Gen and his self.

Naruto did not mind the less distressful wounds he has other than the shrapnel wound of his thigh which were found on his fore head (by some debris perhaps) and his right shoulder.

He stopped searching for the rest when he remembered to be always Vigilant. He knew the Iwa shinobi finished Alfredo and form the explosion; they could have known where they were now.

"Summon Alfredo" Naruto uttered as he raised an arm vertically in front of him.

The sounds of rumble ensured him his skill was still active. He began looking for the others; Yakumo and Riyo.

His heart sank when he found Riyo's arm just a few feet right of Hanataro.

Tears flowed from his eyes when he then managed to see Riyo's lifeless corpse a few feet from her limb. Her other arm was positioned awkwardly at the back of her body. Her face was seen, devoid of life but not looking directly at him.

"Naruto" He heard Yakumo's weak voice. The female was the farthest, a little it far from Hanataro. She suffered with least of the wounds among them all but Naruto saw her being pale. She was lying down facing Naruto's direction.

'The soldier pills!' Naruto thought in alarm as he realized the side effects of the soldier pills and also Yakumo's natural limit has shown in effect.

"I-I can't move" Yakumo uttered in fear.

"Hold on Yakumo" Naruto said though inside he felt frantic. They should move away from the area right now.

Several sounds of swish were heard right above the tree's that were still intact; at the edge of the explosion site. Naruto fearfully saw Iwa shinobi, all of them looking down at him.

"If it isn't the cadet that gave us trouble" Hizaro said spitefulness evident in his words. Naruto did not speak but instead did his best to get up. The pain on his thigh was overwhelming, as somehow the rock shrapnel pierced more than flesh.

He summoned his cannon and power glove that must have vanished when he temporarily lost consciousness.

"Interesting, you still have guts to fight" Hizaro commented. "If you were an Iwa shinobi, you would become someone as great with your fighting spirit" He added.

Naruto used his cannon to support himself while standing and despite the pain of his wound, he managed, though he was laughed at by some of the Iwa shinobi.

The blond did not waste time summoning Alfredo, to the surprise of the Iwa shinobi even Hizaro.

Alfredo's pod fell from a horizontal light screen that appeared a few meters above the trees, slamming down to Naruto's front. A new Alfredo came out, free from stain and damage, its eyes glowing lifelessly but menacingly as its engine hummed in a loop pattern.

Ignoring the protests of his thigh, Naruto settled in a stance and fire three shots using his Triple Shoot skill.

One over confident Iwa shinobi that was surprise (still in horror upon a new Alfredo's appearance) wash it fully in his chest, he fell down to the ground receiving a fracture perhaps that left him immobilized.

"Get him" Hizaro spitefully said making the other Iwa shinobi charge.

Naruto transformed his Cannon into his propeller and let himself get glided to the right. Upon landing, he shook his thigh where his wound was at earning him to grunt ad stumble. Landing on the ground, earned him a yell of pain as his wound was landed first in the ground, making the rock shrapnel pierced deeper in his skin.

Three Iwa shinobi flashed hand signs…

One sent slabs of earth upon Naruto…

One blew forth streaming mud…

The last spewed three fireballs from his mouth.

"Recall Alfredo" Naruto grunted despite tears seeped in his eyes, a natural reaction of his body to calm his distress.

The three ninjutsu hit Alfredo instead but he was fine in the end. Naruto adjusted himself in a sitting position and he slammed his power glove at the ground upon an utter of Wax.

The ground glowed bluish white then after that appeared a glossy blue substance that coated it over. The three Iwa shinobi quickly stumbled when they appeared to move, either to attack or gain distance. Two Iwa shinobi that charged in for melee combat also slipped.

Naruto and Alfredo on the other hand had their speeds improved, from the Wax's chemical properties, The latter charging towards the two Iwa shinobi that were trying to get up and the former moving further to the right again with his Propeller, his legs unable to walk or run from the wound.

He winced again when his leg landed on the ground but he stifled his cries as he conjured a yellow grenade from his Power Glove. He did not waste time throwing it over to the three shinobi that used ninjutsu earlier.

Summoning a red grenade he threw it quickly upon Alfredo's back.

The fire's streamed covering Alfredo and also the two Iwa shinobi that moved in for melee attack.

A kunai hit Naruto's right waist earning him to yell.

He fell to the ground, which made him evade swarms of additional kunai thrown from above. He didn't have time to thank the God's above for his luck as he aimed and fired his cannon where his instincts told him.

A sound of metal clang was heard but Naruto did not digest it as he fired three more shots in the same direction. A thump was heard meaning his tipple hits collided with the Iwa shinobi that parried his regular shot.

Hizaro seeing the blond still is fighting was angered. He then saw Naruto's comrades sprawled to the ground with Yakumo looking back at him in suffering eyes.

"Get the others" He spoke to the two females on his flank. The females complied with a nod and lunged to Yakumo's direction.

Yakumo tried to move but was unable from the constant pain spasms she felt throughout her body.

Naruto seeing this aimed his cannon at Yakumo and Hanataro's direction. 'Bubble Shoot' Naruto thought as his system recognized the skill identification and fired a glossy blue projectile similar to the Wax coating the ground below Naruto.

Right as the two kunoichi landed near Yakumo, the blue projectile hit the area and exploded in bluish white light.

The two Kunoichi, Yakumo, Hanataro and Gen were now covered in a glossy blue bubble individually.

Hizaro jumped away from his branch as Naruto fired a shot towards him.

Naruto quickly used the distraction to transfigure his Cannon into his Propeller and propelled himself to where Yakumo and Hanataro were.

Upon arriving he recalled Alfredo to his position. He quickly transformed his now returned Cannon into a wrench and slammed it towards the nearest panicking Iwa Kunoichi. The Iwa kunoichi was hit in the head really hard that ended her to slump to the ground either unconscious or dead.

Alfredo, with his simple AI command attacked the nearest enemy, the other stunned Iwa kunoichi that felt confident earlier when moving in towards Yakumo. Alfredo back handed the female earning her to spat out blood as Alfredo's heavy arm hit her waist. Then Alfredo raised two of its hands then slammed it down to the stumbling trapped female.

Naruto did not dare look what her fate was.

Slabs of rock hit Naruto squarely in the face, sending him tumbling backwards up into a tree that stopped his momentum.

Alfredo was recalled in front of him, protecting him from more Earth elemental attacks that collided into his position.

Pain engulfed his face, now more intense than his thigh earlier.

He tried getting up but the searing pain made him woozy… the Iwa shinobi, before doing any follow up attacks stopped upon seeing figures among the trees.

Yakumo hopelessly watched Naruto fight and his recent injury. She felt grim about Naruto's fate when the Iwa shinobi, all of them prepared to finish him off. Rage was evident among the Iwa shinobi's eyes especially their leader.

Then they stopped when the ANBU arrived.

'Naruto' she uttered, fearing more hopeless in the situation now. She looked at Naruto's still conscious but weak form as she pursed her lips in a thin line.

Suddenly Naruto glowed bluish white.

-o-o-o-

[Attained maximum experience for current specialization: Academic]

[Eligible for second specialization… standby for secondary specialization exam]

[Loading pocket dimension inside Academic System frequency]

[Transportation commence, stasis activating bio hardware]

Darkness was Naruto saw as the sounds of earlier combat seemed non-existent around him. He smiled as he opened his eyes.

He felt calm in the current atmosphere.

The smell of peace… green grass in the centre of a large healthy forest clearing… under clear blue calm skies.

"Naruto" A familiar female voice spoke.

The certain voice shocked the owner of the name as that voice as he recalled was dead a few years ago. It was the voice of his first friend and the person he was thankful for his current strength, hobby and life; Commelina.

The said older female warmly smiled at him and Naruto was still in shock to say everything.

"When I died, I uploaded my information at the Archive" Commelina explained then she smiled. "For this day Naruto" Commelina added then shook her head in disbelief, her smile still on her face. "I just can't believe it took you a short time to achieve this level. Congrats on graduating" She happily said.

"G-graduate?" Naruto asked.

Commelina did a happy nod. "I'm sure you have read that part right?"

"Y-yeah, Commelina-n-neesan" Naruto stuttered. His emotions were now in worry when he saw Commelina's surprised face.

Then she laughed. "I can't believe it! Your accent is gone!" Commelina praised making Naruto look down while blushing.

"I have been practicing" Naruto stuttered with a blush.

"Oh and before I forgot…" Commelina trailed. "Look how much you've grown!" She happily added, a little bit louder this time. Then she breathed in deep. "You know Naruto, I'm proud of you really" She added.

"Anyways XD- 21, again congrats on graduating" Commelina said, stating Naruto's Academic identification.

"I read that… graduating takes a lot of time. I didn't expect it to be n-now" Naruto said.

"Well since you get lots of real life experiences being a ninja and all. Trust me, I'm still trying to comprehend your lifestyle, I mean I'm twenty six and I still get the jitters when fighting" Commelina said.

"So, I'm eligible for job advancement?" Naruto asked what was on his mind ever since.

He has read when he was young about graduating as an Academic and pursuing higher specializations. He didn't really study that part though since he didn't really believe he would graduate too soon. He knew that when graduating, the graduate has an option to take an exam. It's not an exam for graduating, but an exam after graduating. The term "graduation exam" was coined by someone and he never really understood why someone would name the current event to make people get confused in the process.

"Yep, and I don't even think you need an Alfredo to finish the first part!" Commelina said.

"First part?" Naruto asked, clearly not knowing what the term is.

"It's not recorded sorry. Well there are two parts, with the second part being difficult compared to the first. For the first part, you have to defend a target, in this case, an Alfredo from getting destroyed by robotic ducks!" Commelina explained enthusiastically.

"Ducks?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea why they use ducks… anyways, a tip from me is: Use Bubble Shoot to protect the Alfredo" Commelina answered.

"Okay" Naruto said. Then suddenly he found himself standing to the centre of the clearing and with him was an Alfredo. Commelina was at the side, in her past position.

"Test begins! Good luck!" Commelina yelled and suddenly, surrounding Naruto appeared a horde of weird looking, but identical Robotic Ducks.

-o-o-o-

The ducks were round in shape in general. On their base were two thin small legs that seem to be strong enough to support the duck's weight. On their yellow beaks (that's one half the size of the duck's round body) where sharp rows of white teeth. Atop their beaks where yellow lifeless eyes same as what Alfredo has, on the hinges of their beaks where screws. Atop their round body was a small yellow antenna, same size as their feet and lastly on the sides where small wings, also similar the size of their feet.

The ducks are black in general.

"Mecha duck 18" Naruto commented, analysing the waiting ducks using his Remote.

Then one duck charged prompting Naruto to quickly fire his now summoned cannon at it, sending it skidding back.

"HP is one third… theyre easily killed I guess" Naruto commented then he prepared summoning Alfredo.

-o-o-o-

Three minutes has passed and Naruto slightly panted. The ducks were weak; he was correct in his assessment. Their attacks though induces flinching attack though does not hurt much.

He glanced at Commelina waving at him to come to her location. 'It's like the test wants me to pass or something'

The Alfredo, who he was charged in protecting powered down. He also dismissed his own Alfredo whom followed the same fate of the other Alfredo.

Naruto jogged towards Commelina's direction.

"Yup. Didn't work a sweat" Commelina said making Naruto smile.

"How did you do when you were doing this?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hmm, didn't have trouble like you really. I think the test is supposed to be passed or something" Commelina answered. "So now you do the second test Naruto" She added.

Naruto hearing this and remembering what Commelina told him about the difficulty of the test anticipated what the objective was. He was nervous as he wanted to pass the exam and become stronger than he currently was.

Commelina's face changed now into serious mode. But she did not speak.

A few seconds passed, Naruto found himself more nervous. Commelina walked closer to him.

The older girl gave Naruto a hug.

"Good bye Naruto" She said making Naruto's eyes wide. Inside he was confused what is happening.

'What is the second part?' Naruto wondered. Commelina broke the hug then smiled at the blond.

"When I was doing the second test, it involved me hunting down a strong creature then obtaining its jewel" Commelina said.

"Jewel?"

"It's the crystalized energy of the creature. But seeing as you already have one in your inventory Naruto" Commelina said.

"W-wait" Naruto uttered, somehow recalling Haku and well Shinsei also.

"Me Naruto" Commelina said making Naruto do a double take.

"W-what?" He said eyes wide.

"I don't think you can find any Bio jewels here in your lands anyways and well I wanted you to succeed" Commelina said.

Naruto who wasn't used to kindness was left speechless.

"I already arranged things for you Naruto when I died" Commelina elaborated. "I'm already dead Naruto, know that"

"I see" Naruto uttered sadly, and then tears welled in his eyes. "Thank you" He added.

Commelina just smiled, and then she spoke. "You are very welcome Naruto"

Before Naruto can do something or even speak, all around him flashed white… and then blackness.

-o-o-o-

The light ended and somehow it marked the signal for the ANBU and the Iwa shinobi to clash.

Yakumo was still awake and was now having labored breathes. She felt bad that she cannot do anything; part of her accepted she perhaps would die at the moment.

She scanned and saw Gen still sobbing to the unresponsive Haruka. Hanataro is still out and she was not sure whether if the timid boy is in critical condition or not. Riyo… she's sure is gone, and she felt pain inside at that fact. Naruto on the other hand…

The blond stirred then quickly opened his eyes.

His body ached all over, and he cannot even distinguish which wound or part hurts the most. Pain was intense during the last attack he received, so painful that he was starting to get numb.

Naruto though chuckled. 'It was fun meeting you Commelina-neesan. But, I don't think I'll live through this…' He concluded with smile of acceptance.

The presence of the Konoha ANBU that had the orders to kill them (in his belief) made things less pleasing to think about. He was sure that when one side one, either way, they would still be killed.

The constant vibration of his Remote was ignored as it was hopeless for him to even move.

He didn't know the new presence could be an unlikely ally… that was searching for him.

-o-o-o-

'I have found you at last… ex- jinchuuriki of Konoha. He would be pleased' thought a woman of elegance. She was shrouded in the shadows of the forest as he body did not exhibit light and her location was blanketed in darkness, shadows from the trees.

Her form appeared to have raised a hand and sounds of swish were heard afterwards.

-o-o-o-

ANBU and Iwa shinobi clashed. But it was a sure sign that the Konoha special ops would win the match as only a handful of the Iwa shinobi had skills of jounin level that could match against them.

The ANBU captain, codenamed by his peers as Spider because simply of his mask and unusual choice of skill set was quick to dispatch the weaker Iwa shinobi ranked genin and chuunin.

His peers let him be in eliminating the weaker ones, a habit ingrained in them in working under ANBU spider. They on the other hand fought the experienced opponent, until Spider finishes his task.

The said ANBU was mysterious even in ANBU standards. He never talked causally to anyone, and even rumoured ROOT ANBU avoided him if in case they found themselves working under him in once event.

What everyone knows is that he has the habit of pouncing on weaker foes. No one could come up why he does so since he lacked the sadistic or cruel traits that people his stereotype are supposed to have. Not one complained about his behaviour since it never bothered with the mission that he led himself. When one asks, he would simply reply: In battle, the weaker should go down first as they still can inflict danger.

The said Spider now was finished on culling the last weakling (in his view) and his allies know that once he joins in the dragging fight against the more experienced Iwa shinobi, it would quickly end.

The ANBU were having a hard time on Hizaro's presence. He seems experienced enough to deflect attacks on his comrades, and will use only the right time to initiate an offense- which would always eliminate one or two ANBU if he does. So far he has killed seven ANBU with his Bakuton offensive.

The ANBU were hard pressed since Hizaro uses his Bakuton abilities defensively, the fact that when he manages to attack, someone dies made most of them wary of the jounin.

They were happy though to know that Spider will now join the fight.

-o-o-o-

Naruto even Yakumo was honestly awed with Hizaro's intelligent use of his supposed to be chaotic skill.

Though both of them felt hopeless in the situation as again, either side who will win will still lead to their deaths and both know they are unable to move until given medical treatment.

-o-o-o

Everything was a blur when it involved the ANBU. Just thirty seconds passed with now the weaker Iwa shinobi eliminated by Spider gone, the ANBU focused on the handful of stronger Iwa shinobi that were left alive. After that time frame, only one was left standing.

Hizaro was poisoned… his comrade's bodies made sure of that and the jounin knew from observation that he would follow their fate in a few seconds.

He looked at the one responsible for the indirect killing; Spider.

"Not once have I faced someone of your skill ANBU. You let your comrades fight while you n the hand simply indirectly participated… yet you have killed my comrades and me in the process." Hizaro stated n acceptance.

The said ANBU did not remark, even when the other ANBU he commands were looking at him.

A few ticks later in ones watch, Hizaro collapsed to the ground in pain and then, more seconds after, his body detonated.

Spider and the other ANBU then turned to where Naruto was at.

The blond felt dread in him, he needed to fight even if he is already weakened. He knew though he would lose as all of his advantages were gone.

He remained in his sitting position, back touching the trunk of the tree he impacted with all this time, with his eyes seeing every fight and move of his opponents done.

He tried standing up but even he has limits in his pain tolerance.

The ANBU slowly walked towards him. Naruto noticed somehow Yakumo was ignored again… he noted that the girl even without genjutsu seems to be ignored even by him most of the time. He chuckled mentally at that fact.

'What do I do? I have nothing…' Naruto desperately thought. 'Fighting would do nothing good, except prolong what is going to happen… 'Then he shook his head. 'Darn it, I'm not weak! I'll fight… 'Naruto determined now narrowed his eyes and prepped his cannon.

Then something felt weird inside him. His senses started becoming inaccurate. His vision was woozy and hazy. He felt dizzy and weak…

He felt wet on where he sat on. He knew it was blood, his blood.

He did not notice he was bleeding because of the adrenaline.

'Oh great…' He mentally cursed. Knowing he might collapse because of blood loss.

His vision was slowly losing but he felt hope somehow when he saw an angel overhead…

The presence somehow removed his doubts upon himself… the feeling that everything was hopeless. He knew he was in good hands, a feeling illogical for him. He guessed that perhaps angels really do invoke a feeling of hope and light as has read in some novels in the past.

Then with a contented face, he blacked out.

The said angel glanced at Naruto then her amber eyes became cold. Not one movement of her part gave warning to the others in the area. Her presence made them pause and wonder who she could be. Even Spider was interrupted by her mere presence.

The angel floated overhead, atop the trees just somehow coincidentally on the moonlight's rays, evoking a very heavenly and relaxing aura in the area.

Then suddenly after a quick lazy rise with her right hand, she dropped it- at the same time a spear of white quickly speared towards Spider who was caught off-guard.

Spider was sent slamming to the ground- sending rocky chunks and debris with dust in the air, with the huge spear, ten meter in length that he was attached on at his torso.

Before the ANBU comrades of his can respond, the spear dispersed into small sheets.

It did not take a second when series of explosion occurred because of these sheets as somehow they were explosive tags.

-o-o-o-

Darkness… was all Naruto can see when he first opened his eyes. The absence of the aches he was feeling made him tense in alarm.

'Am I dead?' Naruto thought as he recalled what his mind can remember. He recalled seeing an angel, and then darkness engulfed his sight. He did hear explosions and also the distinct sheets of white.

"You're awake" A deep but pleasant voice spoke. Naruto was unfamiliar with the voice so he scanned where it came from. He was in a dark room with small amounts of illumination.

Seated on a chair across the bed he was laying on (which he found comfortable) was a man garbed in peculiar black robe with red cloud designs. The man had orange spiky hair (similar to his own he noted) and also had huge amounts of black piercings all over his handsome, mature face.

What surprised him the most was the man's very peculiar feature on him- his ripple designed eyes…

* * *

A/N: Writer asks for apologies in the delay as the writer has been... busy for three days. Chapter marks the end of the current arc with the hint of changed allegiance in the next chapter. What could cause Naruto to do so?

Yes Naruto gets a power up, but well he collapses in the end. I promise though he would win more fights (logically) in the future. The current chapter was well just unlucky for him after all.

Anyways, please review and well thanks for the ones who did so far.


End file.
